Memories (Truth or Dare?)
by Memories TOD
Summary: A jovem Isabella perdeu a memória. Após vagar fraca e sem rumo por florestas e estradas desertas, o misterioso Edward salva sua vida. Ele a oferece abrigo em sua cabana secreta, e aos poucos os dois descobrem numa inocente e leal amizade o verdadeiro amor. Conheça a história deles, e prepare o seu coração para descobrir segredos por trás de suas alegrias e tristezas mais profundas.
1. Chapter 1

1. NA ESTRADA

- Por favor, não, não, não!

E assim eu abri meus olhos, após ouvir muitos gritos e vozes chamando. Não vi rostos. De quem eram aquelas vozes? Eu não sei dizer. Apenas sei que a mais próxima era de um homem. Não soava como a voz de um velho, mas alguém da minha idade, ou próximo a isso. Jovem.

Não sei se dormi. Não sei se desmaiei. Não sei se fui assaltada, sequestrada, ou se... sei lá. O fato é que tudo está confuso em minha cabeça. Eu nem lembro onde estava ou como vim parar aqui, nesta estrada deserta cercada por mato e árvores.

Era dia. Olhando ao meu redor por alguns instantes, nem gente e nem carros... Não há ninguém por perto, nenhum sinal de qualquer viva alma que possa me explicar COMO eu vim parar neste lugar - embora me sinta livre cercada pela natureza viva – verde e fresca. O cheiro de folhas é forte, marcante e inexplicavelmente maravilhoso. Tudo é paradoxalmente novo e familiar... por isso não devo estar com medo. As circunstâncias, pelo menos, não parecem assustadoras. Só bizarras. Eu devo morar por aqui.

Levantei, e minha cabeça começou a doer. Percebi que não havia chegado aqui há muito tempo. Meu cabelo não está tão sujo, nem minhas roupas. Talvez eu caí ou fui atropelada, pronto. Justificaria o pouco de sangue na camisa. O importante é que nada doía, não havia ambulância, então pensei, ironicamente, "bom, nada está quebrado". Comecei a andar pela estrada, descansada e despreocupada. Vai ver eu dormi, pois realmente estava bem disposta. Quando passasse alguém, eu iria pedir ajuda... pois com o tombo (na minha lista de hipóteses isso também pode ter acontecido), minha memória tinha literalmente apagado.

Ao andar, reparei no meu próprio corpo, buscando evidências que pudessem revelar minha identidade. Comecei analisando minhas mãos: pequenas, finas, brancas como o resto da pele. Tinha vários sinais pelos braços, deviam ser sardas. Não usava joias, apenas um escapulário, sem muitos detalhes. Minhas unhas não estavam pintadas. Passei os dedos nos meus lábios, que estavam um pouco ressecados, talvez do frio, mas não acho que estava usando batom ou qualquer tipo de maquiagem. Pelo menos não saiu nada em minhas mãos quando esfreguei meu rosto. Os cabelos, um pouco bagunçados, acredito, eram lisos, compridos e castanhos. Usava uma camisa xadrez azul larga por cima de uma camiseta branca, um jeans surrado e um par de tênis comum.

Andei por horas tentando decifrar quem eu era, com base nestas pistas. Não cheguei a nenhuma conclusão. Acho que agora eu deveria surtar... mas preferi manter a calma. Afinal, de algum jeito eu fui parar ali, e alguém deveria aparecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Impossível a civilização inteira ter sumido enquanto eu estava desacordada!

Vi uma macieira, e parei. Me aproximei, dei um pulo, e agarrei a fruta que estava mais baixa. Era vermelha como sangue, e grande. Parecia de mentira. Sentei encostada num tronco de árvore, perto da estrada. Toda jogada, pensando, enquanto olhava a maçã. Olhei ao meu redor. A estrada não era nova, também não era antiga. Não havia sinal de freada nem de acidentes. Não adianta... eu não tinha nem ideia de que lugar era aquele, mas era belo...e fazia frio. Na verdade, olhando agora, parecia mais uma pintura, uma obra de arte dessas que, quando vemos, nos perdemos na vivacidade das cores. O silêncio era profundo... só ouvia algumas cigarras e pássaros, bem de longe, e o som do vento batendo nas árvores. Uma borboleta pousou na minha perna, eu a peguei, delicadamente, com um dedo. Ela era vermelha e branca. Levantei meu dedo contra a claridade e suas cores contrastavam lindamente com o verde e cinza daquele céu nublado.

Descansei mais um pouco e levantei, não queria perder tempo e tinha que achar alguém antes de escurecer.

Mal sabia eu...

Devo ter andado por horas. Eu não usava relógio, mas soube que estava anoitecendo quando o céu começou vagarosamente a escurecer... ou o tempo estava fechando, não sei dizer. Ainda não tinha visto o sol, pois o lugar era cercado por mato e árvores. Comecei a suar e parei de andar. Dobrei a barra do meu jeans para cima, minhas pernas estavam ficando inchadas. Resolvi entrar em uma espécie de trilha na mata. Afinal, não passaria a noite no meio de uma estrada deserta. Naquele buraco, pelo menos, eu ficaria um pouco mais segura, mais escondida de algum bicho que pudesse aparecer ali.

Sentei perto de um tronco de árvore partido no chão. Fiquei ali, admirando a recém-chegada lua cheia por alguns instantes... tentando lembrar de alguma coisa. Tentei lembrar se tinha um lar, uma família, amigos... tudo em vão.

A perda de memória e o passar das horas me trouxeram, enfim, a angústia.

Pus-me a chorar sem saber como sairia daquela situação. O nervosismo me consumiu. Encolhi-me no mato feito criança, uma criança perdida no mundo. Depois de muito resistir, acabei dormindo. Quem sabe aquilo era somente um sonho e no dia seguinte eu acordaria em casa, numa cama quente e com a minha família? Se é que eu tinha família. Não custava sonhar.

Dormi feito uma pedra.

Só acordei com a claridade do dia seguinte. Antes de abrir os olhos, tinha muita esperança de não estar mais ali. Doce ilusão... lá estava eu, no mesmo lugar, com as mesmas roupas, sem ninguém. O único jeito era levantar e continuar andando.

Estiquei-me e levantei. Hoje sentia o corpo dolorido. Voltei para a estrada principal, segui na mesma direção onde seguia no dia anterior. A pista era quase plana. Em algum lugar aquela estrada ia dar.

Não foi naquele dia.

Nem naquela noite.

Nem no dia seguinte.

Nem no outro.

Parecia estar em um espiral sem saída. Algo estava definitivamente errado, muito errado. Ainda assim, tentava ter calma, na medida do possível.

Nos próximos dois dias eu Já estava perdendo a noção do tempo, com muita fome e sede. Mas consegui manter o controle. Perdê-lo, a essa altura, seria uma forma de acelerar o meu fim.

Após alguns dias, eu já não era mais a mesma. A confiança parecia estar me abandonando, apensar de eu lutar contra o sentimento de entrega. Não aguentava mais comer as poucas frutas e algumas raízes que apareciam perto daquela estrada, agora com menos árvores vivas e vários galhos mais secos ao redor.

Já não tinha forças para fazer longas caminhadas como tivera antes, tamanho o cansaço e fraqueza que tomavam conta do meu corpo, eu notei, mais magro e pálido do que antes. Estava cada vez mais perdida, no espaço e no tempo.

Já havia caído por mais de quatro vezes, e me machucado inúmeras, quando finalmente vi uma novidade. Ou duas.

Uma única placa apareceu após horas de caminhada, e dizia "Yellow Woods 1 KM". Era um lugar? Eu não sei. Aliás, não sabia de nada. Se estivesse mais confiante como antes, teria levado em conta o fato de eu ainda ser capaz de ler para ficar um pouco alegre. Apesar da vontade imensa de sair correndo para achar a tal YELLOW WOODS, cambaleei ao lado da pista para descansar, pois eu já não aguentava mais as minhas pernas. Nem a fome e a sede. Estava completamente enjoada, tonta e com mal-estar. Será que comi algo estragado ou envenenado pela estrada? Acho bem improvável... eu, lenta, nem raciocinei que deveria mais era ser sinal da falta de alimentação. Não conseguia mais sentir conforto nem para abrir os olhos. Minha pressão já devia estar em ponto morto, pois acabei desmaiando ali mesmo, sem estar com sono, aparentemente.

Ótimo. Nadei, nadei, e agora morreria "na praia". Ou não... A outra novidade vinha a seguir.

Senti a presença de uma sombra enorme se aproximando, sem eu ver nada. Ele veio por trás, da direção leste, devagar, sem fazer barulho, e parou perto de mim. Pousou aqueles grandes olhos em brasa sobre meu corpo. Ficou extremamente assustado ao ver meu rosto.

-Merda! – sussurrou.

Recuou por alguns instantes, e torci para não querer fugir por medo de encontrar uma pessoa em estado de _quase morte_. Por alguns instantes, pensei que estaria sozinha de novo. Mas, para a minha última fagulha de sorte, ele voltou. Aproximou-se mais ainda, e começou a me chutar de leve, talvez achando que eu estava morta.

Realmente eu não tinha mais forças, mas consegui abrir meus olhos mais uma vez. E um frio terrível passou pela minha espinha. A vista estava turva, mas sabia que era um homem.

- Vou cuidar de você. Consegue me ouvir? Não se mexa! – ele disse enquanto verificava minha pulsação mais do que fraca.

Rápido e rasteiro, desapareceu por trás de mim, novamente. Fez uma expressão de quem levara um susto, eu realmente deveria estar péssima, com olheiras e cara de morta. Tentei me sentar, mas o único sucesso que tive foi bater a cabeça num tronco de árvore que estava ao meu lado e eu nem havia percebido. _Cega._

- Caramba... devagar! - Ele voltou rápido com uma cuia de água. Não vi onde ele conseguiu aquilo. Quase derramou ao ver que eu bati a cabeça. Abaixou-se ao meu lado, me deu a água na boca ao ver que eu não conseguia nem pegar o recipiente, e eu tenho certeza que parecia um bezerro faminto e definhando. Ele parecia estar surpreso que eu estava viva, por algum motivo. A todo o momento me olhava com a expressão mais surpresa possível.

De repente, tudo girou ao meu redor. Ou melhor: de acordo com a minha vista, tudo girava. Ao perceber que eu iria bater a cabeça novamente, ele me segurou. ME SEGUROU. Com apenas uma das mãos. Tirou a água de mim e olhou para meu rosto, provavelmente mais do que abatido, e para a estrada à frente, como se estivesse se certificando que não havia mais ninguém além de mim.

- Vem comigo, vou te tirar daqui. – Ele disse, reclinando sobre mim. Fiquei desconfortável, e ele percebeu. – Tá tudo bem. - Colocou cautelosamente uma mão embaixo das minhas pernas e a outra nas minhas costas, pronto para me carregar. Estava tão confusa que fiquei com o pé atrás, era um desconhecido. Neguei a ajuda balançando a cabeça e empurrado seu braço, apesar de não conseguir nem pensar direito.

- Prazer em lhe conhecer também. Agora com licença. – pela voz, ele ficara furioso com o primeiro sinal de provável teimosia que demonstrei. Me pegou no colo e começou a andar mais rápido.

Confesso que tive vontade de perguntar para onde ele me estava me levando, mas ao notar sua seriedade, parecia saber para onde estava indo e o que deveria fazer. Fiquei mais enjoada ainda com seus passos, e resolvi fechar os olhos e esperar. Não sei se ainda estava completamente sem noção do tempo, mas acho que ele andou comigo por não mais do que trinta minutos.

Adentramos por uma pequena trilha. Ainda de olhos fechados, percebi pela sombra da pouca claridade daquela tarde que ele olhava para o meu rosto, a todo instante. Poderia até ser interessante, se não fosse pela situação ridícula e por não ter ideia de quem era aquela pessoa. Tive a impressão de estar mais sonolenta ainda, talvez tenha até dormido em seus braços, mas logo acordei, com dificuldades para respirar. Eu estava praticamente flutuando. No fim, eu nem sei ele me levou apenas andando.

Entramos numa espécie de cabana abandonada, não sei dizer, pois não tinha como analisar naquela posição. Ele abriu a porta e, com cuidado, me levou para dentro. Após fechar a porta com um dos pés, ele entrou numa parte da cabana que parecia um quarto, com uma cama improvisada e travesseiro. Abaixou-se com cuidado e me deitou ali, ajeitando minha cabeça em cima do monte que parecia um travesseiro. Eu acho que dormi.

Quando finalmente abri meus olhos, embaçados, encontrei os dele, olhando meu corpo inteiro. Eu nem tinha como ficar nervosa, não tinha como nem para onde correr. Notei então que ele parecia me examinar. Suas mãos percorriam meu corpo com muita gentileza. Dava pequenos apertões e perguntava onde eu sentia dor. Dobrava minhas pernas e braços repentinamente. Verificou minha temperatura com um termómetro, minha pressão, e balançou a cabeça como se eu estivesse completamente fora do equilíbrio normal de uma pessoa.

-Dói para respirar? – ele perguntou, e eu simplesmente balancei a cabeça. Realmente não doía, mas estava difícil.

Ele me pôs de lado na cama e me sentou, encostada no travesseiro. Parecia saber o que estava fazendo em uma tentativa de melhorar o meu bem estar.

Trouxe mais água, e segurou o copo me ajudando a beber, bem devagar. Eu estava seca e quase sem meus sentidos, ainda. Após alguns minutos, consegui controlar a respiração e ele verificou minha pulsação novamente. Outros copos de água vieram em silêncio, até falar novamente.

-Coma devagar. – ele acendeu a luz e trouxe pão. Eu só sentia gosto de sal, mas comi mesmo assim, em silêncio, com sua ajuda e de olhos fechados. Ele cortava em pequenos pedaços e levava até a minha boca, evitando que eu fizesse qualquer esforço a não ser o da mandíbula.

Pouco a pouco, meu ritmo respiratório e pressão eram controlados com sua ajuda. Fui vencida pelo cansaço e apaguei por completo, sem pensar duas vezes.

* * *

><p>Acordei e já era dia. Quase tarde. Ainda não abria os olhos direito, mas o homem que me salvou ofereceu uma maçã, levando pequenos pedaços ao meu rosto. Não consegui comer, é claro. Meu estômago parecia colado.<p>

Finalmente cortei meu silêncio, depois de um dia.

- Não gosto disso. – disse ao sentir o gosto, e abrindo os olhos.

Então vi _aquele_ homem. Pensei que tinha morrido e parado no paraíso. Olhos verdes, cabelo loiro escuro e desarrumado, alto, atlético, pele branca de pêssego e... onde eu estava mesmo? Ele tinha barba e bigode por fazer. Não devia ter mais de vinte e sete anos.

Era vergonhoso estar provavelmente em um estado deplorável na frente de um homem tão bonito. Queria sair correndo dali de vergonha, mas não tinha forças.

-De nada... – ele reparou nos meus modos.

-Desculpe, obrigada. – peguei, após a falta de educação com o estranho que queria me ajudar. Acho que ele reparou também no jeito como comi, parecia uma morta de fome.

-Olha. Sente o gosto? Essa tem gosto de pizza. – ele riu sarcasticamente, talvez tentando me tranquilizar.

Meu Deus! Nem se ele tentasse atuar sairia tão perfeito assim. Parecia um astro saído direto de um filme.

-Ok. – De repente, eu começava a gostar de maçãs. De repente, não. Era o desespero.

* * *

><p>Agora, apesar de escuro, eu conseguia ter um pouco mais de noção das marcas dos dias que passei perdida.<p>

- Vou providenciar mais para você comer, certo? – Ele disse, ao perceber que eu o olhava enquanto ele me examinava com os olhos, expressão preocupada.

- Eu estou cansada... – falei bem baixo, despreocupada.

- Você está fraca. Espere. – ele disse, já saindo para outra ala, se é que posso chamar assim, da cabana.

Percebi que só havia uma lâmpada ali quando ele a acendeu perto de uma mesa cheia de livros abertos. Também notei, agora, que havia uma estante verde escura, bem simples, repleta de livros. Achei bizarro ter algo assim naquele lugar tão... nada a ver. Parei de reparar quando ele voltou, com um pão amanteigado e um copo de leite. Sentou na cadeira próxima à cama, trouxe a comida ao meu lado e ficou observando eu comer, por hora, ajudando. Não sei de onde ele surgiu com o lanche... mas eu estava louca de fome e nem perguntei nada. Foi ele quem perguntou, quando eu terminei de comer.

- Qual é o seu nome? – esperou, em vão, antes de disparar lenta e cautelosamente as outras perguntas, na tentativa de obter ao menos uma resposta. - Como você veio parar aqui? Cadê a sua família? Quantos anos você tem? – finalmente, ele desistiu depois de dez minutos perdidos em perguntas.

- E-eu não sei... – respondi receosa e com vergonha, gaguejando. – E-e-eu não lembro... – me arrastava, pesada na cama, para levantar.

- Calma! – ele interrompeu, observando minha aflição e olhos marejados. Acho que se arrependeu de perguntar naquela hora.

- Estou bem, não precisa. – Ele franziu os olhos e riu da estupidez que eu acabava de dizer, enquanto eu tentava ficar firme em meus pés, sem sucesso, sozinha. Voltei para o centro da cama, agora com muita dor nas costas.

- Olha, você pode dizer qualquer coisa, menos que está bem. Com todo o respeito, minha jovem...? – esperava que eu completasse com meu nome, o que não fiz, então prosseguiu - parece um pedaço de lixo que achei jogado no asfalto.

Ele riu, embora eu estivesse um trapo mesmo, e fitou minha roupa suja de sangue na cintura.

- Não lembra nem disso? – apontou para a mancha na minha camisa.

- Não, acho que caí.

- Você acha ou lembra de ter caído?

-Eu já disse, não sei! – fiquei levemente irritada comigo mesma. – Não está doendo.

- Teremos que dar uma olhada nisso direito.

- Teremos...?

- Sim, eu sou médico – ele sorriu de lado, mas ainda sério. – Bem, quase um médico.

- Isso explica os livros? – disse, apontando com a cabeça para a estante.

- Exatamente. Estou estudando para ser um. – disse seco, logo cortando o assunto. –Vamos, levante um pouco.

Tropecei no seu pé e quase caí, antes mesmo de levantar, o que arrancou um sorriso tímido dele. Pôs meu braço ao redor dos seus ombros e me levantou, então seguimos andando devagar, enquanto ele me guiava. Ele me ajudou, e foi andando comigo até um canto da cabana.

- Onde estamos indo?

- Para o chuveiro, ora. – seu tom era carrancudo.

- Mas eu não tenho nada para vestir.

- Você acha que eu não percebi? Pode ficar fria, não vai precisar ficar nua. Vista uma camisa minha e amanhã eu trago roupas para você.

- Eu não pretendo estar aqui amanhã. – falei com minha voz rouca.

- É mesmo, garota? Para onde irá? – ele debochou da minha situação. Não respondi àquela pergunta, pois realmente ele tinha razão. Eu não tinha para onde ir.

Fiquei calada. Ele me levou até a parede, onde eu fiquei segurando até ele se atentar que eu não ficaria nua na frente de um estranho. Olhei para ele, que, como futuro médico, nem ligou para nada disso. Apenas bufou.

- Pode ir, eu acho que consigo ficar de pé agora.

- Espere. – ele andou rápido até o quarto e voltou com a cadeira, uma toalha limpa e um sabão, já suspeitando que eu_ estava_ com vergonha. – Se precisar de alguma coisa, me chame ou irá cair. Vou arrumar o quarto para você descansar melhor. –Só não repare na bagunça. – ele riu de lado, com a cabeça ainda para dentro do banheiro improvisado.

- Ok. – Não, não tinha jeito. Eu estava ali com um estranho que dizia ser estudante de Medicina, e pelo menos, até agora, estava melhor do que na rua, sem rumo. O jeito era _dançar conforme a música_. Faria o mais rápido possível. Desabotoei meu jeans e sentei na cadeira para acabar de tirá-lo. Em seguida, por sorte, percebi que não sabia como abrir aquele chuveiro, ou torneira, vai saber.

-Está tudo bem aí?

- Não sei ligar essa coisa.

- Essa _coisa._ – ele disse, me imitando entrando no banheiro e mostrando como ligava – se abre assim. Mais alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigada... – disse virada de costas para ele, com vergonha, enquanto ele olhava minha blusa com sangue.

- Olha... você quer saber uma coisa? – ele perguntou.

-O que?

- Relaxe... – ele parecia querer dizer outra coisa, mas voltou atrás. Logo deixou o banheiro.

Não lembro quando senti a água correr pelo meu corpo pela última vez. Novamente, tentei lembrar do que estava acontecendo comigo, como perdi a memória e como estava naquela estrada. Sem sucesso de novo, me lavei toda, dos pés às pontas do cabelo, e parecia estar lavando a alma dos dias de sufoco que passei. Realmente aquele banho me ajudou a relaxar. Agora sim, senti um sono bom... não estava mais tonta como ontem, e sim exausta.

Desliguei o chuveiro, me sequei sentada na cadeira e vesti uma camisa _dele_. Nem preciso dizer que estava grande como uma camisola. Também vesti uma cueca por baixo que, obviamente, parecia um shorts em mim. Consideraria muita falta de higiene, se não fosse pela situação... bem, pelo menos as roupas estavam limpas e cheirosas, pareciam novas e o oposto do que eu estava vestindo antes. Penteei meus cabelos com os dedos, pois ele, com aquele cabelo arrepiado, certamente não teria uma escova, a não ser de dentes, pois seus dentes, eu já havia reparado, eram lindos. Voltei para o quarto, andando e mancando e caindo para a cama. Ele me segurou novamente, me impedindo de deitar.

Ao segurar a minha mão, ele olhou para o meu rosto, como se estivesse surpreso com alguma coisa. Será que eu também tinha uma ferida no rosto? Ou ele notou algo que não percebeu antes? Ou... será que ele me conhecia? O fato é que ele arregalou os olhos, _muito_ surpreso ao me ver. Analisou cada detalhe meu e senti seus olhos espantados ou assustados percorrendo meu corpo também. Comecei a ficar vermelha, provavelmente, pois meu rosto ferveu e nem estava quente ali. Não o repudiei, pois talvez aquele seria o indício de alguma revelação que eu tanto procurava há dias.

-Que foi? – Perguntei, indignada com tanta análise.

- Deixa eu ver essa ferida antes de você começar a dormir. – ele se consertou, e acordou de seu "estudo".

- Não.

- Não o que?

- Não quero mostrar, está tudo bem.

- Ora, eu sou o médico aqui, não está nada bem! – ele alterou a voz. - Isso não pode inflamar! Sua blusa está suja de sangue, olha. – Ele mostrou minha roupa suja, apontando para a cadeira que eu nem vi sair do banheiro. _Lerda._

- Não tem nada aqui. – disse, subindo um pouco a camisa enquanto ele aproximava o rosto para olhar.

– Tem sim! Eu já vi que está machucada. Teimosa.

- Cadê? – olhei, sem entender, já que não senti nada ali e nem me dei ao trabalho de olhar meu próprio corpo nos dias que passaram. Tinha realmente uma ferida aberta, quase preta, horrível. – Eu não sei como isso foi parar aí e nem como não estava sentindo nada. Talvez já estivesse anestesiada de dor e nem percebi.

- Não sabe mesmo como foi? – ele se controlou mais.

- Não lembro de nada. Nada.

- Hum – ele murmurou, esfregando as mãos na cabeça, pensativo.

- É grave?

-Vou colher seu sangue agora.

-Pra que?

- Tem medo?

- Sabe... não gostaria que respondesse uma pergunta com outra.

Ele levantou e pegou uma maleta de primeiros socorros. Limpou meu braço com álcool e eu virei o rosto.

- Você é uma menina teimosa e respondona. Vai precisar de um anti-inflamatório e vou levar eu sangue pra análise. Terei que sair mais tarde.

- Mais tarde? – fiquei com medo de ficar ali sozinha. – Mora próximo daqui? Vai me levar a outro lugar?

- Não – ele franziu os olhos, evitando minha última pergunta. - Preciso te examinar acordada. Diga-me onde dói.

Ele passou com cuidado as mãos pelo meu corpo, dando alguns apertões e nada além da região em torno da ferida perto da cintura, que não doía naquele momento, apesar de estar inchada dos olhos aos pés, com marcas de arranhões das minhas aventuras solitárias na estrada.

- Por que está aqui?

- _Por que está aqui?_ – Ele riu, imitando com ar de deboche e virou os olhos em reprovação.

Mas que raiva! Mal me conheceu e já sabia como me irritar... não falei mais nada de novo, pois lembrei novamente que ele estava me fazendo um favor e não tinha nenhuma obrigação, nenhuma _mesmo_, de receber uma estranha naquele lugar. Ouvi uma risada medonha dele, já percebendo que me irritou. E gostou.

- Você fez um bico incrível agora... – ele relutou por alguns segundos, parecendo escolher as palavras.

- Mas vou te dizer. Meu nome é Edward. Eu venho aqui para estudar. É uma casa abandonada, por mim mesmo, quando eu era garoto. Eu fiz isso aqui porque não tinha uma casa na árvore – ele riu da própria desgraça de quando era criança. – Trouxe as coisas aos poucos para a mamãe não perceber, e ao crescer, meus amigos foram pra fora, e eu comecei a usar este local como meu refúgio, depois de algum tempo afastado. – de repente, ele parou de falar, como se estivesse realmente escolhendo as informações que iria me apresentar. Percebi seu silêncio e o quebrei.

- Por que não estuda na sua casa, no seu quarto? – perguntei, um pouco curiosa em relação ao que eu ouvi sobre sua vida.

-Vamos ajeitar logo isso. – ele apontou para o tubo de ensaio, e desviou totalmente o foco da conversa.

Eu consenti. Virei o rosto o máximo que pude em uma tentativa de não sentir dor, mas não funcionou.

-Ai! – gritei logo que ele amarrou meu braço com uma borracha para prender minha circulação.

-Nem comecei. – ele virou os olhos, em deboche pela minha reação.

Apoiou minha mão na sua perna, passou os dedos próximo a uma das minhas veias – que eram várias, por sinal - e logo empurrou a agulha no meu braço. Mordi meus lábios tão forte que acho que fiquei mais apreensiva do que realmente precisava. Não doeu tanto.

-Fracote. Peguei de primeira. –ele reclamou, provavelmente reparando na minha expressão totalmente desnecessária, ainda que escondida, pois eu virei o rosto exatamente para ele não ver.

Deitei na cama e ele pegou os curativos para fechar minha ferida. Eu, que já estava deitada de lado, percebi que teria que subir a blusa para ele ver o que fazer. Devo ter corado na hora, e ele provavelmente não viu meu rubor, pois eu me certifiquei de virar o rosto totalmente para a parede da cabana. Assim suportaria melhor a dor, sem vergonha.

Foi o que eu fiz. Edward lavou as mãos e voltou usando luvas, com uma tesoura, gazes, algum tipo de líquido que mais parecia água. Ele gentilmente subiu minha blusa e eu virei, assustada.

-Qual é o problema agora? –ele perguntou.

-Vai me costurar ou algo assim? – perguntei, tentando ao máximo esconder minha expressão assustada.

Ele riu alto, como se eu tivesse lançado alguma piada.

-Épico. Nem percebeu.

-Qual é a graça? – não entendia.

-Está atrasada. Eu já dei pontos em você.

-Como? –praticamente sentei para olhar, e reparei pela primeira vez na linha preta que saía da minha pele.

-Ué, você dormiu... e eu aproveitei a chance. Apenas vou limpar agora.

Eu virei de volta para a parede, atordoada com o meu desligamento. Mal podia acreditar.

-Vai arder um pouco. – avisou antes começar a limpar a ferida.

-Tá.

Logo ele acabou, e percebi que, novamente, eu estava esperando uma dor maior do que a que veio. Ele encerrou a limpeza e selou com gaze.

- Preciso sair para providenciar algumas coisas. Você está bem para ficar sozinha um pouco?

-Você está perguntando isso pra mim... que passei dias sozinha? – ri de lado pela pergunta descabida. - Aonde você vai? – perguntei, curiosa novamente.

-Não vou demorar, descanse um pouco. Não quebre minha cabana. – era evidente que ele não queria revelar seu destino. Relevei, afinal, aquele é o único ser que conheço, até o momento, então deveria ser minimamente cordial em troca de abrigo.

- Não vou sair da sua cama. – típica resposta de alguém tonta como eu. Ora bolas, ele achava que eu ia sair dali como e para que? E que tipo de sentindo isso ganhou? Óbvio que ele riu.

- Boa menina. – ele piscou ironicamente e saiu, fechando a porta não antes de deixar um copo d'água próximo à cama.

Não lembro qual foi a última vez que me senti tão confortável. Olhei para a janela e para o resto do espaço que, sinceramente, eu não tinha percebido ainda. Percebi que Edward era muito cuidadoso. A cabana, embora pequena, tinha as alas divididas por cortinas claras e não tinha sujeira alguma no chão. Tentei esticar o pescoço, sem muito sucesso, e identifiquei uma cozinha improvisada, provavelmente naquele dia, pois o pão estava fresco e o leite também. Estava tudo intacto, com exceção do prato com meu lanche. Pelo menos até onde eu podia enxergar, deitada dali, era um homem diferente. Apaguei como uma vela ao vento.

De repente, comecei a viajar pelo subconsciente. Era como se eu estivesse novamente na estrada. _Naquela_ mesma droga de estrada.

Ouvi as mesmas vozes gritando por mim. Gritando para mim. A cada grito, a angústia aumentava, pois eu não sabia de quem eram aqueles rostos borrados e muito menos conseguia decifrar o nome que gritavam. Tentei ficar deitada naquela estrada por mais tempo do que deveria ficar, com a intenção de entender pelo que me chamavam. Tentativa falha... e percebi que não conseguia levantar. Minhas pernas estavam imóveis, pareciam quebradas e, por mais que eu tentasse, não conseguia fazer nenhum tipo de movimento. Comecei a gritar desesperadamente, e o mesmo faziam por mim. Parece que a intensidade de meus berros ressoava diretamente no que eu ouvia, até que alguém, frio como o gelo, por trás, me agarrou. Não sabia quem era, mas tentei ao máximo me soltar. Comecei a sufocar, não que estivesse sendo atacada, mas simplesmente faltava ar... e quanto mais tentava me mexer, mais ar faltava. Foi então que eu senti que estava caindo... caindo livremente como se pisasse em nuvens, e por reflexo, me mexi. Acordei nesta hora. Graças a Deus... foi só um sonho.

Abri os olhos lentamente e vi Edward já de volta. Ele já havia chegado há algum tempo, parece. Já era noite. Ele estava sentado na cadeira de cedo, com uma toalha de rosto gelada na minha testa e uma enorme e mais gelada ainda por cima do meu corpo.

- Pra que isso? – perguntei, me encolhendo na cama, arrepiada.

- Você está com muita febre. – ele olhava com perícia o que estava fazendo. - Sentiu algo estranho enquanto dormia?

- Não. Mas tive o pior dos pesadelos.

- Imaginei. – ele disse enfático e apontou para o lado com o rosto, querendo me mostrar na mesa uma seringa e um vidro de remédio antitetânico. – Só assim para não sentir essa picada.

- Você podia tirar essas toalhas molhadas de cima de mim? Estou com frio, acho que a febre já passou. – reclamei.

- Não quero te assustar não, mas aqui está muito quente... deve fazer uns 32 graus – ele falou sobre o clima, enquanto secava meu suor, com uma certa expressão de pena pelo que eu estava sentindo. Ou, mais provavelmente, pelo que eu estava passando.

- Abaixo de zero, até acredito. – comentei com um sarcasmo até infantil, que o fez rir.

- Também não sentiu quando peguei aqui... de novo. – ele apontou, novamente com o rosto, para a ferida na minha cintura.

- Como está? – tentei levantar a beirada da gaze alocada em cima para olhar o estrago, mas ele não deixou, tirou minha mão.

- Você deve ter se cortado com algum metal e inflamou. – sugeriu. – não era uma mordida, por sorte.

- Em não lembro de ter nenhum metal por perto quando acordei lá. – pensei.

- O mais bizarro é que você não se deu ao trabalho de ver sua ferida nem com sangue na roupa – ele riu sagazmente da minha lentidão. – Mas agora tudo está sob controle, só preciso abaixar sua febre. – disse com um tom preocupado na voz.

- Ou... ?

- Minha cabana vai incendiar com você. – riu novamente, de lado, tentando não me preocupar.

- Muito engraçado. – fiquei brava com o deboche fora de hora. Ele percebeu e logo tratou de mudar de assunto.

- Sonhou comigo?

-Não, tive um pesadelo.

-Então? Não há nada mais apavorante do que estar ao lado de um desconhecido sagaz como eu, não acha? – ele continuava na ironia. Parece que gostava mesmo de me provocar, sentia isso pelo olhar dele, esperando uma resposta minha ou alguma expressão que ele já havia percebido em meu rosto naquelas ocasiões.

-Como se realmente você não soubesse que não é nem um pouco terrível. – fiz expressão de desdém, e acho que ele adorou... sorriu com os olhos, olhando em direção aos meus.

- Ah, adoro isso.

-Isso o que? – perguntei, sem entender.

-Sua cara de brava. Acho hilária. Toda quebrada e raivosa. – ele riu, e eu fiquei super sem graça, é claro. Fingi que não estava ali e fechei os olhos, para não encará-lo enquanto cuidava da minha febre. Ele continuou trocando as toalhas, geladas, mas agora nem tanto, com o passar da hora.

- Está sentindo alguma coisa?

- Não.

- Sono?

- Um pouco.

- Vamos ver agora. – ele disse, ao observar que minha temperatura abaixava à medida que conversávamos. Colocou um termômetro em mim, e viu que estava cedendo.

- Piorou?

-Não! Melhorou.. está com trinta e oito de febre agora. Meus parabéns.

- Nossa, que legal. Trinta e oito, estou ótima. Mereço um prêmio.

-Bom, quando eu cheguei aqui você estava com quarenta e um. – disse levantando e indo até a cozinha. – quanto ao prêmio...

Edward não me contou, mas quando ele chegou, eu estava tendo alucinações de febre. Ele já devia imaginar que isso iria acontecer, por isso saiu para buscar medicamentos logo. Me encontrou pálida, correu para preparar a injeção antes que eu entrasse em um quadro muito pior. Fez tudo com muita atenção e preocupado, ainda não sei se por ter me achado _naquelas_ condições na estrada ou por sentir algum tipo de culpa, sabe-se lá o motivo. Ele conseguiu a proeza de aplicar uma medicação em mim, então tentou arrumar a minha ferida, para não deixar os pontos expostos, já que eu arranquei o curativo que ele havia feito ao me retorcer na cama pela febre. Me colocou de lado, limpou com todo o cuidado de novo e aplicou alguma pomada que só ele ou algum médico formado deveria saber a utilidade, e depois fechou com duas gazes e esparadrapo. Ao final, certificou-se de que tudo estava bem preso e de que eu não tinha acordado com dor.

Colocou a sua mão direita enorme na minha testa pequena e viu que eu ardia em febre, foi então que levantou até a cozinha e molhou as toalhas limpas que trouxera de algum lugar com gelo e água gelada de um mini bar que eu ainda não havia descoberto. Voltou e sentou na cadeira que já havia criado pernas junto da cama, e começou a espalhar a toalha pelo meu rosto, braços e testa, tentando afastar a febre de mim. Somente depois de quase uma hora sob seus cuidados eu acordei.

- Você está molhada, melhor se trocar. – ele disse, trazendo uma camisa velha e enorme dos Rolling Stones, a qual olhei por alguns instantes e de cara reconheci a banda. Meu rosto se iluminou com a migalha de lembrança que eu tive.

- Rolling Stones! Disse radiante, pela primeira vez.

- Aham, traz alguma lembrança para você?

-Wild Horses... – comecei a cantarolar bem baixo, muito satisfeita por saber uma música.

-Isso é ótimo! – disse, jogando a camisa em mim e sorrindo pelo progresso. – mas, minha cara... deles você não poderia esquecer nem que apagassem seus miolos. Melhor banda, depois dessa aí na sua barriga.

- O que? – disse, reparando agora que vestia uma camisa bem parecida, mas do Ramones. – Dessa banda eu não lembro – fingi com cara de boba, só para não dar o braço a torcer.

- Acho que agora está mentindo. – ele sentava na cadeira, rindo da minha atuação fraca de desinformada. Começou a cantar um Rock pesado após ver com sua mão em minha testa que eu já não estava quente, sorrindo em sinal de aprovação pela minha melhora repentina.

- Que seja. – Falei sem assunto enquanto ele cantava para mim e colocava o termômetro novamente, checando agora trinta e sete graus e três.

- O Rock te curou. – ele disse fazendo um sinal de cumprimento _gangster_, rindo muito da situação e do próprio humor, esperando por um momento, sem querer, que eu me trocasse na frente dele. O que tinha de belo ele tinha de tolo, se cogitou que aquilo aconteceria.

- Ar-ham. – limpei a garganta. Ele se tocou que deveria me deixar sozinha. Foi até sua estante pegar um livro e voltou quando julgou que eu já havia me vestido, já que não avisei nada. Ele voltou enquanto eu deslizava a camisa pela barriga.

Deitei logo em seguida, e ele voltava batendo palmas no ar como se estivesse entrando num show dos Stones, com o livro na cabeça. Achei totalmente desnecessário... mas fofo. De certa maneira, ele estava fazendo isso para eu relaxar com os próximos momentos de tensão até eu lembrar de algo. E também parecia estar satisfeito por eu estar viva.

- Então o pesadelo não foi com alguém conhecido? –sentava ao meu lado, pela enésima vez hoje.

-Não. Não que eu lembre.

- Vai dar tudo certo. – foi a frase mais confortante que ele disse desde a primeira pela manhã. – Está com frio ainda?

-Não, mas quero me cobrir.

- Tem medo de mim?

-Que?!

-Deixa pra lá. – ele riu de lado, fitando o livro na mesa, enquanto eu deitava novamente para dormir mais.

-Vai ficar aqui? – perguntei, apesar de toda a brincadeira_ nonsense_, na esperança de ouvir um "sim".

-Sim.

-O que dirá na sua casa?

-Não preciso dizer absolutamente nada. Mas avisei a quem interessasse que eu estou na casa de um amigo, o Nestor. Amigo imaginário, é claro. – o humor não cessava.

- Bom. Boa noite. – falei, enquanto ele desejava o mesmo.

-Vou estudar na cozinha, ok?

-Ok.

-Descanse na paz dos deuses do Rock.

-Tentarei. - Meu rosto se iluminou. Quando ele brincava, me sentia mais confortável por estar ali. Pensei que deveria agradecê-lo mas, por enquanto, não o fiz. Ainda não estava indo embora e esta seria apenas mais uma noite ali. Enquanto refletia, o olhei e acho que ele entendeu o olhar de agradecimento. Ou não...

-Que foi? Sou bonito? – ele perguntou, indiferente, mas notando meu sorriso de alívio por saber que não estava _nessa_ sozinha. Já prevendo minha reação, riu e saiu para a cozinha, antes de eu bufar e virar para dormir.

[Eu não criei os personagens. Todos os originais e direitos reservados pertencem à Saga Crepúsculo, de Stephenie Meyer.]


	2. Chapter 2

2. OLHOS HIPNOTIZANTES EM YELLOW WOODS

O cansaço definitivamente me consumiu. Não consegui sonhar, e muito menos sentir o tempo passar. Dormi o sono dos "deuses do Rock", como ele diria. Uma pedra. Figura ainda pálida e cansada, olhos roxos e fundos de cansaço e, ainda assim, passei horas em estado de hibernação.

Diferente dos dias anteriores, eu acordei em paz, calma, e com o raio do sol da manhã entrando pela janela da cozinha – se é que posso chamar assim aquele espaço - que vinha exatamente na direção dos meus olhos naquela hora. Já não estava mais com tanto frio e meu corpo estava levemente suado pelo calor daquela manhã, tão manhosa. Meus cabelos, céus... provavelmente devem parecer uma juba. O lençol estava todo revirado, e não mais me cobrindo.

Abri os olhos aos poucos. Já lúcida, soube onde estava após alguns segundos de estranhamento típico de quando mudamos de um ambiente e dormimos em um lugar diferente. Quis me virar para o lado oposto, mas senti uma dor na minha ferida na cintura e travei o movimento.

Quando percebi, Edward estava de prontidão sentado na entrada da cabana – pois aquilo não tinha porta decente, claro - encostado em um lado do portal e com a perna cruzada no joelho, o pé apoiado no lado oposto, com um livro na mão e olhando, com aqueles mesmos olhos misteriosos que encontrei pela primeira vez há alguns dias, para mim. Espreguicei-me um pouco na cama, e o fitei naquela posição. Ao lado de fora, agora eu podia ver, havia um riacho, lago, ou algo assim, com água limpa e grama muito verde até a cabana. Parecia uma pequena praia particular, a qual eu não havia notado por estar na nebulosidade daqueles dias anteriores.

– O que você está fazendo? – perguntei, sem ter noção do horário.

– Estava lendo aqui, esperando você acordar. Como está se sentindo agora? – ele perguntava, racionalmente.

– Quase descansada, eu acho. – me mexi na cama e percebi que meu corpo todo doía, mal conseguia dobrar os braços, pernas e pescoço. - Só acho que acabo de perder os movimentos.

– Espera. – Ele esboçou um sorriso torto, fechou o livro, largou sobre a mesinha na entrada da cabana e veio rápido para perto da cama. Segurou minhas mãos e me ajudou a sentar, apoiando minhas costas. De repente, eu comecei a desconfiar que havia um toque de _gentleman_ por trás daquele sarcasmo todo.

Por um momento, senti suas mãos nas minhas – fortes, grandes, seguras e cúmplices. Fiquei sem ter muito o que dizer, então simplesmente o olhei, com a cabeça de lado e meu olhar de peixe morto. _Uma-bosta-de-cansada-mas-bem-melhor_.

– Bom dia... – respondi, finalmente.

–Você parece um panda cansado. – ele riu, amistosamente.

–Obrigada, Edward. – passei as mãos nos olhos, tentando limpar a aparência e arrumar o cabelo, que com certeza estava feroz.

Ele não tirava os olhos de mim. Depois de me analisar em cada movimento, abriu suas mãos enormes e as colocou nas solas dos meus pés. Ele encostou devagar, mas acho que foi o suficiente para eu ficar arrepiada, e isso ficou mais do que claro.

–Por acaso está com frio, moça?

– Não, estou normal. – falei disfarçando e cruzando os braços na minha frente, como se bloqueassem minhas emoções para ele. Fiquei com vergonha e, tenho certeza, corei.

Edward começou a pegar nos meus pés, dobrando levemente as minhas pernas e estimulando minha articulação. Ah, se ele soubesse como eu fiquei desconsertada...

– Você é estranha – ele disse num tom que soou como desdém.

–Obrigada? – franzi a testa, e a curiosidade logo me tomou - Estranha como? – e fingi que não entendi que ele notava minhas reações espontâneas.

– Uma hora está com frio quando está calor, outra hora está com mais calor do que realmente está... de noite se descobre sentindo calor quando na verdade faz frio, isso tudo mesmo sem febre.

– Nada a ver. – emendei, confusa.

– Bom, vamos tomar café? – ele certamente previu que eu ainda não tinha articulação suficiente para levantar. Ajudou-me a sentar e foi pegar na cozinha um pão fresco com geleia, leite e água. Desta vez, trouxe tudo numa bandeja. Achei engraçado o excesso de cuidado com uma mera estranha.

– O que acontece com esse tratamento V.I.P.?

– Serviço completo para meus convidados. Depois você levanta um pouco. – ele colocou a bandeja sobre minhas pernas.

Eu, faminta, comecei a devorar o pão, macio e fresco, lambendo os dedos e saboreando cada mordida como se aquele fosse o maior banquete do mundo. E depois do sufoco dos dias anteriores, realmente era. Quando abri os olhos, ele estava olhando para mim, sem piscar, quase sorrindo, com um certo tom _bem_ esquisito para minhas expressões de satisfação. Fiquei totalmente sem graça e mais vermelha do que antes, eu acho.

–Você não vai comer?

– Eu já vou almoçar, pra falar a verdade. Você dormiu muito, quase quinze horas – ele disse, olhando surpreso para o relógio em cima da mesa.

– Meu Deus... por que você não me acordou?

– Pra que? Precisava descansar. Além disso, estava acompanhando seu sono pesado, mas tinha horas que eu acho que você realmente encontrou alguém como sei lá... o Elvis. – ele riu, sem controle.

– Que Elvis?

– Você não sabe? O Rei do Rock, sua tonta!

– Bem, desculpe por ter perdido a memória e a piada... – _vergonha_ deveria ser palavra do século. Agora sabia que era estranha até dormindo.

– Sabe dos Stones, mas não lembrou da lenda? Isso não tem perdão. Vou te mostrar quem é Elvis.

– Por favor.

– Beba antes que esfrie. – ele percebeu que eu já havia me distraído na conversa e tinha largado o leite.

Edward levantou e foi até a mesa da entrada da cabana, onde tinha um toca-discos e alguns vinis. Após escolher um do Elvis, colocou "Twist and Shout" para tocar, olhou para mim e, antes de voltar, apontou para o disco.

– Este é o Rei, senhorita esquecida! – ele sussurrou.

–Legal.

Terminei meu leite, totalmente indiferente, e ele riu.

– Belo bigode.

Limpei meus lábios com as mãos, antes de perceber um lenço enorme na bandeja de palha improvisada. Sou cem por cento distraída. _Mesmo._ Ele percebeu e, antes que tudo caísse pelo chão, veio correndo pegar a bandeja e a deixou na cozinha. Elvis ainda cantava, mas agora era "Love me Tender".

Eu já o conhecia mas, sinceramente, não fiquei à vontade com Edward me fitando enquanto o "Rei" cantava algo tão meloso. Para não parecer ainda mais estranha e desapontá-lo, simplesmente me pus a prestar atenção na música. Estranho.

_E graças a Deus ele se tocou..._

–Vamos andar. – ele segurava meus braços fazendo apoio para eu levantar.

Devagar, eu fiz força para levantar, minhas pernas pareciam adormecidas. Quando finalmente fiquei quase ereta, perdi a força nelas e ia caindo pela cama rumo ao chão. Ele me segurou forte pelas costas e não me deixou cair. Fiquei arrepiada novamente, como se tivesse encostado numa corrente elétrica, o que me fez suspirar.

–Ai...

–Não vai cair agora. – ele riu, constrangido por ter ficado tão perto de mim. Afastou-se e foi para o meu lado, me segurar enquanto eu dava lentos passos para frente. – Bom, acho que agora já posso te apresentar minha casa de brinquedo? – ele disse, meio tímido pela simplicidade do lugar.

– Sim, por favor. – andei lentamente até o projeto de cozinha. Havia algumas peças de louça sujas espalhadas na pia, provavelmente só o que usamos pela manhã e que ele ainda não havia lavado, uma garrafa de leite e um saco de pães. Na janela, tinha uma cortina da mesma textura das que separavam os ambientes, no lugar de portas. Vi uma pequena geladeira, um forno e alguns utensílios, minimamente planejados para estarem ali. Era o básico do básico, somente o indispensável. Tudo, como ele mesmo contava, trazido aos poucos de sua casa, escondido da sua mãe, durante toda a vida.

–Aqui é meu segundo lugar favorito da casa. – ele achava mesmo que morava ali.

Em seguida, me levou para o banheiro, um espaço grande e vazio, no cimento, apenas com um sanitário e um cano que servia como chuveiro, onde eu tomei banho no dia anterior. Não existia pia, devia lavar as mãos no chuveiro mesmo. Ou na cozinha.

– Aqui é onde eu leio o jornal e penso na desgraça da minha vida. – ele riu em tom de mísero deboche, e eu franzi a testa, sem entender. Ele ainda não havia me contado nada da sua história para eu saber o que fazia dela uma desgraça. Era algo que eu estava prestes a perguntar, assim que tivesse a oportunidade.

Depois, virou e me levou novamente para a ala principal, onde ficava uma mesa com o toca-discos ao lado da entrada; uma cadeira de madeira; a cama, na parede de frente para o portal; e a estante enorme de livros e objetos dele, perto de um cesto de roupas limpas e outro de roupas sujas, provavelmente.

– E aquele é meu lugar favorito! – ele apontou, para a única cama, a cama onde eu estava dormindo.

–Ah, ótimo. E agora uma estranha dorme bem ali.

– Pelo menos a estranha é engraçada. – ficamos mudos e de pé por alguns instantes.

–Sua namorada deve sentir vontade de vir aqui. – joguei verde, sem querer.

–Eu não tenho namorada, de onde tirou isso? – ele olhou com uma grande expressão interrogativa, como se eu tivesse falado uma bobagem sem cabimento.

–Não? E como surgiram todos os detalhes daqui? Como conseguiu arrumar o espaço minimalista sozinho? – estava impressionada.

– Ora, garota... acredite, eu não sou relaxado. Posso até ter essa aparência, mas não sou. Quer dizer, não nesse sentido – Ao dizer isso, ele passou a mão direita, a que não me apoiava, na barba. - Penso em todos os detalhes e tive tempo suficiente para deixar o espaço como eu precisava, observando minhas necessidades.

– Parabéns, então. Se comporta como um velho em um corpo de jovem que mora sozinho em uma cabana no meio do nada.

– Aprendi a crescer vendo o mundo de uma forma cruel, me viro desde sempre, mesmo morando lá embaixo, do outro lado... – e ele ficou mudo.

Eu não disse mais nada, não iria interroga-lo. Não agora. Não queria que ele fizesse o mesmo comigo. Ele me olhou torto, deu de ombros e virou comigo de costas, apresentando a paisagem ao lado de fora da cabana. Agora, com o sol, podia ver que não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com o outro lugar onde vi a placa "Yellow Woods". Por onde passei, tudo era frio, fechado e cinzento. Agora, aqui, tinha sol, uma grama verde brilhante e uma lagoa espetacular, de águas limpas e cristalinas. Parecia uma pintura, um lugar paralelo a tudo o que eu vi até então. Um pedaço de paraíso. De relance vi que ele observava minha expressão de admiração pela beleza à minha frente.

– Essa é minha piscina particular. – ele sorriu e respirou o ar que vinha em nossa direção.

–E é incrível. – completei.

–Quem sabe você vai aproveitá-la quando melhorar um pouco...

–Talvez, parece uma boa ideia. – concordei, achando que deveria ser ótimo ficar naquelas águas calmas.

* * *

><p>Edward me deixou encostada no portal e pegou a cadeira para eu sentar ali, perto da entrada da cabana, e tomar um pouco de sol do fim da manhã. Admirei cada centímetro daquele lugar, mal podia esperar para entrar naquelas águas. Praticamente dormi acordada, pensando em tudo o que aconteceu e em como os fatos se sucederam desde quando ele me encontrou num momento mais do que oportuno. Precisava agradecê-lo, mas ainda não era o fim. Buscava, na minha mente, palavras para expressar minha gratidão por tudo, sem soar idiota nem mal agradecida. Já estava ensaiando para dizer "adeus".<p>

Com o silêncio infinito entre nós, não consegui mais adiar minha curiosidade. Precisava conhecer aquele cara que me salvou.

–Edward...

–Fala.

–Por que escolhe vir aqui?

Ele suspirou, ficou sério como se buscasse uma resposta coerente e clara para mim.

–Aqui eu fico em paz. Não há nada nem ninguém, só uma vila por perto da reserva, no meio da serra, mais nada mesmo. Ninguém sabe daqui. É uma pequena área particular que pertencia a um dos meus amigos. Eu não moro aqui, mas estudo tudo o que preciso, como você já viu.

–Ok, quer ver outra coisa "incrível?" – ele disse, cortando minhas dúvidas e indo para fora da cabana, olhando para mim.

–Uhum.

–Olha! – ele exclamou, apontando para algo que eu realmente não havia notado até agora: atrás da lagoa, para além da viva grama, encontravam-se vários tipos de árvores carregadas de frutos. Aquilo era tão incrível quanto a "piscina particular". Parecia uma faixa colorida delimitando a área da viela onde a cabana de Yellow Woods ficava. Fiquei de boca aberta, literalmente, não só pela beleza como pelo fato de eu ter sido _tão_ desatenta antes. Era como se a cada momento Edward me apresentasse uma nova faceta do mundo, ainda totalmente novo para mim.

–Como conseguiu cultivar tantas árvores diferentes neste lugar?

–Fique aí. Vou pegar nosso almoço de hoje! – ele riu pela minha surpresa e saiu correndo atrás das árvores. Levantou as pernas da calça, atravessou o lado mais estreito da lagoa e pegou uma bola de basquete perto da macieira. Ele começou a jogar a bola, fingindo uma partida invisível, provavelmente para chamar minha atenção, do outro lado. De repente, começou a tacar a bola nas árvores em busca de frutos. Encheu a camisa com maçãs e laranjas.

– Você não vai para a casa almoçar? – perguntei quando se aproximou.

– Não, por quê?

– Sua família...vai ficar uma fera.

– Todos estão viajando, foram passar uma temporada fora, em Vancouver**.** Nem vão ligar. Disse que estava na casa do Nestor, lembra? – ele riu-se descontroladamente, e lembrei da velha "desgraça" de sua vida.

–Edward. – tentei recomeçar de onde parei.

Ele me olhou.

–Tenho algumas perguntas.

–Todos nós temos. –falou despreocupado, olhando a lagoa.

– Quando você fala deles, soa como se tivesse algo errado. – quis analisar sua risada enquanto ele abria a camisa para eu escolher o que comer.

– Talvez tenha mesmo. – Edward o disse olhando para o horizonte, quase sério, e sentando na entrada da cabana.

–Você não é feliz com sua família? – fiquei mais curiosa ainda.

–Não.

Ele logo tentou mudar de assunto, e me encarou. Ficou claro que sua família não era um tema agradável para ele.

– Como está se sentindo agora?

–Quebrada, mas bem.

– Que paradoxo...

– Não é todo dia que alguém é salvo do jeito que fui.

– Pode me dizer uma coisa? – ele virou para mim e perguntou, enquanto comíamos maçãs.

– Aham.

– No que você pensou durante os dias em que esteve sozinha? Quero dizer... não entrou em pânico por estar sem ninguém por perto?

Relutei em falar por alguns instantes, olhando para baixo. Mas cedi, afinal, talvez, se eu compartilhasse minhas experiências, ele poderia falar sobre as dele.

E eu estava mais do que curiosa para saber quem ele era.

– Bem, eu estava mais preocupada com a perda da memória. Aliás, até agora, é isso que me assusta. Apenas imagine você acordar no meio de uma estrada, sozinho, sujo, sem nenhuma lembrança ou referência de quem é, o que lhe pertence...

–Sua primeira memória foi acordar no meio da estrada?

– Sim. Não sei quanto tempo passei sozinha, mas até onde eu contei, foram sete dias.

– O que ficou fazendo nesses dias todos?

– Andando.

– Por isso não consegue andar direito agora. – ele deduziu sobre o meu cansaço físico.

– Comi algumas frutas pelo caminho e bebi muito pouca água. Tinha medo de me desviar da rua para algum rio ou floresta e justo neste instante, alguém passar e eu não conseguir nenhum contato.

– Entendo. – ele olhava atento enquanto ouvia a minha jornada, e parecia surpreso por eu estar calma e bem. - Falar sobre isso poderá te ajudar a lembrar.

Logo se pairou um grande silêncio entre Edward e eu, ele começou a olhar o fluxo da lagoa novamente. E eu, após comer uma laranja e duas maçãs, pensava se aquele era o momento certo de fazer mais perguntas. Afinal, ainda que ele estivesse me tratando bem, até agora eu não sabia nada sobre Yellow Woods, muito menos sobre sua pessoa.

– E eu posso te perguntar uma coisa? – arrisquei.

– Sim.

– Já entendi que você sabe cuidar de um ferido, mas por que me trouxe para cá, um lugar isolado, e não para um hospital ou a casa de alguém?

– Você não entende... – ele pensou alto, comendo outra fruta.

– Diga. Por favor.

– Esta parte de Washington... é muito perigosa.

–Perigosa como?

– Estamos vivendo momentos difíceis.

– Não entendo.

– Washington está sofrendo um... – ele hesitou e pensou em algum eufemismo para suas palavras, mas parece que não encontrou – um conflito não declarado. As pessoas são perseguidas. Quero dizer, algumas... e eliminadas.

–"Eliminadas"? Tipo, mortas? – indaguei, chocada.

–Sim. Há um tipo de controle, ninguém sabe exatamente vindo de quem. Aqueles que chegam de fora são eliminados. Aqueles que não pertencem ao lugar são eliminados. Aqueles que lutam por direitos, são exterminados. Aqueles que resistem, são mutilados.

– Que droga... como é que eu vim parar aqui?

– Boa pergunta. Isso, você terá que lembrar... – ele olhava fundo em meus olhos - mas, por enquanto, é mais seguro ficar por aqui. Entende agora? Por isso não te levei a um hospital ou polícia. Seria o caminho certo em qualquer situação, mas não posso fazer isso. Faço questão de preservar sua vida.

Isso foi tudo o que ele disse, sem maiores detalhes do que poderia saber sobre minha aparição, muito menos sobre sua vida.

– Por que fez questão de me manter segura? – mordi os lábios e perguntei, depois do choque de saber tudo o que estava ouvindo sobre o mundo ao meu redor.

Ele franziu os olhos para minha expressão e demorou longos segundos buscando alguma resposta em sua mente, mas acho que realmente não a tinha.

– Foi um extinto. Ou um susto. Olha, na verdade... eu não sei. – ele pareceu sincero – não mesmo. - Demorou alguns instantes até julgar que eu merecia um relato, já que revelei o meu a ele. – Eu estava aqui, procurando algumas raízes perto da estrada, e não encontrei, pois você provavelmente as comeu. – brincou – Resolvi respirar um pouco na pista, mas te encontrei antes mesmo de começar... E eu pensei que estava... – ele não quis dizer a palavra.

–Morta? – o completei.

– Sim. – ele abaixou a cabeça, olhando para a grama. Logo pensei no desconforto daquele assunto e pulei para o lado positivo.

–Bem, graças a você, aqui estou. Esperando poder cair bem ali! – apontei para a lagoa, sorrindo de lado.

– Me sinto bem fazendo o bem para alguém. Ajuda a limpar minha alma e minha mente...

– Você não parece ser uma pessoa ruim. – contrariei o tom daquela declaração, sem entender nada.

– Tento o meu melhor.

– Bem, preciso agradecer por tudo isso e... – ele me interrompeu.

– Não agradeça ainda, você não vai embora agora. – seu tom soou mais como uma ordem, e seus olhos penetraram nos meus. _Tão estranho._

– Não mesmo, mas assim que eu melhorar...

– Posso saber para onde vai?

– Bem, eu preciso me achar. Não é certo ficar aqui quando pode ter alguém me procurando.

Edward não estava concordando com a história. Sabia disso, porque ele esfregou a mão no cabelo, agora bagunçado.

– Olha, eu acho melhor você se recuperar. Por enquanto, deixa comigo, ok? Quando eu voltar pra Tacoma, vou tentar achar alguma pista para você.

– Tacoma? Como você poderia saber?

– Sim, é onde estudo e trabalho. Deixa comigo. Irei para a vila e vou me informar se estão dando por falta de alguém. Por enquanto... acredite em mim. O melhor que você poderá fazer é ficar por aqui.

– Ok. – respondi cabisbaixa, imaginando que minha permanência ali iria se estender mais do que eu pensava. Não que estivesse ruim, mas eu apenas queria saber quem eu era. Em todo o caso, no momento, eu não poderia ter uma companhia melhor. Só mesmo no paraíso eu poderia encontrar alguém aparentemente caridoso, preocupado e apto a me ajudar numa hora dessas. _Mesmo afogada em perguntas._

–Por que este lugar recebeu o nome "Yellow Woods"?

–Hum, não é algo que eu possa explicar em palavras... mas uma hora você vai entender. Por enquanto, tudo o que precisa saber é que estamos numa viela particular, que fica num vilarejo bem simples: Yellow Woods. Estamos praticamente em Snoqualmie Ridge e bem perto de Tacoma, onde eu trabalho na reserva, e estudo na University of Washington.

–Ok. – realmente não entendi. Pensei em falar mais coisas, ou pergunta-lo onde morava exatamente, mas ele foi mais rápido com suas considerações.

– Você deveria tomar um banho antes que escureça, vou precisar da luz para ler.

– Sim, claro. – o olhei com um pouco de_ bronca_, pois tinha vontade de fazer outras perguntas e percebi que ele me cortou. Queria dizer que ainda necessitava saber algumas coisas, mas ele me convenceu a acreditar que realmente a situação fora da viela privada de seu amigo de infância era muito preocupante.

* * *

><p>Levantei e as coisas não foram muito diferentes de ontem. Ele novamente me ajudou a caminhar até o banheiro, levou a cadeira e me emprestou novas roupas.<p>

– Sem bandas desta vez?

– Sim. Vamos dar uma pequena pausa para os deuses do Rock – ele piscou para mim, com um sorriso incontrolável. Não podia deixar de notar de novo._ Um_ _lindo_.

– Ótimo. Agora sou do time Edward.

– Rock na veia. – ele apontou para os seus utensílios médicos na mesinha do canto, o que me fez rir espontaneamente quando eu vi a seringa. Seria completamente preocupante se ele não fosse quase um doutor.

– Não quebre nada, tá? – ele provocou.

Não respondi. O dia anterior foi até produtivo. Qualquer novo detalhe sobre o misterioso Edward já seria um progresso. Ouvi-lo me distraía do tédio da minha situação.

Esperei ele sair para eu me despir, com muita calma para não cair. Desta vez, as pernas pesavam mais do que antes. Resultado dos dias que passaram, lembrei. Pelo menos as roupas eram mais confortáveis e leves, não precisava me mexer tanto. Enquanto eu ligava a água, espiei Edward sentando no chão da entrada da cabana para ler. Tão logo abriu seu livro de Neurologia ouviu a água e deitou para trás, cabeça no chão da cabana e pernas dobradas para fora. O perfume parecia desviar sua atenção da leitura, e ele fechou o livro na barriga para olhar a lagoa enquanto eu me lavava.

Desta vez, demorei um pouco mais. O calor me permitiu. Edward virou a cabeça para o lado, em direção ao banheiro improvisado. Não podia ver nada estando naquela posição, eu acho. _Tomara._Ficou ali, apenas observando a fumaça e a essência que saíam pelo banheiro afora. Um leve sorriso ameaçou sair pelos seus lábios, mas ele apenas se satisfez com sua imaginação.

Não precisava ver nem dizer nada.

Já sentia tudo.

Quando desliguei a água, ele instintivamente sentou-se e esperou até eu me vestir com sua camisa grafite sem desenhos e um par de shorts azul marinho. Eu parecia um moleque. Quando o chamei, ele certamente pensou o mesmo, pois me olhou dos pés à cabeça e soltou uma risada, vendo como suas roupas ficavam em uma garota_ bem_ menor do que ele.

–O que me diz? – queria saber se ele aprovava o estilo. Eu devia estar ridícula, então dane-se._Preferia me zombar a ser zombada._

–Bom, mas prefiro como uma deusa do Rock... – ele revelou, piscando novamente com o olho esquerdo.

– Eu também. Pareço seu primo da roça. – provoquei uma gargalhada em conjunto, até meu caminho de volta para sentar na cama. Meu senso de humor estava sendo constantemente estimulado por Edward e sua sagacidade. Ou, devo dizer, ironias e mistério.

– Espera, temos que trocar isso. – ele apontou para meu curativo, antes de ir até a mesa e abrir uma maleta de itens médicos e primeiros socorros.

Eu levantei a camisa até onde achei necessário, e virei para ele. Edward lavou as mãos na cozinha e voltou com gazes, fitas e soro. Tirou com cuidado a fita e o curativo da minha pele, e eu pude ver que o estrago realmente tinha sido sério, apesar de não ter a mínima ideia de como aquilo aconteceu. Fiz uma careta e virei o rosto, já esperando que aquela limpeza fosse doer.

–Está com medo de novo? – ele sorriu, apenas checando minha expressão.

–Eu não tenho medo. – banquei a durona.

–Sei... – ele respondeu ironicamente, enquanto eu cerrava os lábios sentindo uma enorme queimação enquanto limpava a ferida.

–Essa droga está queimando. – tentava frear uma lágrima de dor.

–Calma, já está pronto. - Ele secou com todo o cuidado do universo, diria até que com carinho, e fechou com uma gaze limpa. Depois, abriu a mão e pressionou sobre meu corpo, como se quisesse selar o curativo. Não sei se comecei a delirar um pouco, mas o que eu senti foi que o gesto não significava _apenas_ isso.

– Amanhã vou precisar sair metade do dia. – ele resolveu o nosso silêncio, enquanto mantinha a mão me pressionando e olhava atenciosamente para mim. – Tenho aula e depois preciso resolver algumas coisas na faculdade e na vila.

– Tudo bem.

–Vou deixar tudo para você comer, mas só te peço uma coisa.

– O que é?

– Não queime a minha cabana! – ele riu.

–Eu perdi a memória, e não a sanidade, Edward. – reclamei, ranzinza.

–Devo voltar no fim da tarde, ou depois. Vou trazer algumas roupas.

–Vai ficar aqui?

–Vou.

–Ok. – meus olhos estavam sorrindo, enquanto ele quase levantava. – Edward...

–Sim?

–Quantos anos você tem?

Não pude resistir. Acho que pelo menos essa informação ele também me devia.

–Vinte e um. – ele franziu os olhos, completamente desconsertado com a pergunta. –Por quê?

–Não parece. – estava incrédula.

–Tenho cara de velho? – ele perguntou curioso.

–Não... mas parece mais velho do que isso. É jovem e parece tão... independente, experiente.

–Garota, você tem problemas com minha barba? – ele passava as mãos no rosto, como quem procurava algum sinal de velhice.

–Não. – eu ri. – se bem que sua barba também dá a impressão de maturidade.

–"_Maturidade_"... – ele imitava a minha voz, rindo.

Saldo positivo. Eu agora já sabia seu nome, profissão e idade. E sabia onde estava. Achei que era melhor deixar as outras perguntas para depois.

–Edward?

– Sim...

– Não estou indo embora, mas preciso dizer... obrigada por tudo. Espero que não tenha problemas por minha causa.

– Não estou aqui contigo... e sim com Nestor, lembra? – ele piscou e sorriu, em retribuição. – Vou procurar por novidades amanhã. Boa noite.

– Boa noite. – balancei a cabeça concordando.

Mais uma vez, o silêncio ficava entre nós. E eu estava hipnotizada pelos olhos misteriosos em Yellow Woods. Como um instinto de companheirismo, Edward deu um beijo em minha testa. Foi rápido, mas seus lábios pareciam macios, mesmo perdidos naquela barba toda.

Criamos algum tipo de laço, ainda que não visível.

Tive a certeza que estava protegida, independentemente de quem ele era, de quem eu era ou o que aconteceu comigo.


	3. Chapter 3

3. FORA DO COTIDIANO

Foi mais uma noite de sono leve, não antes de mais doses de "Intervenção Coronária". Após ela dormir, sentei na varanda e devorei as páginas. Mantive o foco, pois quanto mais rápido, mais tempo sobraria para começar aquele verdadeiro quebra-cabeça que estava na minha frente. Ou melhor: ao lado, na cama, dormindo feito uma pedra.

Continuei a registrar tudo, eu disse _tudo_, sobre ela. O que começou como uma ficha sobre seu estado físico, agora era ampliado com cada atitude, cada lembrança e minhas hipóteses. E alguns rabiscos do seu semblante.

Se no início daquela noite meus parceiros de Cardiologia eram os doutores Harvey Feigenbaum e Hein Wellens e seus artigos, no fim, era apenas _ela_: aquela figura pálida, sem jeito, toda sem graça, e de olhos curiosos que estava ocupando meu velho leito. Notava como seus pés ainda estavam inchados. Dois montes finos, rosados, mas sem feridas. Esfreguei minha cabeça e ri sozinho da minha própria ironia, torcendo para aquilo ser a razão dela andar de forma tão desajeitada. Levantei, olhei mais de perto e vi que alguns arranhões estavam sumindo. Aquilo poderia ser explicado pela sua longa caminhada com direito a tombos, como ela mesma contou.

Com a face escondida atrás dos longos fios, admirei aqueles cabelos castanhos, que no sol pareciam ruivos, de tão claros. Apesar de sempre desarrumados, até tinham lá a sua graça. Pensando bem,_ ela_ tinha lá a sua graça. Foi, sem dúvidas, o acontecimento mais interessante dos últimos meses. Ou anos. Quem espera que uma estranha caia do nada na sua cama? Sempre fui de ficar sozinho, só que agora estava gostando da companhia.

Não sou nenhum vidente e esperava estar completamente errado, mas analisando tudo, creio que aquela estranha, _minha hóspede_, quase foi mais uma vítima.

Acho que levaria alguns dias até tirar o atraso do cansaço. E, sendo otimista, algumas semanas para se recuperar do possível trauma que provavelmente passou. Eu acredito que ela sofreu uma_amnésia psicogênica retrógrada,_ pelo que conversamos e o que eu estudei. Sentia constantemente que a perda de memória estava roendo ela por dentro, isso não conseguia esconder naquele olhar de garota curiosa. Entretanto, ela ainda não sabia o quanto aquilo estava me preocupando também.

Yellow Woods e outras pequenas áreas de Washington estão sob constante ameaça. Angustiava-me ver aquela gente carente vivendo como uma bomba pronta para explodir a qualquer momento, em qualquer lugar. Mas eu já imaginava quem estava por trás daquilo e estava cada vez mais certo do passado que aquela estranha poderia ter.

Confesso que, no início, agi por impulso e pena. Eu senti que ela correria perigo se qualquer outra pessoa a encontrasse. Ao ver aqueles olhos famintos e quase mortos, minha coragem falou mais alto do que o receio de me comprometer com o _bando dos_ _podres,_ e decidi ajudar. Não queria, não quero vê-la morta. A cada momento que passava, aliás, sentia que queria a garota viva. O instinto de ajudar pode até ter vindo da minha carreira, mas já sentia algo diferente por ela. Amizade, cumplicidade, sabe-se lá o nome que deveria ter.

Para mim, sua defesa virou questão de honra.

Eu iria ajuda-la.

* * *

><p>Não sei como o sono dela estava, mas o meu foi curto e grosso. Três horas depois, eu já estava de pé nas almofadas que improvisavam uma nova cama no chão, e ela ainda estava hibernando, como já era de se esperar.<p>

Saí sem fazer barulho, não queria acordar a _Bela Adormecida_. Ou seria _Branca de Neve_? Sei lá, não entendo desses contos idiotas. Só sei que ela, naquela manhã, realmente parecia alguma personagem clássica, tamanha era a sua tranquilidade.

Peguei o atalho até a vila próxima a Yellow Woods. Comprei pão, leite fresco e peguei mais algumas frutas para ela. Voltei rápido para a cabana, deixei tudo sobre a mesa e saí com minha Harley Davidson para a University of Washington. O Sr. J. Jenks já havia começado a aula, mas permitiu minha entrada, pois eu nunca havia me atrasado até então.

Com aquela estranha na cabana, eu estava completamente fora do cotidiano.

O cara ficou até surpreso, parecia que um mito havia caído. Tive que pensar em algo rápido.

– Perdão, Sr. Jenks, eu estava me sentindo mal. – julguei que essa era a desculpa, por mais idiota que fosse.

– Pois não, Sr. Edward. Se não estiver bem, não se acanhe... – ele até ofereceu um dia livre, tamanha a surpresa. Não seria necessário.

– Obrigado, mas já estou melhor. – sentei no meu lugar pelas próximas duas horas de aulas monótonas de Direito Criminal, antes de sair para o Instituto de Medicina no campus vizinho, e seguir para a Clínica do hospital da faculdade. Apesar de estar quase concluindo os cursos, a maioria dos meus dias se resumia a isso: dez horas de faculdade, Clínica e ajuda na vila de Tacoma. E agora eu tinha uma tarefa a mais, que era tentar achar informações sobre a garota em minha cabana.

Após as aulas, passei na casa dos meus pais e tudo estava como o esperado: vazio, frio e revoltante. Meus velhos já deveriam estar em algum navio ostentando a glória de sua riqueza nas caras dos outros. Esbanjando o _dinheiro maldito_. Dos males o menor: ficaria meses sem cobranças e falsidade no meu pé. Eu sinceramente não saberia como esconder minha _ira_ e revolta na frente dela se eles ainda estivessem por perto.

Saber que eu estava mais controlado na frente de alguém que precisava da minha ajuda era um alívio.

Bendita hora em que eles resolveram passar mais uma temporada bem longe daqui. Não podíamos ter brigado em momento mais oportuno, e eu não poderia ter tomado uma decisão melhor. Parece até que eu previra o futuro quando resolvi ficar naquela semana. Mal sabiam como a minha vida funcionava fora dos portões daquela mansão escrota em Olympia.

Pulei a escada para o meu quarto quando, de repente, lembrei que a hóspede,_ minha_ hóspede da cabana, precisava de algumas coisas de mulher. Era estranha sim, mas era uma moça, afinal. Preparei uma mochila com lençol, sabão, escovas e algumas roupas, lembrando que ela já tinha aprovado meu estilo _meio-projeto-de-roqueiro_. Peguei todas as camisas que lembravam música no meu armário, um casaco e moletom, para caso esfriasse. Pensei em pegar algo da minha mãe, mas a afinidade era tanta que não saberia quais peças ela podia dar por falta, se ela voltasse de viagem antes da hora. Dobrei tudo dentro da minha antiga mochila da faculdade, assim os empregados não iriam desconfiar. Disse a todos que ia passar uns dias na casa de Nestor. Dane-se, a mais próxima a mim era Stephenie e ela não estava ali. Aqueles outros nem sabiam quem eram os meus amigos mesmo, nem estranharam. Deram-me até alguns pães e a comida que fizeram para o jantar.

Aposto que _minha_ hóspede iria adorar...

Arrumei tudo no baú traseiro da Harley, e fui direto para a vila de Tacoma. Tive só dois pacientes, apenas casos de virose, felizmente. Isso me permitiu procurar meu médico mentor para saber se alguma coisa diferente tinha acontecido por esses dias, algo que pudesse ajudar.

– Boa tarde, Dr. Masen.

–Boa tarde, Dr. Edward, soube que esteve mal pela manhã? – fofoca é foda... esqueci que ele era muito próximo ao Sr**. **Jenks.

–É, tive um mal-estar. Melhorou depois. Dr. Masen, eu gostaria de saber algo do senhor – me adiantei.

–Carlisle, Edward... – ele balançou a cabeça reprovando a formalidade, mas sabia que a coisa era séria quando o chamava pelo sobrenome. - Pois não?

– O senhor, por um acaso, sabe de alguém... alguém de fora apareceu aqui ou no hospital nas duas últimas semanas?

–Quer dizer alguém de fora de Washington?

–Exato. Alguém deu entrada ou procurou por algum desaparecido?

– Definitivamente não, meu filho. Você sabe que as pessoas estão começando a evitar, pois já sabem seu fim. – ele se referia aos ataques do conflito não declarado de segregação que atingia a região, contra vários pobres migrantes ou imigrantes vindos de outras localidades que procurassem abrigo por aqui.

– Nenhuma pessoa mesmo?

–Não. Por que a pergunta? Precisa de alguma ajuda? – ele ficou curioso, e eu tinha que cortar o mal pela raiz, ainda que o Sr. Masen fosse gente fina.

– Não, por nada. Tenho reparado exatamente isso, há uma tendência ao isolamento agora.

–Ah, é verdade, meu filho. Está estudando algo a respeito no outro curso?

Além da coincidência do mesmo sobrenome, o Dr. Carlisle Anthony Masen Cullen era meu mentor e diria que melhor amigo. Parecia que queria o meu bem, até mais do que meu próprio pai. Carlisle era um dos únicos que sabia que eu cursava duas faculdades ao mesmo tempo. Uma por vocação, a Medicina, e a outra por uma merda de obrigação de tradição familiar: Direito. Ele aprovava e, certa ocasião, tão logo soube das minhas dificuldades pessoais para manter o curso, fez uma reunião com os envolvidos na direção interna, pedindo sigilo total sobre minha identidade e situação das matrículas, sob pena de demissão caso eu fosse revelado. Todos apoiaram. Além do aviso um tanto ameaçador, viam desde o início a minha genialidade e tendência ao altruísmo. Não são muitos os que conseguem ingressar e permanecer com honra em dois cursos superiores antes dos dezesseis anos. Além disso, ninguém ousaria desrespeitar o reitor da UW, que era justamente ele, o Dr. Masen. Para todos os efeitos, eu fazia minha escala de forma que parecesse um mero ouvinte no campus de Medicina.

– Sim, é isso. Estou estudando os índices. O senhor poderia me avisar se souber de algo diferente?

–Mas é claro, meu filho. Se não tiver mais pacientes, pode ir para a casa. Vá estudar, se distrair, namorar. Deve estar cansado.

Eu tive que rir sobre o comentário. Estava longe do assunto namoro. Atualmente, vivia uma relação apenas com o estudo. Definitivamente não tinha tempo para essa baboseira e nenhuma mulher que eu conhecia era verdadeiramente interessante. Todas estavam interessadas em status, como a tal de Jessica, ex-aluna do curso de Direito que ficava comigo mas passava nas mãos de todos em cima do meu nariz, e a Lauren, vadia do Boulevard Sun, em Seattle. Sem mencionar as anteriores. Passageiras. Todas irrelevantes. Ninguém parecia ter dignidade ali.

E eu não as culpo, pois se tem alguém imperfeito e renegado, esse alguém sou eu, um verme sem perspectiva com futuro traçado, que estava fazendo de tudo para se redimir da vergonha que era aquela família, até a loucura de tentar manter a cabeça no lugar para esconder uma segunda graduação e manter boas notas em ambas. Tudo para mudar o destino escroto já traçado sem minha permissão.

Minha maior ambição era escolher a minha vida, e mudar a das outras pessoas que também eram vermes ali, definhando, pedindo socorro, mas sendo renegadas por toda essa hipocrisia e segregação que rondavam os _porcos _da corte.

Eu me envergonhava e _odiava_ minha família.

* * *

><p>Saí da pequena clínica da vila em Tacoma e segui para o único posto de polícia de Washington que fazia divisa com o lugar.<p>

Fiz a mesma pergunta ao delegado Laurant.

Ele foi tão fácil de enganar quanto o Dr. Masen. Mas com ele eu deveria ter cuidado, pois enquanto o Dr. Masen era um santo que carregava o fardo do meu segredo sobre os dois cursos, o Sr. Laurant achava que eu era apenas um estudantezinho de Direito, um _hipster _de bosta exibido que achava cool ajudar em causas sociais, e que tinha conhecimento proveniente de algum cursinho de primeiros socorros feito em algum país estranho, e por isso vivia enfiado na vila.

– Está estudando os índices na faculdade?

–Sim, senhor. – menti.

–Ótimo. Pode marcar zero na sua planilha. Nenhuma pessoa de fora nem busca por parentes desaparecidos nas duas últimas semanas.

–Ok, Sr. Laurant. Qualquer novidade, poderia me avisar?

– Claro, meu jovem. Tenha uma boa tarde.

E assim saí da vila, esfregando o cabelo e com o quebra-cabeça mental ainda mais bagunçado do que antes. Como iria ajuda-la? Não queria magoar aquela garota, ela parecia ser legal. Legal não, ela era mesmo um doce. Desajeitada, é verdade, mas um doce. Precisava de mais tempo do que pensei. E precisava dar a notícia a ela. Já estava com vontade de vê-la novamente, será que tinha quebrado minha cabana? É bem verdade que tenho quase certeza que ela é um desastre. Um doce desastre.

* * *

><p>Entrei na viela de Yellow Woods com minha Harley preta, e ela estava sentada na cadeira, na entrada da cabana, chupando uma manga. Perecia um macho tomando conta da casa. Confesso que tive vontade de rir da pose, mas segurei o riso para não constrangê-la.<p>

Ainda parecia cansada, só que nem tanto quanto antes. Ficou desconfiada quando me viu aproximar, acho que ainda não tinha visto a Harley. Também fiquei desconfiado quando a fitei mais de perto: ela estava com a minha camisa preta dos Ramones. Senti que ela queria chamar a atenção, mas não elogiei nada não. Não queria torná-la mais uma das convencidas que já encontrei. Só sei que ela olhava extasiada para a minha Harley.

– Oi, Edward. – ela falou, com a boca molhada da fruta. Foi a primeira vez que tive vontade de limpar com meus dedos, mas deixei pra lá. Fingi que não reparei em nada, e ela arqueou a sobrancelha enquanto me encarava. _Hilária._

– Boa tarde, moça. Como está hoje? – falei com a expressão mais desligada que consegui.

–Ainda com as pernas doendo, só que agora parece um peso. – ela mostrou as pernas, ainda sentada. Como se eu não tivesse reparado antes... o inchaço ainda era bem notável.

– Normal. – olhei mais de perto, fingindo querer morder a manga em suas mãos. – Antes que eu esqueça, trouxe algo para você. – falei, apontando com a cabeça para a moto.

–Isso? Puxa! Nunca andei numa. Bom, não lembro de... – tive que interrompê-la.

–Ei, calma, acha mesmo que eu daria uma moto a você? – ela deu de ombros - essa é minha e não quero sacrificá-la! – ri debochando da inocência dela.

– Ah... então o que trouxe? – ele ficou visivelmente sem graça.

Nota para o futuro: _dar uma moto à estranha._

– Você verá. – fiz uma careta de suspense, enquanto ela colocava um olho gordo na minha moto que fiquei até preocupado.

–É mesmo sua? – ela empurrou o rosto para frente e indagou, quase sussurrando, ainda vidrada na Harley. Parecia uma criança incrédula ao ver um animal diferente ou tentando puxar a barda do Papai Noel.

–É. Gostou?

–É incrível! – o brilho nos olhos e o tom do elogio dela eram mais notáveis do que quando me agradeceu pelo teto.

Garotas... só mudam de endereço mesmo. Mas até que essa, em particular, tem algo puro e peculiar.

_Eu gosto dessa._

– Gostei da camisa. – Desisti. Pisquei para ela.

– Ah, é, a banda é boa. – ela fingiu apreciar o som deles, balançando com louvor a cabeça em algum ritmo imaginário do que seria o Ramones.

Não me contive e ri.

– Bom gosto. – já pensava em trocar esses vocativos tão sem graça. Não combinavam nada com ela. – Vamos ver? – mudei de assunto repentinamente e abri o baú da moto.

– Sim! – ela largou a casca da manga em um canto na grama, se apoiou na cadeira e levantou mancando e com pressa para ir até a moto, toda curiosa.

–Primeiro. Acho que será sua surpresa favorita. – rindo, ia entregar toda a comida que me empurraram em casa nas mãos dela, que deve ter entendido aquilo como um insulto, pela tromba que fez. Se é que entendeu o que tinha nos potes.

–Hum...

–Que foi, não gostou?

–Você está me chamando ou de gorda ou de magrela, né. – ela colocou as mãos na cintura, cobrando explicação. _Tão bonitinha_...

–Gorda com certeza você não é, ainda não notou?

–Não. Não lembro do meu rosto.

–O que? – aquela me surpreendeu e me deixou com dó.

–Não lembro...

–Vamos resolver isso, vem cá. – coloquei os potes no chão, peguei em sua mão e a levei até o espelho retrovisor da Harley. – esta é você. Parece gorda? – esperei enquanto ela se olhava.

–Seu espelho é redondo, assim fica difícil. Meu rosto é oval?

Poderia jurar que aquela pergunta não era séria, mas pior que era. Ela realmente não tinha noção da sua imagem e meu espelho, pequeno, não colaborava. Tentei ajuda-la. Peguei em seu queixo com o dedo, e brincando virei o rosto de um lado para o outro, analisando como se ela fosse uma obra de arte.

–É obesa mórbida.

Toma, mereceu essa.

Seu rosto era lindo, mas não tive coragem de dizer na cara.

–Sério... – ela olhou com ar de desaprovação.

–Claro que não. Seu rosto é bonito. É simétrico, é perfeito. Satisfeita? – não consegui mentir mais.

–Legal. – ela falou com ar de metida. Senti que seu ego inchou. –O que mais? – ela ficou curiosa com o peso que ainda restava na mochila.

– Espera. – Coloquei a comida na mesa e voltei para a traseira da moto. Avaliei mentalmente que ela se apossaria do meu estilo – Para você vestir. – peguei as minhas camisas e a entreguei.

–Uau! Você realmente curte música. – ela abriu todas e olhou uma por uma, analisando cada banda. Eu me perguntava se ela conhecia pelo menos alguma, mas não disse nada para não insultá-la ou constrangê-la com o lance da amnésia. – Espera. Você tem duas dos Stones? Pensei que preferia Ramones. – ela mostrou-se insatisfeita, pois estava vestindo uma desta última banda com a intenção de me agradar. Agora tinha ficado claro. A garota era uma graça mesmo...

– E prefiro mesmo. Essa é para você, sua boba. – entreguei sem fazer muita cerimônia.

–Mesmo? Pra mim? Nossa, obrigada. É o primeiro presente desde que eu... ah, esquece. – não poderia saber mesmo quando recebeu o último.

Por um momento, me distraí da conversa e acho que viajei legal. Tive um rápido flash (pra não dizer uma fantasia) e pensei que ela ia trocar a camisa que vestia pela outra na minha frente. Ah, se ela tivesse esquecido que éramos dois estranhos... perdi um espetáculo. Tentei esconder minha_recém-descoberta-e-sinistra-frustração_, mas acho que ela se deu conta da minha expectativa. Parece que em apenas alguns dias ela já percebia mais sobre o meu olhar do que devia.

– Troco depois do banho. – ela riu, um pouco vermelha, com ar de quem pensava "ok, não, seu safado!". Alguém acabara de me mostrar que podia ser mais esperta do que antes aparentava...

–Vai parecer comigo! – encarnei.

–O cheiro é bom... sabem lavar bem uma roupa na sua casa, hein?

–Não, esse é o meu perfume, sua moleca. – admiti, sorrindo.

Ela chegou perto do meu peito para cheirar e certificou-se que realmente era _eu_.

– "Moleca". – ela fingiu dar um golpe em mim, e me olhou de lado, desconfiada. – Então vou cheirar a Edward. – e riu.

–Moleca sim. Nem banho tomou hoje.

–Estava esperando por você para vigiar a porta enquanto eu faço isso. – realmente fazia sentido. Uma moça ali, sozinha...

–Então é isso. Está na hora. Pode ir. Ah, e trouxe escovas. Acabou a bagunça. – fingi passar a mão na sua cabeça. Referia-me ao cabelo dela, é claro. Se bem que eu gostava dela daquele jeito mesmo...

–Ótimo. Estou indo. – ela ia entrar para a cabana quando quase tropeçou, sem motivo algum.

–Calma, será que você não consegue andar direito!? – a segurei pelo braço, quase sem jeito.

–Eu estou bem. Calma você! – ela franziu os olhos. Achou que eu exagerei. Mas não era difícil imaginá-la caindo bem na minha frente. Entrou bicuda e devagar para o banho.

E agora começava tudo de novo... minha hóspede ligou o chuveiro e já estava virando uma tentação ficar ali esperando, mesmo sem nenhuma abertura para maior intimidade.

Sentei bem no portal da cabana. Ela deu uma bisbilhotada para ver se eu não estava espiando e seguiu de volta para o banheiro, tirando a camisa. Hoje pude ver um pouco mais acima da perna esquerda, já que a blusa embolou bem ali, e ela nem percebeu. _Melhor visão do dia._

Deitei automaticamente com a cabeça para trás, no chão, e fiquei novamente sentindo aquele perfume.

Esse sim, era único.

Era um perfume _dela_. _Só dela._

Não vou negar que tive vontade de levantar e dar uma olhada, mas fiquei ali mesmo, parado. E tentando ao máximo desviar minha atenção para qualquer outra coisa que não fosse seu banho ou minha fantasia incrédula.

Bati na minha própria cara para parar com aquilo.

Eu a respeitava demais e a sua situação também. Entretanto, pela primeira vez percebi que mesmo insensato, eu gostava. Gostava mais do que devia. Sem dúvidas, nunca gostei tanto de apreciar a sombra de um banho como o dela. Mas ela não precisava saber que eu estava igual a um idiota, babando ali no chão.

Assim, inocentemente, percebi que aquela garota era especial. _Minha_ moleca.

–Pronto, pode vir. – ela anunciou.

Eu levei um susto. "_Pronto, pode vir_"?

Infelizmente, quando eu levantei ela já estava vestida e secando os cabelos com uma toalha.

O perfume? invadiu a cabana inteira.

E lá estava ela, com minha, agora sua camisa. Nunca vi uma mulher ficar tão bem com uma simples camisa de banda de Rock. Ela conseguiu esse feito com louvor. _Minha _hóspede, me dando orgulho.

– Que tal?

–Opa. – levantei do chão e coloquei a cadeira para ela bem ali. – Está bonita, seu show começa que horas? – rimos.

Ela sentou na cadeira devagar, para esperar por mim e comermos o que eu trouxe. Nada de frutas, ela deve ter pensado.

Diferente da minha viagem com seu perfume, ela ficou analisando a moto. Na certa ficou pasma com a beleza da minha máquina. Confesso que realmente minha moto é "incrível" – como ela dizia. Todas as garotas curtiam, mas nunca convidei nenhuma para dar andar comigo.

Não demorei muito para não deixar minha hóspede com fome, e quando saí, ela percebeu que vestíamos roupas que combinavam.

–Siameses! - ela riu.

– Palavra difícil. Que bom que guardou - ri ironicamente.

– Perdi a memória, e não o vocabulário... – no mínimo sentiu-se burra com meu comentário.

– Então, vamos ao jantar? – mudei de assunto.

–Vamos! O que trouxe?

–Vamos ver... – sentamos à mesa, depois de arrastá-la para perto da cama. Ela ficou com a cadeira e eu, o colchão. Deitei para trás só para sentir o perfume dela no lençol. Cheirei o tecido e percebi que ela já havia deixado sua essência ali. – Hmm, nunca mais deitei aqui! – disfarcei depois de levantar do colchão.

–É verdade, estou invadindo seu espaço. Mas logo, logo podemos trocar, eu durmo nas almofadas.

–Estou bem assim. A cama é curta pra mim, no chão está bom. Tá calor. – tirei o peru assado da embalagem e a servi, junto com o arroz grego e batatas gratinadas.

–Nossa, estou morrendo de fome, parece ótimo. – ela estava com água na boca.

Toda desajeitada, comeu com as mãos. Eu esqueci os talheres na cozinha e ela nem se importou. Devorou o primeiro pedaço do peru assim mesmo.

–Calma, mulher! – tive que rir.

A garota realmente estava faminta. Sem cerimônias, já lambia os dedos quando voltei com os talheres.

– Prazer, comida. – Ofereci mais um pedaço do peru a ela, que não recusou e passou metade do tempo em silêncio, comendo como se não houvesse amanhã. Uma tremenda figura. Nunca vi uma garota comendo assim, nem os caras da faculdade. Eram essas pequenas coisas que faziam a diferença. Ela era mesmo uma garota espetacular. Nem parecia que nos conhecíamos há poucos dias.

Ela já se sentia em casa, e eu já adorava aquela divertida companhia...

–Está ótimo, não?

–Sim, deve ter sido feito por um chef.

Comemos bastante e ainda sobrou comida, que ela me ajudou a guardar na geladeira. Bom, tentou guardar. Já que ainda sentia dor, ela apenas cuidou para não cair nada. Ri sozinho pensando, queria salvar o banquete para o dia seguinte.

–Enfim, sós. – queria saber se ela não ia dormir. Parecia eletrizada por ter acabado de comer como uma louca. Mas parece que ela não entendeu minha frase bem assim...

–Hummm. – ela franziu os olhos, confusa. - Como de costume, eu acho. – ela coçou a barriga por cima da blusa e eu lembrei de trocar seu curativo. Pedi para sentar na cama, e logo voltei com a tesoura, gazes e soro.

–Lá vamos nós de novo...

Ela não gostava. Talvez ficasse com vergonha por ter que levantar a blusa para mim, mesmo vestindo shorts por baixo, sem mostrar nada do que eu poderia ver.

Ou o que eu _gostaria_ de ver.

Ou simplesmente era o medo de sentir dor, cheia de atitude como tentava ser.

Comecei a puxar devagar e ela quase gritou. Chegou a abrir a boca, mas saiu algum som bizarro e logo se calou.

–Sabe, conheço um jeito mais rápido e menos doloroso. – sugeri.

–Como? – ela virou para olhar, pois já estava com o rosto quase na parede, se esquivando em cima da cama.

–Assim. – puxei de uma vez a fita, e ela finalmente gritou.

–MERDA! – me olhou com os olhos arregalados. Não aguentei com aquela desbocada, ri tanto que esqueci do curativo aberto na mão. Tentei me recompor, mas não tive muito sucesso.

–Bosta! – retribuí a palavra, e ela começou a rir.

– Porra! – ela novamente arqueou a sobrancelha, antes de partir para os proibidos.

– Caralho! – a desafiei. Uma garota de traços delicados não deveria prosseguir depois dessa. Mas ela era diferente, é claro.

– Puta que pariu! – ela me olhava bem curiosa, querendo mais.

O que era para ser uma guerra de insultos virou momento de descontração.

– Buceta! – respondi, depois de pensar que nem mesmo meu vocabulário ia muito além.

Enquanto isso, ela nem reparou que eu já estava terminando a troca do curativo. Parecia criança sendo distraída para comer tudo.

– Cacete! – ela riu dos rumos que nossa discussão estava tomando, e da minha expressão pela falta de palavras.

–Agora você me pegou. Devo dizer, "bunda"?

–Não, acho que já fugimos do tema. – ela riu contagiosamente.

E era o primeiro grande sorriso que vi naqueles lábios avermelhados. Agora pude perceber: ela era realmente linda.

_Muito. Linda._

Já era bonita séria, agora então... era perturbador.

Acho que mais desafiador do que a brincadeira, será encará-la apenas como uma garota qualquer. Ela é tudo, menos uma garota qualquer.

–Acabamos. – pressionei o curativo nela, e dei um beijo rápido no topo da sua cabeça.

–Ok, obrigada. – ela falou com os lábios apertados, olhando desconfiada pelo toque e beijo, ou simplesmente culpada pelas palavras sujas de antes.

Tirei a mão de sua cintura quando ela sozinha resolveu segurar até apertar o curativo.

Levantei para arrumar as almofadas. Deixava sempre um espaço entre a cama e eu, caso ela quisesse levantar de noite.

–Não vai estudar hoje?

–Não, preciso descansar. – a verdade é que eu não tinha como nem o que estudar. Primeiro, pela preocupação com sua situação e meus sentimentos suspeitos. Segundo, o período já estava terminando e eu tinha muito conhecimento para passar direto.

– Devia – ela mostrou preocupação num tom até maternal, mas estava mesmo era perdida nas datas. - Hoje é segunda-feira?

– Sim.

–Droga. Quero que chegue o fim de semana logo.

–Pra quê?

– Porque você não tem aula. Vou te perturbar. – ela riu.

–Ah, excelente. Muito obrigado.

–Não, é que pelo menos no fim de semana não ficarei sozinha...

–Não vai ficar sozinha. – assegurei.

–Quem sabe até lá eu recupere a memória, né?

– Talvez. Uma hora vai acontecer, você vai ver. – senti por isto incomodá-la tanto. Eu sabia que poderia demorar muito mais tempo para voltar. -Amanhã só tenho Clínica e atendimento na vila, volto mais cedo.

–Legal. – ela parecia confusa, talvez por não entender direito onde eu trabalhava, mas relutou em voltar com suas perguntas.

O longo silêncio era sinal de que ela ou estava dormindo ou refletindo sobre alguma coisa.

–Edward?

– Sim?

– Boa noite...

–Boa noite, moleca.

Alguns segundos depois, ela finalmente me veio com um, quando eu já nem lembrava mais.

– Escroto!

– Perereca!

– Seu merdinha.

–Sua bosta.

–Desculpa, eu lembrei. Você usou dois sinônimos para genitálias! Ganhei de você. – e não é que ela estava levando isso a sério?

– Não, nada disso. Sem regras. "Foda". Pronto, falei. Eu terminei.

–Mas n...

–Pshh! Empatou então, tá?

–Tá.

–Boa noite – ecoamos juntos.

Momentos épicos. Era isso que ela me proporcionava.

* * *

><p>A noite só não foi mais tranquila porque ela começou a falar mais tarde, quando eu havia deitado para dormir.<p>

–Não... Edward!

–O que foi agora? - Primeiro eu pensei que ela havia acordado, então levantei para vê-la e constatei meu engano.

Não pude entender muito bem, mas dentre algumas palavras soltas, algo chamou a atenção.

–Muito medo... sinto muito... não! Não! –ela sussurrava com os punhos cerrados, em defesa.

Podia não saber quem ela era, ou se estava sendo um bom amigo. Nem mesmo sabia se era certo conviver com uma estranha, mas aquilo apertou meu coração de forma fora do normal. Ela precisava de mais ajuda. Eu sentia por ela. Sentia por sua situação e só queria o seu bem, acima de tudo e de todos.

Eu adorava aquela menina demais.


	4. Chapter 4

4. LÁBIOS DE MEL

Mais um dia raiava. Acordei e me certifiquei de que a hóspede estava deitada ainda. É claro que aquela pedra estava bem ali ao meu lado, estirada na minha cama, com os cabelos de novo no rosto. Era sempre gozado vê-la dormir. Bem, desde o segundo dia em que ela apareceu na minha vida. No primeiro, não foi nada engraçado, e sim assustador. Desta vez, parece que foi apenas um susto. Ela estava muito mais tranquila do que durante a noite, quando teve um pesadelo.

Nessas horas de silêncio, enquanto eu colocava os óculos de leitura para registrar tudo sobre o estado dela, eu viajava meditando e pensando na vida.

Antes, tudo era simplesmente um cotidiano masoquista. Se não fosse por seguir minhas escolhas paralelas às da família, eu não sei, sinceramente, se teria gás para ainda viver. Minha única esperança era ter a plena convicção de que eu, mesmo remotamente, ainda tinha a chance de ser livre, se tudo desse errado. Bastaria me formar e sair definitivamente de casa.

Agora, as coisas começaram a ficar diferentes.

O tempo parece fluir ridiculamente. Não me sinto mais sufocado. Talvez, a viagem longa e repentina dos meus velhos esteja fazendo bem a mim. Parecia que tudo tem um pouco mais de graça.

Minha vida faz mais sentido.

Arriscaria até a dizer que, nas últimas semanas, o futuro médico e advogado aqui era menos moleque e mais homem.

E, cada vez mais, as suspeitas de que a mudança chegou de forma inesperada aumentavam.

Era _ela_.

Não é possível que ela não tenha nada a ver com minha mudança de estado de espírito.

Antes, um quase alcoólatra, chapado e mal educado que eventualmente catava qualquer uma só para aliviar a tensão e aguentar a vida de bosta de _estudantezinho-de-Direito-com-ambição-em-Medicina_. Agora...

Um novo Edward.

Controlado, educado, calmo, companheiro e preocupado com a _minha_ hóspede. E completamente fodido, sem saber sinceramente o que fazer ou dizer como tenho pensado nela.

Não é possível que eu esteja insano. Meu juízo sempre esteve aqui, está em perfeito lugar.

Em todo caso, manterei em mente que tudo ainda não passa de uma hipótese.

Talvez esteja somente maravilhado com a presença de uma jovem estranha na minha "casa". Ou realmente estou ficando louco.

É cedo para saber, e é melhor não ter pressa. Hora de acordar do _daydreaming_ que aquela magrela sonolenta me provocou...

* * *

><p>Fui à vila buscar nosso café da manhã e resolvi agradar minha hóspede com um pão doce. Tinha cara de quem adorava uma besteira.<p>

Em si, a própria era um doce de pimenta.

Uma hora me xinga, a outra sorri. Estranha que só.

Voltei à cabana e nem reparei nela. Corri para deixar tudo no lugar antes de sair para o trabalho. Improvisei a mesa, troquei de roupa, dei um jeito no cabelo e já ia sair, quando a ouvi gemer. Ela dizia alguma coisa, de novo.

–Não... não! – gritou dormindo.

Se pela noite ela apenas falava, desta vez, parece que estava no pior de seus pesadelos. Sem pensar muito, tive o impulso de acordá-la.

– Ei, calma! Foi só um sonho ruim. – deixei minha bolsa e pasta na mesa e sentei perto dela, na ponta da cama.

– E-eu não consigo... respir...! – disse ofegando.

– Calma, puxa o ar pelo nariz e solta pela boca. – peguei nos seus pulsos, gelados e alarmantes, e passei a mão secando a testa, antes de pousar nas costas, por minutos. – Calma... – olhava pra ela fixamente, que não parava de tremer.

– Quero saber o que aconteceu comigo! – ela berrou, chorando, enquanto eu a encarava esperando alguma explicação.

–O que sonhou? – perguntei, depois de minutos, enquanto levantava para buscar um copo d'água.

–Alguém estava atrás de mim na estrada, vindo da floresta! Estavam me agarrando e mordendo, eu estava sozinha e subiam em mim, queriam quebrar meus ossos. Queriam me matar! – ela soluçava.

– Meu coração... – usei o termo sem nem pensar - isso foi um pesadelo, precisa relaxar. É natural... – tentei confortá-la, tirar sua tensão, ainda que soubesse que aquele sonho podia sim significar algo sério sobre o que aconteceu com ela.

–Não... não! Foi _muito_ real. Natural é uma mer...! – tapei seus lábios exaltados com a mão antes que ela terminasse a palavra.

–Pshhh... Por um segundo, pensei em tapá-los com os meus, mostrando que ali ela não estava sozinha.

Mas não era a hora de ceder ao impulso.

Cheguei a me assustar um pouco por ter cogitado a ideia, o que rapidamente me remeteu ao pensamento do início da manhã.

Nos encaramos até ela amansar, após longos cinco minutos.

– Merda - disse, sorrindo, até que ela finalmente se acalmou. – Deve ter sido uma merda mesmo, mas acabou, relaxa. Deve ter trabalhado muito esta caixola pensando. – brinquei, fechando a mão e batendo de leve em sua testa.

–Não precisa berrar. – pisquei, e ela me olhava com a expressão mais confusa possível.

– Estou com fome. – anunciou, ficando logo bicuda, e eu quase ri pela sua mudança brusca de emoções. _Parecia até alguém que eu conhecia há uns meses..._

– Vamos tomar café, daqui a pouco tenho que sair. – não admiti que já passara da minha hora.

–Isso é só suor, ok? – ela levantou se apoiando em meu ombro, olhando para o estado do lençol e pensando que eu acharia que ela tinha urinado na cama.

Só mesmo aquela figura para pensar nisso.

– Eu sei, eu sei. É muito grandinha pra fazer necessidades na cama. – virei os olhos prendendo um riso, e fomos para a mesa.

Ela ainda andava devagar, mas já havia melhorado bastante desde quando chegou. Sua aparência já não era anêmica e nem cansada como no primeiro dia. Só não estava tão preocupado porque acompanhava seus exames de laboratório, e tratei para que saísse de um estágio inicial de desnutrição. Comida saudável não faltava ali, ainda que eu praticamente não parasse na cozinha. Muitas frutas, pães, queijos, chá, sopas e comida vinda de casa ou do comércio local.

Se tudo desse errado nessa merda de vida, eu poderia virar entregador de comida.

– Posso te pedir um favor? –ela invadiu minha breve reflexão enquanto comíamos. Eu balancei a cabeça, concordando, e finalmente falei quando ela começou a hesitar.

–Sim?

–Posso ouvir seus discos? – ela falava como uma garotinha com medo de ouvir um "não" por pedir ao pai para dormir na casa da colega. Pura frescura, mas ela ficava _uma graça_ com vergonha.

–Claro. – estranhei o pedido e franzi os olhos.

–É só que... eu não quero ficar em silêncio. – ela me olhou, mais tímida ainda.

–Está com medo de ficar sozinha? – apertei os olhos, tentando decifrá-la – Ninguém virá aqui, isso eu te garanto.

–Não! Só quero... ter o que fazer. Eu... não sou fã desse silêncio todo. –falava em tom de repúdio - Não gosto.

Ri com sua declaração. O silêncio era a coisa que eu mais gostava em Snoqualmie.

–O que?

– Nada. Então não gosta do silêncio?

–Não. – disse, toda séria.

–Você pode fazer outras coisas também.

–Tipo?

–Tipo lavar louça. – ri com a ironia. Péssima sugestão.

– Bem, é uma opção. –ela era tão figura que concordou em fazer.

Definitivamente essa garota _não_ é normal.

–Ok. Então... É fácil, olha só. – mostrava como ligar o vinil, quando ela instintivamente encostou seus dedos nos meus, o que a deixou vermelha.

E assim, como um estalo, eu pude perceber que havia algo diferente entre _nós_.

Franzi o cenho enquanto tentava decifrar sua reação.

Mas como disfarçava mal. Péssima, péssima atriz.

–Obrigada. –ela apertou os lábios, sem graça, e já foi logo escolhendo um de baladas de Rock para tocar e quebrar aquele silêncio estranho entre nós.

– De nada. Se quiser trocar, é só parar e repetir o que fiz.

–Entendido. – ela agora já ia servindo o leite, totalmente descontrolada só por nossas mãos terem tocado.

_Se já ficava assim com um toque de nada..._

–Espera. Tenho uma surpresa para você. – lembrei e fiz cara de suspense.

–Relacionada a...? – ela perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

–Relacionada a comida mesmo.

–O que é?

– Algo para adoçar seu dia. – mostrei o pão, e aposto que nunca tinha visto um doce pitoresco como aquele de receita suíça.

– Nossa! É para comer ou para ver? Parece uma pintura, sério. – ela o pegou com cara de fome, nem parecia a chorosa de vinte minutos atrás. –Obrigada... Edward. – ela interrompeu o corte para me olhar e agradecer.

Ponto meu.

– Gosta de doces?

–Adoro. – ela disse automaticamente, buscando alguma lembrança enquanto fatiava o pão e nos servia. Esperei ela começar primeiro, porque suspirou tanto que fiquei até desconsertado.

–Gostoso, hã? – sorri e tentei acompanha-la, me esforçando para continuar no papel do bom amigo, pois era só isso que eu precisava ser. _Cego e assexuado._

A tarefa estava ficando difícil.

Devoramos tudo em poucos minutos, e enquanto eu levantava e guardava o meu jaleco na bolsa, ainda encontrei tempo para disfarçar e admirar aquela boca vermelha e... sim, formosa.

Pronto.

Pela segunda vez naquele dia, tive que controlar o impulso.

Agora estava mais assustado comigo do que antes.

–Muito, foi o melhor café da manhã desses dias. – ela lambia os dedos.

_Porra._

Levantou, após terminar, e começou a arrumar a sujeira que fizemos.

– De nada. – olhei o chão, fingindo estar chateado pela falta de uma palavra de despedida, já perto da saída.

– Obrigada. – ela disse e sorrindo veio, bem mansa, na minha direção.

E eis que fui _completamente_ surpreendido.

Tentou ficar na ponta dos pés, próximo a minha altura, me envolveu em seus braços finos e me deu um beijo no rosto.

Do lado esquerdo.

Mais ou menos perto de onde eu queria.

Foi a primeira vez que se aproximou de mim por conta própria. Nunca vou esquecer daqueles lábios melados de doce e chá com mel. Não consegui esboçar reação alguma, mas ah, se ela soubesse como eu tinha gostado... Temia que me provocasse eternamente.

Sem ação, não consegui pensar em mais nada se não uma indireta.

– Devo trazer mais doces? – meus olhos certamente sorriram, jogando o comentário malicioso para ver qual era a dela.

Minha hóspede sorriu de lado, e não respondeu.

Ponto dela.

Arrumei minhas coisas e deixei tudo organizado para suas refeições, como de costume. Ela, calada, limpava a mesa e guardava as coisas que eu trouxera no dia anterior no meu armário. Finalmente eu ia sair, quando ela resolveu abrir o bico de novo.

–Edward.

–Sim?

– Você acha que foi só um pesadelo mesmo?

– Eu sinceramente não tenho como te responder agora. – admiti, e ela pareceu entristecer-se. Olhou para baixo e voltou a me olhar, séria.

– Ok...

–Mas lembre-se, eu disse que iria ajudá-la, não foi? – tentei ser positivo.

–Disse.

–E eu vou ajudá-la. Dê-me um tempo e prometo que vai dar tudo certo. Volto mais tarde, ok?

– Ok. Vou esperar. Edward! – ela me chamou, quando eu já estava na Harley, pronto para sair.

– Fala.

–Vou lavar a louça! – Ela era mesmo uma figura.

– Bom. Fique com os Deuses do Rock! – pisquei de longe e saí.

* * *

><p>Cheguei no hospital e todos já estavam começando os trabalhos. Dr. Masen já estava preocupado, ele disse. Nunca me atrasei, e agora era a segunda vez seguida.<p>

Nunca tive algo para me distrair tanto da chatice da rotina. Corria como um louco ansioso, para as aulas, das aulas para os atendimentos, e assim era minha vida. Agora, algo me fazia apreciar mais os meus dias.

Ou alguém.

– Bom dia, meu filho. Melhorou?

–Bom dia, Doutor. Sim. Acho que tenho andado muito cansado. – tentei logo arrumar uma desculpa para os possíveis atrasos no futuro.

–Tenha paciência, Edward. Já está acabando. Em breve estará livre somente para atuar.

Realmente, nem lembrava mais que já estava perto de me formar em Direito, e a dois anos, só de experiência, em Medicina. O Dr. Masen conseguiu me animar. Significava que em breve eu teria mais tempo para ficar em casa. Ou na minha cabana.

–Bem lembrado, Doutor. – lavei minhas mãos e comecei o trabalho, sorrindo sem motivo.

–Há algo de novo no ar, Edward? – era uma merda esquecer que o Dr. Masen me conhecia bem o bastante para reparar.

–Como assim, doutor?

–Tem andado feliz. Tenho reparado uma mudança brusca em seu humor. Menos frieza. Está sorrindo. A linguagem está mais controlada. – ele riu.

Eu era o típico idiota que usa determinados expletivos como se fossem vírgulas.

–Talvez o cansaço esteja me amadurecendo. – não pude conter uma breve risada. Piada interna ao lembrar o termo já usado por ela antes.

O Dr. Masen provavelmente não entendeu, e a conversa acabou com um olhar de estranhamento.

Naquela manhã, duas crianças desacompanhadas apareceram com sinais de mutilação. Não podíamos saber como aconteceu exatamente. O Dr. Masen tentou salvá-las comigo, mas já era tarde demais. Não havia mais vida. Não havia mais coração.

Apesar de estar preparado para enfrentar aquele tipo de situação, ficava sempre pra baixo ao ver migrantes sendo atacados nos arredores da cidade.

Preferia não cogitar quem estava por trás daquilo.

A desgraça da minha vida não podia ser maior.

–Mais dois anjos, meu filho.

–Sim, senhor. Queria que isso acabasse. Não consigo entender. – disse, mesmo suspeitando que minha família de alguma forma tinha ligação com a putrefação daquele lugar. O descaso era suspeito demais aos meus olhos.

Caráter _nunca _fez o gênero deles.

Queriam comandar Washington, mas mantinham seu luxo brincando de faces limpas e mentindo para inocentes. Eram verdadeiros arlequins. Dois porcos, e a vergonha da minha vida.

–Nem eu, Edward, nem eu...

Aquilo fez lembrar o caso da minha hóspede.

–Dr. Masen, o senhor soube de algum outro ataque, morte ou sumiço aqui em Washington nas últimas semanas?

–Não, meu filho. Ainda estudando sobre os índices?

–Sim. – falei num tom apático.

–Creio que eu deveria perguntar ao conselho geral. Pode esperar alguns dias? Terás dados precisos, se eu solicitar. Eu respondo por mim, mas outros podem saber o que não sei.

–Eu espero, Dr. Masen.

–Está realmente interessado, não? Gostaria de ver seu estudo quando estiver pronto. – ele me encarava.

–Sim, é muito importante para mim. Agradeço muito se conseguir informações. – talvez o tom do meu pedido tenha levantado alguma curiosidade no Doutor.

–Tem certeza que precisa somente disto, Edward? – ele me conhecia há anos, mas por envolver a vida _dela_, resolvi não contar.

–Sim, senhor. – falei seco.

Até então, o Dr. Masen não caiu em si para refletir que, dificilmente, o extermínio de pessoas seria tema de estudo. Tudo era tratado por debaixo dos panos em Yellow Woods. – Meu estudo é por uma boa causa. – dei esta migalha de informação como conforto.

– Vamos aguardar, meu filho. Sabe que é sempre um prazer ajudar um rapaz tão esforçado como você. É bom saber que está tão bem ultimamente.

–Muito obrigado. A admiração é mútua.

–Vamos à vila?

–Vamos.

Enquanto o Dr. Masen fazia uma série de considerações clínicas, eu pensava se as duas crianças mortas teriam algo a ver com a moça em minha cabana. Talvez fosse apenas uma coincidência, mas isso eu não teria como saber. Não que eles tivessem alguma relação, mas a dúvida seria se aqueles que deixaram as crianças vivas por pouco tempo foram os mesmos que deixaram minha hóspede sozinha. Não fazia sentido ela estar viva. Não sabia de nenhum caso assim antes. Todos eram devolvidos mortos ou semimortos.

Despedi-me do doutor e nos encontramos na pequena clínica da vila.

* * *

><p>Já havia passado metade da manhã. Ao entrar, o Sr. Masen pareceu interessado em saber mais sobre minha privacidade. Não era segredo para ele o meu conturbado relacionamento com a família, principalmente com meu pai. Sempre que podia, ele procurava conversar comigo e dar alguns conselhos. Eu não seguia metade no início, mas ele nunca desistiu de mim.<p>

– Como estão todos na sua casa?

–Devem estar bem, estão viajando.

–De férias?

–Honestamente, eu nem sei o propósito da viagem, Sr. Masen. – ele riu com minhas palavras. - Não tenho ficado em casa, estou na casa de um amigo.

–É mesmo?

–Sim, do Nestor. – de novo ri internamente sobre a piada.

– Faz bem. Ficar com um amigo sempre faz bem.

–Sim, a casa dele me faz muito bem. – prossegui na piada interna.

– E as namoradas, meu jovem? – devo ter deixado escapar uma expressão de extra dose de alegria ao falar da casa do meu "amigo".

– Vou bem devagar neste assunto, doutor. As garotas parecem mais interessadas na moto ou no meu cabelo do que na minha pessoa. – ri sem graça.

– Quando você menos esperar, meu jovem, alguma irá se interessar no seu bom coração. Ou a senhorita já apareceu e o senhor ainda não sabe. – me olhou por cima dos óculos. _Espertalhão._

–Não sei. – dei de ombros e fiquei constrangido. Ele parecia querer arrancar alguma novidade de mim. Rapidamente escapei. – Dr. Masen, se me permite, irei pegar meus aparelhos.

– Vá, meu filho. – no meu retorno já tínhamos pacientes de rotina e o assunto cessou.

Atendemos algumas pessoas até o início daquela tarde. Tudo estava bem mais calmo do que no hospital pela manhã. Ao terminar, me despedi e decidi não ir ao posto de polícia. Perguntar a mesma coisa por duas vezes seguidas poderia levantar suspeitas novamente. Suspeitas poderiam levar a perseguição, e perseguição poderia colocar o bem-estar dela em perigo. A única pessoa que poderia me ajudar, no momento, era somente o Dr. Masen. E minha intuição.

Em vez do posto, após o trabalho, fui ao conselho de moradores da região perguntar se ocorreu algum acontecimento estranho envolvendo algum morador recentemente. Um sumiço ou acidente. O Sr. Caius, líder dos trabalhadores, disse que não sabia de nada. Mas a exemplo do Sr. Masen, ofereceu ajudar buscando informações. Para ele, disse que precisava de dados para uma pesquisa médica.

Mais um dia que eu teria de voltar para a cabana sem novidades para aquela garota. Isso era frustrante demais.

Certo de que ainda não poderia fazer nada para resolver o sofrimento, a não ser oferecer um teto improvisado, resolvi passar rápido pelo centro comercial de Seattle e arrumar algumas coisas que ela talvez precisasse, como toda mulher.

Nunca havia comprado nada para uma moça, a não ser para minha mãe, e o corpo dela_definitivamente_ não era igual ao da minha mãe, o que se tornou uma árdua tarefa para mim. Levei um jeans, um vestido floral escuro, sapatos e algumas blusas. Fiz questão de pedir para a vendedora escolher peças íntimas, já que não tinha a mínima ideia do que pegar nem o tamanho. Ela me olhou sem entender, e eu disse que era para uma doação ao hospital. A senhora loira e baixota acreditou.

Pedi que tudo fosse embalado como presente, e arrumei no baú da Harley. Não me esqueci de comprar algumas coisas para comermos, e a extravagância de pêssegos, já que os da cabana não estavam maduros.

Pêssegos, sempre trazendo _ótimas_ memórias.

* * *

><p>Quando cheguei à viela da cabana, observei a garota sentada na cadeira, com a cabeça pousando em cima dos braços cruzados e deitados sobre a mesa. Ainda ouvia meus discos, mas agora era ACDC. Quem disse que não tinha bom gosto?

_Toma essa_, sociedade.

–Ei. – entrei devagar, enquanto ela despertava provavelmente por ter ouvido a moto.

–Oi. – disse com cara de sono, olhos brilhantes e bem apertados. Parecia estar de ressaca, mas só se fosse de cansaço. Não tinha mesmo nada o que fazer ali. – Já chegou?

– Acho que sou eu sim, posso entrar? – perguntei ironicamente, pois ela já parecia tão acostumada com a cabana que poderia facilmente se passar pelo macho dali.

– A casa é sua, ué. – ela levantou o rosto.

–Gostou mesmo, hein? – perguntei apontando para o toca-discos.

–Sim, me ajudou a pensar e relaxar.

– "Relaxar" eu tenho certeza. – ri por ela estar quase dormindo quando cheguei.

– Como foi seu dia?

– Foi normal, dorminhoca.

– Cala a boca, eu só cochilei, Edward. - já estava ficando folgada, até virava os olhos e mandava eu calar a boca.

– Aham, certo! – estava bem na face dela a marca de horas com o peso do rosto sobre a mesa.

– Bem, só queria saber... –hesitava em perguntar.

– Saber o que?

–Como é o dia lá fora.

Senti pela pergunta que ela já estava ficando fatigada ali, sem fazer nada. Não a julguei por isso, mesmo sabendo o que acontecia lá fora. Sua vontade de viver sem barreiras era normal e eu, mais do que ninguém, podia muito bem entender seu desejo por liberdade.

Ali, ela era um pássaro em uma gaiola de proteção.

–O dia está tão quente quanto aqui, mas acho que aqui ainda está mais fresco por causa dali. – apontei para as árvores.

– Hum. – ela queria mais.

–Olha, vou abrir o jogo contigo, não quero mentir para você. – resolvi contar sobre as crianças.

Os olhos dela brilhavam bem abertos na esperança de uma notícia, qualquer notícia, que não viria agora. E eu simplesmente matei a esperança daquela menina por mais uma vez.

– Tive um péssimo dia. Vi duas crianças chegarem nos últimos segundos de vida ao hospital. Antes que você pergunte, elas estavam sozinhas, e eu acho que o caso delas não tem a ver com o seu. Mas eu entrei em contato com duas pessoas que irão procurar por algo, sem relevar nada sobre você, e eles vão me ajudar. Eu só preciso que você me dê tempo, pois eles precisam de tempo. Eu sinto muito por não poder ser rápido como gostaria que fosse, mas as coisas andam devagar, e eu me sinto péssimo por isso. Desculpa. – metralhei em palavras tudo o que tinha a falar, que não era nada, basicamente.

Vi seus olhos se desviarem dos meus, e ela abaixou a cabeça na mesa novamente, escondendo eles de mim, marejados. Ela entendeu que eu dava o meu melhor e que, naquele momento, não tínhamos muito a fazer. Na verdade, ela nem estava triste comigo, e sim por não saber da sua própria vida.

Outra coisa, particularmente, parecia a incomodar tanto quanto a ausência da memória.

– Você acha que, se não descobrirem nada, poderei sair um dia?

– Ora, teimosa. Você não entende que... – mordi os lábios, hesitando enquanto abaixava à mesa para conversarmos, e ela me interrompeu.

– Eu já sei! – falou alto - Já entendi que estamos em um lugar perigoso. Eu sei que você está fazendo o seu melhor e eu agradeço a cada segundo por você ser tão legal comigo, mas...

–Não precisa agradecer, o que est... – ela me interrompeu novamente.

–Edward, você é meu amigo. E eu quero ser sempre sua amiga. Mas eu preciso sair um dia, não quero ficar aqui para sempre, com medo de sair e não voltar. Não pode me esconder aqui pelo resto da vida! – as primeiras lágrimas da tarde começaram a cair.

– Para de chorar! – a repreendi, atordoado com suas palavras. Não estava gostando de estressá-la assim, e não sabia que ela cansaria tão rápido. – Não disse que você não irá sair, ok? Só vamos esperar mais um pouco. Te prometo que você vai sair, e muito. Só precisamos ter cuidado agora, entendeu? Tá bom pra você? – levantei e esfreguei a cabeça, incomodado com a situação. – Vamos dar um jeito nisso.

–Tá. – ela logo ficou calada.

Realmente, se eu estivesse em sua situação, não conseguiria aguentar a falta de liberdade por muito tempo. Precisava arrumar um jeito de tirá-la um pouco dali, nem que fosse para passear e voltar. Ou ela poderia pensar que estava mantendo-a em cativeiro, ou algo mais errado. E definitivamente esse não era o caso.

Nota mental: _minha hóspede está carente e quer sair._

–Por enquanto, trouxe algo para você vestir. – entreguei as sacolas de presente.

– Obrigada, mas não estou nua.

– Pare de birra e abre isso logo, vai...

Ela abriu em silêncio, totalmente sem modos e de bico. Ficou surpresa com as escolhas que fiz. Porém, hoje resolveu pegar no meu pé.

– Acho que alguém andou fuçando as roupas novas da mamãe.

– Não gostou de nada? – fiquei sem entender sua reação.

– Gostei sim, mas posso confessar uma coisa? – ela apertava os olhos, mudando de humor da água pro vinho. _Tão_ _linda..._

–Pode.

–Eu gosto de vestir as _suas_ roupas.

–Pensei que só as usasse porque era o que eu trazia. - fiquei um pouco surpreso com a declaração.

–Não me leve a mal... mas gosto do cheiro.

–É mesmo? – devo ter feito cara de metido.

–Sim.

–Bom, não há problema nisso. Pode continuar vestindo as minhas também.

–Não acredito que tenha escolhido isso. - ela falou franzindo o cenho e arregalando os olhos, vendo as calcinhas e outros itens que toda garota usa... bem, periodicamente.

– Dessa parte aí realmente eu não entendo nada. – o comentário soou tão errado para mim quanto para ela, e nos olhamos torto achando graça. – Bem, nunca vesti uma mulher. Pedi à vendedora para escolher essas peças. – levantei as mãos em sinal de redenção.

–Claro. – ela brincou, e continuava me olhando torto. – E vai continuar sem entender.

Deduzi que ela não iria experimentar _nada_ na minha frente, e concordei com a cabeça.

–Espere pelos próximos. – prometi, piscando.

–Não precisava nada disso. – ela balançava a cabeça, incrédula.

–Precisava sim. Quando sairmos, terá o que vestir.

–Você é um amigo e tanto. Obrigada.

Ela me abraçou. Novamente.

–Que bom saber que me considera um amigo. Também é minha amiga. – a amassei retribuindo o abraço. Para ela, puramente amigável.

–Amiga com calcinhas novas. – ela piscou e nós rimos. Eu, com certeza, por motivos mais maliciosos. -Bem... não sei se você me considera tão amiga assim. – ela apertou os olhos.

–Por que não?

– Você só me faz perguntas. E quando eu faço as minhas, sobre a sua vida, você muda de assunto.

–Não sou eu quem precisa lembrar-se das coisas. – franzi o cenho. – Falar sobre você e o que pensa pode te ajudar. – me defendi.

–Mas se eu lembrar de qualquer coisa, você será o primeiro a saber... – ela olhou para baixo, triste.

–Tá, vamos lá. O que quer saber sobre mim? – revirei os olhos e sentei na cadeira da cabana. Nem percebi que ainda estávamos praticamente abraçados. Encarei como se fosse uma entrevistadora.

–Hum... – ela praticamente buscava no seu catálogo imaginário algo que não me assustasse, eu acho.

–Só uma por hoje, tá?

–Tá. O que seus pais fazem?

–Meu pai é advogado... e minha mãe é sua assistente, pode-se dizer. – declarei de forma totalmente desconfortável.

–Quando você fala deles, sua expressão muda totalmente. Fica horrível, sério. – ela certamente queria analisar minha expressão de dor, sem sucesso, enquanto eu organizava na mesa o que iríamos comer, me esquivando da conversa.

Ela encarou uma torta salgada, mas desistiu e pegou um pêssego. E aí, é claro_, ferrou comigo._

–Talvez eles sejam horríveis mesmo. – eu disse olhando para o horizonte. Ela, obediente, encerrou o assunto.

–Por que trouxe frutas se tem tantas ali fora? – franziu os olhos.

–Bem... acabaram os pêssegos maduros. – balancei os ombros.

–Hummm, eu gosto desses. – ela comia delicadamente.

Dava largada à minha tortura.

Cada mordida certamente aumentava meu batimento cardíaco. Tinha algo muito errado acontecendo comigo.

– E se continuar com perguntas, vou querer perguntar coisas estranhas também. – tentei desviar o olhar dos seus lábios úmidos. Esfreguei minha cabeça atordoado com suas simples expressões.

–Como o que? Eu não tenho nada a oferecer. – ela me olhou torto.

– Veremos. - arqueei a sobrancelha.

Era isso.

Bastou uma simples resposta para despertar o gatilho mental que eu tinha. Tinha sim algo que eu queria, mas ainda era cedo para pedir.

Não queria assustá-la, mas o sentimento aumentou.

O desejo real surgiu agora, automaticamente, enquanto a olhava comer, saborear pêssegos e lamber os dedos.

No fim, a culpa é dela. Tudo culpa só dela.

Não tinha coragem de pedir ou de assumir o controle, pela primeira vez na vida.

Eu queria um beijo seu, na minha boca.

* * *

><p>A ausência dos meus pais já se estendia por semanas, e eu estava adorando. O tempo passava rápido demais enquanto estava com ela, e devagar enquanto eu saía.<p>

A cada instante longe da cabana, sentia mais falta dela. Seus risos, suas palavras sujas que mais pareciam ensinamentos meus, suas birras, atitude, e sua falta de modos iam me conquistando de uma forma nunca sentida até então. Tudo bem que às vezes ela era estranha, eu relevava.

Cada vez ela se mostrava mais à vontade. Tão moleca. Já conversava comigo como se eu fosse um amigo de longa data. Se eu tivesse um pouco menos de juízo, afirmaria para todos que estava encantado com minha hóspede secreta, aquela desbocada, egocêntrica, curiosa e cheirosa.

Cada vez mais.

Eu gostava de presenteá-la, ainda que só com o necessário. Até agora, acho que aceitou tudo numa boa porque ela realmente só veio parar aqui com a roupa do corpo.

Seu único pedido material, e por sinal bem pensado para o futuro, foi que eu comprasse tintura "preto 1.0" para cabelo. Um dia depois cheguei da clínica e lá ela estava, toda melecada e esbravejando pela ardência na cabeça, além de reprovar a cor. Como se não bastassem os foras, todas as toalhas sujas de preto sobraram para o burro aqui.

_Nunca_ mais cairia nessa cilada de pintura em casa.

Comecei a pensar em algo para dar a ela como lembrança_ minha_, caso voltasse logo para o local de onde veio. Assim não se esqueceria de mim, da mesma fora que eu nunca mais esqueceria dela. A camisa tinha sido apenas uma lembrança, mas deu uma luz.

Quando fez um mês que apareceu na minha frente, na estrada, resolvi dar outro presente relacionado à música que ela certamente iria se amarrar. Ouvir, ela já ouvia. Agora produzir, seria outro nível para ela.

Fui ao centro da Seattle novamente e parei numa loja de música. Pensei em algo que não fosse muito doce, como um piano, e nem muito elétrico, como uma bateria. Um meio termo, pequeno e forte. Era o ideal.

Comprei seu primeiro violão.

Ainda tinha outros presentes em mente para aquela semana de feriado prolongado.

No mesmo dia, quando cheguei à cabana, ela estava usando o primeiro vestido que a dei. Tinha sugerido que vestisse algo novo, pois os próximos dias seriam diferentes. Ela hesitou, mas parece que aceitou, e com louvor.

Que corpo.

Tão linda que quase bati a Harley na madeira da cabana, o que arrancou uma risada dela. Estava muito linda mesmo.

E seus lábios... ah, seus lábios.

Se já era bonita sem nada, agora hipnotizava de vez. Um pequeno coração cor-de-rosa e avermelhado, acompanhado de um par de olhos vivos, ainda mais ressaltados pela nova cor do cabelo. Esqueci toda a loucura das toalhas sujas num passe de mágica.

Minha jovem moleca estava muito mais... mulher. Nunca a vi usando maquiagem antes, ainda que só fosse um batom.

Fui direto ao presente, antes que começasse a me sentir desconfortável diante da beleza dela.

–T-trouxe algo diferente para... você. Adivinha.

–É de comer? –adivinhações não eram seu forte mesmo. Tive que rir.

–Não, sua tonta. Olha o volume do embrulho. É de tocar. – mordi o lábio inferior e ela não deve ter entendido nada, ou entendeu tudo errado, porque aquela cabeça oca recuou uns dois passos e franziu o cenho, levando as mãos à cintura.

–Tocar?

–Sim.

– Sei lá. – ela desistiu, ainda sem entender muito bem o volume na traseira da moto.

– Você gosta de música, não é?

– Pergunte ao seu toca-discos. – ela balançou a cabeça firmemente, e só bem depois comentou que quase quebrou o disco dos Stones.

–Espero não ficar surdo... – dei o presente balançando a cabeça em reprovação ao que poderia acontecer daqui para frente. Tive uma breve visão do barulho que ela faria, e quase me arrependi.

–Merda! Está brincando comigo? Um violão!? – o sorriso dela era maior do que o sol acima das nossas cabeças.

– Sim, cuidado com as cordas. Gostou?

E mais uma vez, eu fui surpreendido.

Ela apoiou o instrumento na moto e me agarrou pelo pescoço, dando um abraço bem apertado.

_Ah, se ela soubesse como eu gostava..._ não provocaria.

Ia contar agora qual era o plano para os próximos dias, só pra ver se rolava o meu desejo, que era um beijo seu. Mas a alegria dela com o "brinquedo" novo era tão grande que a deixei curtir logo o primeiro presente.

Ela sentou no chão de cimento onde parei com a Harley, pegou o violão e o analisou todo. Testou as cordas e posso jurar que tocou alguma melodia qualquer, por alguns segundos. Fiquei admirando encostado na janela, ainda sentindo o perfume delicioso dela no meu rosto. Olhei para o relógio e precisava prepará-la para o próximo.

–Ei, garota. – a interrompi.

–Oi.

–Quer saber o que mais ganhará hoje?

–E tem mais?

–Muito mais.

– O que deu em você? Nem sei quando faço aniversário – ela riu-se, desconfiada.

–Quieta... olha, é melhor você escolher um nome, nem que seja de apelido, para eu te chamar.

–Por que isso agora?

–Porque nós vamos dar um passeio hoje. Quer dizer, se você quiser, é claro. Na moto, bem comporta... – ela me interrompeu.

Dessa vez, foi ainda melhor do que eu esperava.

Ela veio pulando no meu colo, e me encheu de beijos pelo rosto. Só não foi na boca, o que mataria meu desejo sem o mínimo esforço da minha parte. Acho que essa garota deve ser uma doida sem noção ou está a fim de me tentar mesmo. _Ninfeta da porra._

Quase caí.

Tive uma séria vontade de avisar que era melhor ela não brincar com fogo para não se queimar, mas fiquei ali, segurando no colo, como um babaca, sentindo seus doces lábios e calor do seu corpo no meu. Estava extasiado, mas não me rendi. Nem ela. Paramos por ali.

Isso não podia estar acontecendo.

Haja calma pro meu garoto...


	5. Chapter 5

5. CABANA SECRETA

Eu fazia um grande esforço para relaxar e não desabar em meus medos. Sabia que ele estava apenas me ajudando. Era muito grata e o considerava mesmo um amigo para o resta da minha vida. Apenas queria que entendesse como era difícil estar na minha pele, e não saber quem eu sou. Então, agora, o que eu mais gostava de fazer era provocar o Edward. Já que eu nunca podia sair, esse virou o meu passatempo favorito. Talvez, se ficasse de saco cheio de mim, desistiria de me prender ali dentro. Às vezes, quando eu falava algo bem absurdo no meio das nossas conversas, ele me olhava de um jeito que dava vontade de rir. Ele bem devia pensar que eu estava ficando louca, e então decidiu me levar a outro lugar. Ou iria me mandar pastar. Bem, de um jeito ou de outro, o plano deu certo. Eu acho.

Vi que ele ficou super sem graça quando o agradeci, e todo sujo de batom também.

–Você está todo vermelho! Por quê? – perguntei rindo, e ele achou que tinha somente corado.

–Olha os modos, garota. Eu sou mais velho do que você! – ele me colocou no chão.

–"Mais velho"... – imitei, já que ele constantemente imitava minhas falas "épicas", como dizia - nem sabe quantos anos eu tenho.

– Com esse comportamento, não passa dos treze. – disse debochando.

– Não acho que eu tenho só treze, por uma série de motivos... – ri propositalmente enquanto olhava meu próprio corpo, minhas curvas, sugerindo que deveria ser mais velha do que isso. Pelo menos um pouco.

–Que seja. – ele me olhou de lado, enquanto eu me examinava.

Edward ficava sempre sério demais ou até mesmo mal-humorado quando eu brincava nesse tom com ele. Talvez ficasse incomodado quando me via mais do que uma "moleca", como cansava de me chamar.

–Olha você mesmo. – sugeri que se olhasse no espelho retrovisor da moto. Ao perceber o que eu falava, ele ficou com o rabinho entre as pernas.

– Merda! Estou parecendo um palhaço! Olha o que você fez!

Peguei um lenço na jaqueta dele e comecei a limpar, ao seu lado, o seu rosto. Nunca tinha usado aquele batom desde que o ganhei dele, junto com o vestido e as outras roupas. Na verdade, acho que ele nem percebeu que estava junto com as compras.

–Edward.

– Que. – Ele limpava o pescoço se esfregando com os dedos.

–E eu? Pareço uma palhaça de batom? – perguntei descuidadamente.

Ele olhou meus olhos, meus lábios, e só respondeu com uma palavra, seca e sonora.

–Não.

Ele ficou imóvel e fechou os olhos, o que me fez correr com a limpeza. Ele ficou mais calmo quando eu disse que já estava quase limpo. Parecia até que tinha dormido de pé ao sentir minhas mãos em seu rosto. Foi quando arrancou o lenço da minha mão e voltou à conversa.

– Meus parabéns.

–Por...?

–Vejo que não está mais mancando. Ferida sarada, dor, inchaço e cansaço sumidos, sem pesadelos... Agora sim, está totalmente recuperada. Pelo menos fisicamente. – ele completou.

– Eu tenho um ótimo médico particular, devo te indicar? – pisquei, e sorri.

–Engraçadinha. Já decidiu?

–O que?

–O nome, cabeçuda.

–Não tenho a mínima ideia. Do que tenho cara?

–Você tem cara de criancinha. Um moleque bagunceiro.

–Não tenho cara de bagunceira, sou uma santa. – falei cruzando os braços.

–Aham! É a Virgem Maria. Santa Maria do pau oco.

–Maria!

–Só se for Mary Jane.

–Mary Jane? Por que Mary Jane?

–Deixa pra lá – ele riu descontroladamente - você é louca! - e eu balancei os ombros, concordando involuntariamente.

–Ok. Mary Jane.

–Vê se me olha quando eu te chamar na rua. Ninguém pode desconfiar de nada, ok? Você é a irmã caçula do meu amigo.

– Que amigo?

–Qualquer amigo, porra. Isso é o de menos. – ele riu.

–Pode ser do Nestor?

–Pode. – ele riu novamente. – Por que dele?

–Só conheço esse amigo seu. Só conheço seu amigo que não existe! – fui irônica em alto e bom tom, e ele tapou meus lábios como já fizera antes. Franziu os olhos encarando os meus, e certamente terminou entendendo que eu estava certa. Não sabia nada dele, somente o pouco que já ouvi. E sua rotina, é claro. Essa eu já conhecia de cor.

–Pshhh! Cala a boca, Mary.

–Desculpa... – falei baixinho para ele.

Finalmente, depois de dias e semanas ali, ele me ouviu e iríamos sair. Fiquei até com o pé atrás para aceitar, por tudo o que tinha ouvido dizer sobre Yellow Woods e algumas cidades de Washington. Mas tudo parecia tão certo, e sua presença tão protetora, que qualquer medo seria desnecessário.

–Vamos logo. – ele sentou na moto, impaciente, enquanto eu guardava meu presente na cama. –Senta atrás de mim e só me larga quando eu mandar. Só quando eu mandar, tá ouvindo?

Admito que foi difícil não parecer uma idiota sentando de vestido na moto, mas consegui tapar qualquer coisa imprópria.

–Onde seguro?

–Aqui, sua lerda. – ele me mostrou, e eu agarrei firme em seu peito. Edward parecia mais forte do que eu pensava. Ele quase sempre estava vestido de maneira séria por causa dos cursos e trabalho, e era meio difícil esconder minha surpresa quando o segurei. – O que está apertando aí? É só segurar firme, não tem mistério. – ele disse com ar de zangado. – Prende suas pernas em mim. – ele apertou minhas coxas fazendo pressão contra seu corpo, e me subiu um arrepio. Já havia colocado suas mãos em mim quando me examinava antes, mas estava apenas fazendo o seu trabalho. Agora, era diferente. Acho que ele nunca havia segurado nas minhas pernas... _daquele_ jeito.

–Assim? – pergunte ao pé do seu ouvido.

–Isso. Para onde quer ir? Cinema, restaurante, show... – ele disse, fingindo estar distraído em relação às minhas pernas. Eu vi as laterais dos seus olhos descendo em direção a elas. _Esse Edward só podia estar brincando comigo._

– Só vamos andar pela estrada mesmo, não quero demorar. – de repente, pensei que seria melhor assim. Era melhor não arriscar, e ver como seria hoje ao ar livre, sem compromisso. Aquela história de passeio era algo totalmente inusitada para mim.

Edward pareceu surpreso. E meio bravo.

– Depois de tanto tempo dentro de uma cabana abandonada e escondida você só quer passear pelo asfalto da serra? Está gozando com a minha cara?

–É...por hoje está bom assim. Me mostre algum ponto legal daqui.

–Está com medo de sair?

–Eu já disse que não tenho medo! – menti.

_Óbvio_ que eu estava um nervo por dentro.

–Sei. –ele revirou os olhos, pois eu sempre falava isso mesmo. -Então segure firme. – ele advertiu, antes de arrancar com a moto, me fazendo dar um tapa nas suas costas.

–Mais devagar, idiota! – reclamei.

–Calma. Não bate em mim, porra! – e seguimos para fora da viela de Yellow Woods e pelos arredores da serra de Snoqualmie.

Então esta foi a primeira vez que eu saía da cabana secreta do Edward.

* * *

><p>O sol brilhava mais do que nos dias anteriores, como se participasse do nosso breve passeio. Edward não pilotava mais tão rápido, e evitou o caminho onde me encontrou na estrada. Meus cabelos, finos e escuros, deveriam estar penteados desta vez, mas voavam radiantes com a velocidade e força do vento. Enquanto segurava no Edward, ele me deixava apreciar cada lugar, cada árvore e terra por onde passávamos. Senti como se ele estivesse me encontrando pela primeira vez novamente.<p>

A emoção e sentimento de alívio eram inigualáveis.

Não consegui segurar uma lágrima ou duas que caíram no ombro dele. Era como se estivéssemos sendo guiados por alguma luz. Como se tudo estivesse parado no tempo para eu poder ter a chance de passar por ali em paz.

Até hoje, não lembrava de nada sobre meu passado. Mas naquele momento, isso nem me importava.

Era apenas eu e ele cruzando a estrada.

–Tá tudo bem aí? – ele certamente estranhou o silêncio. Eu só havia ficado calada assim nos primeiros dias depois que ele me levou para a cabana.

–Aham.

–Está muda?

–Estou prestando atenção.

–No que?

–Em tudo. – este poderia ser o único passeio em tempos, então eu deveria realmente gravá-lo em minhas memórias.

– Só aprecie. Qualquer hora a gente faz mais de novo.

–Podemos?

–Sim. Quando você quiser, vamos a outro lugar. Ver um filme, sei lá. Você quem sabe. – ele sugeriu. – Quer ver algo bem legal?

–Sim.

Ele acelerou voltando na direção norte para chegarmos ao cume do que parecia ser uma montanha. Só tive a certeza quando nos aproximamos dali. Ele desligou a moto e me esperou sair de cima, desajeitada, para sair em seguida.

– Feche os olhos – ele disse, enquanto eu estava virada para sua direção, ao leste. O obedeci e ele me virou, me guiando até o pico da montanha Twilight, em Snoqualmie Ridge. –Pode abrir.

Analisei aquela paisagem, com o sol vermelho da tarde e todos os lugares de Snoqualmie à Olympia, e até Oregon, aos nossos pés. Fiquei sem palavras. Ele não tirava os olhos de mim.

–Bonito, não?

–É incrível. – ele sorriu com a meu elogio.

–Veja como é de cima, exceto a floresta ao redor, tudo parece amarelo, né? – ele se curvou atrás de mim, falando bem baixo ao meu ouvido, com o rosto bem próximo ao meu, apontando para as árvores e alguns pontos das cidades.

–Sim... – acompanhei a ponta do seu dedo, sobre o meu ombro.

–Por isso o nome "Yellow Woods", respondendo a você lá atrás. – ele recordava uma pergunta que o fiz logo que começamos a nossa amizade.

–É lindo mesmo. – eu estava completamente hipnotizada e balancei a cabeça, concordando nem sabia com o quê mais.

Em seguida, sentamos em uma grande pedra lisa que mais parecia um banco de praça, lado a lado.

–E pensar que por causa disso... –ele refletiu sobre algum assunto desconhecido por mim, e eu, desentendida, relevei.

Eu quase nem piscava diante da imensidão verde que contrastava com as vilas e casas das cidades. Comecei a olhar para ele rapidamente, me desconcentrando do estado de plena meditação. Aliás, meditação já deveria ter virado um hábito também meu, seguindo seus conselhos sobre relaxamento. Mas sou teimosa.

–Sabe, Edward, você ainda me deve algumas respostas. – comece a dividir minha atenção entre o lugar e ele. Já tinha aprendido com o tempo que não adiantava fazer perguntas se ele não as respondia direito. Talvez agora fosse a hora certa de voltar a tentar.

–Devo?

–Não, na verdade não "deve". Mas eu gostaria de saber certas coisas.

–Você já sabe sobre mim. – ele bufou.

–Não sei quase nada. – tentei expandir minha justificativa para a curiosidade. – como amigo, acho que me permite saber muito pouco. Verdade ou consequência? – falei em tom de brincadeira.

–Ah, isso não. Sem joguinhos. O que você quer saber? – ele apoiou as mãos por trás do corpo, como se estivesse relaxando os braços, inclinado para trás.

Finalmente, Edward começava a ceder à minha curiosidade.

–Sei lá, _me surpreenda_. – o encarei. Não é possível uma pessoa praticamente morar com a outra e não saber sobre sua vida. Cansei daquilo.

Edward respirou fundo antes de começar a falar, sempre olhando para a paisagem à nossa frente.

–Olha, não fique chateada comigo... – eu o cortei antes de terminar a frase.

– Você é jovem demais para ser um médico – franzi o rosto.

– Ótimo, o primeiro elogio à minha aparência! – ele riu, brincando.

– De verdade...

– Certo. Vamos recomeçar. – ele virou o rosto para mim, como se estivesse se apresentando pela primeira vez. –Olá, meu nome é Edward Cullen. Eu tenho 21 anos, estou no quinto ano de Medicina e quarto de Direito e...

– Peraí. Direito? Você faz Direito? - o interrompi.

–Sim, Direito e Medicina.

–_Direito_? – eu sibilei a palavra, totalmente incrédula. Estava de boca aberta, no chão.

–Sim...? – franziu o cenho. - Faço os dois cursos. - ele pegou no bolso e me mostrou suas duas carteiras estudantis. Realmente era verdade, inclusive a idade. Atentei à data do aniversário, que seria naquela semana.

–Por que nunca me contou? – dei um tapa nas costas dele, depois de assimilar a informação. –Me sinto traída.

–Não se sinta assim... não é algo que eu saio falando por aí e...

– Quer ser médico e advogado? – o cortei novamente, totalmente chocada. Mas logo recuperei minha calma, não iria brigar por ele nunca ter me contado isso. Ele deve ter seus motivos, pensei.

– Não.

– Então por que duas, e tão diferentes?

– Eu quero ser médico. Ginecologista – ele riu, consertando para "pediatra" logo que revirei os olhos e dei _aquela _olhada estranha em sua direção.

– E... ?

– E meu pai quer que eu seja advogado.

– Hum, interessante.

– Interessante? Como pode ser interessante ter alguém querer decidir o meu futuro? – Disse de maneira grosseira, e rindo descontroladamente.

– Interessante pela parte de você ser decidido e teimoso, e seguir o que quer.

– Garota... você não sabe de nada... – _Literalmente_, deve ter lembrado.

–Seu pai deve ter orgulho, na verdade.

– Meu pai não sabe que eu faço Medicina! – ele berrou e soltou uma gargalhada, tentando conter o que parecia puro ódio estampado em seus olhos verdes.

Parecia cansado de ser tão ignorado e cobrado. Ria de desespero da sua situação de _filho-perfeito-e-auto-suficiente._

– Não sabe? Como não sabe? –eu estava sendo bombardeada com revelações chocantes e confusas. Ele disse que iria recomeçar e _realmente_ fez jus à nova apresentação.

– Ele nem sonha em saber. –Edward passava as mãos no cabelo descontroladamente, puro nervosismo. Fiquei calada até ele falar - Sou o único homem da nova geração da família dele, todos são advogados. Ele deposita todas as suas expectativas sobre mim. E eu... não quero. Eu quero salvar vidas, ajudar as pessoas, as crianças daqui. Este é o meu_ único_ objetivo de estar aqui. E, honestamente, quando eu quero algo, eu _não_ deixo passar.

Ao dizer isso, de forma séria, lançou um olhar... sedutor para mim. _Sedutor_? Bom, não sei se era a palavra. Talvez penetrante, mas logo desviou.

Após alguns minutos em silêncio, digerindo tudo o que ele me disse, voltei ao assunto.

–Por que você não o conta sobre a Medicina? Quer dizer... você já faz o que ele quer mesmo. Não está passando por cima das suas ordens.

–Você não tem ideia de como é o meu pai. – Edward me encarava mais sério do que nunca. Seus olhos chegaram a me assustar.

– Quando você fala deles, soa como se fossem dois monstros, sério. – quis analisar sua expressão.

–Como eu já disse antes, talvez eles sejam mesmo. – Edward o disse olhando para o horizonte o que definitivamente me fazia crer que ainda existiam muitos assuntos sombrios por trás da sua história. Apesar de ainda ter curiosidade para continuar perguntando, resolvi matar o assunto. Não queria aborrecê-lo ou deixa-lo triste.

–Obrigada por me contar. – bati meu joelho no dele. Foi mesmo um grande avanço, principalmente se não falava sobre o assunto com ninguém, como ele mencionou.

–Olha, eu confio em você, ok? Só não contei isso antes porque... eu não gosto de falar sobre certas coisas. E também achei que não precisava te falar disso e... – ele empacou.

–E...?

– Simplesmente eu tenho vergonha da minha vida.

–Não precisa ter vergonha. Se você está me ajudando, não há razão para eu não te ajudar, mesmo que seja apenas ouvindo. Eu gosto de você, mesmo perfeitamente imperfeito. E não ligo que tenha seus problemas.

_Oops._

Minha língua me traiu, e a garganta secou.

Enquanto um silêncio invadia nossa conversa junto com o vento fresco, pude perceber que, talvez, Edward precisasse de ajuda tanto quanto eu. Ele mantinha a pose de companheiro emancipado até agora, e nunca imaginei que pudesse ter medo de expor os seus problemas.

Ele não tirava os olhos no chão enquanto eu falava. Só depois de longos minutos percebi que estava me olhando novamente.

–O que aconteceu? – perguntei.

–Você.

–O que tem eu?

–Seus olhos...

–Estão sujos?

–Não... eles emitem uma luz que nunca vi antes. – ele falava, me encarando bem de perto e esboçando um sorriso.

–Deve ser o sol. –sugeri, apontando para cima, começando a desconfiar do rumo que a conversa estava tomando.

–Não é do sol. Você tem uma luz só sua... – ele se aproximou mais de mim, e agora eu tinha entendido qual era a dele.

Ai, meu Deus.

_Gelei._

Edward queria me beijar!

E sei lá o que houve comigo. Recuei e virei o rosto de volta para a paisagem, contemplando o sol, fazendo com que ele apenas encostasse o nariz, e na minha bochecha. Provocação? Medo? Não. Resistência. Quanto mais resistir, melhor. Seria estranho me envolver com um rapaz sem nem saber quem eu era.

Sua ação me levou a uma reação.

Mas o sol também despertou um desejo em mim. E_ isso_, ele ainda não podia saber.

– Obrigada por ter me trazido aqui. Acho que devemos voltar.

Notei que ele ficou decepcionado, apesar de não dizer nada. Ficou com uma cara de idiota que me deu até pena. E eu, sorri de lado, triunfante por conseguir resistir.

–Talvez seja melhor mesmo. Já me fez falar muito por hoje. Está muito quente aqui, vamos. – ele levantou rápido, deu um pequeno chute ao vento, como provável sinal de desapontamento e, já consertado da cena, subiu na moto.

Levantei da pedra e fui logo me ajeitando na traseira com ele. Desta vez, apenas disse para segurar firme e prender as pernas nele. Não me mostrou mais como deveria fazer.

* * *

><p>Seguimos calados até a entrada de Yellow Woods, quando ele resolveu falar comigo de novo.<p>

–Gostou do passeio? – ele soou totalmente sem esperanças.

–Adorei. Podemos fazer de novo?

–Vamos ver...

Ele saiu da moto e me ajudou, pois meu vestido ficou preso em algum lugar de ponta e eu nem havia percebido.

–Obrigada... – disse, desenhando com os pés no chão, procurando algo para fazer. – Aonde você vai? – perguntei quando vi que ele entrou na cabana e olhava seus livros. Provavelmente iria estudar.

–Vou ler um pouco.

– Mas já... – na verdade, era para ser uma pergunta.

–Sim. – ele falou, enquanto colocava os óculos de leitura, e mal percebeu que eu estava me trocando no banheiro. Na verdade, tirando o vestido e sapatos e vestindo uma de suas camisas por cima da regata branca.

–Tem certeza? – falei, saindo para o jardim da cabana de novo.

– Por que? Quer alguma coisa?

–Quero! – e veio a ideia para cortar aquele clima pós-fora.

–Fale. – ele foi para fora da cabana, tirando os óculos e me olhando.

–Agora que eu consigo andar direito e tudo... e que saímos na sua Harley... quero fazer algumas coisas diferentes contigo.

–Tipo? – ele me olhou desconfiado.

–Tipo... vou querer... – agora seu olhar era de alguém completamente chocado com o anúncio. – pegar frutas!

–Agora? Não.

–Sim, agora! – fui em sua direção. Porque era _sempre_ divertido quando eu tentava persuadi-lo com meu olhar.

Peguei sua mão e o puxei, e ele mal teve tempo para largar seus óculos.

– Olha, se está com fome, temos tanta comida aqui...

–Não, quero frutas! Me ensina como você faz.

–Você vai se machucar. Elas estão lá no alto, hoje não vai ser fácil. – ele disse, pegando a bola de basquete.

–Ah, por favor. Não vou te acertar nem nada assim. Não sou tão idiota.

–Ok, então. Você quer frutas... então são frutas que vai ter! – ele acabou cedendo, e batia a bola no gramado como se fôssemos jogar basquete ou algo do tipo.

–Oba! –dei alguns pulos vibrando, apreensiva para começar a jogar.

– Olha, você deve mirar em alguma não muito perto do seu corpo e jogar com força média. Assim. – ele mostrou, e vimos duas maçãs caírem.

–Deixa eu tentar. – Ele me passou a bola e eu, ótima e sem coordenação alguma, só derrubei folhas. E quase joguei duas laranjas. Nas nossas cabeças.

– Merda, cuidado! Sua doida! – ele me puxou pela camisa, e ficamos_ muito_ próximos. Eu fiquei séria de novo – O que eu te falei sobre a distância? – percebendo o clima, ele disfarçou e zombou minha pontaria.

– De novo? – indaguei se deveria tentar.

–Vai lá. – ele bufou apreensivo e balançou a cabeça. Deve ter pensado que eu poderia derrubar uma árvore, ou até mesmo a cabana, e não os frutos. Chegou a se afastar por precaução, mas nada caiu. Pelo menos acertei a direção desta vez.

–Assim?

–Isso, mas usou pouca força. O que você quer pegar?

–Quero bananas! – disse sem maldade alguma olhando para a bananeira solitária e escondida ali.

Ele pareceu se divertir com minha escolha, e soltou uma risadinha... um tanto maliciosa.

– Mire na que você quer, então. – ele me devolveu a bola, e eu mirei na cintura dele. Ri da mesma forma que ele fez.

–Está louca? Não na minha! Quer saber? Vamos fazer isso de outro jeito – ele falava se protegendo com as mãos enquanto eu ria. – Sobe aqui. – abaixou-se na minha frente, oferecendo seu pescoço para eu subir em suas costas e ficar na altura certa. – mas cuidado porque essa árvore é raridade nessa área.

–Assim não vale.

–Claro que vale. Estão no alto hoje, ontem peguei as mais fáceis. Anda logo antes que eu desista. – ele falou, ainda abaixado. E eu obedeci.

Fui parar atrás de Edward, afastei as pernas para sentar em suas costas, quase em seu pescoço, e segurei na sua testa.

–Vou te deslocar.

– Não vai, você é leve. Mas se fizer isso de propósito, vai levar uma. Tenho que trabalhar semana que vem. – ele falou em um tom nada sério, fazendo careta, e eu já o conhecia o suficiente para saber que ele não teria coragem.

–Você não bateria em mim. Duvido!

–Não disse que você vai apanhar, e sim "levar". Vai ter troco, se algo acontecer.

–Tipo o que? – pensei em qual tipo de castigo ele poderia oferecer.

– Não deixo mais usar as minhas roupas! – ele falou, após apertar os olhos, pensando.

–Ah, sacanagem...

–Olha a boca! E anda, merda.

–Calma, chato. - segurei e ele subiu devagar, para eu não cair.

–Estou calmo. Pega na banana aí. – ele falou, rindo descontroladamente.

–Pegarei várias. – pisquei, como se ele pudesse ver meus olhos naquela posição.

Finalmente, comecei a recolher algumas pencas na bananeira do quintal. Jogava tudo no cesto que ele deixou perto da gente, no chão.

–Muito bem, ótimas mãos para pegar bananão! – ele continuava me provocando.

– Não são as maiores que estão prontas para consumo?

– Não pegue as verdes.

– Quanto maior, melhor. – debochei.

–Humm... – ele riu como um louco, novamente, enquanto segurava minhas pernas, me equilibrando.

Perguntava-me se ele estava cansado, mas acho que estava até gostando da posição, já que estava fazendo hora da minha cara.

Foi quando eu senti algo bem diferente.

_Seu _toque.

Ao mesmo tempo que me segurava firme, Edward começou a esfregar os polegares no meu tornozelo e coxa, alternadamente.

_Safado_!

Ele estava me acariciando.

– Cansei de bananas. Me põe no chão, por favor. – a afirmação era um pedido, olhei bicuda para o rosto dele e fingi que não havia percebido.

–Chão? Nada disso. Agora vai aproveitar que está aí e vai pegar mais. – ele foi andando comigo devagar, ainda apertando minha coxa com uma mão e passando a outra pelo meu joelho. Acabaram as carícias. - Quero essas. – ele falou em frente à cerejeira.

–Que lindo, não sabia que gostava de rosa. – retruquei.

– Não, sua boba. Cereja é uma delícia.

–Quais devem ser as melhores?

– As Nankings são sempre boas, mas tente as mais rosadas, já que estão maiores. São as mais doces.

–Todas estão rosas.

–As que têm a cor dos seus lábios agora. _Essas _devem ser as melhores. – ele disse, despreocupado.

_De novo, não._

Aquela foi tão óbvia que eu fiquei arrepiada. Talvez ele tenha sentido pela minha pele, mas ignorou.

–E as maiores. – ele ajeitou as mãos enormes em mim.

–Ok. – peguei as maiores e mais rosadas cerejas que eu vi. Aproveitei para comer uma e, realmente, era uma delícia.

– Pronto, já encheu o cesto. – ele anunciou, e começou a se curvar devagar para me colocar no chão.

Vi que seus ombros estavam vermelhos e suados, mas ele não parecia cansado com meu peso. O que mais me surpreendeu foi que não perdemos o equilíbrio.

–Então... posso continuar usando suas roupas?

– Pode. - ele falou enquanto virava o pescoço, como se estivesse relaxando os músculos. – Nossa, estou deixando essa magrela bem forte, hein? – ele brincava.

–Gorda? – falei usando um certo tom ameaçador.

– Gorda? – ele revirou os olhos. - Nem um pouco. Só se for de espírito. Nunca vi uma moça comer tão bem e não engordar. – ele riu. – Quis dizer que recuperou suas forças. Só estou brincando contigo, boboca.

Às vezes eu esquecia que cheguei ali abaixo do peso. Só estava bem agora por todo o cuidado que meu salvador teve comigo.

–Hum. E as cerejas, estão boas? – mudei o foco. Falar sobre peso e forma com um rapaz soava como um assunto tão ridículo quanto falar sobre... sei lá, o tempo.

– Deixe-me ver... – ele pegou uma das maiores cerejas do cesto no chão e começou a olhar, analisando, fazendo careta.

E começou a me encarar.

Levantou a mão e a colocou bem perto dos meus lábios, encostando neles, agora com quase nada de batom, depois de horas. Passava os olhos entre a fruta e meus lábios, o que me deixou confusa e totalmente sem ação.

_Dessa vez ele me pegou._

Eu tinha certeza sobre o que ele estava pensando. Comecei a surtar internamente com a ideia de ser beijada por Edward. Mas ele recuou ao perceber algo errado. Com certeza eu devo ter corado mais do que nunca, pois estava completamente sem graça. Então ele apenas pegou a fruta e a comeu, enquanto me olhava. Depois, olhava para meus olhos e meus lábios, alternadamente.

Tudo estava _tão claro_, que não dava mais para duvidar.

–Está deliciosa. – sorriu.

–Acho que aprendi pelo menos a selecionar, então. – falei, séria.

–Perfeitamente. Outra hora voltamos com a bola.

–Ok, obrigada pela aula.

–Ei, posso te pedir uma coisa? – ele balançava a cabeça, e eu a minha, concordando.

–Não precisa me agradecer por cada coisa que faço. Já está na hora de cortar essa formalidade toda, tá? – eu balancei a cabeça novamente, como uma aberração.

_Porque eu era assim mesmo_.

Sentia-me uma idiota junto dele.

Nós voltamos calados para a cabana, ele com o cesto, e eu segurando uma penca de bananas que não coube ali. Sim, estava com fome. Mas depois daqueles olhares, depois daqueles gestos, continuava sem graça até para comer.

Sentei no chão da entrada da cabana e ele na cadeira, ficamos olhando os pássaros que vinham beber água na lagoa.

– Vou tomar um banho. – ele anunciou, indo para o banheiro. Não respondi nada, estava abalada demais para isso.

* * *

><p>Percebi que estava nascendo um clima diferente entre nós. Ele estava cada vez mais perto de mim e eu, dele. Agora então, passaria dias inteiros comigo. Era natural nascer uma amizade entre uma pessoa e outra, mesmo de sexos e histórias opostas. Ele pensava de maneira independente e era muito inteligente. Ele salvou minha vida.<p>

Eu não sabia quem era. Eu era só uma vítima de algum acidente ou fatalidade, que ele teve a (in)felicidade de encontrar e passou a cuidar pessoalmente, possivelmente pelo instinto de sua futura carreira.

O acaso e a afinidade nos uniam.

Estava ficando mais e mais difícil reparar nele apenas como um simples amigo.

Eu morava com ele. Ele era especial, uma dessas pessoas que não encontramos por aí.

Nosso relacionamento era único.

Enfim, acho que era um sentimento de confusão mútuo.

– Ainda não comeu? – ele saiu do banheiro, já vestindo um moletom e uma de suas camisas, com a toalha nas costas e secando o cabelo com um dos lados.

–Não, fiquei com preguiça. Acho que vou tomar meu banho primeiro.

–É melhor mesmo, a água está ficando fria. – ele sentou-se à mesa e começou a arrumar as frutas ali.

–Eu vou. – Levantei e segui seu conselho, realmente estava ficando gelada.

Deixei a água lavar meu corpo, esperando que todo e qualquer pensamento errôneo pudesse ir embora e que eu pudesse lembrar de alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa, _por menor que fosse, simplesmente para tirar aqueles pensamentos loucos sobre Edward.

Fiz o mesmo que ele e, ao terminar, sentei na cama, secando os cabelos com mais calma. Ele tratou de cortar o silêncio.

–Está ótima. – elogiou, comendo uma banana e mostrando-a para mim.

– Ah, agora sim vou comer. – levantei, peguei duas bananas e algumas cerejas, e coloquei em um prato sobre a mesa. Pensei duas vezes e voltei para sentar na cama.

Longe dele.

–O que faremos amanhã? – ele perguntou agora levemente animado para o dia seguinte.

–Não sei... acho que descansar.

–Descansar? De que? De não fazer nada? Nada disso. Pense em algo. Lembre-se que tenho alguns dias livres. Vamos aproveitá-los melhor. Sempre me pediu para sair, então vamos sair.

– Por quanto tempo?

–Mais quatro dias. Não tenho mais aulas na segunda-feira. – ele lembrou, sorrindo, agora mais esperançoso que eu diria "sim'.

Certamente seria embaraçoso ficar trancada ali com ele, levando em conta todo o clima estranho que eu sentia rolar nos últimos dias.

–Não... quero dizer, por quanto tempo acha que ficarei aqui? – refiz a pergunta, e parece que quebrei seu sorriso com uma punhalada.

– O tempo que você precisar. – ele falou, abaixando a cabeça enquanto comia. – e quiser, é claro.

– Acho que ainda vou demorar por aqui. – refleti sobre o tempo que poderia levar para recuperar a memória.

–Talvez não. Não há como saber.

– Eu gosto de ficar aqui, contigo. – finalmente deixei uma fagulha de esperança para ele.

–Pode ficar o quanto quiser, gosto da sua companhia. – ele olhou para mim e sorriu cordialmente.

–Então... – eu apertei os olhos, buscando algum assunto para falarmos. – Por que somente agora vamos sair?

– Agora há uma certa... segurança para você sair. –ele esboçava um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

–Há? Como assim? O que mudou?

– Você vai ter que ficar calada em relação ao que eu vou te mostrar. – ele passava a mão no cabelo freneticamente, certamente nervoso com algo e cortando minha pergunta.

–O que é? Fala logo.

Edward levantou e timidamente pegou em sua pasta uma certidão de nascimento, e veio até mim com a cara de culpa mais óbvia do mundo, como um garoto mostrando o boletim falsificado aos pais, com medo de ser repreendido. Eu estiquei o pescoço para ver, e meus olhos certamente saltaram.

–Edward! Você falsificou isso? – peguei o documento da mão dele, e ri incrédula quando vi o nome "Mary Jane Lee" batido à máquina.

–Cala a boca, merda! – ele arregalou os olhos tanto quanto eu, se abaixando ao meu lado e falando baixo como se realmente tivesse alguém ali que pudesse nos ouvir.

–Você já havia pensado no nome antes mesmo de me perguntar? – eu estava pasma.

–Sim, precisava para falsificar. Se você falar sobre isso para qualquer pessoa no futuro, eu perco minha carteira de advogado e de médico antes mesmo de conseguir me formar.

A cara de Edward era de pânico, medo, vergonha, nem sei explicar. Foi simplesmente cômico.

–Não vou contar... – revirei os olhos.

_Como se eu tivesse vida social para fazer fofocas_, pensei.

– Só consegui arrumar isso, por enquanto. Você precisa de experiências, temos que sair e botar essa caixa para trabalhar. – ele apontou para a cabeça. – isso vai te ajudar.

Eu concordei e, quase rindo, devolvi o documento para ele guardar, com todo o cuidado do mundo de novo, como se alguém pudesse fuçar suas coisas ali.

Comemos em silêncio, e depois de farta de frutas, o ajudei a limpar o lixo da mesa. Encostei-me na cama, quase deitada. E ele pegou seus óculos para estudar na cadeira.

–Já vai dormir?

–Vou, estou cansada.

–Tão cedo... São oito horas.

–Estou com sono.

O típico silêncio que nos rondava ameaçou voltar. Eu o afastei.

– Quero ir à cidade contigo. – eu revelei, antes dele abrir o livro.

– Seattle? Mesmo? – seus olhos me estudavam por cima dos óculos de leitura.

–Mesmo. Quero me distrair, ver as coisas. Pode me mostrar o que há de melhor lá?

– Será uma honra. – olhava contente para mim, e eu o retribuía.

–Edward.

–Sim?

–Quando mesmo você termina seus cursos?

– Neste semestre. Será surpresa. Nem eu sei ao certo.

– Os dois?

–É, os dois, teoricamente.

–Só consigo visualizar um bebê de fraldas aprendendo dois ofícios. – nós dois rimos.

–Entrei cedo mesmo, com quinze anos. Sempre tive notas para avançar sem cumprir o tempo normal. –ele deu uma piscadela. Foi seu jeito modesto de me induzir a pensar que ele realmente era inteligente em um nível acima da média.

E, como se não fosse suficiente, parece que leu meu pensamento.

–Sou o que chamam por aí de "gênio" – falou todo orgulhoso**.**

Ri de lado pensando que, com tanta experiência, ele poderia se tornar muito mais rabugento do que verdadeiramente era, quando idoso.

–O que fará depois?

–Acho que já falamos sobre isso, não? – tenho certeza que já, mas perguntei mesmo assim. Queria saber mais sobre a vida do... meu salvador.

– Não lembro bem.

–Termino em breve, e depois trabalho no hospital e na clínica por mais dois anos, encerrando a Medicina. – ele disse virando os olhos.

– O que dirá aos seus pais quando terminar e tiver que trabalhar lá?

– Ainda não decidi. Estou elaborando com calma, vendo as possibilidades.

–Vai ser difícil. – me preocupei por ele, sabendo agora de sua história.

–Nunca foi fácil. Já acostumei com _todos_ os tipos de dificuldades. - ele me encarou, e eu disfarcei.

– Apesar de achar que não, você tem sorte, sabia?

– Sorte? Acho que não.

– Veja por esse lado, eu gostaria de fazer alguma coisa lá fora também... e mal posso sair. Você tem duas possibilidades, ainda que uma seja imposta.

– Não é tão fácil quanto você imagina. – ele riu com os olhos tristes.

–Eu acredito que não, mas é melhor do que o meu caso. – com essa, ele se calou.

Não podia mais argumentar. Nexistia verdade maior. Ter que ficar enjaulada por não saber até que ponto sua vida está ameaçada, ainda que em boa companhia, é realmente pior do que ter que esconder da sua família que você segue seu sonho em particular.

–Isto é provisório, eu tenho certeza.

–Como pode ter tanta certeza disso? E se eu não recuperar nada?

–Eu sou médico. Seja positiva. Você deve ter sofrido um grande choque, por algum motivo. Eu andei conversando com alguns especialistas sobre lapsos e eles disseram que perda de memória pós-traumática é passageira. Seu caso é claramente um trauma psicológico. É uma amnésia retrógrada e psicogênica.

–É uma o que? – franzi os olhos, sem entender, prendendo uma risada pelo tom totalmente _nerd_em sua resposta.

– Deixa pra lá. Só tenha em mente que vai passar. - Ele revirou os olhos de novo.

–Como sabe dessas coisas se nem fui ao hospital.

–O hospital veio até você. Fiz exames de laboratório, testei em você, e está bem claro pelo que conversamos. Eu sei o que você tem. É difícil de acreditar?

–Não. Ok, então. – finalmente soltei a risada, tampando os lábios para tentar parar.

–Qual é a graça?

–Você parece ser o tipo "mandão" no trabalho.

–Apenas sei das coisas. – ele ficou sério ao ver sua reputação médica avaliada.

– Espero que Deus esteja do lado da ciência.

–Quem? – se revirou da cadeira para perguntar.

–Deus.

–Não sei muito bem sobre esse assunto de fé, mas se você acredita... pode estar.

Por um momento, pensei em perguntar se ele não acreditava em Deus, mas relevei o caso. Ele precisava estudar.

Edward levantou e veio me dar um abraço de boa noite, hoje com direito a beijo na testa. Ele quase nunca fazia isso, acho que só quando sentia minha carência exuberante.

–Bom estudo. Descanse um pouco, também. – o aconselhei enquanto me virava para a parede, para não perder o sono e, indiretamente, não distraí-lo de sua leitura.

– Sim, senhora. E boa noite, moleca.

Senti que ficou algum tempo ali, me olhando, antes de voltar à sua cadeira. Já eu, apaguei.

Pela menos na maior parte da noite.

* * *

><p>Minha mente foi anestesiada e, novamente, lá estava eu, perdida em árvores escuras próximo da estrada onde tudo começou – ou terminou. Senti uma fisgada no peito e, quando abri os olhos novamente, duas pessoas com capas negras estavam prontas para me atacar. Uma me mordia e dava socos em meu peito, como um animal faminto ou predador, e a outra, amolava um facão e mirava a ponta para minha testa, prestes a tomar impulso e acabar com minha vida. Tentava tirá-los de cima de mim, mas não conseguia nem mesmo ver seus rostos. Gritava o mais alto que podia, mas parecia estar rouca, quase muda, e ninguém conseguia me ouvir. Nem poderiam. Estava sozinha. Quando o facão finalmente avançava na minha direção, ouvi minha voz, e acordei no susto.<p>

–O que houve? – Edward já estava dormindo, deitado perto da cama, e havia levado um susto quando eu comecei a berrar.

–Você está aqui? – falei, ainda sem despertar direito, com a respiração acelerada no ritmo do coração, que só faltava sair pela boca. Eu estava suando. E com falta de ar.

–Estou. Calma, bebe isso. – ele falou enquanto me empurrava um copo d'água pela boca.

–Eu estava lá de novo... – comecei a chorar, contando.

–Foi um pesadelo.

Ele levantou, sentou na cama e, sem pensar duas vezes, me abraçou bem apertado. Edward queria me proteger.

– O que teve "lá"? – ele já sabia ao que eu me referia.

–Eles estavam atrás de mim de novo, iam me matar!

–"Eles" quem?

–Eu não consegui ver as fisionomias, mas tinham um facão e... – me exaltei.

– Já passou... outra hora falaremos sobre isso. – ele interrompeu, e assim permanecemos por horas: ele, sentado na cama onde eu dormia e recostado na parede, e eu, deitada em seu peito, agarrada em sua camisa, me senti protegida.

Edward definitivamente era o melhor amigo que eu poderia ter.

Ele frequentemente me perguntava sobre meus sonhos, mas eu nunca dava muitos detalhes simplesmente porque eu esquecia do conteúdo e eles eram muito vagos. Isso quando eu sonhava alguma coisa, pois era raro de acontecer.

Apaguei e só acordei às nove e trinta da manhã. Ele acordou um pouco antes, ainda colocava o café e limpava os olhos com as mãos. Os cabelos estavam completamente em pé.

–Bom dia. Está tudo bem? – ele queria se certificar, enquanto eu me espreguiçava na cama.

– Melhor... eu acho.

– Dormiu bem depois?

–Dormi. E você?

–Também. – mentiu - O café já está na mesa, venha. – ele parecia apressado, e eu mal lembrei que havíamos combinado de sair. – O passeio está de pé ainda, né?

– Sim, preciso me distrair...

–É isso aí.

Quando levantei, percebi que seu rosto estava diferente. Edward havia feito a barba e bigode.

E ele era _muito_ lindo.

–Fez a barba? – coçava meus olhos, sem acreditar no que via.

–Aquilo nem era barba, só precisava tirar um pouco de pêlos.

Deixei o assunto morrer. Sentei à mesa e tomamos o café da manhã juntos, evitando falar sobre a noite anterior. Ele até queria saber mais sobre o pesadelo, mas a vontade de não me ver chorar falou mais alto, e assim permaneceu até a hora que eu quis.

–Onde vamos hoje? – perguntei, curiosa.

– Você quem sabe.

–Alguma indicação?

–Topa ir ao cinema e às lojas do Boulevard Sun?

–Qualquer coisa pra mim está ótimo.

– Vá trocar a minha roupa, não podemos perder tempo.

Eu ri por dentro na parte do "minha roupa", já que agora suas roupas pareciam ser tão minhas quanto dele. Usei novamente o vestido que ele me deu de presente, e tentei caprichar mais no cabelo, fazendo um rabo de cavalo com cachos nas pontas. Usei o batom de novo.

Ele _definidamente_ notou.

–Estou pronta.

Ele desviou do café e ficou de olhos arregalados, quando tirou os óculos.

– O que?

– Está... d-diferente. – ele gaguejou, me olhando dos pés á cabeça.

–"Diferente"? Isso é bom ou é ruim? – ele trocou as palavras de propósito, eu sabia.

– Tá, tá... Está muito bonita. – ele virou os olhos e finalmente confessou. – Agora teremos um problema.

–Qual?

– As pessoas vão olhar.

–... e?

–Os _homens_ vão olhar. – ele lançou um olhar torto, disfarçando uma preocupação enciumada.

–Ah, então é isso. Pra isso servem os olhos. Qual é o problema?

–Nada. – ele engoliu a seco.

–Quer que eu tire ou...?

–Não! Não. Está ótima. Qualquer coisa, você está comigo. Se algum engraçadinho falar alguma coisa... eu estou_ contigo_, entendeu, Mary Jane?

– Acho que sim. – balancei a cabeça e ri da solução fácil dele. Muito conveniente, por sinal.

Edward vestiu-se rápido. Camisa branca pólo, jeans e uma jaqueta preta de couro; arrumou o cabelo, ainda bagunçado deixando um visual um pouco carregado. Para acompanhar minha mudança, talvez. Ele queria me proteger dos outros, pensei. Saiu do banheiro super perfumado, cantando alguma música só pelo ritmo, e me estendendo a mão para sairmos.

Era uma mistura de bad boy com príncipe cavalheiro que me deixava tonta.

– Vamos?

–Tá. – estendi minha mão sobre a sua somente para não deixa-lo em um completo vácuo, literalmente. Mas apertei os olhos, confusa com sua atitude cheia de charme.

Do lado de fora, a cena da subida na moto se repetia novamente. Só que eu, estabanada, quase a derrubei antes mesmo de subir.

–Cuidado, sua doida!

–Desculpa, esqueci... qual perna primeiro?

– Você é uma viagem... – ele riu da minha lerdeza e me instruiu, mesmo sem acreditar que eu realmente não tinha coordenação. – Está faltando algo.

–O que?

–Vai andar solta assim é?

–Ah, claro. Dã. – o apertei pelo tórax muito mais do que ontem. Consegui deixa-lo encabulado.

– Ainda bem que suas unhas são curtas. – ele olhou para minhas mãos, antes de acelerar com a Harley.

* * *

><p>Passamos por toda a estrada segura ao redor de Yellow Woods e seguimos para Seattle. Edward já sabia eu gostava de apreciar as paisagens, e resolveu dar uma mãozinha providenciando uma trilha sonora para o nosso passeio. Ele ligou o rádio da moto, que não funcionava direito por causa do sinal. Colocamos numa estação que tocava as músicas de Rock clássico e alternativo, nossos estilos favoritos.<p>

O dia estava quente e seco, e se não fosse a velocidade, estaria pingando já. Edward também deve ter sentido o clima quente, já que parou a moto parar tirar a jaqueta e me entregar.

Antes de chegar ao centro de Seattle, percebi como o Boulevard Sun era bonito. Definitivamente, ele estava me impressionando ao mostrar os melhores lugares na cidade. Paramos no estacionamento perto do Cine Salut e logo percebi que ele estava certo em relação aos olhares dos homens. Mal saímos dali e dois viraram, ainda que discretamente.

–Não saia do meu lado. – ele advertiu, ao perceber. Vi a cara que Edward fez para eles, e confesso que fiquei boba com sua reação. _Ele queria me proteger,_ pensei mais uma vez.

–"Relaxa", Edward. – pisquei, debochando. A frase era bem mais comum saindo dos lábios dele.

–Quer pipoca, _Mary_? – ele modulou bem a palavra, como se estivesse me lembrando do falso nome, enquanto vestia sua jaqueta.

–Quero.

–Doce ou salgada?

–As duas.

–Eu já devia saber disso. – ele debochou.

–Está insinuando alguma coisa?

–Comilona!

–Cala a boca.

–Trouxe você até aqui e é assim que me trata, sua folgada?

Um casal de idosos atrás de nós na fila da carroça sorriu com nossa pequena discussão, e ficamos em silêncio, sem graça.

Compramos a pipoca e entramos. Hoje era dia especial dos clássicos do cinema. Escolhemos uma comédia romântica de Chaplin. Era isso ou faroeste, e ele não quis que eu visse armas para não lembrar da noite que tivemos. Concordei sem pensar duas vezes. Eu estava apreensiva, não lembrava do último filme que havia visto (se é que já tinha ido ao cinema), nem sequer da companhia. Edward se divertiu com minhas expressões de ansiedade, meu estalar de dedos e pequenos chutes ao vento. Ele achava que meu calçado, hoje um Converse preto, iria sair dos pés a qualquer momento.

– Já viu esse antes? – perguntei.

–Não, esse é "novo" por aqui.

–Estou curiosa! – bati as palmas bem baixinho, próximas ao rosto.

–Tô vendo. Pega essa! – ele jogou uma pipoca salgada no meu rosto, rindo.

–Calado, vai começar! – o adverti enquanto as luzes se apagavam.

Dividimos a pipoca e o refrigerante. O filme começou e eu fiquei nas nuvens com o cinema mudo. Edward eventualmente olhava para mim, maravilhado com minhas reações às cenas. Achei o filme muito divertido.

O único problema? Bem, em determinado momento, a sala ficou fria.

Ele estava de jaqueta ainda, e eu estava com os braços desnudos, pois o vestido era de verão. Comecei a ficar impaciente, cruzando os braços e alisando-os. Se o filme não estivesse tão bom, já teria pedido a ele para sairmos. Nem precisou. Em uma de suas olhadas, ele percebeu e tirou a jaqueta, sem pensar duas vezes.

–Coloque isso. – ele a estendeu por trás das minhas costas, e eu a vesti.

–Agora você que vai ficar com frio. – sussurrei quase que imperceptivelmente ao seu ouvido.

–Estou com calor. –ele piscou para mim, desviando minha atenção, que já era pouca, do filme.

–Deve estar com fogo, isso sim! – continuei, e alguém sentado na nossa frente nos repreendeu.

–Pshh! Olha o silêncio aí atrás, casalzinho!

Era o mesmo casal de idosos da fila da pipoca. Perseguidores, pensei, virando os olhos para os dois.

–Desculpa! – ecoamos juntos, e quase rimos.

Eu o olhei e resolvi comentar no seu ouvido, bem mais baixo:

–Viu? Cala a boca!

–Vem calar! – ele respondeu, infantilmente, ao meu ouvido também. O encarei prendendo uma risada e meu olhar o repreendeu, como "depois você vai ver!"

Passados alguns minutos, a sala estava mais fria ainda. Ele começou a sentir, mas não pediu a jaqueta de volta. Agora também estava de braços cruzados, e me olhou.

–Quer saber? Agora vai dividir comigo! – ele sussurrava no meu ouvido enquanto passava o braço direito por trás das minhas costas, e o esquerdo colocou por baixo de algum lugar deixando o tecido do meu vestido por cima.

Se não fosse pelo escuro, acho que agora iria me ver mais corada do que um pimentão.

Ele não percebeu, para minha sorte.

Não podia dizer "não", afinal ele simplesmente queria algo para aquecê-lo, e era apenas... um abraço. Voltamos a nos concentrar no filme. Ou tentamos. Ele não falou mais nada, nem eu. Ficamos como coalas nas cadeiras, e ele nem virou - poderia me beijar, sem querer. Se ainda não aconteceu até agora, quando estávamos sozinhos, não seria naquela hora, cercados de gente estranha. Quando o filme terminou, ele se soltou de mim e recolhemos nosso lixo no chão. Já estávamos próximos à saída quando resolveu puxar assunto.

–E aí, gostou?

–De que?

–Porra, do filme. "De que"... –ele imitava minha voz, balançando a cabeça.

–Adorei, Chaplin era um gênio.

–De acordo. Agora vamos ao Boulevard Sun.

Após sairmos do frio, Edward e eu caminhamos pelo centro de Seattle.

Ele me comprou um algodão doce e eu amei aquilo, mas por _algum_ motivo ele não queria de olhar enquanto eu comia e lambia o dedo.

Paramos perto de uma cabine de fotos instantâneas chamada Boulevard Photobooth, e ele segurou meu braço.

–Espera! Vamos registrar esse dia... "histórico"? – ele cochichava.

–Como?

–Vamos tirar umas fotos, aqui. – ele apontou com a cabeça.

–Tá bem.

Entramos na cabine e ficamos com cara de pastel, até ele começar a tentar roubar meu algodão doce e fazermos as mais bizarras caretas possíveis. Ríamos sem nem ver nossas poses, só imaginando o resultado daquilo. No final da sessão, ele saiu antes.

–Espera, preciso de duas fotos suas. Uma séria e uma sorrindo.

– Pra que? – franzi o cenho.

–Depois te mostro.

Eu definitivamente odiei aquilo. Posar com ele, fazendo caretas, era uma coisa. Mas posar sozinha, prestando atenção na foto, era outra. Senti-me ridícula, mas concordei. Duas fotos a mais não fariam diferença mesmo. Depois esperamos a revelação e tivemos a mais longa sessão de gargalhadas até agora. Nós ficamos ridiculamente engraçados em todas. Foi então que percebi que minhas duas fotos sozinha não estavam no bolo. Olhei para ele suspeita, mas deixei passar. Sabia que ele havia guardado para alguma coisa.

Depois das fotos, Edward me levou a um enorme jardim e me mostrou a paisagem das montanhas, onde avistamos o pico Twilight que visitamos ontem.

–Pode me levar lá de novo?

–Hoje?

–É.

–Pra que?

–Gostei de lá... quero ver a cidade de novo e achar o local onde estamos.

–Mas eu te mostrei... ontem. Você esqueceu? – ele me olhou desconfiado.

–Claro que não. Mas eu quero ver de novo, se puder.

–Tá, então temos que sair mais cedo daqui. Vamos apressar nossos passos. – disse, com expressão de alívio.

Edward constantemente me perguntava sobre fatos recentes desde quando nos conhecemos. Acho que tinha medo que eu esquecesse, ou alguma coisa assim. Talvez ainda estivesse acompanhando o caso da minha perda de memória sem eu perceber.

–Vamos.

Ele me levou às lojas do centro comercial. Primeiro, olhamos todas e ele me mostrou onde comprou o violão. Depois teve a ideia de voltar às lojas de roupas, dizendo que eu precisava de uma jaqueta antes de roubar a sua, como costumava fazer com as camisas. Não era por falta de opção, mas eu realmente gostava de usar as roupas dele. Evitamos somente a loja onde ele comprou o que eu usava, pois havia dito que a compra era para doação. Fomos a outras duas, e terminamos na segunda.

As atendentes da loja arrastavam uma asa para ele, que nem ligava. No meu interior, aquilo me tocava.

Sim, eu senti... ciúmes?

Tive vontade de falar, "saiam daqui, ele está _comigo_", mas simplesmente ignorei por não saber como Edward iria reagir àquilo. Arqueei uma sobrancelha em direção a elas, esperando aquele sentimento estúpido passar.

–Por favor, ajudem minha companheira, a senhorita Mary Jane, a encontrar uma jaqueta. – ele ficou sentado, fingindo ler o jornal na cafeteria, mas sempre levantando o olhar quando eu provava algo.

–Depois vamos voltar pra casa do seu irmão, Mary. – era inacreditável como ele foi esperto para inserir meu irmão imaginário na conversa. Certamente com a intenção de, se algum dia fosse perguntado sobre a companhia, ele ter o que dizer a meu respeito.

Para todos os efeitos, eu era irmã caçula do seu melhor amigo, e balancei a cabeça concordando com tudo o que ele falou.

Fui rápida. Escolhi a jaqueta que mais lembrava a dele. Acho até que era unissex... o que permitiria o compartilhamento, se ele quisesse.

Vi dois vestidos muito parecidos com o que eu usava, e a vendedora perguntou se eu não queria provar.

–Não, obrigada. Nós estamos com um pouquinho de pressa. Meu irmão Nestor está esperando a gente. – soltei um pequeno sorriso com a ideia de continuar nosso esquema.

Mas Edward falou diretamente da cafeteria, próxima ao provador, onde fingia não prestar atenção em nada.

–Vá vestir, temos tempo.

Eu virei os olhos e aceitei. Não saí do provador para mostra-lo, apesar de ele ficar na porta também fingindo não estar curioso. Estava doido para ver.

–Como ficou? – ele me perguntou quando saí.

–Legal, mas só viemos ver uma jaqueta. – eu não queria dar trabalho, nem achava justo ele ficar gastando muito dinheiro comigo.

–Pode embrulhar junto. – ele falou para a vendedora, que deu um sorriso e nos olhou julgando que tivéssemos alguma relação amorosa, talvez. Foi_ muito _estranho.

–É fácil vestir sua companheira, ela tem corpo de miss.

Eu sorri para ser cordial, mas as faíscas saíam dos meus olhos em sua direção. Edward percebeu e, além de não a corrigir em relação ao termo "companheira", prendeu uma risada sarcástica ao me fitar.

– Ela é _incrível_ mesmo. – ele deu moral à atendente! Aquilo era definitivamente o fim... e me deixou totalmente desconsertada. Edward disse para uma estranha que eu era incrível, mas quase nunca me elogiava a sós. _Raiva_, muita raiva. Foi o que eu senti.

Saímos da loja. Eu, de bico, andando e sem falar nada.

Agora estávamos voltando ao estacionamento da lateral do cinema, e Edward praticamente chorava de rir, silenciosamente. Tudo piorou quando vimos um senhor olhar para trás somente para acompanhar meu andar. Devo ter ficado vermelha de tão irada. Só então Edward parou de rir.

–Vamos, Twilight Mountain nos espera. – ele ignorou o senhor, após devolver um olhar grotesco em sua direção.

Ajeitou as bolsas no baú traseiro da Harley, ligou o rádio e partimos. Eu teria que controlar meu humor no caminho de volta. Já estava quase desistindo de ir à montanha naquele dia.

–Não quero mais.

–Por que?

–Está tarde.

–Não está tarde, Mary... está bem cedo, aliás.

–Pra mim, já deu.

–Quem já deu? – ele tentou arrancar uma risada de mim, mas sua tentativa foi falha. Parecia um louco soluçando na moto. Eu fiquei calada, só observando.

–Não acho graça. – falei séria, enquanto ele imitava meu bico e parava a moto ainda na rua.

–Desencana, garota. Quer saber? Sei de um lugar que você vai adorar. Quer ir agora?

–Agora? Onde?

–Espere para ver. – ele parecia convicto de sua sugestão, e só me restou aceitar.


	6. Chapter 6

6. LÁBIOS SELADOS

Edward acelerou a moto e entramos na segunda estrada que subia a serra em Snoqualmie, no caminho para Yellow Woods. Parecia nos levar para uma área deserta, apenas com duas fileiras de casas de madeira separadas por um riacho e a trilha onde estávamos.

Ao avançarmos, percebi que havia um grande hotel e luxuoso ao leste, chamado The Fifth Ocean. Estacionamos e eu vesti minhas jaqueta nova. Edward me fitou de lado, e desviou o olhar colocando seus óculos escuros e penteando o cabelo para cima, com os dedos.

–Estou diferente? – ele perguntou.

–Acho que sim. Pra que isso? – estranhei.

–Toda tentativa é válida na hora de evitar o reconhecimento de alguns prováveis inconvenientes que possam aparecer.

–Ok. Mas o que exatamente viemos fazer aqui? – perguntei, desconfiada.

–O que acha? – ele me olhou, tentando me confundir.

– Peraí... o que? – meu coração começou a disparar como se alguém tivesse me dado um grande susto.

–Está com fome? – ele riu da minha reação e porque, provavelmente, corei.

–Est...ava? – respondi enquanto olhava a paisagem, balançando a cabeça em sinal de reprovação por suas palavras.

–Vamos comer então. Comida._ Só_ isso. – frisou bem.

_Susto, _também podia ser a palavra do século.

Entramos no hotel para chegar onde ele queria. Logo demos de cara com um restaurante enorme, atrás da piscina, quase vazio. Edward disse que estava estranhando o pouco movimento para aquele dia, pois teria algum evento perto de Olympia no dia seguinte. Mas logo concluiu que ainda era época de baixa temporada, em pleno abril, e isso poderia justificar.

–Encha essa barriga, por favor. – ele falou, enquanto sentamos em uma mesa para não-fumantes, próxima à janela e com uma boa visão da banda que performava clássicos dos Beatles.

Ali, só mais três casais além de nós, e todos pareciam mais entretidos uns com os outros do que com a música ou qualquer outra coisa ao redor. Quando ouvimos que não receberiam mais fregueses para o almoço a partir daquele horário, Edward pareceu aliviado. Significava que não tínhamos chance de encontrar com nenhum conhecido dele.

–Quero uma lasanha bolonhesa, e você?

–Eu também. – decidi comer o mesmo que ele, e fizemos nosso pedido.

Apreciamos a banda por algum tempo, e definitivamente fiquei mais calma. Os músicos viram que éramos os únicos interessados, e decidiram encher o resto do repertório de acordo com nossas reações e preferências.

Edward me observava acompanhar algumas letras, especialmente das que constavam em seus discos, e se divertiu comigo.

–Vai dançar também? – _sempre_ que me achava muito solta, resolvia tirar sarro.

–Não. – continuei a cantar, baixinho.

–Por que não? – ele sorriu.

–Não danço.

–Que chato.

–Você também. – resolvi inserir outros assuntos no meio da conversa. Já que ele estava querendo falar, teria o que falar.

–Então, acabo de descobrir que você não fuma. – ensaiei uma risada de lado.

–Errada. – ele disse apático. – Eu estou parando, mas fumo ocasionalmente.

Meus olhos com certeza saíram da face. Eu nunca o vi fumar.

–Você _fuma_? Edward! – meu choque o alarmou.

– O que? – ele virava os olhos, como se aquilo não fosse grande coisa.

–Que vergonha. Você deveria dar o exemplo... – lembrei que não deveria falar sobre sua profissão em público. – Nunca o vi fumar.

–Eu não fumo na sua frente. Aliás, agora só fumo quando estou muito nervoso.

–Isso é bom.

Franzi o cenho repetidamente.

–Que foi, Mary?

–Estou até com medo de perguntar se já usou alguma substância ilícita.

Ele jogou as costas na cadeira para rir, sagazmente, escondendo o rosto e tentando não chamar a atenção das outras poucas pessoas para nós mesmos.

– "Substância ilícita". –ele imitava minha voz, novamente. - Ontem disse "fisionomia". Adoro seu jeito. Às vezes acho que você realmente é uma velha, como acredita.

–Talvez a convivência contigo me faça falar como velha. –lancei meu olhar mais malvado para ele, que simplesmente balançou a cabeça.

– Medonho. –ele brincou. - Mas eu ainda tenho vinte e um. E a barba já está feita.

–Ainda parece um velho, às vezes. – chutei de leve seu pé por baixo da mesa, e ele simplesmente deixou pra lá.

–Está muito falante nesta tarde.

–Você já usou? – abaixei a voz e o rosto para perguntar.

–Já. – ele virou os olhos respondendo. – Mas parei há algum tempo.

–Quando foi?

–Mary, não é hora de falar sobre isso. Vamos comer.

–Tá.

Fiquei espantada com a declaração. Edward realmente tinha um jeito de bad boy, apesar de ser muito gentil. Mas nunca imaginei que chegasse a tanto. De fato, realmente ele não usava nada nem bebia, pelo menos desde quando nos conhecemos. Por causa disso, fui indiferente, e continuei só curiosa sobre a história.

Nossos pratos chegaram e saboreamos cada garfada. Toda aquela peregrinação entre cinema, Boulevard Sun e lojas de Seattle nos deixou famintos.

–Hmm... agora entendo porque gosta daqui.

–Eu _nunca _estive aqui. –ele riu como se eu dissesse algo estúpido.

–Não? E por que viemos neste restaurante?

–Ah, é o mais afastado da região. Quase ninguém o conhece. –ele piscou.

–Entendi. – continuei comendo e levantei os olhos para perguntar. – Nem conhece o hotel?

–Não, nem o hotel.

–Nunca trouxe ninguém?

– Está brincando de verdade ou desafio comigo?

–Não. – meu tom diminuiu.

–Acho que você já viu que não tenho tempo para isso. Nem mesmo gosto das garotas daqui. Só pensam em chazinho blá-blá-blá, marcas blá-blá-blá, bom partido. E eu nem penso em casar. – ele me olhou.

–E antes de estudar... nunca?

–_Claro_ que sim. Fiquei com algumas. Ok, um número decente. – ele admitiu, e parecia tentar diminuir o número. - Mas os dois relacionamentos mais sérios que tive duraram apenas duas semanas. – Ele ria. - Uma me trocou por um soldado mais alto e a outra... bom, a outra era uma mulher que meu pai arrumou para mim, quando terminei a escola. Ela me ensinou algumas... coisas. – ele, que continuava rindo por alguma memória aleatória, logo parou quando viu meu olhar julgador.

– Machismo nojento.

–É, pode ser. As coisas funcionam assim com os homens. De qualquer forma, pelo menos não sou totalmente inexperiente. Tenho o que ensinar. Falando nisso, aposto que o casal de preto vai subir pro quarto em dois minutos. – ele apontou com o rosto, rindo.

–É... – engoli seco, sem ter absolutamente_ nada _a declarar sobre o assunto.

E o casal realmente saiu, o que fez Edward balançar a cabeça.

–Sabia... sempre a mesma droga.

Continuamos a comer enquanto apreciávamos a banda. Bebemos refresco e Edward recebeu uma taça de vinho, o que me deixou surpresa, pois nunca havia visto ele beber.

–Isso é sério também?

–Que foi? Até o Santo Padre bebe... um pouco não faz mal a ninguém. – ele disse, antes de rir da minha reação espantada. – Sua boba.

–Não disse nada...

–É tão desatenta que não leu na entrada. "Vinho – cortesia da casa".

–Ah, legal. – peguei a garrafa para ler o rótulo.

–Ei... isso é só para maiores.

–E se eu for maior de idade?

–Por enquanto, sem bebidas, Mary Jane. – ele tirou da minha mão e colocou perto dele. –Pronto. Nem eu vou beber, só quando tiver certeza. Tá bom assim? – e largou a taça.

–Que seja. – virei os olhos, com raiva.

Terminamos de comer e pedimos a sobremesa. Ele pegou um pudim de chocolate decorado com folhas de hortelã, e eu um bolo floresta negra, cheio de cerejas.

–Ah... cerejas. – ele sorriu, olhando meu prato. Certamente teve alguma lembrança de quando pegamos frutas.

–Você quer? – o ofereci, levando o prato próximo ao seu rosto para que ele sentisse o aroma.

–Não, senhorita. Não quero essas cerejas não... Prefiro o meu docinho aqui. – ele deu uma mordida, me provocando a comer logo também.

Ao final, estávamos plenamente satisfeitos. Ele pediu a conta e aproveitamos o encerramento da apresentação da banda.

–Vamos? – perguntei.

–Não vai dançar mesmo? – ele sorriu.

–Já disse que não danço. _Nunca._

–Você tem os pés tortos mesmo. Mas nunca diga nunca. – ele estava desviando o rosto de um possível golpe público meu.

–Engraçadinho. Aposto que também não sabe dançar direito.

– Não mesmo. Vamos embora, então.

Saímos com a banda encerrando o show e agradecendo ao pequeno público.

– _Queremos dedicar "I Wanna Hold Your Hand" especialmente para o casal da esquerda, que esqueceu a cortesia no chão!_

Soubemos na hora que o cantor se referia a nós. Edward coçou a cabeça e voltou rápido para pegar a garrafa de vinho, enquanto eu caminhava para a saída do restaurante, congelada.

_Que vergonha._

Mais uma dose de raiva atingiu meus olhos.

Quase amaldiçoei os Beatles naquele instante.

–Pelo menos ele me lembrou da cortesia. – Edward me olhou, balançando a garrafa, tentando me acalmar enquanto caminhávamos para o local onde ele parou a Harley.

Olhei para o relógio da moto tão logo subimos nela, e vi que ainda marcava quatro e trinta da tarde.

–Ainda dá tempo de ir à montanha? – de repente, fiquei mais calma.

–Creio que sim. Vamos pegar o por do sol. Quer ir?

–Quero.

–Segure firme. – ele disse, antes de prender a garrafa dentro do baú e arrancar com a moto.

* * *

><p>Se não fosse pelas músicas guiando nossa viagem, creio que o silêncio a tornaria muito mais longa do que realmente deveria ser. Edward me olhava constantemente pelo espelho, tentando ver minha expressão, se era de raiva ou simplesmente contemplação. Ele achava estranho quando ficava em silêncio por muito tempo, principalmente porque nenhum de nós estava ocupado. Logo chegamos à montanha Twilight.<p>

–Cuidado com as pedras. – ele avisou, antes de eu sair da moto.

Andamos devagar até o pico, e o sol começava a diminuir. Sentamos nas mesmas pedras de ontem, e ele me mostrou o exato lugar onde estávamos.

–Ali... está vendo? O telhado cinza é do cinema. Para baixo, é o jardim. – acompanhava a linha traçada pelo seu dedo no ar.

–Já achei.

Após alguns minutos de contemplação, resolvemos falar.

–Edward.

–Fala.

–Acha que tentaram me matar, como no meu pesadelo?

– Se tivesse acontecido isso, não acha estranho terem deixado você viva, e só com uma ferida?

–Talvez não conseguiram concluir o plano. Posso ter resistido, alguém pode ter visto, sei lá.

–Com todo o respeito, você não é forte o suficiente para conseguir se livrar em ataques. E seria estranho alguém ter visto e depois te deixarem lá, sem buscar ajuda ou avisar a alguém na vila ou no hospital.

–Não sei...

–Mas eu sei. O povo de Yellow Woods já é muito sofrido. Eles não fariam isso, não deixariam você sozinha, mesmo se você não for daqui.

–Talvez outra pessoa possa ter impedido...

–Olha... não crie fantasias antes de descobrirmos a verdade. Isso não vai fazer bem a você. Só tenha certeza quando realmente lembrar de algo concreto. Sonhos podem ser apenas sonhos, mensagens do subconsciente. Não aconteceu assim, necessariamente.

–Acredita que há uma solução para o meu caso? – sempre fazia este tipo de pergunta, com receio da resposta dele variar muito.

–Você sabe que sim. Nós vamos chegar lá.

–Quando?

–Em breve, acredite. Estou vendo o que fazer.

– Espero que sim. Mas agora que já faz praticamente um mês... o que podemos fazer? – olhei para baixo e ele olhou para mim, buscando minha expressão reflexiva.

– Confia em mim?

Pausei antes de responder.

–Confio.

–Eu juro que você vai se encontrar. Palavra de médico. E advogado. – ele sorriu e bateu o joelho em mim, brincando.

Resolvi mudar de assunto. Afinal, era hora de me distrair.

–Eu adorei o passeio.

–Eu também.

–Vi como as moças ficam perto de você. – nós rimos, e eu desviei o olhar dele, como se escondesse sinais do sentimento estranho que tive na hora.

–E eu vi como os homens podem ficar só em passar por você. Até o projeto do George Harrisson do show te olhou estranho. – ele retrucou, todo sério.

– Acha que olharam por olhar ou... – hesitei em perguntar. – acha que sou bonita de verdade? – o encarei.

Ele olhou para baixo, como se eu falasse alguma coisa óbvia.

Realmente me achava uma mera mortal, e queria saber o que _ele _pensava ao me olhar.

–Isso é "verdade ou desafio"? – perguntou rindo.

–Não, queria saber. Quero dizer, você é a única pessoa que conheço agora, meu único amigo... queria saber com honestidade, se puder responder e...

– Você é muito além de linda. – ele me interrompeu e encarou. Dessa vez, meus olhos não fugiram. Corei e _muito_, com certeza.

–Sério?

–Sim, palavra de amigo.

–Não acho que sou nada disso. – balancei a cabeça. - _Você _me acha linda? – não pisquei, buscando a verdade em seus olhos. Porque apesar de fingir que eu não reparava nas suas indiretas, algo me tornava curiosa em relação à Edward.

– Mais ou menos. – ele revirou os olhos, antes de falar a verdade. – Ok, não seja tonta. Você é... estonteante. Até dentro das minhas roupas, com cabelo bagunçado e descalça.

Fiquei pensativa e bem surpresa com o elogio. Provavelmente mais corada do que nunca. Nem preciso mais dizer, meu rubor vive quebrando recordes por causa do Edward.

– Não pensei que _você_ me achava tão bonita assim.

–Pra que vou ficar falando? Não preciso. Também não fico me gabando das mulheres que suspiram e essa baboseira toda. – ele falou, fingindo um ar de convencimento, e ficando sério de novo. – Olha, eu sou homem, acima de tudo. Eu não sou cego. Você é linda. Palavra.

–Bem, também te acho tipo... lindo.

– Como? – ele fingiu não ouvir direito.

–Para... – dei um tapinha na cabeça dele, que riu-se. – Eu gostei de passear, queria conhecer mais lugares assim.

–Nós iremos, sempre que der. – ele prometeu.

–Verdade ou consequência? – perguntei em tom de brincadeira.

–De novo com isso? Se eu brincar dessa droga, você vai pagar o desafio que eu escolher?

–Vou. – falei confiante.

–Tá. Verdade.

–Você tirou a barba porque eu insinuei que te envelhecia?

–Passo. – disse virando os olhos.

–Não existe "passo" no jogo. Não fizemos regras.

–Depois que você falou, eu fiquei com aquilo na cabeça. Mas eu nunca fiquei sem fazer a barba por tanto tempo, estava descuidado mesmo.

–Bem, gostei que manteve as costeletas. – puxei o cabelo no rosto dele.

–"Costeletas"... – ele ria totalmente sem razão alguma. Já era costume fazer isso. - Verdade ou desafio?

–Verdade.

–O que você faz enquanto eu não estou na cabana?

–Leio alguns livros seus.

–Eu imaginei. – ele riu. – gosta de ler, explica o vocabulário.

–O que tem meu vocabulário?

–Nada... estou brincando. Só acho engraçado o destaque que você dá a algumas palavras.

–Que seja. – apertei os olhos. - Você tem um livro de culinária. Queria fazer algo dali...

–Podemos providenciar isso daqui a uns dias.

–Ok. Verdade ou consequência?

–Verdade. – ele se inclinava para trás, relaxando.

Pensei duas vezes, mas resolvi perguntar. Era melhor mesmo eu aproveitar o jogo para conhecer mais sobre sua vida, já que não era muito de falar.

–Alguma vez você já amou alguém?

**– **Eu? –ele bufou. - Te responde se disser que esta palavra não faz parte do meu vocabulário?

Eu balancei a cabeça, lembrando da conversa que tivemos no restaurante e julgando que ele nunca se apaixonou nem sentiu algo sério por ninguém.

–Eu não... sei o que é isso. Nunca fui exposto ao sentimento. E acho que não existe, sinceramente. – ele virava os olhos novamente.

Lembrei também de pergunta-lo sobre algo que ainda estava curiosa.

–E acredita em Deus?

–Ei, é minha vez de perguntar. – ele me olhou confuso.

–É só uma pergunta bônus, aproveitando o tema. – sorri de lado, e ele esfregou as mãos no cabelo.

– Eu não frequento igrejas.

–Por quê?

– Não me sinto bem lá.

–Por quê?

– Chega, droga. – ele disse mais incomodado. - Verdade ou desafio?

– Verdade. – deixei passar. Não ia quebrar mais ainda as regras do jogo.

– Já ficou com medo enquanto estava sozinha cabana? – ele ria, pois sabia que aquela pergunta me irritava.

–Eu. Não. Tenho. Medo. Edward. – falei pausadamente para ele entender bem.

–Mas teve medo hoje, quando viu o Fifth Ocean. Aquela sua cara foi foda, impagável! -Ele ria, e eu virava os olhos.

–Pensei que você tinha ficado louco. Agora você. Verdade ou consequência?

– Desafio. –ele fechou o rosto, brincando.

–Quero que você abra aquela sua garrafa e divida comigo. –falei rápido, mandona como ele devia ser.

Adorava ser impositiva. Era muito divertido saber que, pelo menos no jogo, Edward ficava sem saída.

–Só quando souber sua idade. Aí vamos beber juntos. Prometo. – ele cruzou os dedos.

–Um porre? – levantei meu dedo para ele selar a promessa.

–Um porre. – ele concordou. -Vou te embebedar. Verdade ou desafio?

– Desafio. – exalei confiança.

–Tem uma coisa que eu queria fazer, mas até hoje não fizemos. – ele falou, despreocupado.

– O que é?

–Ah, você não vai querer saber. – não percebi na hora o tom da conversa, e me fiz de desentendida.

–É tão bizarro assim?

–Não. – ele riu. – Bom, é somente algo diferente. Mas você ficaria com raiva de novo, porque somos amigos.

–Fala logo.

–Queria saber que gosto tem.

–Gosto? – relutava fingindo não entender a conversa. Pensei que ele iria parar por aí.

Ele _não _podia estar falando sério.

–É. Você. Quero dizer, dos seus lábios... – seus olhos eram convidativos e maliciosos.

–Tá brincando comigo?

–Não. Já faz algum tempo que quero saber. Tenho vontade de provar qualquer hora dessas. Deixa?

– Droga... – corei na frente dele. - Não! Bem...

Ele ficou esperando uma resposta mais convicta, rindo de lado.

–Não é retribuição de favor nem nada, não se sinta obrigada. É só que... eu fico curioso.

_Cansada e imprevisível._ Acho que precisava adicionar estas palavras ao meu vocabulário. Cansada, de tanto resistir. Imprevisível, por aceitar sua vontade sem oferecer resistência.

Estava prestes a passar por cima de um acordo que fiz comigo mesma, e não sabia mais onde encontrar os meus limites.

–Vai ser só uma vez e ponto, depois não vai tentar repetir, né?

Edward me olhou chocado. Ele ensaiou um sorrisinho de lado, mas logo se consertou, voltando a olhar o horizonte.

–Não, prometo. Apenas um beijo. – ele cruzou os dedos atrás de mim, e eu não vi.

–Só um então. – Balancei a cabeça, positivamente. - Eu deixo. _Agora_.

–Agora?

–Agora.

–Tão rápido assim?

–Acho que não vou me sentir bem estando contigo diariamente e sabendo que você quer me beijar e que te devo um desafio. Vamos acabar logo com isso?

–Vai deixar mesmo?

–Só um.

–Birrenta... tem certeza? – ele parecia preocupado com meu consentimento.

–Tenho. Não vamos deixar de ser amigos por isso, não é mesmo?

–Claro. Feche os olhos, então.

–Não, estou bem assim.

–Teimosa.

–Chato.

E assim aconteceu nosso primeiro beijo.

Ele nem esperou eu terminar de falar minha lista de xingamentos, e passou o braço nas minhas costas, o que me puxou para mais perto dele. O clima estava seco, um calor infernal, diferente do centro e do cinema. Ou então, o problema era comigo. Algo _dentro_ de mim fazia meu semblante queimar como brasa.

Ele aproximou seu rosto do meu, e agora já estávamos tão pertos que não teria mais como recuar.

_Como se eu quisesse..._

Nos encaramos por alguns segundos, até que ele resolveu avançar. Encostou os lábios úmidos nos meus, e meu rosto ardia mais do que nunca. Não consegui me movimentar mais.

Apenas recebi o beijo.

Pensei que seria só isso, já que ele parou logo.

Mas fui enganada.

Ele voltou a me olhar e colocou sua outra mão, a que estava livre, na minha nuca. Selamos os lábios novamente e o deixei sentir o que queria.

E não fui boba. Também senti o gosto dos seus lábios. Parecia canela, mas depois percebi que era gosto de hortelã, provavelmente por causa da sobremesa.

Momentaneamente nos perdemos, nos explorando e alimentando nosso primeiro grande desejo de conhecer intimamente um ao outro.

Fui tomada por um desejo de participar, e então nossas línguas se encostaram. Pensava comigo mesma, "_por que não? Já estamos fazendo isso mesmo_". E foi bom. Na verdade, foi _muito,_ _muito_ bom.

E Edward recebeu_ muito_ bem o meu interesse.

Meu coração só acelerava, era uma bomba.

Um acompanhava o outro, até eu sentir que perdi o fôlego. Se estivesse de pé, com certeza já teria caído com as pernas trêmulas. Ele, gentil como sempre, não pareceu se importar com meu nervosismo.

Seu beijo foi absurda e absolutamente a coisa mais gostosa que havia experimentado desde que cheguei a Yellow Woods.

Após saciar sua vontade, ele diminuiu a intensidade, mas não parou. Beijou até que eu quisesse parar também. Encostamos nossos rostos em um beijo final, enquanto recuperávamos o ar. Ele me deu mais um selinho, e eu sentei um pouco mais afastada dele, pois já estávamos praticamente grudados naquela altura da situação.

Ele olhou para frente com ares de rei que acabava de ter uma conquista em guerra. Fiz o mesmo e olhei para a frente, sem falar nada. E ele continuava com seu olhar vitorioso para o nada. Resolvi cortar o clima ali mesmo.

– Foi o primeiro e último, tá?

–Tá bom. – ele sorria, olhando para o nada.

–E então? – perguntei, irritada e curiosa após um minuto de silêncio.

–Então o que?

–Que gosto têm?

–Sei lá.

–Como assim "sei lá"?

–Acho que não consegui sentir o gosto, foi muito rápido. Vamos ter que repetir outro dia.

–Vai se ferrar! – falei enquanto dava um empurrão e ele quase caiu para o outro lado, rindo. – Nós somos apenas amigos!

–Para, sua doida! Quer me matar? – ele olhou para baixo, mas eu sabia que a distância era longa demais para ele cair dali.

–Eu sabia que isso não ia dar certo. – falei indignada.

–Por que não? Foi só um beijo qualquer. Menos. Nada mudou.

"_Nada mudou_". Honestamente, tive vontade de dar um soco na cara do Edward. Eu estava ali, deixando ele me beijar, passando por cima do meu orgulho e dos meus conceitos, e ele me vem com essa de "foi só um beijo". Tudo bem que eu devia um desafio e parecia mais preocupada com a brincadeira do que ele, e tudo bem que estava curiosa também, e gostei**. **Muito. Mas o fato dele me esnobar era irritante demais. Segurei minhas mãos para não quebra-lo.

–Quero ir embora. – falei toda emburrada, levantando e parando perto da moto.

–Vamos lá.

Ele me mandou segurar nele, e eu estava revoltada com isso. Mas fingi estar simplesmente indiferente e o segurei.

Voltamos para a cabana em silêncio, já com o céu escuro, sem uma música. Quando chegamos, eu mal esperei ele desligar a Harley e já estava saindo. Edward teve a certeza de que eu estava emburrada.

Ele colocou a garrafa na mesa e pegou as sacolas com os novos presentes. Ao me ver sentada no chão da entrada da cabana, ele pôs tudo para dentro e sentou ali também.

–O que foi? – ele tentava encontrar meus olhos.

–Nada.

–Está calada...

–Não tenho nada para falar.

–Eu tenho. Quer saber?

–Bem, não é importante, tanto faz.

–É gostosa. – ele disse sussurrando no meu ouvido. – Tem gosto de cereja, mas é melhor ainda.

– Sério. – fiz pouco caso sobre sua opinião, sem nenhum contato visual. Era ele que mantinha os olhos no meu rosto.

–É sério.

–Quer saber? É melhor esquecermos isso. Não devíamos ter feito. Não quero misturar as coisas. "_Foi só um beijo qualquer_" mesmo – o imitei.

– Ah! – ele riu descaradamente. – Então é por isso? –balançou a cabeça e esfregou a mão no cabelo. Estava nervoso. Ou sem graça. - Quis dizer para não ficar preocupada, pois não cometemos nenhum crime. Não fizemos nada além de nos beijarmos. Espero que não tenha sido ruim pra você. Pois pra mim, foi ótimo. – ele sorriu, descendo o tom da voz.

– Ok, Sr. Convincente. – melhorei um pouco o humor.

–E você, o que me diz?

–Sobre...?

–Ué, _você_ gostou?

–Não prestei nem atenção. – retribuí na mesma moeda, com pose de metida.

–Boa... mas não tão convincente. – ele piscou, mas no fundo não gostou da pequena vingança.

–Você me pediu e eu aceitei, apenas para ser cordial. Estávamos jogando.

–Ui... foi tão ruim assim?

–Vou ao banheiro.

Cortamos o assunto do beijo. Ele fingiu não estar nem aí para a minha opinião. Arrumou a cabana enquanto eu tomava meu banho, e depois o achei tão sem graça com minha resposta quanto eu com a dele, mais cedo. Mal saí do banheiro, ele entrou para o banho dele.

Passei pela mesa da entrada para beber água e vi seu livro de "Doenças Coronárias" aberto, e um rabisco qualquer me chamou a atenção. Cheguei mais perto e vi o lápis perto. Ele havia desenhado há pouco. Era uma boca, e pelo formato dos dentes, notei logo que era familiar.

Era a_ minha_ boca.

Ele não era nenhum Salvador Dalí, mas estava bem claro. Sobretudo porque tinha a data, 03 de abril**, **ao lado. Peguei seu lápis, pulei duas folhas e deixei o meu recado escrito bem ali.

"SÁBADO, 03 DE ABRIL: FOI GOSTOSO! – Vá estudar.

'Mary Jane' ".

Corri para a cama e já estava pronta para dormir, quando ele voltou. Calado, me desejou boa noite e foi estudar. Eu fingi estar dormindo, só para saber quando ele chegaria na página. Ouvi um risinho que levantava em minha direção e ele se abaixou para beijar minha testa.

–Boa noite, garota. – disse mais uma vez, e eu apaguei. O assunto do beijo (não) morreu.

Desta vez, o sonho não foi ruim. Nem um pouco. Lá estava eu, na estrada, sozinha, e Edward aparecia de moto. Ele me levava para uma praia deserta, onde corríamos jogando areia, um no rosto do outro, até cairmos na água e ele me beijar. Foi tão empolgante quanto o beijo real.

Mas não deveria acontecer.

Não era certo.

Eu precisa me convencer.

Ele era um homem, ainda que participasse das minhas bobeiras. Só era caseiro por fruto de sua pacata vida de estudos. E solitário devido à ignorância por parte da família.

Enquanto eu... eu era uma completa ninguém. Sem nome, sem história, sem identidade.

* * *

><p>Acordei às seis do dia seguinte, apertada até a alma, e o monte com suas almofadas no chão estava vazio. Ele estava lá ao lado, de óculos e com o rosto deitado na mesa, praticamente babando nos livros. Dormiu lendo. Levantei e o chamei para deitar na cama. Ele mal me ouviu, mas foi deitar, cheio de dor nas costas, sem entender que já estava amanhecendo. Estava sem camisa e suado, provavelmente iria piorar com o sol da manhã cobrindo seu corpo e parte da mesa. Não tenho como negar, eu reparei nas suas costas. Edward era bem definido. Seu corpo era muito atraente. Dava vontade de tocar para sentir sua pele. Ele voltou a dormir e eu resolvi arrumar a mesa e colocar o café, balançando a cabeça para espantar aqueles pensamentos bizarros que já me rondavam tão cedo ao olhar em sua direção. Antes, voltei à página do meu recado em seu livro e percebi que ainda estava lá. Ele apenas acrescentou ao outro lado da página vários sinais de exclamação, com o dizer "BINGO!". Nós éramos realmente dois completos idiotas. Dois bobos, e eu começava agora a ter medo do que meu sentimento poderia virar. Queria bater em meu próprio rosto para aquilo ir embora, porém sabia que não iria resolver meu caso.<p>

Comi algumas das frutas que ainda restavam, e vi meu violão encostado na parede, apoiado à mesa. O peguei pela primeira vez, pelo braço, junto com um dos livros guias de música que o acompanhava. Fui para a sombra de uma das árvores, nos limites do jardim da cabana. Sentei na grama e comecei a olhar as notas, testando cada uma nas cordas, com e fora da ordem da escala musical. O livro, que trazia passos para iniciantes como eu, tinha acordes de algumas músicas que gostávamos, e escolhi uma do U2 para aprender. Imitei as cifras e, devagar e com várias repetições, consegui aprender "Stay", sozinha. Já achava a música incrível antes, agora então, inspirada, soava muito mais. Tive vontade de gritar pelo Edward, mas não riria acordá-lo. Ele estava cansado, aparentemente.

Edward não acordou logo, o que me permitiu treinar por mais de uma hora, até aprender direito as pausas do trecho da música. A cabeça foi o que me deixou confusa, mas uma vez que soube manusear, ficou fácil. Quando cansei, resolvi guardar o violão lá dentro e saí novamente da cabana para fazer algo que ainda não havia tomado coragem antes: nadar na lagoa da cabana.

Tirei a camisa dele e vesti apenas a regata branca com alças de renda, a que deveria vestir por baixo de vestidos, mas o calor estava insuportável e decidi cair na água só assim, e de peça íntima. Antes de entrar na água, liguei seu toca-discos bem baixinho, virando para o lado de fora da cabana para não acordá-lo.

A água estava quase fria, o que aliviou meu calor rapidamente. Certifiquei-me de que eu conseguia boiar, e fiquei no lado mais raso, deitada na água, deixando o sol aquecer minha _pele-quase-translúcida-de-tanto-tempo-escondida_, mantendo minha temperatura num equilíbrio perfeito. Olhei para tudo ao meu redor e percebi que aquilo realmente parecia o paraíso, ou o que o que eu imaginava ser o paraíso. Céu limpo e azul, sol brincando com nuvens brancas e finas, grama verde e limpa, e árvores das mais variadas cores e frutos na frente de grandes muros de pedra. Tudo trazia um ambiente de paz que me impossibilitava imaginar a situação ruim que Edward dizia acontecer não muito longe dali. Era impossível apreciar aquele lugar e não recordar o dia de ontem, as tentativas dele e seus lábios úmidos e desejosos dos meus.

Relaxei na água por um bom tempo, completamente distraída. Só acordei dos pensamentos quando ouvi a música aumentar sutilmente. Abri os olhos e olhei para a entrada da cabana. Eu estava sendo vigiada por ele.

Edward já havia escovado os dentes sem eu notar sua presença, e agora estava comendo uma maçã, sentado junto à porta, olhando para mim, e abrindo um sorriso. "_Merda_", pensei comigo.

–Continua.

–Com o que?

– Com sua distração.

–Estava me vigiando? – apertei os olhos, encarando ele.

– Parecia uma sereia relaxando no mar. – os olhos dele sorriam e brilhavam, mordendo a maçã.

–Cala a boca... – joguei água nele, completamente constrangida.

–Bom dia pra você também.

–Bom dia, babão. Devia lembrar que cadeiras dão dor nas costas.

–Ah, é... perdi a concentração e acabei dormindo. Mas li tudo o que tinha pra ler. – ele não tirava os olhos de mim, acompanhando cada movimento meu na água. Logo percebi que seu problema era a transparência da minha regata, e disfarcei nadando mais fundo na água. – Li tudo mesmo. – ele piscou.

–Legal. – murmurei.

Ele continuava mordendo a maçã, devagar, e seus olhos me acompanhavam.

–Talvez foi seu primeiro. – ele falou e eu fingi totalmente que não ouvi. A vergonha já devia ter mudado a cor do meu rosto de novo.

Eu_ não_ queria reavivar o assunto do beijo.

–Ok. Hum, aonde vamos hoje? – franzi a sobrancelha e perguntei, já fingindo interesse no passeio de hoje.

Qualquer coisa seria menos humilhante do que discutir com ele o que eu achava que aconteceu nas minhas experiências prévias entre beijo e namoro, que eu nem lembrava. Principalmente porque eu também achava que havia sido meu primeiro beijo. Não acho que esqueceria de algo assim se já tivesse feito antes, ainda que eu tenha esquecido de todo o resto. Foi_ muito_ bom.

–Vai querer sair mesmo? – ele parecia surpreso, e esqueceu momentaneamente do assunto.

–Quero, podemos?

–Claro, tenho hoje e amanhã. Tenho uma ideia. – seus olhos pareciam imaginar outro passeio divertido.

–O que é?

–Vai ser surpresa. Só preciso passar em casa antes. Preciso pegar uma coisa.

–Tudo bem.

–Vista uma calça hoje, e uma das blusas... de Deusa do Rock. – ele mordeu o lábio de lado.

–Por quê? – estranhei o pedido e franzi os olhos.

–Já falei, é surpresa!

Saí da lagoa assim que ele terminou seu banho, arrepiada pela água, e fugi para o meu antes que ele me visse quase nua porque não levei nada para me secar. Numa cabana tão pequena, era preciso ter truques na hora da privacidade. Ainda bem que um respeitava a intimidade do outro, pelo menos até agora.

Enrolei-me na toalha enquanto ele anunciou que estava partindo e que traria algo para comermos. Não antes de me olhar de rabo de olho enquanto vestia sua camisa preta.

–Legal. – disse, entrando no banheiro.

–Até mais tarde, sereia. – ele falava a palavra o mais baixo possível, exatamente com a intenção de soar imperceptível.

– Cala a boca... – virei a cabeça para a sala, antes de deixar a toalha cair, fora da visão dele. – Edward?

–Sim?

–Você tem livros de música na sua casa?

–Guias?

–Não, cifras.

–Tenho sim.

–Me empresta alguns?

–Empresto. Mas não seria melhor aprender os acordes primeiro? – ele ainda não sabia da minha evolução naquela manhã, quando estava sozinha, e soou confuso.

–Eu queria olhar cifras de algumas músicas.

–Vai ter que me mostrar quando aprender algo, certo?

–Certo.

Edward saiu pela porta da cabana, ainda mais animado do que na véspera. _O que um beijo não faz..._


	7. Chapter 7

7. SOLUÇÕES

Estava ficando muito mais difícil. Se, por um lado, estávamos mais próximos do que antes, agora ela não queria chegar tão perto de mim. Eu ainda me perguntava se seria do tipo que iria me pisar, me fazer ficar louco, ou se isso representaria o fim definitivo da nossa amizade. De um jeito ou do outro, não sei como vou aguentar. Não consigo mais mentir nem para mim mesmo. Olhava em sua direção, só via aqueles lábios rosados. E, fatalmente, vinha a lembrança. Ela teria me socado e me chamado de frutinha se soubesse que perdi o sono por sua causa. Se estivesse em sã consciência, também pensaria assim. Foi o melhor beijo que Twilight já viu. Yellow Woods também. Provavelmente, de toda Snoqualmie.

Simples, tímido e confuso. Exatamente como ela.

Só consigo lembrar _daqueles_ olhos curiosos por cima da sua boca macia e doce, sua língua com gosto de cereja fugindo da minha antes de se render, e sua respiração descontrolada. A boca mais deliciosa que já roubei, com louvor.

Eu queria mais.

Nunca desejei tanto ter alguém comigo como ontem.

O jeito de menina. Entretanto, pelo que vi na lagoa, uma verdadeira sereia.

Para o meu azar, percebeu e acabou com meu show particular.

Eu, que já estou ficando perdido nas suas formas, agora percebo que preciso controlar meus pensamentos para não começar a desejar outros beijos. Muito menos algo maior.

Tímida em certas situações, foge de certos assuntos como o diabo da cruz. Então, o melhor é sempre abonar a conversa. Éramos apenas amigos, grandes amigos, e assim continuaríamos.

Se é assim que ela quer, é assim que vai ser.

Prometi a mim mesmo que o assexuado aqui só iria rever o caso se ela desse algum sinal claro de que tinha interesse.

Enquanto isso, dane-se.

Sou homem, então as indiretas vão continuar.

Não sou cego, e vou continuar olhando.

* * *

><p>Acordei da minha reflexão ao sair da cabana e do vilarejo, mas só porque precisava prestar mais atenção na estrada e chegar a Olympia. Esperava que meus pais não voltassem tão cedo e, honestamente, acho que não voltariam mesmo. Já estava acostumado com viagens de duas semanas durando dois meses e, eles, com minha falta de residência fixa por aí. Com sorte, a temporada de seus meses duraria seis meses fora, <em>mesmo<em>. Agora, um pouco menos de cinco. Seria perfeito assim. Ficaria mais livre para passar o tempo.

Com _ela_.

Desci a serra e era perturbador como a cidade já estava bem cheia. Era a primeira vez que teríamos um grande show sabe-se lá em quanto tempo. Tinha certeza que ela iria se amarrar, já que ainda não lembrava se foi a um antes.

Cheguei em casa mais rápido do que imaginei, graças aos digníssimos Arthur Davidson e William S. Harley. Os empregados ficaram surpresos por eu aparecer depois de tanto tempo.

–Quem é vivo sempre aparece! – entrei na cozinha falando para a Dona Stephenie, cozinheira de mão cheia e a gordinha mais simpática da casa, aos 70 anos. Ou algo assim.

–Senhor Edward! Onde estava? – ela veio me abraçando.

–Ah, sabe como é... por aí. Está tudo bem por aqui?

–Meu filho... seus pais mandaram avisar que vão chegar mais cedo. Parece que alugaram uma casa nova em Chi...Chica... algum lugar assim.

_Puta merda_, pensei.

Ela falava com cara de pena, como se eu realmente sentisse saudades. Mal sabia que pouco me interessava, por uma série de motivos e desavenças antes da partida deles.

– Chicago...

–Você está emagrecendo, vou preparar algo para você levar, espere aí. – ela mudou o tom da voz.

–Só estou de passagem, Steph. Se não der tempo, tudo bem. Eu tenho comido menos mesmo, culpa das provas.

–Calma, meu filho, é rápido. O senhor emagreceu porque quase não vem mais buscar comida! – falava preocupada.

–O tempo ficou mais apertado. –fiz cara de sofrimento.

–Hoje tem sopa de galinha, ainda bem que fiz bastante pra esses dias! Pode levar bastante, meu filho! – ela falava com aquela voz abafada de quem queria me entupir de comida, e eu não podia deixar de rir.

–Opa, galinha é sempre bom. – imitei o tom animado dela. – Estava pensando, será que eu não poderia levar algumas coisas para fazer um macarrão na casa de um amigo?

–Macarrão, é, meu filho? Eles não cozinham lá não, é? –ela estranhou.

–Ah, cozinham, mas sua comida é a melhor, gorducha! – enchi Stephenie de cócegas, sempre o fazia e ela adorava. Meus pais não sabiam da minha amizade com a criada, chefe dos empregados da casa. Até porque, junto deles, meu humor virava.

–Para, meu filho! Assim não aguento. – ela tentou fugir do assunto. –Mas me diga uma coisa, Sr. Cullen.

–É Edward... – odiava quando vinha com muito formalismo, sem necessidade, após desacostumar pela minha ausência em casa.

–Edward. Essa casa dos seus amigos, por que gosta tanto de lá? Tem alguma moça bonita lá, tem?

–Ah... você quer saber, né! – ri da falta de vergonha dela.

–Quero, tem moça bonita lá, é?

–Bem... tenho um amigo que tem uma irmã jeitosinha. – entreguei sem querer.

– Eu sabia, meu filho! Está com um olhar diferente!

–"Diferente" como?

–Olhar de apaixonado! – ela falava alto, e eu a reprimi, tossindo.

–Pshhh! Calada! Só acho ela bonita, nada além. Ela nem me dá bola. Aliás, mal nos vemos. Ela mora em outra cidade. – cortei o assunto com aquela curiosa.

–Ah, meu filho! Que pena! Mas vai dar tudo certo! E as notas?

–Altas ainda. Nas alturas, aliás.

–Que maravilha! Já está quase pronto. – ela falava, mexendo a panela no fogo.

–Vou subir pra pegar umas coisas e uns livros que estou precisando, ok?

–Sim, vou preparar tudo para você levar, meu filho.

Subi enquanto ria sozinho da cara de pau da dona Stephenie. Meu quarto estava exatamente como não o deixei. Tudo limpo, arrumado e a cama, forrada. Peguei alguns livros de música e cifras como minha hóspede pediu, e cacei um de culinária pela casa. Depois peguei mais roupas finas, dois agasalhos e dinheiro. Arrumei tudo rápido, de forma que não fizesse volume e não chamasse muito a atenção. Por fim, peguei os dois ingressos para o show dos Rolling Stones dentro de um dos livros antigos de Direito Civil que escondia, e os guardei no bolso da jaqueta. Desci rápido com a bolsa e uma mochila, tratando de arrumar no baú da moto. E voltei para a cozinha, onde ia descolar um almoço fácil, fácil.

–Voltei!

–Meu filho, me ajude a prender essas vasilhas, tá tudo prontinho já.

Ajudei a Dona Stephenie, que fez o favor de encher três vasilhas de sopa, e amarrei tudo de forma que não caísse da moto na subida da serra. Tantas sacolas que parecia que eu estava indo viajar _mesmo_. E, para todos os efeitos, ninguém sabia onde eu ficava.

Ela me explicou que os outros empregados estavam gripados. Foi quando entendi o motivo de ter tanta sopa naquela casa.

–Ah, e agora eu venho e cato tudo. Assim ninguém vai sarar! – brinquei.

–Não tem problema, meu filho! Depois faço mais. Já vai, né? Tô vendo que está preocupado com a hora!

–Estou indo sim, tenho um compromisso agora. Muito obrigado por tudo, Stephenie, gordinha do meu coração! – eu disse, antes de abraça-la e pegar as últimas sacolas.

– Hummm, meu filho, mas como está cheiroso! Vai ver a menina, é? – ela brincou comigo.

–Se ela estiver lá... vejo sim, mas é só ver. Mesmo. Nada além. – eu ri com ela.

–É bonita ela, é?

–É sim.

–Boa sorte, meu filho! Volte logo, tá?

–Volto sim. Até breve, Stephenie! – nos despedimos, e eu corri para arrumar as sacolas por cima dos livros e sair.

Por sorte, não fui parado por mais ninguém.

Ao sair dos jardins e área cercada de casa, percebi que o caminho para Seattle estava mais cheio ainda.

Subi a serra, passando pela floresta e estradas, por fim chegando em Yellow Woods e à área privada do vilarejo onde ficava minha cabana. _Minha segunda casa._

* * *

><p>Parei a moto perto da cabana, como sempre fazia. Comecei a tirar a comida da Harley e levar para dentro de casa, já que agora ficava mais ali do que em qualquer lugar. Quando entrei na cabana e olhei para a esquerda, lá estava ela, vestida, escrevendo ou lendo meus livros.<p>

A comida quase caiu toda da minha mão.

Encontrei uma verdadeira deusa.

_Caralho_.

Se antes já me encantava de vestido, agora aquela pequena roqueira parecia querer me matar. A garota que salvei, sumiu. Ela era uma mulher.

–Edward, isso vai cair! – ela veio correndo, pegando as vasilhas e colocando na mesa. – o que você trouxe? Está cheirando.

–Sss.. – não conseguia falar.

–Hein?

–So-sopa.

–O que há de errado contigo? – ela me olhou torto.

–Nada... – olhei para ela dos pés à cabeça. Estava com a camisa que a dei dos Stones, coincidentemente, a jaqueta preta, seu jeans e botinas, que ainda não havia visto em seus pés. Os cabelos estavam arrumados, soltos e repartidos assimetricamente para a direita, com duas tranças finas perto da orelha esquerda.

–Exagerei?

–N- não... está ótima. – sorri, disfarçando meu nervosismo. –Pedi uma roqueira, e aí está você. Bom trabalho. – Seus lábios estavam vermelhos, me encarando, e os olhos pareciam levemente pintados, talvez esfumaçados. Ela foi de princesa e sereia e deusa em menos de um dia, e aquilo estava me deixando perdidamente louco. _Respira, Edward, respira..._ Passou.

–Você está bem também. – ela me olhou e aprovou o cabelo, que antes era tão arrumado e agora estava espetado. – Estou com fome, o que é isso? – ela olhou a comida na mesa.

–Ah, é sopa de galinha. Estão todos doentes em casa, não repare. – arrumei as vasilhas na mesa, tentando ainda assumir o papel de _apenas-amigo-assexuado_ e a evitando, com aquele olhar de babaca que devia estar bem estampado no meu rosto.

–Eu comeria até a galinha viva, estou faminta. – ela riu. -Acho que sopa é uma delícia... deve ser. – deduziu.

– Trouxe umas coisas a mais. Uns ovos, farinha, manteiga. E um livro de culinária. Vamos fazer algo qualquer hora. –olhei meu relógio e vi que precisávamos agilizar o almoço. - Agora precisamos comer, temos que correr. Estamos com o tempo contado. – abri uma vasilha e dividimos em dois pratos. Creio que tínhamos refeições para mais de dois dias.

–Hmmm, está divina! – ela falou de olhos fechados, enquanto saboreava a comida.

–Está mesmo. – e eu, saboreei a comida e suas caras, é claro.

_Que gata_, era só o que eu pensava.

Comemos em silêncio e rápido demais.

Sentíamos muita fome.

–Aonde vai me levar?

–Já disse, é surpresa.

–Não saio daqui sem uma pista. –ela bateu o pé no chão, literalmente.

–Espera pra ver, merda. Nós vamos ver música!

–Música? Ao vivo? De quem?

– Sim, ao vivo. Não falo, só vai saber se vier comigo. – soei sério, tentando desviar os olhos dos seus lábios.

–Você é sempre chato. – ela virava os olhos. -Vamos logo. – era um misto de curiosidade e animação.

–Antes de sairmos, guarde isso como sua alma. – falava baixo enquanto tirava do meu bolso uma identidade falsa, com sua foto séria do Boulevard Sun. As informações iam de encontro à certidão falsa.

–Edward! – ela gritou, rindo em seguida. – Que exemplo de aluno de Direito você é. – ela falava baixo me imitando.

–Merda, fica quieta! Se alguém souber disso, estamos lascados.

– Não vou falar. – ela fingiu passar um zíper nos lábios. – Prometo. Cadê a outra foto?

–Está guardada para outro documento. – menti feio.

É claro que eu havia guardado comigo. Aquela foto era minha, já que não podia ter a modelo. Ela me olhou de um jeito estranho, mas não fez outras perguntas.

E assim que aquela deusa subiu atrás de mim, eu fiquei praticamente descontrolado sem saber nem como ligar a moto, por alguns instantes. Ela me deixou excitado, e eu nem podia pensar em falar nada sobre qualquer assunto minimamente relacionado à minha situação. Fiz-me de cego, como de praxe.

Quando descíamos da estrada por Yellow Woods, minha querida hóspede pediu para ligar o rádio. Acabou ouvindo sobre o anúncio do show. Fui um tolo duplamente. Primeiro por ligar o rádio e acabar com a surpresa tão precocemente. E, em segundo lugar, porque ela me agarrou de um jeito por trás que eu quase perdi o controle da direção. Se soubesse que seria assim, teria contado de quem era o show antes. Sou um _otário_.

–Porra, estou dirigindo!

–Você vai me levar no show dos Stones? Edward! Você não tem noção! Eu pularia em você se não estivesse dirigindo.

–Ah, ótimo. Por que não pula depois? – falei decepcionado comigo mesmo, e ela riu.

–Porque eu fiquei sabendo agora! – ela me agarrava pelas costas.

–Vai ficar me devendo essa.

–Você disse que não queria nada em troca...

–Estou falando do passeio em si, sua boba! Vou querer que...

–...que?

–Que arrume minhas coisas.

–Ah, eu faço isso. De graça. – ela continuava me apertando.

–E alguma coisa relacionada a lábios. –arrisquei, pois já estava ficando descarado mesmo.

–Isso não!

–Nem um selinho? –pedi com voz de coitado, olhando pelo retrovisor como um cão abandonado.

–Não!

–Olha, já está engarrafado. Nunca vi isso antes por aqui. –mudei de assunto depois do fora.

_Tão típico._

–Vai ficar muito cheio? – ela mordeu o lábio e parecia espantada com a quantidade de pessoas cercando a arena.

–Muito. O lugar é bem grande. Você não pode desgrudar de mim, entendeu? Por nada.

–Entendi. Se encontrarmos algum conhecido seu?

–Você ainda é Mary Jane, ué. Está na identidade. É a irmã caçula do Nestor. – pisquei e rimos sobre nossa velha piada particular.

–O que Mary tem na cabeça para ir a um show de Rock com o amigo do irmão?

–Vento. – disse balançando os ombros. – Deixe ela em paz, só quer se divertir. –olhei pelo retrovisor e ela sorriu.

–É... sim!

Chegamos perto da KeyArena e paramos em um dos estacionamentos vinte e quatro horas lotados da rua. Nossa sorte é que a Harley não ocupava tanto espaço. Apenas precisava persuadir os seguranças. Em geral, eu era ótimo em argumentações. Pelo menos fora da cabana. Uns trocados e já estávamos saindo dali. A moleca, "Mary", estava radiante. Não era do tipo que dava chilique igual às outras meninas pela rua, mas eu sabia que ela estava feliz. Acho que só a vi daquele jeito quando dei os presentes de "um mês de amizade"._ Amizade_ que, agora, soava desafiadora e ao mesmo tempo deliciosa.

_Tentadora._

Por mais que eu estivesse ficando interessado na minha hóspede, adorava nossa relação pura de companheirismo. No fim, ela estava certa. Nossa amizade vinha em primeiro lugar. O coração, esse já estava apertado, mas ele ainda podia ter forças para esperar. Ou quebrar de vez.

–Mary.

–Oi? – ela virou para mim, enquanto eu deslumbrava a entrada arena.

–Se não se importa, acho melhor andarmos de mãos dadas. Não vai querer se perder, aqui, né?

–Não! – ela revirou os olhos e continuou andando de mãos soltas, toda orgulhosa.

–Não mesmo?

–Estou brincando. –ela disse, me oferecendo sua mão macia e delicada. –segure. – esticou o braço como se eu realmente fosse um capacho seu. E _seria_.

–Está toda metida... – brinquei.

–Estou contente.

–Que bom que acertei?

–É, acertou. Vamos logo!- ela estava ansiosa.

–Tão cedo... Mick ainda deve estar deitado enquanto pagam um... – ia falar uma bobagem daquelas que só falo na frente da turma, tamanha era a minha espontaneidade com ela.

–Pagando o que? – ela franziu os olhos e começou a rir. Me perguntei se ela entendeu o que eu iria dizer.

–Pagando um cachorro-quente. Quer um? – me consertei em frente a uma barraca, esfregando meu cabelo.

–Quero.

–Sua fominha. Não sei como não engorda esse bucho.

–Talvez porque você me entope de frutas e comidas saudáveis da sua casa.

–Sim. Mas a sua genética é boa... –pisquei. Primeiro deslize no meio da rua, talvez. _Não resisti._

–Cala a boca, Edward... – ela colocou seu cachorro-quente na minha boca e fingiu empurrar. Mas pegou de volta quando percebeu que eu comeria o dela também.

Quando terminamos de comer, já estava na nossa vez de passar da fila para a parte interna da arena. Ela soltou um risinho em minha direção logo que entramos, enquanto guardava a identidade no bolso da sua jaqueta. Mas deve ter lembrado do que falei e ficou séria.

Fiquei orgulhoso daquela palhacinha. Ela estava aprendendo a atuar _comigo_. Retribuí o sorriso. Ela logo olhou impressionada para toda a estrutura, e eu também.

–Os shows daqui são sempre assim?

–Não. Esse é de uma banda grande. Alguns são em _pubs_, em outros o público participa, e assim vai.

–Hum. Por que me trouxe a um tão grande?

–Porque você é especial para mim. –olhei para o lado esperando sabe-se lá o quê. _Otário_.

–Sou mesmo? –ela me olhou de lado, sorrindo. Eu simplesmente a fitei e balancei a cabeça, concordando.

– Onde quer ficar? – mudei de assunto, porque não queria levar outro fora ali, logo na entrada.

–Perto do palco!

–Nem pensar. Você é baixa e magra, vão pisar em cima fácil.

–Hum. Perto do banheiro!

–Melhorou. Mas pode ser ao lado do bar?

–Pode. Vamos beber hoje?

–Vamos. Refrigerante. – ri sarcasticamente, e ela se enfureceu.

–Você não é meu pai. Nem nada meu.

–Você está morando comigo. Não vou beber álcool hoje. Nem você. Eles só te deixaram entrar porque eu sou maior. Não queira sair antes de ver o show por imprudência, sua teimosa.

–Você parece um velho falando, sabia? – ela apertou os olhos, devia estar me xingando internamente.

–Sou mais velho e responsável do que você.

–Chato.

–Vai ficar de bobeira comigo? Trouxe você para vermos o show, não para brigarmos. – fingi estar chateado. Nem colou, mas ela relevou.

–Obrigada, mas não precisa me controlar tanto. Não sei por que não posso provar.

E então, resolvi dar um corte naquele assunto de uma forma que ela certamente não levaria adiante.

–Eu também quero provar muitas coisas e nem por isso fico insistindo ou de birra. –falei ao seu ouvido, a surpreendendo. Ela apenas corou, eu sabia que ia acontecer. Logo tentou disfarçar.

–É a vida. Aceita que dói menos. –retrucou, ainda emburrada.

Ficamos em silêncio pelo que pareceram horas, até que resolvi ir ao banheiro, a poucos metros dali.

–Não saia daí. Preciso mijar.

–Já sei. – ela ainda parecia meio brava.

Passei pelas pessoas e aquele lugar já estava lotado. Não podia ser diferente, pois os ingressos já estavam esgotados. E eu fui um idiota. Já deveria imaginar, preserva-la num local do tipo seria bem complicado.

Enquanto eu não estava ali, um bêbado que nos espiava há algum tempo se aproximou dela.

_–Ei gatinha, quer tomar alguma coisa? _– ele falava, se insinuando bem perto dela.

–Nem te conheço... me deixa em paz. – ela disse, olhando ele de cima até embaixo. _Essa é minha garota_, pensei, já no meu caminho de volta.

–_Qual é! Vem cá se divertir um pouquinho_. – o bastardo foi colocando as mãos nas pernas dela, que já estava nervosa ali sozinha.

–Não toca em mim! – ela berrou.

Bastou que eu chegasse mais perto para dar um murro bem no meio das costas e empurrá-lo longe.

–Dá o fora daqui! Deixe minha namorada em paz! –eu gritei, irado.

Na verdade, tive uma grande vontade de matar o desgraçado.

Acabei o empurrando para um dos seguranças, que por sorte estava vendo tudo e o tirou da arena quando um pacote de pó caiu da calça. O comportamento denunciava.

–Você está bem? – segurei seus braços enquanto a firmava no chão novamente.

–É, mais ou menos. – ela estava trêmula e assustada.

–Tá vendo? Por isso tenho que ficar de olho! – eu estava tão puto que até pensei em tirá-la dali, mas não era justo estragar sua noite. –E você ainda vestiu isso, não facilita minha vida! – eu estava descontrolado.

–Qual é o seu problema com a porra da minha roupa? – ela gritou comigo e os olhos de todos pararam na nossa direção.

– Vamos pra outro canto. – a abracei de lado praticamente forçando a andar, e caminhamos até a fila de seguranças próxima ao outro banheiro.

–Não vai me dizer? – ela ainda me encarava quando chegamos ao outro lado da arena.

–Você está muito... muito, bem... – eu não sabia como falar.

–"Muito" o que, droga!

–Porra, você tá muito sexy! –falei baixo, me escondendo dos olhares em nossa volta. Ela simplesmente olhou para as mãos, tentando fingir que não tinha ouvido aquilo. Ou que não era verdade. – Aí os outros homens... querem te pegar. – completei.

Ela balançava a cabeça, enfiando os dedos no cabelo exatamente como alguém que _eu_conheço.

–Obrigada, Edward. – disse após se acalmar.

–Tudo bem. Ainda quer ficar? –examinei seus olhos, que estavam úmidos de raiva. Ou de nervoso. Ou dos dois. Vai entender aquela maluca.

–É, acho que sim. Vamos ficar. Me desculpa por antes?

–Está tudo certo. Vamos esquecer.

–Tá. Ficarei satisfeita vendo o show. – ela talvez queria dizer que não precisava de mais nada mesmo.

Um grupo de marmanjos se aproximava por trás da gente, e já que não queria outra situação envolvendo gente abusada, tomei a liberdade de fazer algo que ela não permitiria em outra condição.

A abracei por trás, encostando meu corpo completamente no dela.

–Mary, Mary, Mary... Só vou te oferecer álcool quando tivermos certeza do número. – falei ao seu ouvido.

–Tá bem. – ela balançou a cabeça, concordando, e me olhando de lado, desconfiada.

Foi então que percebi que ela estava completamente parada, sem reação.

Mas eu não pretendia parar de protege-la. Não dessa vez.

–E o lance de "namorado" foi só pra te livrar e...

–Não, tudo bem. Eu entendi. – ela me interrompeu.

_Mas bem que eu podia tentar._

Cocei minha testa, pensando naquela ideia.

O grupinho se dissipou e eu me desgrudei, não queria criar um clima estranho. Na verdade, queria sim, mas ela podia não gostar.

Como de costume, tentei ignorar meus pensamentos cada vez mais intensos. Era o melhor a fazer para manter nossa amizade.

–Eu também preciso ir ao banheiro.

–Vá, ficarei exatamente aqui.

–Tá. – assim ela saiu, com passos rápidos, e conseguiu se esquivar de mim.

Muito esperta. Ri sozinho por toda aquela situação e quando pensei em comprar um refrigerante, ela voltou, toda apressada e dando tapas no meu braço.

–Que isso? Ficou louca? – tive vontade de rir, porque ela pensava que com aquela força estava me machucando.

Ela olhou para os lados certificando-se de que ninguém estava perto para ouvir.

–Você fez do apelido da maconha o meu nome! Seu ridículo! – e continuou me dando tapas.

Eu caí na gargalhada, é claro.

–Agora que você se ligou? – falei com escárnio.

–Estavam falando e fumando no banheiro. Francamente, Edward!

– Ah, é um nome bonito, vai. – debochei.

As luzes se apagaram logo em seguida.

Era hora do show, e fui salvo de pancadas.

_Obrigado, Jagger._

Minha companheira ficou tão perplexa e maravilhada que tive certeza absoluta de que nunca foi a um show antes. A possibilidade de ter dado o seu primeiro beijo e ter-lhe levado ao seu primeiro show me fez sorrir.

Os Stones e ela dividiam a minha atenção.

–Não vai dançar? – a encarei enquanto ela balançava os pezinhos no chão.

–Não sei dançar. – ela parou.

–Eu também não. Vamos "não dançar" juntos? – lancei ao vento, certo que ela diria "não".

–Tá. –ela viu que eu fiquei surpreso, e riu de lado. – Vamos.

Ela virou-se para mim novamente, deitou a cabeça no meu peito e assim tivemos nossa primeira e inesperada dança juntos. Tecnicamente, já que a prática faltava. E_ muito_.

_Primeiro beijo, primeiro show e primeira dança_. Eu ri com a lista de possibilidades.

–Estamos completamente fora do ritmo- - ela riu sem imaginar meu pensamento.

–É fácil, finja que sabe o que está fazendo. –enchi o peito de ar numa pose Rockstar, e ela riu mais ainda.

Já estávamos bem calmos de novo.

Era hora de uma das baladas.

Pelo menos cinco minutos de sorte na vida desse filho da puta aqui.

Cruzei as mãos por trás da sua cintura, o que a trouxe para mais perto do meu corpo. Ela nem reclamou, como sempre fazia quando eu tentava me aproximar. Acho que foi o ponto alto da noite. Continuamos apreciando o resto do show assim, como se realmente estivéssemos juntos. Não rolou nenhum beijo, como prometi a ela e a mim mesmo. Minha doce hóspede olhou pra cima em algum momento, e quando meu rosto se aproximou do dela, sem querer (_querendo_), ela olhou para o palco novamente.

_Fugitiva de uma figa._

Consegui ficar bem perto dela, e aquilo foi ótimo do mesmo jeito. Até que o babaca do bêbado serviu para alguma coisa.

Ao final do show, nós estávamos podres. Sentamos em dois bancos sem encosto, completamente desconfortáveis, mas ali permanecemos descansando um pouco.

Voltamos para o estacionamento e resolvi subir logo com ela para cabana, já que não estava com sono para dirigir. O tempo esfriava e tinha que acordar cedo no dia seguinte para estudar. Ficamos conversando o tempo inteiro sobre as músicas e o show, só para continuarmos em alerta na serra. Ela me apertava o tempo inteiro, desacostumada com saídas noturnas.

* * *

><p>Por sorte, chegamos em "casa" com o início da chuva. Ela foi para o banho e continuou tagarelando sobre a apresentação enquanto eu fazia hora na cozinha. Depois, o inverso.<p>

Por fim, _quase _aconteceu de novo.

–Edward, foi inesquecível. – ela falava a todo o momento.

–Gostou, né?

–Sim! Foi o passeio mais radical desses dias. Só teve um imprevisto.

–"Radical". – eu ri. -Verdade. Mas você viu como ele caiu com a minha esquerda?

–Vi, não esperava que ele não reagisse. Tivemos sorte.

–Eu esperava, ele nem conseguia ficar de pé. O cara estava chapado, o nariz estava branco.

– Fiquei em pânico esperando uma reação dele. – ela confessou. – Temi por você.

–Temeu, é? – eu cruzei os braços e ri com sua declaração.

–Sim... ele podia ter machucado você. Mas você me salvou.

–É.

–Bem, obrigada! – ela sorriu, tímida.

–De nada. –virei os olhos com o agradecimento. - A melhor parte não foi essa. – eu ri mais ainda, lembrando.

–E qual foi?

–Você dançando comigo.

–Nós somos duas aberrações. – ela ria e seus olhinhos brilhavam.

_Cada vez mais linda._

–Mandamos muito mal mesmo. E ainda me passei por seu namorado. – assobiei olhando pra cima, como se quisesse mostrar total falta de comprometimento com a frase.

–E tinha outra opção?

–Não mesmo. Mas eu gostei. – olhei para ela, agora sério.

Era sempre curioso e frustrante estudar as reações daquela esquecida.

–É, a dança foi mais um desafio "diferente". – ela revirou os olhos, desviando o foco do meu último comentário.

–Fala a verdade, você não consegue esquecer, né? – ri da sua lembrança do nosso primeiro beijo e resolvi atiçar.

Já era tarde. Um fora a mais, outro a menos... eu podia dormir com isso.

De repente, reparei em seus lábios. Pareciam sordidamente quentes. E em seu cabelo molhado, cheirando a xampu. Ambos me deram _aquela_ vontade de novo. Como um reflexo, me aproximei para dar um selinho nela. Acabei caindo na real no meio do caminho, e apenas beijei seu rosto.

–Edward...

–Você ainda está me devendo um. – lembrei a ela da nossa conversa a caminho do show. -Desculpa.

–Chega de beijos. – ela balançava a cabeça, séria. – Nós somos só amigos.

–Eu sei. – abaixei a cabeça, apesar de não querer parecer tão derrotado e sem graça.

Senti-me como um completo idiota sem saber como agir naquela situação. Mesmo já esperando esse tipo de resposta.

Pela primeira vez na vida, levava toco atrás de toco da mesma mulher.

– Sabe, você é um rapaz carente. – ela simplesmente continuou balançando a cabeça, em vez de me reprimir mais.

–Carente? Elabore. – encontrei seus olhos. Os meus arregalaram.

–Pelo que você fala, e eu vejo... você precisa de carinho. Cuida muito dos outros, e precisa de alguém para cuidar de você. Ninguém cuida tanto de você como você cuida dos outros.

Não é que fazia sentido?

–Carinho? Mas que porra é essa? Eu sou macho. – estufei o peito.

–Você precisa de cuidados. – ela revirou os olhos.

–Você é uma observadora sinistra. –fiz o mesmo que ela.

–Estou certa?

–Não. Não estou à procura de nada especificamente. –cocei a cabeça.

–Então eu não sei o que ou de quem você precisa. – ela foi sincera.

Eu dei de ombros.

–Bem, _você. – _limpei a garganta enquanto tentava sair por cima. E ela parecia confusa. _– _você em particular tem algo em comum comigo.

–O que é?

–As roupas. – ri para descontraí-la. –Acho que quem precisa de carinho e do cuidado de alguém é você. Não eu. Isso é papo de fruta. – Ela olhou para baixo, desaprovando minha ironia.

–Talvez eu tivesse tudo isso e não sei? Eu não sei quem eu sou, Edward. Não sei de onde vim. Não tenho nada para oferecer a ninguém. – falava em tom desmotivador.

_Então era isso_. O problema não era a timidez. O problema não era a amizade. Ela tinha medo de se envolver sem antes saber _quem_ ela era e onde pertencia. Tive vontade de sacudi-la e dizer que eu não ligava para quem ela era. Estava pouco me fodendo se ela era imigrante, sem teto, turista, ladra, o raio que o parta. Eu simplesmente queria... conhecê-la melhor.

–Não é verdade. Você tem muito a oferecer a qualquer um. Tem sua companhia, é uma pessoa engraçada, boa e sincera. Isso é essencial. É só o que basta.

–Eu não tenho para onde ir.

–Já está aqui, sua tonta.

–Você tem sua casa... Sua família deve ter recursos, não precisa ficar aqui, com alguém que nem conhece a própria história.

Foi o suficiente pra me tirar do sério.

–Cala a boca. Não percebe que está falando merda? Não gosto de lá. Gosto muito mais daqui e não te dou o direito de duvidar disso! – apontei o dedo na frente dela, que estranhamente sorriu enquanto eu falava. Só aquela ideia fez minha voz alterar. – Não ligo para porra nenhuma que tenho em casa. Por que acha que eu gosto tanto de ficar aqui na cabana, e não naquele inferno? Tô me fodendo pra eles e...

–Não quero mais conversar sobre essas coisas por hoje, Edward. – ela me cortou.

–Tudo bem. –tentei controlar a voz e ficamos mudos por alguns instantes. – Perdão pela forma que falei.

–Como é a vila? Eu nem sei. – ela levantou os olhos úmidos ao perguntar na minha frente, ignorando o que eu disse, e aquilo deu um nó no meu coração. Na hora amadureci a ideia que já tinha há algum tempo: precisava levá-la comigo.

–Gostaria de saber como é o meu trabalho?

– Sim...

–Amanhã converso contigo sobre lá. Pode ser?

–Pode. – ela respondeu, ainda triste. Já estava indo para a cama.

–Ei. –levantei seu rosto e ficamos bem próximos, antes de deitar. Beijei sua testa. – Eu gosto muito de você. É bom ter você como amiga. Boa noite.

–Também gosto de você, obrigada por esses dias. –ela beijou meu rosto, perto do canto da boca.– Boa noite. – Lembrei que, na ponta dos pés, ela só alcançava aquele ponto.

Pensei em chamar a atenção dela por causa daquela porra de hábito de ficar me agradecendo por tudo, mas relevei.

Fiquei no céu com o breve beijo.

Se era o máximo que eu podia ter, então de cada gesto seu eu iria desfrutar.

* * *

><p>Segunda-feira. Acordei sem conseguir me mover, quebrado de dor nas costas, e com o susto de um peso despencando na minha barriga. Era o pé da minha hóspede, que eu gentilmente peguei para olhar os dedos. A pele, macia e lisa, me deixou com vontade de beijá-lo. E, se possível, passar a mão em toda a sua perna. Mas eu não podia. Ela no mínimo iria surtar, fugir dali. Esfreguei os olhos com a mão livre, tentando afastar, sempre sem sucesso, aquele tipo de pensamento.<p>

No momento que toquei em seu último dedo, ela acordou. Deitou de lado, devagar, passando a mão no rosto e me olhando completamente suspeita.

–Que droga você tá fazendo com meu pé?

–Você que me acordou despejando ele aqui. – apontei para minha barriga, mostrando que eu não tinha culpa.

Ela o arrastou para cima da cama e deitou novamente. Estava reclamando de olhos fechados.

–Aaaai...

–O que? – perguntei sem levantar.

–Meu quadril e bunda estão quebrados.

–Sua bunda? – ri.

–A sua não?

–A minha está no lugar. Estou com dor é nas costas.

–É a velhice.

–E a sua bunda tem o que?

–Efeito Mick. – ela riu.

–Não tenho certeza se ele apreciaria sua traseira. – terminei de falar com um travesseiro já arremessado no meu rosto. – Droga, peraí, quis dizer que não sei se ele gosta da fruta.

Ela me olhava deitada de bruços na cama, com o braço dobrado e o dedo indicador no queixo. Seu rosto me encarava e ela esboçava um sorriso.

_Linda._

–Eu acho que ele tem filhos, Edward.

–Isso não quer dizer muita coisa. – balancei os ombros e ela franziu os olhos.

–Acho que devíamos ter feito algum alongamento antes de sair. – ela coçou a cabeça, deixando seus cabelos mais bagunçados ainda. Algo que eu sempre via toda manhã, e adorava.

–Alongamento para a bunda... parece bom. – ri sarcasticamente. – Temos que lembrar disso na próxima vez.

–Vai ter próxima vez? – ela virou o rosto completamente para me indagar.

–Sempre que pudermos e você quiser.

–Mas você disse que não fazem tantos shows grandes por aqui.

–Não fazem. Mas podemos ir até os shows. – pisquei para ela.

–O que você quer dizer?

– Podemos ir a algum show fora da cidade.

–Tipo sozinhos?

– Sim, por que não?

–Tá. – ela deitou e olhou para o teto, certamente tentando imaginar.

–Soube que daqui a algumas semanas vai ter um festival chamado Coachella, em Indio. Tenho como arrumar os ingressos para todos os dias. Quer ir comigo?

–Indio? Isso não fica em outro estado? – ela se debruçou na cama para perguntar.

–E daí? Você tem identidade, tonta. – pisquei. – e uma companhia.

–Não sei... – ela virou a cabeça para o teto de novo.

–Eu vou dirigir até lá. Será o que chamamos de Road Trip.

–Isso vai demorar pra cacete...

–Alguns dias. Mas a graça da Road Trip está exatamente nisso. Parar em pontos diferentes, comer em outros lugares, dormir em outras camas, chegar lá, aproveitarmos, e depois voltar.

–Vai ficar ruim para você se eu for junto?

–Não, sua bobona. Eu preciso de uma companhia. Ninguém vai para uma Road Trip sozinho. Não tem graça. Tem que ter amigos, família, o que for.

–Mas você fica gastando comigo...

–Dinheiro é o último dos meus problemas, acredite. – ri ironicamente. - E você não me deve nada, pare com essa frescura. – virei os olhos.

Após alguns instantes de silêncio, ela, olhando para o teto, me perguntou.

–Você é tipo... rico?

–Minha... família –falava com dificuldade. Era realmente difícil de vê-los assim, sendo tão distantes. - sim.

–Você nunca me contou. –ela falava ainda sem me olhar. – Eu ainda quero saber mais da sua vida.

– Minha vida não tem nada de interessante. – ri, passando a mão nos cabelos. – É difícil ser fodidamente rico e não ter o que você quer. Ou não querer algo que o dinheiro compre.

–Pelo menos o dinheiro paga seus estudos.

– Não pago os cursos.

Ela não falou mais nada, e então decidi que era a hora de dar o que ela queria. Se era minha amiga, era normal querer saber das coisas. E não era mais preciso guardar tantas apenas comigo.

–Minha vida nunca foi feliz. – olhei para sua direção, acima da cama. – Mas, se quiser saber...

Ela rapidamente levantou o rosto para me encarar de novo.

–Proponho um jogo. Nada de "verdade ou desafio". – virei os olhos. – Você pergunta, e eu pergunto algo semelhante sobre você, em relação ao que você acha que faria.

–Tipo "Você já vs. Você faria"?

–Sim. – continuava olhando para seu rosto, que agora era iluminado pelo sol entrando na porta da cabana. –Vou dar os detalhes que você quiser.

–Ok. –ela sorriu, animada. Seu rosto parecia cansado, mas feliz.

–Está esperando o que? Anda. – franzi os olhos.

–Ok. Já usou drogas antes. Fale sobre isso.

–O jogo não funciona assim.

– Eu quero saber...

– Vamos lá. –bufei. - Eu experimentei algumas coisas no passado, mas o que gostava era da maconha mesmo.

–Quando foi?

–Eu tinha...uns quinze anos. A maconha usei por anos.

–Por que?

–Porque eu tinha problemas em casa. Era minha válvula de escape até eu ingressar na faculdade e ver que eu ainda servia para alguma coisa. A maconha continuou porque era a mais fraca, me fazia relaxar. Só não preciso mais.

–Por que parou de usar?

–Desde que conheci o Dr. Masen, que me ajudou a ingressar na faculdade, eu amadureci um pouco. Vi que não podia ser um médico chapado. – ri um pouco envergonhado com o que contei. – Agora você.

–Tá. –Ela deitou a cabeça na cama e continuou me olhando.

–Acha que já usou ou usaria algo proibido?

–Acho que não usei. Só tenho curiosidade em beber mesmo.

– Bem, você é muito nova... – a olhei. – Quantos anos acha que tem mesmo?

–Não faço ideia. – ela riu. – Quantos anos você me dá?

– Dezenove. – fiz uma careta. – Por ontem. – ri sarcasticamente.

–O que teve ontem?

–Você estava... bem bonita. – Cocei o cabelo, e ela riu olhando o ninho que praticamente se formou em cima da minha cabeça.

–Como eu já sei sua idade... próxima. Você disse que sua família é formada por advogados.

–Correto.

–Se sua família é rica, pertencem a alguma família tradicional?

–Mais ou menos. São ricos não por causa do Direito, isso é fato. – ri da minha desgraça, e ela me olhou confusa.

–Então o que?

–Minha família tem muitas propriedades e influência em Washington. Mais do que você possa imaginar...

–Como?

–Eles estão na política.

–Tipo o que? Reis? Presidentes?

Eu ri da sua fantasia. Balancei a cabeça sem saber como falar.

–Digamos que eles... ajudam alguém a governar este lugar.

–Ah... nossa. Nunca imaginei. –ela escondia a surpresa que com certeza teve. – Então isso torna você... influente?

–Na teoria.

Ela me olhou confusa, e eu prossegui.

–Bem, quase ninguém me conhece como filho de político ou vice-governador. Sempre evitei ir a esses eventos ridículos com eles. Não quero fazer parte de nada disso.

–Isso é extravagante. Você não existe, Edward...

–Por que?

–Tem tudo e fica aqui, escondido numa cabana, se escondendo da vida e cuidando de uma estranha. Muito extravagante. – ela riu.

–Daria tudo para não ser da minha família. – sentei para falar, sério. Depois de tudo o que contei, ela ainda não entendia minha revolta.

–Não diga isso. – ela sentou de lado, me encarando. Eu ri com raiva. – Pelo menos seus estudos são...

–Já disse, não pagam meus estudos. Apenas acham que pagam o curso de Direito. Eu consegui duas bolsas integrais assim que entrei na faculdade. O Dr. Carlisle é quem financia. Ele é o reitor. – ela me olhava perdida. – e o dinheiro que deveria pagar o curso... eu uso para financiar pesquisas do hospital. Sem eles saberem.

–Ainda acho que você poderia tentar se aproximar mais deles.

–Olha, você não entende. Não posso gostar de morar com gente que pode fazer a diferença, mas não faz merda nenhuma.

–Como assim? – ela ainda tinha perguntas, mas eu não estava pronto para aquilo. Após ouvir meu silêncio, ela se emendou. - Já tentou falar com eles sobre isso?

–Acredite, fiz tudo o que podia fazer. Já lavei minhas mãos. – levantei, e ela também. –Pronto, já sabe de praticamente todos os meus segredos.

Ela parecia insatisfeita, mas relevou.

–Ok... não vou te julgar. Eu te aceito como você é. Não precisamos ficar mal por isso... né? – ela se colocou na minha frente para eu não sair dali.

–Não.

Minha hóspede me abraçou e fiquei mais calmo. Minha história é indiscutivelmente mais complicada, mas contar a ela parte daquilo tudo me fez bem. Ela sempre me faz bem. Eu estava lá para ela, e ela estava aqui, me ouvindo. Ouvindo toda a chatice como se fosse a história mais fantástica do mundo.

E assim nossa segunda-feira seguiu, resumida em cama, estudo e dores pós-show.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, terça-feira, ela acordou toda misteriosa antes de mim. Mal abri os olhos e já percebi sua agitação, andando de um lado para o outro, mexendo nas coisas que eu trouxe de casa.<p>

–Edward! – acorda, vai perder sua hora. – ela se abaixou e começou a me balançar.

–O que você tá fazendo? Que horas são? – levantei a cabeça e vi que eram nove da manhã.

– Uma surpresa. – ela me olhou, prendendo uma risada.

–Surpresa? Vai aprontar o que? – levantei e vi que ela estava mexendo na farinha e ovos.

–Você verá quando voltar. – sua risada tentava um tom maquiavélico, mas ela só conseguia um ar angelical mesmo.

–Está inspirada? – não resisti. Peguei um pouco de farinha e joguei no rosto dela.

–Para! – ela jogou de volta. – vai sujar tudo.

– Fiquei curioso. Não vai me contar? – cheguei por trás dela enquanto amassava a massa com a mão.

– Não, só mais tarde.

Ela fazia uma força que parecia querer matar alguém. Achei cômico, e resolvi ajuda-la.

– Está se cansando à toa. É assim... – ia pegar na massa por trás dela, mas acabei segurando por cima da sua mão.

Percebi então que estávamos muito juntos.

–Desculpa. – fui para o seu lado automaticamente, disfarçando a proximidade entre nossos corpos. Ensinei como bater a massa e me afastei quando ela começou a me olhar de lado.

– Ok, legal. Obrigada. – ela olhava desconfiada.

–Vou tomar um banho e sair, estou quase atrasado.

–Não vai comer nada? Vai voltar quando?

–Não dá tempo. Volto no fim da tarde. Por quê? – ela parecia preocupada com a hora. Olhava o relógio no teto a todo o momento.

–Preciso me programar.

– Está muito misteriosa. – eu ri, quase dentro do banheiro.

Isso é bem verdade. Nunca a vi tão empenhada em fazer algo na cozinha. Aliás, ela nunca precisou fazer nada na cozinha. Até porque eu sempre trazia tudo pronto, para facilitar nossas vidas. Era uma vez ou outra que ela preparava o café.

Antes de sair, insisti novamente.

–Não vai me dizer?

–Edward, sai daqui! Vai trabalhar. – ela jogou um pouco de farinha no meu rosto, de novo.

–Merda, eu já estou pronto! – devolvi jogando também no dela.

–Não se atrase na volta. –ela sorriu.

–Tenho que passar em casa bem rápido, mas não vou demorar. Quero ver no que sua bagunça vai dar. Vê se não explode minha cabana.

–Cala a boca!

–Tchau pra você também.

Nós adorávamos trocar farpas. Saí dali e fui direto para o hospital, já decidido a resolver uma situação sobre minha hóspede.

* * *

><p>Sempre que chegava, o Dr. Masen logo vinha me cumprimentar.<p>

–Bom dia, meu filho.

–Bom dia, doutor!

–Que disposição... o que é isso na sua cabeça? Estão pintando a casa?

– Onde? –lembrei da farinha. Ri sozinho pensando _nela_, aquela doida. - Está branco? Nem sei onde sujei.

–Estranho. E está com olheiras. – ele me olhou desconfiado.

–Não sei mesmo. –limpava a cabeça com as mãos. –Ah, fui ao show dos Stones.

–Por isso está abatido assim? Neste caso, que bom que aproveitou, meu filho. Faz bem, muito bem.

–Aproveitei... Dr. Masen, será que poderíamos conversar mais tarde? Preciso da sua ajuda.

–Pois não, meu filho. Está acontecendo algum problema?

–Talvez. Apenas preciso de soluções. Podemos falar depois?

–É claro, Edward.

E assim parte da manhã ia embora. Quatro mortes confirmadas e mais uma incógnita. Era revoltante saber que a única coisa que eu poderia fazer era tentar salvar os quase-mortos. Na vila, a situação não era muito diferente. O lugar vivia sob constante estado de pânico. Quem estava dentro, não podia sair. Quem vinha de fora, podia não entrar. E pensar que minha hóspede pode ter escapado de mais uma fatalidade. Ao menos ela era a prova viva de que eu estava no caminho certo.

Eu precisava ajudá-la.

No início da tarde, minhas costas doíam de novo. Ainda era vestígio do show. Mas o Dr. Masen pediu que eu fosse à vila com ele, e assim o fiz. Chegando lá, finalmente me abri. Procuramos uma sala fechada para total privacidade.

–Eu não queria incomodá-lo, mas preciso muito da ajuda do senhor.

–Pode falar, meu filho.

–Confesso que estou sem jeito de falar sobre isso. Tem uma coisa que eu mantenho em segredo há um mês... – esfreguei a mão no cabelo.

–O que seria? – ele olhou suspeito.

–Eu consegui salvar uma pessoa.

–Isto é ótimo, não? – seu semblante era alegre e confuso.

–Sim, foi na estrada da zona vermelha de Yellow Woods.

Todos sabiam o que aquele local representava. Várias vítimas foram encontradas ali nos últimos tempos. Um traço em comum? Eram perseguidos por uma "força maior", como todos falavam. Também por culpa dos ratos de uma política escrota e sem fundamento. Ninguém deveria adentrar em certas áreas. Estrangeiros, migrantes, mestiços e cristãos pobres foram dizimados naqueles arredores onde encontrei a garota. _Nunca_ me conformaria com o fato de que meus pais, podendo tomar o controle à frente da região, não faziam simplesmente nada. Eles podiam ao menos tentar frear toda aquela situação, aumentar a segurança pública, ou qualquer coisa do gênero, já que não cogitavam a hipótese de perder o posto e a fétida reputação de vice-governadores. Mas eles não davam a mínima para o que acontecia debaixo de seus narizes. Estavam literalmente se _fodendo_ para os outros. Se não fosse pela minha mente "brilhante", como diziam, e a ajuda do Sr. Masen para transformar meu ódio em desejo por salvação, já teria me afundado em todas as porcarias que já experimentei. Não estaria mais aqui. Nem ela.

–Bem, então isto é magnífico, Edward.

–Sim, mas tem um problema. – continuava esfregando o cabelo e só parei quando o Dr. Masen me olhou torto pelo nervosismo que apresentei.

–Qual seria?

–Na verdade, é um grande problema. – respirei fundo antes de disparar tudo de uma vez. – Eu encontrei uma garota. Ela é nova, calculo ter pouco menos do que a minha idade. Ela não lembra simplesmente de nada que aconteceu até a semana que a encontrei. Ela não sabe quem é. – pausei e abaixei a cabeça para completar. - E estou escondendo ela do mundo há quase um mês... estamos morando juntos. Só nós dois.

O Dr. Masen arregalou os olhos com tudo o que eu falei, principalmente pela última parte. Parecia não acreditar na história, ao mesmo tempo que acreditava, pois sabia o quanto eu era capaz de me esconder atrás dos meus sentimentos como um puta ator. Eu já fazia isso há anos e com sua ajuda.

–Meu filho, você devia ter falado sobre isso comigo antes. Sabe que eu posso ajudar. Não entendo porque carrega seu fardo sozinho quando posso ajudá-lo.

Carlisle sempre se preocupava comigo e sempre se aborrecia quando via que eu escondia meus problemas e vida particular o máximo que podia. Geralmente, ele só ficava sabendo deles quando a situação saía do meu controle. Nunca gostei de atrapalhá-lo, pois sempre senti que devia muito a esse cara. Ele era a coisa mais próxima de figura paterna que eu poderia ter.

– Eu sei, apenas temia por ela. Eu... gosto dela.

– Entendo, meu filho. – ele batia amigavelmente nas minhas costas. – mas não acha que isso pode ser perigoso para os dois? – Dr. Masen sabia do autoritarismo e, sobretudo, do poder da minha família. Se descobrissem algo, seria o fim.

–Sei que é. Mas não posso... Eu preciso ajuda-la.

– Teria o prazer em ajuda-los. – ele se ofereceu, com um grande sorriso e franziu o cenho.

–Eu agradeceria eternamente.

–Traga ela contigo. Traga ela para a vila, quando você vier na próxima semana. Sabe que não temos psicólogos ou neuro especialistas aqui e não podemos levá-la para o hospital por enquanto, seria muito arriscado para sua própria segurança. Porém, podemos tentar da nossa maneira. Posso ajudá-la de alguma forma.

–Eu tenho conversado com ela bastante e mantenho um registro médico atualizado com tudo o que tem se passado, inclusive enquanto ela dorme. Ela tem flashes em sonhos pela noite, e seu caso é apenas psicogênico retrógrado, acredito. A memória posterior está intacta e me certifiquei de que não apresentou traumas internos, só uma ferida na cintura.

–Traga tudo para eu ler, meu filho.

–Obrigado, Dr. Masen. – apertei sua mão, bem menos nervoso.

–Por nada, pode confiar em mim. Sabe disso.

Eu estava, enfim, aliviado. Não só teria ajuda do Dr. Masen, como revelei algo sobre minha intimidade com a garota. Conversamos sobre ela até aparecerem dois pacientes. Dr. Masen ficou impressionado quando contei como ela estava no momento que a encontrei, seu tratamento pessoal, recuperação e de nossa convivência amigável. Só ficou um pouco cabreiro quando percebeu algum tom diferente. Provavelmente deixei escapar alguma ideia de flerte nas minhas palavras. E, provavelmente percebeu porque eu mudei de uns tempos para cá.

–Dr. Masen... tenho mais um problema.

–Fale, Edward.

–Acredita que é possível nascer uma... afinidade entre um médico inexperiente e alguém que nem conhece sua própria história?

– "Afinidade"? – ele olhou para baixo com a sobrancelha arqueada, colocou a mão no queixo, e sorriu ao encontrar meus olhos. -Meu filho, você apenas a conhece bem. Salvou sua vida. Se moram juntos, deve saber melhor do que eu. – ele sorria por cima dos óculos, talvez entendendo meu empenho em ajuda-la. – E não há nada de antiético nisso. Por enquanto. Certo? – ele me encarou, esperando uma resposta.

–Somente eu e o senhor sabemos dela. - desviei do assunto.

–Edward... até que ponto vai essa afinidade? – ele tentou um tom sereno na pergunta.

– Nós somos apenas bons amigos, doutor. É só. - _Por enquanto_, pensei.

–Bom. Mantenha a calma, filho.

–Estou fazendo o meu melhor. É que... – pensei duas vezes antes de falar. – às vezes é bem estranho morar a sós com uma garota.

–Não se machuquem. – seu comentário soou totalmente dúbio, mas pelo que eu conhecia do doutor, provavelmente percebeu que eu sentia algo diferente pela garota cuja vida salvei.

Carlisle me analisou por algum tempo, e eu tentei parecer totalmente neutro. Quando viu que não falaria mais nada, prosseguiu e mudou de assunto. Nunca foi seu forte invadir meu espaço, não seria dessa vez.

–Não se preocupe. Tudo vai dar certo. Traga ela na semana que vem. Não deveria falar sobre isso, mas na semana que vem teremos menos tempo na faculdade.

– Algum professor está doente?

–Não, não. Quer dizer, sim. Estude para os exames finais dos dois cursos, Edward. Vamos precisar manter as notas. Conto contigo. – ele falava como um pai.

–Vou estudar.

–A propósito, Edward. Em breve vamos precisar de uma assistente para olhar as crianças aqui no posto da vila. Brincar, ornamentar a ala infantil, coisas básicas. Se souber de alguém, pode indicar. – ele me olhou sugestivo, e eu na hora tive uma ideia. – E, daqui a algumas semanas, vamos disponibilizar mais uma vaga no novo projeto de enfermagem para alunas de outros cursos do campus, que tenham interesse na área. Quero começar o teste por aqui.

–Com prazer, Dr. Masen. – sorri em sinal de gratidão, e nos cumprimentamos.

–E feliz aniversário! – ele cochichou.

–Obrigado, Dr. Masen. –revirei os olhos ao lembrar daquela data ridícula.

Atendemos os pacientes e minha sensação de alívio só aumentava. Não só consegui ajuda médica como também agora havia a possibilidade dela ter algo para fazer, se quisesse, e ficaria sempre perto de mim. Melhor que isso, em pleno aniversário, só vê-la sorrir ao dar a notícia. Resolvi guardar comigo para outra ocasião. Quem sabe ganharia outro beijo.

* * *

><p>Passei em casa e Dona Stephenie me parabenizou. Como de costume, poucos lembraram.<p>

–Senhor, seus pais mandaram um telegrama para você!

–É? Deixe-me ver.

Quando abri, o texto era curto.

CARO EDWARD,

FELICITAÇÕES NESTE DIA. ESPERAMOS QUE ESTEJA APROVEITANDO O MÊS DE ABRIL PARA ESTUDAR E REFLETIR. ATÉ BREVE. CORDIALMENTE, SEUS PAIS. ASS.: VICTORIA E ARO VOLTURI CULLEN.

–Boa tentativa. – eu virei para ver se havia algo a mais atrás. Nada. Como se eles realmente se importassem mais. Guardei no meu bolso da calça.

–Pelo menos chegou no dia, né meu filho? – ela tentou um tom animador.

–É. – virei os olhos.

Pelo visto, já era tradição daquele dia ser bem recebido apenas por Stephenie e pelo Dr. Masen mesmo.

–Poxa, se soubesse que viria hoje, teria feito um bolo!

–Ah, não precisa. Hoje almocei bem na rua. – menti, só para ela não sentir culpa.

–Vai ficar com seus amigos, é?

–Vou sim, vamos ter um jantar, ao que parece. Aliás, tenho que ir. Está na minha hora. – olhei o relógio. Já ia marcar cinco da tarde, então engoli o chá.

–Mas já?

–Sim, pediram para eu chegar cedo.

– Então tá, meu filho. Tenha uma boa comemoração. – ela me abraçou e me beijou. Achei que ia me quebrar os ossos com aquela gordura toda.

Enfim, chegava a hora mais esperada dos meus dias, recentemente. Ir para a cabana e encontra-la. _Minha_ moleca, só que ela ainda não sabia.


	8. Chapter 8

_**NOTAS EM OFF:** _

_***ESTE CAPÍTULO FOI FINALIZADO NO DIA 27/02/2014!**_

_*ESTE CAPÍTULO AINDA NÃO FOI FINALIZADO. NO DIA 27/02/2014, ESTARÁ COMPLETO, NESTE MESMO POST. É SÓ ROLAR O CURSOR ATÉ O MEIO DO ARQUIVO._

_*COMENTÁRIOS DE CADA CAPÍTULO ESTÃO SENDO POSTADOS PELA AUTORA ATRAVÉS DO SITE fan fiction PONTO com PONTO br /historia/586381/Memories_Truth_or_Dare/ (tudo junto, com ponto: .)_

* * *

><p><strong>8. SURPRESAS (PARTE I)<strong>

Cheguei à cabana um pouco antes das seis da tarde. Estacionei perto do banheiro e lá estava ela. Na porta. Em um dos vestidos novos. _Linda pra caralho._ Hoje, uma princesa. Estampava um sorriso no rosto, com as mãos cruzadas no queixo, totalmente apreensiva.

–Pra que isso tudo?

–Entra! – me puxava pela mão para eu ver a surpresa na mesa.

Ela havia feito um bolo de banana com calda de chocolate e cheio de cerejas no topo. Ainda conseguiu desenhar a palavra "Parabéns!" com as frutas. Colocou vinte e dois palitos no lugar de velas. Tive que pegar meus óculos para observar aquilo tudo direito.

–Feliz aniversário, Edward! – ela sorria, toda linda.

–Eu não lembro nem de ter-lhe contado quando era meu aniversário? – mexi no cabelo, confuso.

–Não contou. Eu vi nos seus documentos quando você se apresentou e me provou que era médico.

–Está ficando espertinha, hein? – fiquei admirado de ver como ela se superou. Foi a primeira vez que cozinhou e fez um bolo sozinha ali, com direito a decoração.

–Não ia deixar passar em branco. Não gostou?

–Claro que sim. – dei um abraço sufocante nela, como o da Stephenie. Ela deixou e de fato me abraçou de volta._ Que progresso_, pensei. – Ninguém lembrou assim de mim.

–Não? – ela olhou para cima, surpresa.

–Não.

–Espero que esteja bom! – ela vibrava com o fruto do seu próprio esforço.

–Onde arrumou tantas cerejas?

–Usei sua bola. – ela apontou para fora, e vi vários galhos no chão. Sinal de que ainda não aprendeu a colher as frutas, ou não me levou nem um pouco a sério quando avisei para não destruir minha cabana. – Não são suas favoritas?

–Sim... – olhei para seus lábios, e acho que de propósito, só para me tentar o juízo, ela usava o batom rosado. – gosto demais. Acho que nunca vi desse bolo lá em casa.

–Claro que não. Eu inventei. – ela carregava um ar de esnobe, agora. Uma graça.

–Hum, que metida. – ameacei fazer cócegas, e ela se esquivou. E o _otário_ perdeu o resto do abraço. - Vamos partir?

– Não! Primeiro vamos cantar.

– O que? Não.

–Vamos sim! E vai fazer os cinco pedidos**.**

–Cinco? O certo não é um... ou três?

–Não! Sempre foram cinco, seu chato.

–Tem certeza?

–Só lembro de serem cinco!

–Você... lembra?!

–É... tenho isso na memória. Tão certo como o céu ser azul e o sol, amarelo.

–Isso é ótimo. Significa que lembra de algum costume diferente, talvez.

– Pode ser.

–E está levando a prosa dos livros a sério. É quase uma filósofa. – encarnei.

Ela cantou para mim e até que sua voz era afinadinha. Soprei as "velas" e fiz os cinco pedidos.

Pedidos que nunca contaria, a menos que todos se realizassem. E ela me chamaria de psicopata se soubesse que pelo menos três desejos envolviam diretamente a sua pessoa.

–Não vai me contar? – ela questionou enquanto eu cortava o bolo, satisfeito com a surpresa.

–Deveria?

–Depende de você.

–Acho melhor não.

–Por quê?

–Porque não, ora. Não vai virar realidade se eu contar.

–Hum, que pena. Se eu acertasse um, ia deixar você fazer uma coisa.

–"Uma coisa"? – franzi a sobrancelha, parando o que estava fazendo. - Fala então, e eu te digo se faz parte da lista ou não.

–Você vai roubar! Conta você. Só um.

–Não conto, você vai me bater.

–Ah, já sei o que é. Está gostoso? – ela mudou bruscamente o assunto, assim que percebeu o que se tratava. Eu já deveria estar acostumado com suas voltas.

–Hmmm está ótimo. Tem certeza que o livro de receitas não teve nada a ver com isso? – o bolo estava um pouco solado e com muito chocolate. Mas no geral, para quem nunca entrou numa cozinha tão vazia, estava excelente. Certamente iria querer que ela repetisse em outra ocasião.

–Bem, na verdade copiei as medidas e pensei em por as bananas no fundo e cerejas por cima da cobertura. – falava toda orgulhosa.

–Muito bom. – comi até a terceira fatia para agradá-la. No final, enchi a boca de cerejas. – Fiz bem em não almoçar hoje.

–Por isso está esfomeado.

–Sim, mas está bom mesmo. Meus parabéns. Vou trazer mais ingredientes pra você testar as outras páginas. – ri da cara de reprovação que ela fez.

–Eventualmente.

–"Eventualmente" – a imitei.

–Tenho lido vários livros. – ela falou com ar de superiodade.

– Posso saber quais anda lendo agora?

–Bem, estou terminando seus romances. Tentei um de Medicina, mas não entendi nada. Aí passei para os de Literatura e História.

–É? Gostou das figuras? – tive que desviar de um tapa.

– Sem graça. Confesso que senti que já tinha lido tudo aquilo antes... não vi novidades.

–Está falando sério? – analisava cada declaração sua, para registrar posteriormente.

–Sim.

–Isso é ótimo. – terminei a última garfada e fiquei admirando seus lábios.

–Gostou? – ela tentou buscar assunto.

–Muito. Não só do bolo, mas da lembrança. Obrigado.

–De nada. Verdade ou consequência?

–Não, não vou jogar isso. – enquanto eu falava, ela arrastou a cadeira antiga para perto da minha, que trouxe para a cabana em algum dia da semana passada.

– Por que não quer jogar? – ela me encarou.

–Nah... não quero falar sobre os meus podres hoje. –ri, sem graça.

Na verdade, não queria lembrar do clima que aquela brincadeira já havia causado.

– Humm, tá. Desculpe por ontem, não sabia que não gostava de falar...

–Tudo bem, foi bom. Te devia algumas justificativas mesmo.

–Não está lendo nada... por que usa eles agora? - Continuava me encarando e tirou meus óculos, deixando-os sobre a mesa.

_Opa._

–Para te ver melhor... – eu fiquei desconfiado daquela proximidade toda. – Está bem bonita. – sorri.

– Edward, você é o melhor amigo que eu poderia ter. É o meu favorito e...

– Ah, não sabia que era o favorito. – ri sarcasticamente, afinal eu era o único.

– É.

–O que quer dizer, afinal? Desembucha. – estimulei aquela conversa mole dela.

– Que você... é um cara legal. – ela sorriu.

–Hum, que mais?

–Que eu desconfio o que você quer de mim hoje. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, me encarando.

–O que eu quero de você? – a olhei espantado.

–Você quer outro beijo meu.

–Está ficando um pouco convencida, não?

–Vai dizer que não? Você não sabe nem disfarçar, por mais que se esconda atrás dos óculos. Fica olhando o tempo todo pra minha boca.

–Certo.

–Então, acertei ou não?

–Sim e não. – ela me olhou confusa. – Na verdade, pedi em plural, e não especifiquei datas.

–Edward! – ela me olhou pasma, e colocou as mãos na boca, balançando a cabeça. – Essa merda não está certa.

–Por que não? - Tive que rir.

–Bem... você é um médico e eu, sua paciente debilitada.

–Em primeiro lugar, tecnicamente ainda sou estudante, logo, não houve ferimento do código de conduta. Em segundo lugar, você já não é mais minha paciente desde que sua ferida sarou. Agora é minha hóspede. Hóspede e amiga. – ela me olhava, quase sorrindo.

–Eu não sei por que, mas não consigo te ver além desta forma. Parece errado.

_Toma, infeliz._

–Eu sei por quê.

–Diz então.

–Porque você faz pose, se mostra cheia de atitude, mas no fundo é só uma menina envergonhada, medrosa e birrenta. – devolvi com escárnio.

–É assim que você me vê?

–Sim.

Ela se aproximava mais com seus lábios, e eu tentava manter-me firme. Mas nem sob sacrifício conseguia mais tirar os olhos deles.

–E você é um médico teimoso, rabugento, arrogante e de boca suja. – ela já quase encostava em mim.

Por fim, o inesperado aconteceu novamente.

Seus braços abraçaram meu pescoço, e ela colou os lábios nos meus. Seu batom era forte, mas misturou-se perfeitamente com o gosto do bolo e das cerejas. Estava uma delícia, assim como da primeira vez. Ela me pegou desprevenido e começou a chupar meu lábio superior, o que me deu total acesso para retribuir ao seu inferior. Pelo menos dessa vez não fui otário. Agora, ela parecia um pouco mais desinibida do que no primeiro beijo. Já deixava eu brincar com sua língua, e ela da mesma forma retribuiu.

_Algo me dizia que aquilo ia longe..._

No calor do momento, não sei se ela quis levantar ou se foram minhas mãos na sua cintura, mas ela sentou na minha perna e não parava de beijar. Minha hóspede estava decidida e com desejo. _E gostosa_. Estava sendo longo, se comparado ao primeiro. Eu também dei uma canseira nela. Não queria terminar, estava muito gostoso.

Seu pé, de propósito ou não, encostou no meu e o atrito dos nossos corpos deixou ela arrepiada e corada.

Pena que logo terminou. Senti pela minha calça, agora apertada, que eu estava _gostando_demais.

–O que me diz agora? – ela me encarava, olhos nos olhos, boca na boca.

Eu fiquei tipo um babaca. Sem reação com uma mulher, pela segunda vez na vida. A primeira foi quando eu quis o primeiro beijo seu**. **Pensei em agarrá-la de jeito ali mesmo, na cadeira, mas é claro que não faria isso. Iria colocar tudo a perder. Com ela, as coisas tinham que ser diferentes. Eu queria tratá-la diferente. Porque ela definitivamente não era como as outras garotas vadias da cidade.

–Não brinque com fogo se não quiser sair queimada. – sussurrei quando terminamos.

Ela voltou para a cadeira, e riu, recuperando o fôlego. Usou sua língua para tirar o gosto dos meus lábios dos seus, só pra me torturar mais um pouco. Já eu, disfarcei minha situação levantando para lavar nossos pratos. Precisava _mesmo_ me recompor. Entrei no banho e demorei, enquanto ela se trocou ali mesmo, na entrada da cabana. Quando voltei, já estava sentada na cama.

–Já vai dormir? – ela nem esperou eu sair direito.

–Não.

Claro, estava perturbado demais para isso.

–Vai fazer o que? – perguntava, me encarando curiosa.

–Vou estudar, tenho prova.

–Hmm, que chato.

–É, são as penúltimas, se tudo der certo.

–O que vai cair? – ela levantou e veio bisbilhotar meus livros. Fechei rápido o que estava aberto, e parti para outro.

–Tudo.

–Tudo? E você está nesta tranquilidade? Que merda, Edward.

–Eu sei, não lembre. Não preciso de mais pressão. – cocei a cabeça, bagunçando meu cabelo todo.

–Bem, eu vou dormir então. Feliz aniversário de novo. Edward.

–Boa noite. E obrigado pelas surpresas. –a olhei por cima dos óculos, ainda sem digerir o acontecimento.

Ela beijou minha cabeça, pela primeira vez, e eu a dela, como de costume. Curto e grosso. Fiquei tão cabreiro que não consegui comentar mais nada sobre o beijo naquela noite. Nem ela perguntou, deve ter percebido que fiquei confuso.

Estudei, enrolei, escrevi no relatório e aquele beijo não saía da minha cabeça, que agora explodia de tanta dor. Rabisquei no livro alguma palavra impronunciável, e fui arrumar meu canto para dormir. Ela já estava toda esparramada na cama, no milésimo sono. Eu demorei para pregar os olhos, mas fui vencido pelo cansaço do dia.

* * *

><p>Foi outra uma noite atípica.<p>

Outro susto. Agora, com maior intensidade.

Às cinco da manhã em ponto, ela acordou.

Pelo reflexo da claridade da lagoa vi que estava pálida, gelada, ofegante, e mal conseguia respirar. Tinha dificuldade para puxar o ar e nem podia beber água. Tremia sem parar. Aquela cena me deixou transtornado. Ela estava no auge de uma crise, e não havia muito que fazer.

–Primeira coisa, fique calma. Sente frio?

Ela continuava tremendo, sem respirar direito, e balançou a cabeça.

Era o momento mais impróprio para uma queda de energia, mas aconteceu. A luz não funcionou, e não consegui achar o lençol a golpe de vista para cobri-la.

–Não tenha medo. Faça o que eu mandar. – Sem pensar muito, tirei minha camisa e sentei com ela na cama. – está tudo bem, só precisa imitar a minha respiração, ok?

Ela balançou a cabeça e eu a sentei entre minhas pernas, a segurando por trás. – Pega o ar pelo nariz e solta pela boca. – encostei seu corpo no meu para que ela repetisse a frequência.

Ficamos assim por longos minutos. Certificava-me a todo momento se estava acompanhando.

–Feche os olhos e relaxe comigo. – sussurrava em seu ouvido, respirando sempre juntos. – isso, não para.

– Minha cabeça dói. – ela disparou depois de algum tempo, quando parecia mais controlada e já solta dos meus braços.

–Calma. – ainda segurava sua mão enquanto o dia amanhecia – vai passar, estou contigo.

–Edward! Eu lembrei! – Ela falava entre suspiros, como se tivesse visto uma luz.

–Lembrou de que?

–Meu nome, Edward! É Isabella!

_Isabella._

Ela começou a chorar, e eu a puxei em um novo abraço, de frente, confortando minha hóspede, que agora tinha um nome.

–Não consigo lembrar de mais nada! – ela me olhava murcha, decepcionada consigo mesma.

–Já é um grande avanço... Isabella. –fazia carinho em suas costas.

–É Bella.

–Olha, eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar. – continuei falando, enquanto ela chorava encostada em mim. Sabe-se lá se por susto, medo, alívio, ou tudo junto. – Eu tenho uma pessoa de confiança, já comentei contigo sobre ele. O Dr. Carlisle. É um médico por quem colocaria as mãos no fogo, e amigo pessoal. Contei sobre você e ele disse que vai te ajudar. A partir da semana que vem você vai pra vila comigo, está bem?

–Pensei que não tinha mais jeito, que eu era um caso perdido. – ela afogava o rosto no meu ombro.

–Você acha que eu menti pra você? É claro que tem jeito... só precisava da hora certa para falar, e foi agora. Ele só não sabe onde nós estamos.

–Minha cabeça... ainda está doendo.

–Deita aqui. – tive que ficar apertado com ela na cama de solteiro. – Vamos fazer aquele exercício que lhe ensinei? Feche os olhos e pense no nada.

–Edward... não dá, não sei pensar no "nada".

–Pense somente em coisas positivas. Memórias boas.

–Mas todas são recentes, e contigo.

Aquilo me fez sorrir em silêncio.

–Não tem problema.

–Não sei qual escolher.

Eu sorri novamente, lisonjeado.

Então imagine que estamos sentados na Twilight de novo, olhando a paisagem. Não deixe as memórias ruins, como a briga, atrapalharem. Veja tudo como um filme, em silêncio. Daqui a pouco eu te aviso para parar. Só pense nisso, tá?

–Tá bom...

O que deveria ser um exercício para relaxar acabou servindo como atalho para ela conseguir pegar no sono novamente. Chamei mais de uma vez e Isabella não respondeu. Eu não podia levantar ou ela iria acordar, então ficamos ali, deitados, ela abraçada comigo, até a manhã clarear de vez.

Foi a primeira vez que na prática dormimos juntos.

A circunstância podia até não ser boa, mas ficar junto dela sempre trazia uma sensação enorme de paz.

Isabella definitivamente despertava um lado desconhecido em mim. Nunca poderia imaginar que um dia pudesse vir a gostar de confortar uma garota e de senti-la dormir em meus braços, sem segundas intenções. Talvez por isso goste tanto sua companhia. Não serei hipócrita de negar que sua beleza natural e óbvia também ajudavam a chamar a atenção. Mas o que realmente me cativou foi seu coração. Puro, honesto e único.

Ela acordou antes de mim, às nove e trinta da manhã. Olhou-me enquanto acordava, e resolveu me chamar também.

–Edward... acorda, sua hora. – ela olhava para cima, na direção do meu rosto, e me cutucava sem parar. – Edward... anda, vai se atrasar.

–Que horas são?

–Nove e meia, levanta logo.

–Primeiro você, está em cima de mim. – falei ainda rouco, sonolento, e ela deslizou para as almofadas no chão.

_Acabou minha felicidade._

–Levanta. – ela foi preparar o café, vendo que eu estava mole para acordar.

–Já vou... – levantei logo em seguida, e fui direto para o banho frio. Tinha que acordar antes de pegar a Harley.

Ao terminar, ela já havia colocado o café. Peguei o pão dormido e sentei ao seu lado.

–Melhor?

–Sim.

–Isa...bella. Seu nome não podia ser mais apropriado. – sorri para ela, mexendo com seu joelho.

–Já estava acostumada com "Mary". – ela confessou, enquanto as bochechas coravam.

– Bem, continuará como Mary fora daqui. É mais seguro, por enquanto. – sugeri.

–Pode ser... droga, eu só queria lembrar. Queria ter lembrado mais. – ela apertava a cabeça entre as mãos.

–Dê tempo ao tempo. Nem começou as consultas com o Dr. Masen e já lembrou de algo importante... então relaxa, você vai lembrar do resto.

–O que eu vou fazer no seu trabalho?

–Nada demais. Vai conversar com ele algumas horas por semana, fazer alguns exames de novo na sexta. – pisquei.

–Eu não quero ninguém me furando. – ela balançou a cabeça.

–Ainda tem medo?

– Não me importo em ver meu sangue. Mas odeio seringas. – ela fez uma careta.

–Como assim? Até entendo o lance da seringa, mas seu sangue você vê todo mês... – ri sarcasticamente.

–É diferente. – ela virou os olhos.

–Ok. Se quiser, eu mesmo repito seus exames lá.

–Tá. – a tensão deixou seu corpo, o que me fez curioso.

–Não tem medo comigo?

–Não.

– Então você confia em mim. – falei em vez de perguntar.

– A esta altura, acho que sim. Não conheço mais ninguém pra confiar mesmo.

–Combinado então. – eu ri. –Eu mesmo vou te furar. Bom, tenho que ir. Vá ouvir uma música, ler um livro... mantenha a mente trabalhando enquanto estou fora. Volto de tarde.

–Tudo bem, eu vou fazer isso. Obrigada por tudo, Edward.

–De nada, Isabella. – me aproximei para beijar seu rosto, mas ela se precipitou e beijou o canto da minha boca. Novamente. Um beijo rápido e confuso, pra variar. Já não sabia se ela era ruim de direção ou se fazia intencionalmente, e porque, já que deu para trás quando eu a beijei. Seja como for, eu já estava gostando do seu jogo. – Adoro você. Hoje te levo para almoçar, tá?

–Tá. Boa prova.

E assim se arrastava a manhã. Eu, terminando a prova, indo à Clinica e atendendo um adulto que enfartou. Sem mortes, pelo menos naquele dia, comentei com o Dr. Masen. Quando ficamos a sós, comentei do progresso que Isabella teve naquela noite, lembrando-se do nome. Ele ficou esperançoso de que ela teria uma boa recuperação caso tivesse o tratamento adequado, e chamou minha atenção novamente por não ter contado antes. Concordamos que seria menos arriscado nos referirmos a ela por seu falso nome ainda.

* * *

><p><strong>8. SURPRESAS (PARTE II)<strong>

No meu retorno, Isabella estava desanimada. Fomos comer algo mais caseiro em outro restaurante isolado na serra, e ela mal tocou na comida. Pedimos para trazer pra casa. Voltamos logo para a cabana, onde nos trocamos e acabamos de comer.

A tarde parecia ter esfriado um pouco.

–Tenho uma pergunta.

–Sim? – ela brincava com seu macarrão no prato, enrolando para comer.

–Quando você recuperar tudo... vai me deixar fazer parte?

–Que raio de pergunta é essa?

–Continuaremos amigos?

–Edward, já falamos sobre isso. Você salvou minha vida. Acha isso pouco? Sempre serei grata a você, seremos eternos _amigos_. – ela reforçou a palavra. Não foi exatamente o que eu queria ouvir, nem exatamente o que eu queria perguntar. Ao menos tive uma ponta de esperança renovada. Ela não iria se afastar.

– Acho bom. – sorri, percebendo que ela ainda estava desanimada.

**– **Isabella. – falei algo em francês que já ouvi em uma música, "_Ne Me Quitte Pas_". Ela franziu a testa, sem entender. Eu continuei, cantando.

_Jusqu'aprè ma mort_

_Pour couvrir ton corps_

_D'or et de lumière_

_Je ferai un domaine_

_Où l'amour sera roi_

_Où l'amour sera loi_

_Où tu seras reine_

–Por um acaso está me xingando?

–Não, isso eu faço na nossa própria língua. – tentei rir, mas fiquei foi incomodado com sua apatia. Foi então que propus algo que deveria agradá-la.

– Agora que sabe seu nome, por que não jogamos alguma coisa?

–"Verdade ou Consequência?"

–Está bem, vamos... – ela me olhou com certo interesse e surpresa por eu ter topado.

–Sério? Ótimo! –do nada parecia outra pessoa. Sentou no chão de pernas cruzadas e eu também, de frente para ela.

De repente, vacilou.

–Mas espera... não podemos jogar isso mais.

–Por quê?

–Você não terá o que me perguntar. Eu não tenho respostas... – olhava com tristeza para os pés.

–Você nem sabe o que vou perguntar, boboca. Você primeiro. Verdade ou Desafio?

–Verdade.

–O que você mais gosta de fazer?

–Acho que é de ouvir música. – ela disse, reflexiva. Agora começava a mudar de humor, mais uma vez. – Você. Verdade ou consequência?

–Verdade.

–Já ficou sem reação na frente de alguma mulher? – ela sorria enquanto perguntava, balançando as pernas no chão como se estivesse se aquecendo para algum exercício de ginástica.

–Muito pessoal, passo.

–Você não disse que tinha regras. Responda! – ela me cortou.

– Já fiquei. Verdade ou desafio?

–Verdade. –ela levantou a mão na frente da boca para sorrir.

–Já ficou confusa em relação aos seus sentimentos? – porque eu era gentil, mas sabia _muito_bem como retribuir na mesma moeda.

–Eu não lembro...

–Lembra sim, estou falando da atualidade. Responda! – imitei seu tom de interlocutora mandona.

– Já. –ela franziu os olhos. Estava um pouco sem graça, reparando no rumo pessoal que a brincadeira tomou. – Verdade ou consequência?

–Verdade.

–Está namorando alguém? – ela pensou tolamente que, com esta pergunta, estaria se desviando do lado pessoal. _Pobre Isabella._

–Não sei – dei de ombros, e ela balançou a cabeça, virando os olhos com cara de nojo. – Verdade? Ou desafio.

–Tá. É... verdade.

–Está namorando alguém?

_Strike._ Ela corou.

–Não. – hesitou em responder, mas falou toda séria. – Ok, na segunda rodada precisamos de consequências.

–De acordo. Mas prefiro chamar de "desafio".

–Não dá no mesmo?

–Dá, mas a conotação da palavra... é mais radical. Eu gosto assim, um jogo sério. De adultos. – pisquei.

–Que seja... -revirou os olhos - Verdade ou desafio?

–Verdade.

–Já teve um caso com alguma paciente?

–Além de você? Nenhuma. – _strike duplo _– Meus pacientes são na maioria crianças e idosos. – ri tragicamente.

–Nós _não_ temos porra de caso nenhum. – começou a fazer bico.

–Certo. Erro meu. – levantei as mãos em sinal de redenção**, **como se ela fosse uma ladra tentando arrancar minha retratação. - Uma pergunta por vez, agora é você. Verdade ou desafio?

–Verdade.

–O que deu em você para me beijar ontem daquele jeito? Quando eu quero, você sempre sai pela tangente.

–Ok, o jogo acaba aqui. – ela já estava prestes a levantar, sem graça.

–Não! – a puxei de volta para o chão. - Não acaba não. Vai ter que falar.

–Bem, eu... eu queria experimentar.

–Hum, prossiga. – cruzei os braços, ouvindo.

–Na primeira vez que você me beijou... – ela corou terrivelmente, tão bonitinha - eu estava surpresa, e acho que não me permiti experimentar a mesma sensação, não da maneira como eu queria. Digo, como eu _podia _– ela se consertou rápido demais. – Você sempre me surpreende... e eu queria te surpreender também.

–E achou que só poderia fazer isso se me beijasse assim? – _me engana que eu gosto_, pensei comigo em silêncio.

–Quis fazer assim porque era seu aniversário. Foi a única surpresa que eu poderia dar. Achei que te chocaria. – ela ria, cuidadosamente escolhendo as palavras para não se trair ou entregar que ela beijou porque queria e ponto final. – Verdade ou desafio? Depois dessa, não vale mais repetir. – sua face queimava.

– Verdade.

– Por que você não... – ela desistiu da pergunta, e soltou uma risadinha debochada. – Já nadou pelado ali? – apontou com a cabeça para a lagoa.

– Já, quando era mais novo... que pergunta é essa? – ri da sua falta de criatividade e aleatoriedade. – Última vez. Verdade ou desafio?

–Verdade.

–Você se imagina entretendo crianças ou mesmo trabalhando com elas?

–Crianças são legais. Sei lá. Por que essa pergunta? – seu rosto formava um grande ponto de interrogação.

–Nada, você se comporta como uma. Às vezes.

–Cala a boca... – ela virava os olhos.

–Então, desafio.

–Aceito.

Foi exatamente quando nos perdemos no jogo.

–Quero te beijar, em retribuição a ontem.

–Não aceito!

–Não vale mais, minha cara. Jogo é jogo, e não tínhamos regras. – pisquei para ela, maliciosamente.

Pronto.

Era melhor deixar tudo em pratos limpos, como diria Dona Stephenie.

Ninguém mandou me provocar.

Estava mesmo passando da hora de saber qual era a daquela garota.

–Isso é abuso. –seus olhos ardiam de raiva e me xingavam pelo desafio audacioso. - Desafio.

–Aceito.

–Vai nadar agora na lagoa, para apagar esse fogo. – ela falava em tom de repreensão.

–Deve estar um gelo, não vou.

–Bem, então não vou te beijar! – ela anunciou.

–Peraí... está dizendo que se eu entrar _ali, _você me beija?

–Beijo. – ela bufou antes de concordar.

–Ok, trato. Vem aqui que depois eu entro na água. – cheguei mais perto dela, rindo.

–Não! – ela se afastou para trás. - Primeiro _você_ entra, e depois eu te beijo.

–Ah, Isabella! Deixa de ser cínica! Vai me enrolar que eu sei. Então vamos fazer um trato. Você fica ali perto e nos beijamos ali fora. Pode ser?

–Ok, assim pode. – ela balançou a cabeça freneticamente.

Dois ansiosos, mas eu já sabia o que ia fazer.

Levantamos e saímos para perto da lagoa. Fui na frente, e Isabella atrás. Ela parecia animadinha demais para me ver tomando um banho de água fria. Sentei na beira da lagoa e percebi que ela se afastava.

–Vai aonde, moça?

–Vou ver dali, não quero me molhar.

–Vai fugir, é? - Então toma essa!

–Não! – peguei-a pela perna e ela caiu quase no meu colo, mas ainda estava ao meu lado.

Nos encaramos por alguns segundos e a puxei para a água comigo. Entramos juntos, e ela estava com aquele biquinho lindo de zangada.

–Está f-f-frio. – ela tremia arrepiada na minha frente.

–Você que inventou.–a olhei e ri. – Vai esquentar.

–N-não vale assim. –ela falava baixo e tremendo, me olhando bem de perto, enquanto eu andava com ela para trás, a pressionando levemente contra uma parede de pedras.

Ela não disse absolutamente mais nada. Me olhava sem piscar, querendo se esquivar das minhas mãos, que estavam acima dos seus ombros, na parede, sem deixar espaço para ela escapar.

– Agora estou com medo.

–De que? Não precisa fugir. Desafio.

– Aceito.

E porque eu estava totalmente sem vergonha naquele fim de tarde, não iria frear.

–Me abraça para nosso frio passar.

–Só um pouco.

Ela me abraçou. Eu a abracei pela cintura. Ficamos ali. Sem falar nada. A água estava realmente gelada, mas tolerável. Ela colocou a cabeça sobre meu ombro, e eu fiz o mesmo no dela. Não era um simples abraço, também não era nada ousado. Ela simplesmente sentia a minha presença, e eu, a dela. Não era mais preciso pedir desculpas, ela me entendia e eu a entendia.

Em todo caso, ainda havia uma barreira entre a gente. Além das roupas, é claro. Era sua constante hesitação em se envolver**.** No início achava que era medo de mim, depois, por não saber quem ela mesma era. Agora já não sabia mais nada.

No fundo, ela não queria se machucar. Eu era seu único e fiel amigo.

–Tá passando. – eu disse, depois de alguns minutos.

–Um pouco.

–Isabella – ela me olhou quando a chamei. –eu só quero te ver feliz. Seja feliz.

– Edward, eu... – seus olhos ainda eram apertados, de frio.

E assim aconteceu novamente. Interrompi sua fala ou nunca mais sairíamos daquela água gelada. Isabella me permitiu trazer seu corpo junto ao meu e, novamente, unimos nossos lábios. Puxava seu lábio inferior com insistência. Ela fechou seus braços no meu ombro e me abraçou o tempo inteiro. Inclinei meu rosto para encostar na sua face, e foi o suficiente para ela abrir os lábios, deixando eu guiar nosso beijo. Sua língua se uniu à minha, e em certo momento começou a massageá-la. Sua respiração saiu levemente do controle, então ela mudou o rosto de lado comigo. Senti que seu corpo foi logo aquecido pelo meu. E vice-versa.

_Tão fácil, e tão difícil._

–Isabella. – parei nos seus lábios para falar.

Mantive a testa colada na dela, e os olhos na sua boca, em forma de coração. O coração gelado mais gostoso da minha existência.

– Eu preciso confessar uma coisa.

–O que?

–Eu adoro seus lábios. – revelei, acariciando seu pescoço com meu nariz.

– Por favor, não torne as coisas piores pra mim... – ela olhava para o lado, soltando uma risada triste.

–Como assim? – continuamos abraçados.

–Estou ridiculamente confusa contigo. Me sinto uma idiota.

–Você realmente é confusa. E está me deixando confuso com sua confusão. Por que se sente idiota?- ri junto com ela, aproximando meus lábios do seu.

–Você é um insistente do cacete... – ela afastou mais o rosto do meu. – Eu não sei o porquê.

–Bom, não tenha pressa para entender. Como já mencionei, eu geralmente consigo o que quero. De um jeito ou de outro. – olhava fixamente em seus olhos. – E eu vou te esperar, porque não quero mais ninguém.

-Isso é uma droga.

-Por quê?

-Porque acho que é a coisa mais profunda que alguém já deve ter me falado. – ela riu e suspirou novamente. – então te peço uma coisa.

–O que quiser.

–Não quero correr com as coisas. Pega leve comigo. Eu sinto como se isso fosse algo totalmente novo para mim... estar com alguém. Não sei se já estive tão próxima de alguém antes.

–Ok, entendo. – sorri para dar segurança a ela. Eu sempre tive a impressão de que ela nunca havia ficado com nenhum cara antes. – Isabella, eu não vou mais te beijar, a não ser que você queira. Isso é uma promessa.

–Não, ok, tudo bem. Por enquanto podemos ficar apenas como... dois bons amigos que eventualmente se beijam?

–Podemos, Isabella. "Eventualmente". – eu ri com sua proposta, e pelo fato de que nós já estávamos nesta situação há alguns dias e só agora ela dizia isso. – Contanto que você não fuja de todos os meus beijos...

–Não vou fugir de todos. Só de alguns. – ela olhava para mim como se estivesse prometendo algo fatal.

–"Só de alguns". – eu ri - Vou esperar as coisas ficarem mais claras para você. – me aproximei novamente. – Desejando que esse "eventualmente" de repente vire um "frequentemente". – fiz uma careta, e ela sorriu.

–Tá bom. – ela balançava a cabeça concordando.

E deixou acontecer... de novo.

Encostei nos lábios entreabertos de frio, e beijei aquela boca com mais calma do que da última vez. Ela parecia mais confortável agora. Seus olhos passivos ainda me encaravam no silêncio, e tudo que eu sabia era que ela estava gostando, pois sua pele estava arrepiada novamente e ela... suspirou?

Foi quase um gemido.

Logo relaxou e se deixou perder pelo momento. Ela colocou suas mãos nos meus cabelos, brincando com os fios molhados como se estivesse descobrindo uma nova textura qualquer, enquanto me beijava. Seus lábios eram tão macios que não tinha vontade de correr. Concedi-lhe o beijo mais carinhoso e gostoso que já tive, em troca do mais puro e sincero que ela poderia me dar. Isso nunca teria funcionado com outra mulher. Só com ela. Qualquer uma já teria dado o que eu queria, e eu já teria trepado nas chances há séculos.

Mas Isabella era diferente.

E eu precisava ser diferente para ela, também.

Só ela me trazia calma e paz de espírito.

–Edward... – ouvir meu nome sair dos seus lábios assim, ao meu ouvido, me deixou completamente atordoado.

Interrompemos o beijo novamente para ela falar. Eu a olhei, perdido na profundidade dos seus olhos.

–Que foi?

–Se eu descobrir algo ruim nas próximas semanas... não me deixe... – seus olhos estavam úmidos, e não era pela água. Senti que ela queria chorar, e brigava com as lágrimas. – por favor. – ela sussurrou.

–Não vou te deixar, Isabella. Não precisa pedir. Nem quando minha família voltar. Já te disse que não sairei daqui.

Instintivamente, abracei-lhe mais forte do que nunca. Queria que ela tivesse certeza que estava pisando em solo seguro ao meu lado. Acima de tudo, fiel.

–Serei o que chamam de "seu amigo para a vida toda". – eu sorri.

Ela sorriu como só fizera uma vez. Vi vários dentes seus de uma só vez e aprovei, dando mais um selinho demorado nela.

Antes, _eu_ tinha receio de não vê-la mais quando recuperasse a memória. Agora, _ela_ que pedia para não deixa-la. _Parece que o jogo virou._

–Podemos... – ela interrompeu mais um beijo.

–Que foi?

–Quero sair, está ficando frio de novo.

–Tá...vamos lá. –a soltei e saímos da lagoa.

Como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Fizemos nosso caminho para a cabana, calados. Ela entrou logo no banho, quieta, culpada, olhando para baixo. Não engoli aquela história, e acabei ficando com a ligeira impressão que o problema não era somente o frio.

Ela estava era gostando do beijo.

Sua respiração excitada e carinho na minha nuca assim me disseram.

Gostou _demais,_ eu diria.

E eu, queria mais ainda.


	9. Chapter 9

_**NOTAS EM OFF:**_

_***ESTE CAPÍTULO FOI FINALIZADO NO DIA 15/03/2014!**_

_*ESTE CAPÍTULO AINDA NÃO FOI FINALIZADO. NO DIA 13/03/2014, ESTARÁ COMPLETO, NESTE MESMO POST. É SÓ ROLAR O CURSOR ATÉ O MEIO DO ARQUIVO._

_*COMENTÁRIOS DE CADA CAPÍTULO ESTÃO SENDO POSTADOS PELA AUTORA ATRAVÉS DO SITE fan fiction PONTO com PONTO br /historia/586381/Memories_Truth_or_Dare/ (tudo junto, com ponto: .)_

* * *

><p><strong>9 . FELICIDADE (PARTE I)<strong>

Eu estava na estrada deserta de novo. Eles voltavam atrás de mim, com a mesma sede de sangue de antes. Seus rostos estavam cobertos. Virei o meu para me proteger, mais eu senti. Eles encostaram em mim. Imediatamente, berrei, sufocada. Era como se a presença deles tirasse todo o ar que eu tinha em meus pulmões. Tentei gritar pela última vez, e senti sua mão. Estava bem ao meu lado, como sempre.

–Não!

–Calma, Isabella, não grita! Sou eu!

Pela segunda vez, minha respiração demorou mais do que o normal. Tentava puxar o ar pela boca, mas não conseguia. Era como se meu nariz e lábios estivessem bloqueados, e o ar, preso também.

Edward logo percebeu que algo estava errado, e me levantou da cama apoiando sua mão nas minhas costas. Ele não conseguia controlar minha respiração da maneira que fez da última vez, então massageou minha coluna, enquanto me dizia para continuar respirando e não ficar nervosa._ Como se fosse possível._ Balançava meu corpo para frente e para trás na cama. Depois de longos minutos que mais pareceram uma eternidade, finalmente consegui começar a controlar minha respiração.

Ele não desgrudou de mim nem um segundo sequer. Nunca o fazia. Só quando viu que eu já estava controlada foi que levantou rápido para pegar água. Assim como nos primeiros dias em que ele cuidava de mim, ainda levava o copo na minha boca, sempre o mais calmo possível e sem tirar os olhos do meu rosto.

Ele checou minha temperatura e pegou no meu pulso mais de uma vez, tentando senti-lo.

–Pensei que ia morrer. – disse a ele, bem baixo, olhando profunda e completamente emocionada em seus olhos.

–Não vai morrer. –ele beijou minha testa gentilmente.

–O que aconteceu comigo?

–Foi um pesadelo**.** Já passou. Acalme-se. Está muito ansiosa.

E de repente, era como se um raio tivesse me atingido.

–Edward! – virei e segurei em seus ombros.

–Fale.

–Eu faço dezoito anos dia treze de maio!

–Você lembrou? – ele sorriu como se eu estivesse contando algo engraçado, e me abraçou tanto que achei que ia ficar sem ar novamente. Cravou a mão esquerda dentro do meu cabelo e a outra pousava na minha cintura, me prendendo contra ele num de seus maiores abraços até hoje. – Isso é ótimo, Isabella.

–Tive aquele pesadelo de novo... – falei com o rosto em seu peito. – minha cabeça está girando.

– Vai passar. Você vai ficar boa. – ele sorriu, me soltando e olhando para mim.

Seus olhos exalavam mais confiança do que nunca. Sua segurança era tamanha que eu precisava senti-la também. Eu não queria mais ficar sozinha.

–Edward, posso dormir assim, contigo? – mais calma, comecei a me sentir ridícula por tê-lo pedido isso. Afinal, já dei tantas voltas nele que a qualquer momento acho que vai desistir até de falar comigo.

–Na minha cama ou na sua? – ele me olhou espantando, mas logo sorriu como um bobo.

–Na minha, a sua parece dura e minha bunda ainda dói. – esbocei um sorriso em cumplicidade, e ele se deitou comigo, sem desfazer o abraço.

Não o deixei desgrudar de mim. Coloquei meu braço na cintura dele e pus a mão nas suas costas. Ele fazia o mesmo, mas subiu sua mão para perto do meu rosto e começou a fazer carinho na minha cabeça, perto da orelha.

Muita intimidade pro meu gosto.

Mas eu gostei.

Aquele mesmo Edward estranho, que vivia me dando ordens e que ficou bizarramente descontrolado me beijando na lagoa, agora estava ali, me segurando como se eu fosse algo frágil e único. Enquanto ele alternava o carinho com massagem na minha nuca usando seu polegar, pensei em tudo o que estava acontecendo nos últimos dias.

_Sem interrompê-lo,_ dessa vez.

* * *

><p>Edward tinha algo novo e diferente no olhar, e já não era de hoje que eu notava. Ele constantemente fazia questão de frisar que queria me beijar, mencionava discretamente que me achava bonita, e perdi as contas de quantas indiretas já havia dirigido a mim. Já fazia até planos de viajar comigo. Não que isso fosse ruim, claro que não. Pelo que já vi em nossas poucas saídas, qualquer mulher venderia um rim para ser notada por ele da forma que eu estava sendo. E, para elas, não seria nenhum sacrifício ficar com Edward Cullen, o jovem mais bonito e provavelmente o mais influente e atencioso que poderiam encontrar em Yellow Woods. Tudo bem que somente nos últimos dias ele revelou coisas chocantes sobre sua família, e tudo bem que insistia em me chamar de <em>Isabella<em>. Agora, eu já o conhecia bastante. Ele não me contou tudo, mas eu já estava satisfeita. Aprendia algo sobre ele diariamente, então não ligava de conhecê-lo aos poucos.

Apesar de tudo isso, algo ainda parecia errado.

O problema era meu. Só meu. Eu não podia fazer o mesmo. Ele não sabia nada de mim. Nem eu sabia. Na minha mente, era um erro. Como alguém tão fechado e severo consigo mesmo estava se abrindo comigo aos poucos, me tratando como uma princesa, e eu não podia fazer o mesmo, por não ter nenhuma memória de antes? E se eu tivesse algum outro lugar, como ficariam as pessoas ao saberem que eu morava com um estranho? Por estas e outras perguntas, eu não podia fazer aquilo com ele. Não podia fazer aquilo com a gente. Não era justo.

Só que ele insistia infinitas vezes e aquilo estava me matando.

Apesar de seguir a razão, eu comecei a ouvir também o meu coração. Queria cada vez mais ficar com ele, e retribuir _todos_ os seus beijos. Era quase impossível controlar minha mente com tanta pressão invadindo meus sentimentos por todos os lados. Uma grande tentação? Sim. Mas parecia sincero. E, claro, qualquer convite dele era atraente, por mais perigoso que pudesse terminar, como foi nosso último beijo. Por isso, dei a ele o veredito do "talvez". _Um beijo ou outro,_ e seria imparcial. Poderia agradá-lo sem compromisso. Ninguém sairia ferido. Parecia legal. Pelo menos até eu saber o que aconteceu comigo exatamente. E então, quando eu soubesse mais, aí seriam outros quinhentos.

Edward me acordou no dia seguinte e ainda estava abraçado comigo, agora fazendo carinho nas minhas costas.

Com certeza, ele tornava as coisas mais complicadas para mim, com..._ tudo _isso.

–Melhorou? – ele sorria, enquanto eu abria os olhos desenterrando meu rosto do seu peito e soltando sua camisa, toda amassada. Eu estava agarrando o tecido perto da gola. Balancei a cabeça, dizendo que sim.

–Vai chegar atrasado na aula...

–Hoje tenho provas. Estava esperando você acordar. Vamos tomar nosso café?

–Vamos... – estiquei os braços bocejando, como se tivesse acordado após anos de sono. Até uma lágrima caiu.

–Sugiro que levante primeiro, preguiçosa. Está na minha frente. – ele riu.

–Ah, desculpa.

Levantei e fiz nosso café enquanto ele tomava banho e se arrumava. Geralmente era preparado também de véspera, já que ele bebia muito à noite para ficar acordado enquanto estudava. Hoje, vi que bebeu mais do que nunca.

Quando ele saiu do banheiro e veio pra mesa, levei um susto tão grande que quase queimei a mão. Edward estava com o cabelo impecável, calça preta e camisa branca social. Acho que ele percebeu quando eu olhei demais. Certamente fiquei com cara de idiota, flertando muda, sem querer.

–Que foi? – ele me olhava de um jeito sedutor, enquanto sentava já devorando um pão.

–Você parece... um influente, Sr. Edward Cullen. – sorri enquanto analisava sua pose na mesa. Ele definitivamente parecia um galã de cinema.

–Pena que essa droga de influência não funcione com todos. – ele balançou a cabeça olhando para baixo, antes de encontrar meus olhos novamente. - Gostou? – ele me olhava enquanto eu tentava passar o pão na manteiga. Digo, a manteiga no pão. Estava prestes a perder o fôlego pela segunda vez no dia. Balancei a cabeça, provavelmente corada. – Na semana que vem, ainda vai me ver de jaleco. – Ele riu como se estivesse curioso com minha próxima reação.

– Está bem aceitável. – falei sem nem saber como elogiar. – Se eu precisasse de um advogado, definitivamente seria você. – ri.

–Acho melhor só precisar de mim como médico mesmo, ou então vou cobrar da senhora, já que em breve será praticamente uma adulta. – ele piscou, e me encarava enquanto bebia o café. – Hmm, fez agora? Está bom, muito bom.

–Obrigada. – olhei para baixo, sem graça.

–Isabella, isso é só fachada, tá? Preciso me vestir assim quando vou pro Instituto de Direito. Como tenho prova, preciso causar uma boa impressão. – ele pegava a gravata verde sem saber como colocar no colarinho. – Só não aprendo essa porra.

–Espera, está torta. – Levantei ainda mastigando, fui atrás do seu pescoço e desembolei. Ele tentou mais uma vez e não conseguiu.

–Merda, nunca fiz isso com esse tipo. Esqueci as falsas em casa. – ele me olhou como se denunciasse um crime, e eu ri de lado. - Tenho umas que são prontas e é só...

–Posso tentar? – interrompi aquela cena. Ele estava quase se amassando e eu percebi o que deveria fazer e onde ele estava errando.

Ele virou para a minha frente de pernas abertas e me olhava enquanto eu chegava bem perto. Tirei sua gravata e centralizei no lugar certo, tentando dar o nó com cuidado para não errar. Mordia meu lábio inferior, tentando visualizar o que deveria ser feito. Demorei mais de três minutos, mas consegui. Não ficou perfeito, mas estava ótimo para quem nunca fez aquilo. Eu acho.

Edward não tirava os olhos de mim. Acho que ele queria sorrir enquanto olhava minha expressão reflexiva tentando me achar com a gravata.

–Pronto. Está... decente. – encontrei seus olhos.

Ele insistia em me penetrar com seu olhar, e aquilo me deixou totalmente desconsertada.

–Que foi? – apertei os olhos.

– Nada. Obrigado, Isabella. – ele levantou e se inclinou para me beijar, esperando que eu escolhesse onde. Encostei minha face nele, deixando que ele beijasse o canto, quase em cima dos meus lábios.

–Sem problema. Boas provas. – sorri, tímida. E_ vermelha_, aposto. – Ainda não escovei os dentes. – justifiquei.

–Isabella... – ele segurou meu pulso quando eu comecei a arrumar a mesa.

–Que?

–Vamos sair nesta semana?

–Onde? – o olhei, e ele não soltou meu pulso.

–Quero te levar a algum lugar especial.

–Por que? – o olhei desconfiada.

– Vamos comemorar, já que você lembrou de algo tão importante. – ele beijou meu rosto. _De novo_. – Escolha um dia. Ponha um vestido. Vamos a um novo restaurante, olhar a rua, sei lá.

–Está bem. – dei de ombros e sorri. Não precisava negar esse pedido do Dr. Cullen. – Vai se atrasar.

–Volto no fim da tarde. Até mais. – ele se afastou olhando para trás, completamente absurdo.

Tive vontade de correr na sua frente para ir até a Harley e ver se tinha algo em meu rosto, porque todo aquele olhar foi muito pra mim. Mas simplesmente fiquei ali, parada na porta, e dei tchau.

* * *

><p>Sexta-feira miserável. Era assim que me sentia, por mais que eu achasse aquele ponto de Yellow Woods particularmente lindo. Quando Edward não estava por perto, tudo perdia a graça e eu ficava entediada por completo. Ele já me avisou que na próxima semana iria com ele para a vila mas, por enquanto, era hora de recolher-me à minha insignificância.<p>

E então eu começava minha já velha rotina de arrumar a cabana, lavar a louça, ler algum livro da sua estante, escrever coisas sem sentido, e praticar algo novo no meu violão. Ele ainda não sabia, mas eu já havia avançado tanto em meus conhecimentos enquanto ficava sozinha que tocava a maioria das músicas dos seus livros e revistas de cifras sem olhar. Pensando bem, a ideia de ter aquele segredo sobre meu dom secreto era animadora. Eu teria algo para surpreendê-lo qualquer hora.

Hoje estava particularmente mais irritada. Não sei se o problema era a ansiedade para sair, ou se era apenas alguma reação interna por estar _naqueles_ dias. Resolvi ir para a cozinha. Olhei na geladeira velha, procurando o que Edward havia trazido nos últimos dias, e resolvi preparar uma torta de peito de peru e ricota. Foi uma semana cansativa para ele e nós ainda íamos jantar fora, mas eu queria fazer algo para me distrair. Ele provavelmente não iria almoçar mesmo. A cozinha parecia ser um bom lugar para começar a explorar, já que tive uma aprovação com meu bolo e arroz grego na quarta-feira.

Olhei os dois novos livros de receitas que Edward trouxe e escolhi a torta mais prática, mudando apenas o recheio, já que não tínhamos camarão ali. Coloquei a mão na massa, prestando a atenção para não errar aquela droga toda e perder os ingredientes. Talvez tenha exagerando um pouco no sal, mas consegui terminar. Coloquei a torta no forno e percebi que já eram três horas da tarde, então corri para meu banho. Ele saiu bem cedo hoje e chegaria no mínimo morto de fome.

Edward estava flertando muito nesta semana, sabe-se lá o porquê. Eu sempre ficava sem graça. Como poderia dizer _não_, quando ele estava ali todos os dias cuidando de mim? Então tinha que aceitar. Me arrumei com um novo vestido que ele ainda não viu. Era branco e tinha um decote imenso nas costas, mas iria vestir a jaqueta então ele nem ia notar. Reparti meu cabelo para o lado esquerdo e peguei um pouco do gel dele para fixar o penteado, completamente natural e com alguns fios perdidos pela frente, parecendo um vestígio de franja. Não podia repetir as roupas agora. Ele me pediu para tentar alternar tudo, inclusive calçado, cabelo e maquiagem, que eu já havia incorporado ao meu visual para os nossos passeios. Fazia-me parecer mais velha, e não levantaria suspeitas caso alguém nos visse na rua e me reconhecesse das outras saídas. Assim, evitaria que a história chegasse aos ouvidos de qualquer pessoa. Todos eram acostumados a vê-lo com garotas diferentes, nunca a mesma, com exceção das duas que ele contou. Aliás, Edward iria me levar para comprar mais roupas, desta vez em Port Angeles, no sábado à noite. Eu não gostava de vê-lo gastando comigo, mas tinha que concordar. Ele dizia que não ser reconhecida era uma estratégia para minha própria segurança. Nunca entendi muito bem qual era seu ponto. Na verdade, parecia mais que ele estava era arrumando uma desculpa para poder comprar coisas para mim. Mas não questionei, apenas arqueava minha sobrancelha para aquela história dele.

_Quatro horas da tarde_. Tirei a torta do forno pouco antes de ouvir um barulho alto chegando ali perto. Tão alto que nem parecia a moto. Era diferente, mas só podia ser Edward. Eu nem tive tempo de arrumar a torta na mesa e vestir a jaqueta, e ele já entrou correndo pela porta, frenético. Olhei de modo estranho quando entrou berrando meu nome.

–Isabella! Isabella! – ele nem reparou que era eu quem estava ali. Me analisou de cima até baixo, boca aberta e olhos arregalados.

–O que? – o fitei e dei um passo para trás, achando que tinha acontecido alguma coisa.

–E-e-eu terminei hoje. – ele gaguejava, olhando para mim.

–Hã?

–E-e-eu terminei uma. A de D-d-direito.

–Você terminou uma faculdade? – franzi os olhos, sorrindo de lado.

–Sim! – ele sorriu para mim, ainda atordoado.

–Merda! Dr. Edward Cullen na minha frente. – comecei a rir, e ele virou os olhos, rindo também.

–Ainda não terminei a de Medicina, Isabella. – ele falava deixando a pasta no chão, enquanto eu me aproximava dele.

–Então como devo te chamar? – falei baixo, e ele levou um susto quando viu que eu já estava a cinco palmos dele.

–S-s-s-só...Edward.

Edward estava mais assustado ainda, me olhando. Na verdade, sua expressão estava cômica. Ele não sabia se olhava para meus lábios, meu vestido ou olhos. Ele deu um passo para trás e tropeçou na bolsa.

–Porra! – ele chutou a pasta para o lado, e voltou a me olhar, passando a mão no cabelo, que fora impecável e agora ameaçava ficar desarrumado.

Eu ri.

–Qual é a graça? – ele me olhou, carrancudo. Ficava assim sempre que eu chamava sua atenção, por algum motivo.

–Você, vestido assim e falando palavrão... é engraçado. –ele franziu o cenho, sem entender. - Parece um chefe mandão! – E _sexy_, é claro. Não tem como negar que ele consegue ficar ainda mais lindo de terno.

Ele andava para trás e eu continuava dando pequenos passos em sua direção. Praticamente ouvia seu coração bater a cada passo. Ele estava completamente sem ação, e eu sabia o motivo. Era _eu._

–Isabella.

–Sim? – eu ainda sorria.

–Não chegue perto de mim. Não agora.

–Por quê? – eu parei, e fiquei séria.

– Pelo bem da nossa amizade. E da minha palavra de honra.

–O que eu fiz? – tentei prender a risada.

–Para, porra! Preciso ir ao banheiro.

Edward saiu batido da minha frente e correu para o banheiro. Ele passou pela torta e olhou, enquanto desapertava a gravata apressadamente. Eu sentei à mesa e esperei por uns vinte minutos, um pouco sem jeito. E então, ele foi tomar banho. Não era de hoje que não sabia disfarçar seu nervosismo diante de mim. Sempre ficava olhando demais, gaguejando, principalmente quando me via arrumada para sair. Mas achei super esquisita aquela atitude. Decidi colaborar ficando na minha, aquele pobre homem não precisava de provocações. Aliás, _que homem_... De gravata, confesso que me deixava completamente balançada e com as pernas bambas.

Se for para comparar, acho que sentia o mesmo que ele, quando queria me beijar. Mas, aparentemente, eu tinha mais controle. Pelo menos em relação aos meus desejos.

–Você está bem? – perguntei quando ele voltou e sentou à mesa.

–Estou. – ele suspirou, abotoando a camisa. Parecia mais calmo.

–Então... – olhei torto para ele. – Fiz uma torta.

–Estou vendo. De que é? – ele me olhava menos agora. Acho que estava tentando prestar mais atenção na comida. Abriu o lenço na frente da camisa, e me olhou como se pedisse permissão para partir. Eu acenei.

–Peito de peru e ricota.

Esperei que fizesse seu prato, antes de começar o meu. Mal cortei minha fatia e ele já estava comendo, apressado.

–Hmmm – ele murmurou.

Eu apenas sorri, sem saber exatamente o rumo da reação.

–Você nunca falha, Isabella. –ele me olhou, finalmente sorrindo. - Está divina.

–Que bom, achei que tinha exagerado um pouco no sal. – falei antes de colocar a primeira garfada na boca.

Ele riu, balançando a cabeça.

–Que foi? – perguntei.

–A torta está excelente. Mas eu me referi a você, sua boba. _Você_ está divina.

Eu congelei.

Agradeci pelo elogio e provavelmente corei. _Muito_. Engoli meu almoço a seco, enquanto ele disfarçava do outro lado da mesa, repetindo a comida e me olhando, sem cerimônia.

–Edward.

–Sim?

–Se quiser que eu me troque antes de sairmos e...

–Não. – ele cortou. – Você está linda assim. – sorria, enquanto olhava meus lábios. – Vamos passear?

–Já? – franzi os olhos.

–Claro. Eu falei que iríamos passear. – ele dizia enquanto levantava.

–Onde vamos?

–Vou te levar para conhecer mais um lugar, o Pier de Seattle. E depois, jantamos. Mais tarde, vamos ao Salut drive-in. O que me diz? – ele estendeu a mão, completamente gentleman, para me levantar.

–Devo saber o que fazem no drive-in? – levantei, arrumando meu vestido e levando os pratos para a pia.

Edward segurou meu braço, me impedindo de sair dali.

–Hoje eu fico com as louças. – ele piscou, e minhas pernas novamente ficaram bambas. Pegou os pratos e talheres da minha mão e foi para a pia. – Drive-in é um cinema... diferente. Vemos os filmes de dentro do carro, no estacionamento. Sem frio dessa vez. – ele virou o rosto para me olhar, tentadoramente.

Franzi os olhos e ri de lado, ouvindo a definição que fugia à minha pergunta, enquanto ele se aproximava de mim, sempre com _aquele_ olhar penetrante.

– Edward...

– Sim? – ele sorria, se inclinando e me encarando bem de perto.

–Você está me paquerando descaradamente. Não tem graça. – fiz uma careta, e ele riu.

–Tem sim. Fica muito linda quando está corada. – ele aproximou os lábios dos meus, e eu o deixei beijar apenas minha bochecha.

–Bancando a durona. – ele riu, enquanto colocava as mãos na minha cintura e me enchia de beijos com seus lábios macios pelo rosto, evitando minha boca. Eu tremi com suas mãos em mim. Cada vez mais provocações. – mas eu sei que está quase lá. Está louca para chegar lá.

–Edward... para... vamos sair... – fiquei completamente tentada a deixa-lo me beijar na boca de novo. Mas dei um passo para trás, e ele parou quando viu que eu estava nervosa. Já faz dias desde o último beijo. Ele soube me respeitar, apesar da vontade que claramente sentia em quebrar sua promessa.

–Tudo bem. Pegue seu documento e a jaqueta, Isabella. – ele esfregou a mão na cabeça, sem graça com mais um toco que eu dei.

Confesso que me sentia muito má negando seus beijos. Ele não me pedia nada, só isso. E eu quase sempre negava. Era _eu_ quem estava quebrando promessas, dando tanto gelo nele. Precisava recompensá-lo, e resolvi fazê-lo mais tarde.

–Ok, mas pode me explicar como vamos sentar duas horas numa moto?

–Que moto?

–No drive-in.

–Tonta, acha mesmo que te levaria num lugar desses de moto? Meu carro está aí fora.

–Seu carro?

Andei para a direção da entrada da cabana e vi seu Volvo preto parado perto do portão.

–Você tem um Volvo? – arregalei os olhos e ele me olhava, sorrindo. – E uma Harley. Extravagante, doutor. – dei uma cotovelada de leve em seu braço, enquanto ele pegava a chave.

Resolvi ir ao banheiro antes de sairmos. Quando voltei para perto de Edward, ele ainda lutava com a gravata, queria coloca-la no lugar de novo.

–Precisa disso? Não está indo fazer prova.

–Preciso. Quero ficar apresentável para o meu par. – ele me olhou, e eu balancei a cabeça.

Ofereci minha ajuda de novo e ele aceitou, sentando na cadeira e me examinando como sempre fazia. Agora eu já sabia dar o nó mais rápido. Quando saímos, nem parecia que acabara de levar um fora. Abriu a porta do carro para eu entrar e voltou para fechar a cabana. Edward ligou o rádio em alguma estação que tocava músicas românticas, e eu totalmente fiz careta para ele. Mudei para outra mais agitada.

–Qual é o problema com as lentas? – ele riu.

–Muito flerte pro meu gosto. Vamos cortar isso. – imitei sua voz - Por enquanto. – balancei a cabeça e ele fingiu ficar chateado.

* * *

><p>Edward dirigiu por mais de uma hora. Seguimos em direção ao mar, e pude ver na hora porque ele me trouxe até aqui. O Pier tinha um gazebo no meio de um jardim, iluminado por centenas de luzes que mais pareciam pontos brancos, olhando da distância em que estávamos. Ele estacionou o carro perto do cinema, que ficava praticamente a duzentos metros dali, e abriu a porta para eu sair.<p>

_Gentleman,_ essa era mesmo a definição.

Caminhamos pelo Pier e eu quis parar pra ver o mar. O sol estava quase se pondo, o que deixou seu cabelo bronzeado e seus olhos mais verdes do que nunca. Edward parou ao meu lado, admirando a paisagem comigo. Ele não encostou em mim. Vai ver queria pegar leve, me dando espaço. Nem falou nada, até eu quebrar o silêncio.

– Aqui é incrível. – disse, olhando para frente e ele também. Não desviávamos nosso foco do sol por um minuto sequer.

–Sabia que ia gostar.

–Por que me trouxe aqui?

–Queria conversar sério contigo, Isabella. Fora de casa.

–Pode falar.

–Não tenho certeza se devo falar agora. Esse sol desgraçado está me cegando. – riu ironicamente, quebrando minha atenção ao vê-lo de olhos apertados. Sorri em retribuição.

–Então vamos só assistir, primeiro.

Permanecemos calados, lado a lado, e aquele era o momento. Edward aproximou sua mão da minha, com cuidado para não ser rejeitado novamente. Quando senti seu dedo tocando no meu em cima do muro, por reflexo ele quase saltou. Mas fiquei ali, e cheguei mais perto dele, para caso ficasse em dúvida com meu movimento involuntário. Ele ficou confuso, mas colocou sua mão devagar por cima da minha, fazendo carinho, e em quase sorri. Por alguma razão desconhecida, foi o momento de maior felicidade que senti até agora. Um simples toque soava tão honesto quanto um milhões de palavras e gestos. Sua mão, fria, acariciou a minha até o céu escurecer por completo. Eu fiquei maravilhava com o espetáculo e com nosso momento inocente de... sei lá o que.

Quando estava quase escuro, finalmente nos olhamos. Nossas mãos ainda estavam grudadas. Sorrimos de lado, sem saber exatamente por que. Então Edward falou.

– Pensei que ia me dar uma rasteira de novo. – ele olhou para mim, rindo sem graça. Ele ficava _tão fofo_, eu mal podia me concentrar na conversa. – Como está se sentindo?

–Bem, e você? – sorri, sem tirar os olhos dele.

–Também. – olhei para o mar e voltar a olhar para ele, agora completamente escuro e iluminado com as crescentes luzes do gazebo atrás da gente. – Edward, não me leve a mal, eu não me sinto bem quando fujo das suas... investidas.

–"Investidas". – ele riu, segurando minha mão.

–É. Eu não sou estúpida. Sei que você está fazendo de tudo para me agradar. Primeiro porque é meu amigo e sente pela minha situação e depois porque... bem, você está me cortejando direto.

–Fico feliz que esteja entendendo bem os dois propósitos. – ele sorriu apreensivo. – Eu só quero cuidar de você.

–E eu agradeço – ele fez uma careta com a palavra, mas eu continuei – por tudo o que tem feito por mim. Mas eu não posso... – medi bem minhas palavras, enquanto ele parecia cada vez mais triste. – Eu sinto como se você merecesse me conhecer antes disso. Sinto o tempo inteiro que te devo isso antes de darmos algum passo. Eu tenho vergonha de não ter o que falar, e você ter, ainda que não me conte muito. Eu tenho vergonha de não ter memórias, e você ter. Sinto como se eu fosse uma folha de papel em branco, e você um livro trancado com chave...

–Isabella. – ele fechou meus lábios com seu polegar, impedindo que eu continuasse. Mas eu já tinha terminado, e fiquei aliviada ao dizê-lo a verdade. – não há nada do que ter vergonha. Não seja ridícula. Você não é uma simples folha, e sim um livro. Um livro foda. Talvez mais interessante do que o meu. – ele sorriu. - E seu livro não está em branco... e sim virado. Está tudo aqui. – ele colocou a mão na minha cabeça. – e aqui. – em seguida, pôs a minha mão no meu coração. – Aos poucos, você vai virar suas folhas e arrumá-las. Já está fazendo isso.

Eu o olhava, confusa.

– E mesmo que isso demore, eu vou estar aqui. Gostaria muito de ter a chance de ajuda-la a juntar suas páginas e escrever o resto do seu livro junto contigo. Um livro só nosso – ele soltou minha mão, ainda me olhando. – se você permitir, é claro. Me dá uma chance, Isabella. – ele pegou minha mão novamente e a levantou até seus lábios, beijando sobre meus dedos.

Eu devo ter ficado mais vermelha do que nunca, como se isso fosse mesmo possível. Mordi o canto do meu lábio inferior e pisquei como uma louca, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer.

–Estou sem palavras. – disse, rindo torto.

–Não precisa me responder agora. A oferta foi feita e vai ficar de pé. – ele continuava fazendo carinho na minha mão.

–Podemos... ir ao gazebo? – minha pele parecia estar queimando.

–Claro.

Caminhamos em silêncio, e Edward parecia decidido. Ele queria me pedir em namoro, e estava evitando o termo. Ele não iria desistir fácil, mesmo sabendo que eu pedi um tempo há poucos dias.

Ao entrar no gazebo, ele trouxe meu corpo para junto do dele. Me abraçou e começou a balançar comigo, bem devagar. Estávamos _dançando,_ ao som de "Flightless Bird, American Mouth". Essa eu precisava aprender a tocar, pensei comigo mesma.

O olhei enquanto ele guiava nossos passos, ainda tímidos.

–Você é pior nas baladas. – ri com ele.

–Essas parecem mais seguras. Menos chances de fazermos algum passo bizarro. – ele piscou.

Eu instintivamente encostei a cabeça no seu peito, e ele me apertou mais, enquanto eu pensava no que falar.

–Não sei se sou o tipo de mulher certa para você. – voltei à nossa conversa.

– Eu acho que você deveria ter mais autoestima e deixar eu escolher quem entra na minha vida ou não. Nunca trouxe ninguém aqui. Nunca levei tantos foras. Nunca pensaria em insistir depois de tantos foras. Nunca fiz nada próximo ao que estou fazendo agora por ninguém. Não mereço nenhuma droga de crédito por isso? – ele riu.

– Você é mais velho do que eu.

–Bobagem. Não sou nenhum velho de cem anos escondido atrás de uma máscara jovem, Isabella.

–Desde quando você é romântico? – eu sorri. Ele realmente nunca se mostrou tão romântico como naquele passeio.

–Desde quando você fez minha mente ficar de ponta cabeça. – ele virou os olhos e suspirou.

–Não sabia que tinha esse efeito sobre você. – estava completamente surpresa com tudo o que ouvia.

Senti pela sua respiração que ele estava sorrindo, e eu levantei minha cabeça para encontrar seus olhos.

–E se não der certo?

–Não pode dizer isso antes de pelo menos tentarmos. Não vou te forçar a nada. Como disse, a proposta está de pé.

–Que proposta, exatamente? – continuei olhando em seus olhos, e ele dançava devagar comigo segurando na minha cintura com as duas mãos.

Agora, eu não tinha mais saída.

–Está falando sério que não sabe onde quero chegar? – ele fez cara feia.

–Eu quero ouvir de você. – olhava para ele, em tom desafiador.

Ele se inclinou um pouco, ficando com sua face bem perto da minha. Não desgrudava nem piscava os olhos. Então, Edward finalmente perguntou, com toda a adrenalina em seu olhar.

– Quer namorar comigo... Isabella?

Eu sorri, olhando para os lados sem graça. Corada de novo, é claro. E muito.

–Podemos... não usar esse termo?

– Por quê?

–É um pouco intimidador. Quer dizer, sei lá.

–Que seja. – ele virou os olhos, completamente derrotado.

–Eu gostaria de deixar claras algumas condições. – arqueei minha sobrancelha.

–De acordo. – ele ameaçou abrir um sorriso.

–Primeiro... precisamos de uma porta naquele banheiro da cabana. – Ele riu e beijou minha cabeça.

–Tudo bem, mas por que isso agora?

–Não quero você invadindo meu espaço. Não vou me exibir só porque... temos um caso. – virei meus olhos, e ele riu.

–"Caso". – ele riu. - Ok, próximo.

–Terá que me contar mais sobre você. Sinto que deixa escapar alguns detalhes. – continuei minha lista.

–Ok... posso tentar fazer isso. – ele franziu os olhos e bufou, rindo.

–Quero fazer alguma coisa... estudar, trabalhar, não sei. Não quero ficar parada vegetando naquela cabana.

– Poderá fazer isso em breve, Isabella. Vou pensar em algo. Acabou? – ele fazia uma careta.

–Que eu lembre, é só. Posso voltar à lista em outra hora?

–Claro. Então... – ele olhou para o lado. – Isso já é um sim?

– Isso já é um "sim, vamos tentar".

– Pronta para a fase "amigos que muito frequentemente se beijam?" – ele riu sarcasticamente. E eu, virei meus olhos antes de concordar com a cabeça.

Edward pegou meu rosto entre suas mãos e lentamente aproximou seus lábios dos meus. Eu podia sentir seu ar, seu perfume e todo o seu carinho repentino por mim. Ele lentamente inclinou meu rosto até eu abrir os lábios. Começou pelo meu lábio inferior e me deu um beijo bem gostoso. Claro que retribuí. Nossas línguas se encontraram e ele tentou ser o cara mais romântico da Terra, amaciando meus lábios e língua com muita paciência e vontade de me conquistar. Seus lábios queriam me premiar. Eu tinha reprimido suas emoções por dias, e agora ele finalmente tinha a chance de mostrar o quanto gostava de mim e como poderia ser romântico, apesar de ser um revoltado por natureza. Eu me senti verdadeiramente protegida por ele. Quando paramos, seus olhos sorriam para mim, e eu sorri de volta. Tudo estava acontecendo muito rápido ali, mas eu não podia negar que, naquela noite, não tinha como dizer "não". Ele foi perfeito, em todos os sentidos.

–Então, quando você usa gravata fala menos palavrões e vira um romântico. Bom saber. – pisquei.

–Você não sabe como foi difícil esperar para poder repetir como você é linda. – ele se inclinou para sussurrar no meu ouvido. – _Tão linda_, Isabella.

Tremi na base. Ele sentiu que minhas pernas balançaram, eu acho. Pelo menos me segurou mais forte contra seu corpo, e deu uma risada de lado.

–Você já mencionou isso algumas vezes.

–Não no seu ouvido._ Linda_. – ele repetia, e meu coração literalmente pulou.

–Você é lindo também, não preciso falar. – virei os olhos. – E é um sádico foda. – ri.

–Cuidado com a língua, mocinha. – Edward apertou minhas costas nuas através do decote, o que me fez instintivamente corar.

– Estou com fome. – cerrei os olhos. Eu realmente estava com a barriga roncando, e não seria nada "bonito" ficar assim perto do meu... namorado.

–Vamos jantar, ainda temos uma longa noite pela frente. – ele piscou e me levou dali até o restaurante Salut Caesar & Pepper.

Edward não desgrudou da minha mão e continuou com a história de cavalheirismo, abrindo a porta para mim, puxando a cadeira, e seguindo outros detalhes completamente cliché. Nem parecia que era ele.

– O que vai pedir?

– Eu quero salmão grelhado. – procurei no cardápio algo leve, já que queria guardar espaço para a pipoca.

–Vou te acompanhar.

Fizemos nosso pedido e o jantar foi basicamente resumido a olhadas e mãos se tocando por cima e por baixo da mesa. E pensar que eu saí da cabana apenas para ir jantar... Era insano como tudo aconteceu rápido ali, naquele lugar.

Edward pediu um vinho branco, e eu franzi os olhos para ele.

–Que foi?

–Você disse que só se eu fosse maior de idade.

–Bom, falta menos de um mês. E hoje é uma data especial. Acho que não estamos infringindo a lei se você apenas _experimentar_. – ele frisou bem a última palavra.

–Nossa, foi só eu concordar e você já mudou assim? Que louco. – balancei a cabeça.

–Isabella, só um pouco. Uma taça para cada um, está bem? – ele se aproximou do meu ouvido para cochichar. – O porre fica para outro dia.

–Tá bom. – eu sorri.

–Então, você mencionou que quer trabalhar ou estudar.

–Sim, provavelmente os dois. Gosto da cabana, mas não quero ficar parada. Já estou terminando de ler sua coleção de livros, e na cozinha eu sou rápida... queria ter algo para fazer, me sentir mais útil.

Ele sorria enquanto ouvia eu falar da minha rotina.

–Besteira. Você é útil. Mas, se quiser, sei de um trabalho que poderia fazer.

–Qual?

–É na vila. Dr. Masen precisa de alguém cuidando da ala infantil.

–Mas eu não sou médica nem nada...

–Bom, não precisa de experiência. Ele precisa de alguém ornamentando a sala, brincando com as crianças, essas coisas. Se não tiver nada contra meleca e catarro, é uma opção. – ele riu, fazendo cara de nojo.

– Então você está tipo me oferecendo um emprego?

–Estou te dando uma opção.

–Acho que não devemos misturar as coisas...- apertei os olhos. - mas vou considerar a opção. Não ligo para catarro. – pisquei. - Obrigada.

–Tudo bem. – ele me alertou com um olhar que eu não devia agradecer. - A nós e nossas conquistas?

–A nós e nossas conquistas. – Brindávamos enquanto nossa comida chegava.

Não reconheci o paladar do vinho, mas era bom. Edward fez cara feia quando eu disse que gostei da bebida. Uma taça foi o suficiente pra me fazer relaxar de toda a tensão que sentia desde quando ele começou a falar hoje. Mais tranquila, pude saborear nosso jantar e logo terminamos e saímos para o carro. Pegamos nossa pipoca e chocolate e finalmente entramos no Salut drive-in. Quando estacionamos, observei que praticamente todos os carros tinham casais. No carro ao nosso lado, inclusive, o casal estava bem exaltado.

– Então... você pensou em me trazer aqui já certo do que eu iria aceitar? Não acredito. – fiz cara de brava.

– Não achei que iria aceitar, para ser franco. – ele balançou a cabeça.

–Então por que me traria aqui se levasse um "não"?

–Porque se dissesse não, eu te deixaria pelo menos sem graça, como um troco. – ele riu maliciosamente, e se inclinou para falar junto de mim. –eu sou um sádico foda.

Nós dois rimos e eu joguei pipoca nele.

–Merda, Isabella! – ele limpou a garganta e recomeçou. - Não suja o meu carro, por favor. – ele fingiu estar bravo.

Quando o filme estava prestes a começar, Edward me olhou de lado.

–Isabella, empurre a alavanca embaixo do seu banco para trás.

–Onde?

– Embaixo do banco, cabeça. – ele virou os olhos quando viu minha lentidão - Com licença. - E então veio praticamente por cima do meu corpo.

_Céus..._

Nos encaramos e minhas pernas quase tremeram novamente, mas nem chegamos a nos beijar. Edward empurrou a alavanca para trás por três vezes, fazendo com que seu rosto ficasse mais... viril do que nunca. Aquilo fez meu corpo aquecer. Fiquei imóvel. Ele era provocante, mas desta vez não fazia de propósito. Era eu quem estava sentindo algo... diferente. Não sabia como chamar aquele calor. Achei melhor acreditar que tinha sido pela bebida.

Ele voltou para o seu lugar, puxando o meu banco para junto do seu. Nós agora tínhamos uma poltrona, juntos. Edward se consertou na sua cadeira, sem falar nada, mas acho que ele percebeu minha olhada fixa nele. Disfarcei oferecendo pipoca, e ele terminou o balde.

O filme rolava e o casal ao nosso lado estava muito, muito empolgado. Eu olhava de relance e balançava a cabeça. Edward ria quando eu fazia isso.

–Eles estão transando no banco? É isso mesmo? - eu o perguntei, enquanto comia meu chocolate. Edward balançou a cabeça, tentando analisar pela sombra.

–Acho que ainda não. Estão nas preliminares.

Eu corei.

–Ok... – voltei meu olhar para a tela, tentando disfarçar minha vergonha alheia. – Então eles pagam a entrada para fazer... isso.

–Acho que saiu mais barato pra eles do que um motel só pra uma rapidi... – ele se interrompeu e coçou a cabeça. – Vamos mais para frente. Escolhi mal o nosso lugar.

–Tá. – prendi minha risada mordendo os lábios e o olhando torto.

Paramos um pouco mais a frente, e nosso campo de visão ficou menos tenso.

–Desculpe por isso, aparentemente nem todo mundo veio ver o filme. – ele disse, sem graça.

–Agora eu sei o que fazem nos drive-in's da vida.

Finalmente começamos a prestar atenção no filme. Edward escolheu uma comédia romântica. Agora que estávamos mais confortáveis, ele me perguntou se eu queria minha jaqueta. O tempo estava mais fresco pela leve brisa do mar atrás do cinema. Mas eu estava bem sem ela. Ele então pegou na minha mão novamente, e eu decidi que não machucaria se chegasse um pouco mais perto.

–Vem aqui, Isabella. – ele tentava desapertar a gravata e esticava os braços para eu deitar no seu peito. Eu o fiz, e ele pousou sua mão esquerda no final do meu decote, nas costas. Edward estava tão cheiroso que eu perdi totalmente o fio da meada na história. De repente, ele começou a acariciar minhas costas, fazendo pequenos círculos com os dedos no fim da minha cintura. Eu senti seu carinho e o deixei continuar.

Sua mão era muito boa fazendo aquilo. Era grande, forte, mas ainda tinha um toque macio. Eu estava adorando. Ele começou a alternar os movimentos, agora subindo e descendo os dedos por toda a extensão da minha coluna, e voltava para o fim do decote. Ele sabia que eu estava gostando porque além de permitir, eu repetia seu carinho, de maneira bem mais tímida, acariciando seu peito por cima da camisa. Eu sorri, mas não sei se ele viu. Certo de que eu estava gostando, ele resolveu perguntar algo que me tirou do sério. E estragou o momento.

–Isabella... – ele me olhou e eu olhei para cima, ainda esboçando um meio sorriso enquanto ele continuava a massagem no fim da minha cintura. – Podemos fazer agora?

–O que? – eu me afastei rápido do seu abraço para encará-lo, assustada. Pensei em abrir a porta e sair dali, e dane-se o namoro. Tipo, mal entrou no ônibus e já quer sentar na janela? Achei a ideia dele te me levado ali para transar no carro repugnante.

–Beijar. Eu quero... te beijar. Só. – ele me olhou começando a entender meu susto. – Deixa?

Eu respirei fundo, aliviada. Na verdade, comecei a rir da minha confusão estúpida, e concordei com a cabeça.

Edward então se inclinou novamente no banco para encontrar meu rosto, que já estava afastado do seu corpo. Ele me trouxe para nossa posição anterior e eu olhei para ele, antes de fechar meus olhos para ele finalmente encontrar meus lábios. Cobriu minha boca de selinhos demorados, até eu finalmente ceder e abrir meus lábios para ele explorar.

E era isso que ele fazia, muito bem.

Seus beijos como namorado eram muito mais doces do que antes. Ele parecia fazer com cuidado depois de certas ocasiões, como nossa conversa na lagoa e agora. Claro que ele tinha desejo, era um homem. Mas sabia ser mais gentil quando queria. Retribuí cada movimento seu, pegando seu lábio superior enquanto ele pegava o meu inferior. Nós dois nos encaixávamos _muito _bem. Quase sorri entre seus lábios quando pensei comigo que meu salvador era também um ótimo sedutor.

–Você está saborosa com gosto de chocolate. – ele falou ao terminarmos, piscando para mim. _Merda._ Eu corei pra caramba, com a mais absoluta certeza.

Voltamos ao nosso abraço carinhoso de antes, e ele continuava com sua mão no meu decote traseiro, acariciando minha pele macia e agora levemente úmida por causa do calor que ele me causava. Acho que aquele vestido já era sua peça de roupa favorita em mim.

Ao final do filme, me espreguicei e ele sorriu, ligando o carro para sairmos dali e voltarmos pra cabana.

Eu _acho._

* * *

><p><strong>9 . FELICIDADE (PARTE II)<strong>

–Então você gostou do filme?- mantínhamos nossa conversa no final do nosso caminho de volta.

–O filme foi... ótimo. – eu olhei pra ele e sorri. Obviamente estávamos usando metáforas.

–Também adorei. Acho que foi um dos melhores que já vi. – ele mordeu o lábio, rindo.

Estacionamos o carro dentro da área privada da cabana, e ele abriu a porta para eu sair. Eu segurei em seu pescoço e encostei na porta do carro.

–Edward. – sorri para ele – sei que não gosta, mas parabéns pela conclusão do curso.

–Obrigado. – ele disse despreocupado. Então aproveitei o momento e o puxei para beijá-lo. Ele ficou surpreso, e sorriu entre meus lábios.

–Queria ter um presente para lhe dar... – falei nos seus lábios.

–Você já me deu o melhor presente que eu poderia ganhar hoje. – ele piscou e me deu mais um selinho. Terminamos sem pressa alguma e entrarmos em casa.

–Acho que vou descansar um pouco. – falei para ele enquanto penteava o cabelo para trás com as mãos, pronta para prendê-lo.

–Eu vou tomar um banho, então. – ele falou. – Mas antes, vem aqui. – ele sentou na cadeira e me chamou para a perna dele. Eu hesitei um pouco, mas sentei e o encarei, sem entender.

Ele pegou na minha mão de novo e falou comigo na voz mais aveludada possível.

–Isabella, eu gosto de você. Estou tentando ser um homem decente contigo. Não te levaria ali para constrangê-la e muito menos para transar contigo no banco do meu carro. – ele falou enquanto eu olhava para meu colo, sem graça.

–Bom, porque eu realmente não ia fazer nada ali.

–Eu sei disso. Só queria deixar isso claro contigo.

–Tá. – sorri para ele e beijei seus lábios gentilmente. – eu gostei da sua atitude hoje. Parecia um romântico. – rimos, e ele fez uma careta em desaprovação, mordendo os lábios e fazendo seu queixo enrugar.

Nós levantamos.

–A propósito. – ele olhava minhas costas nua já na porta do banheiro, enquanto eu tirava a sandália para deitar. – só pra não perder o costume: esse vestido ficou _foda _em você. – ele piscou maliciosamente.

–Obrigada, Edward. - ri vermelha enquanto sentava na cama.

Ele demorou mais do que o normal no banho, e eu acabei pegando no sono sem nem trocar a roupa, com as pernas dobradas e quase sentada. Só lembro de sentir ele me deitando direito e beijando minha testa, antes de dormir nas almofadas ao lado da cama, no chão.

* * *

><p>Eu tinha um bouquet de rosas vermelhas nas mãos. O vestido tinha alguns detalhes em cristais e a cauda me atrapalhava de andar. Principalmente porque o salto alto não colaborava em nada. Saí pela porta da cabana e, de repente, entrava em uma linda fazenda, com um riacho tão interessante quanto a lagoa. Vi alguém se mexer na minha frente, e resolvi andar. Segui em sua direção. Não era ninguém assustador como as sombras dos meus pesadelos. Era bom. Era bonito e sorria. Enquanto me aproximava, ficava mais familiar. Era... Edward. De smoking, estendendo a mão para mim. E então percebi o homem de batina atrás dele, sorridente. Era um padre. <em>Merda!<em>

Meu sonho foi patético. Mas interessante. No meio termo, foi _fofo-mas-particularmente-estranho._

Acordei tarde no sábado, quase às dez da manhã. Na verdade, _ele_ me acordou.

Ouvi um assobio de alguma melodia, e barulhos de sacolas sendo colocadas em algum lugar. Abri os olhos devagar, evitando a claridade com as mãos, e vi Edward se abaixando junto de mim, prendendo os cotovelos na cama para me encarar bem de perto.

–Dorminhoca.

– Bom dia. – fechei os olhos de novo, completamente preguiçosa. Não havia nem dormido tanto assim nos últimos dias. Ele que gostava de implicar mesmo.

– Se não levantar em dez segundos, vai ter um desafio. – ele falou ao meu ouvido.

– Eu já te beijei, Edward. Isso não é mais um desafio. – falei rouca, abrindo um olho.

–Dez... nove... – ele contava enquanto corria seus dedos pelas minhas costas.

–Me deixa, estou com cólica. – coloquei o travesseiro na cabeça.

– Sete... seis...

–Oito. – enfatizei o número e bufei. Ele riu.

–Vamos, Isabella. Já estive na mercearia e fiz compras. Agora você me ajuda a guardar.

–Depois.

–Um. – ele sentou ao meu lado, arrancou o travesseiro da minha cabeça e começou a me atacar com cócegas. Fugi o máximo que pude, mas Edward era mais rápido. Eu ria como uma idiota. Acabei dando um empurrão que o fez cair de costas pro chão, e como ele não me soltava por nada, caí exatamente em cima do corpo dele. _Olho por olho._

– Vou levantar. – falei, agora bem acordada, com o rosto em cima do dele, separados apenas por uns três centímetros.

–Bom dia. – ele sorria me olhando, e tentou me beijar. Eu imediatamente levantei e corri para o banheiro. _Claro_ que não iria beijá-lo com bafo matinal. Aquilo acabaria com nosso... namoro antes mesmo de completarmos vinte e quatro horas juntos. Ele riu quando eu corri. – Já vai fugir de mim?

Escovei os dentes e troquei a roupa. Quando voltei, cheguei de mansinho e abaixei no chão, beijando sua boca com o rosto em posição inversa ao dele. Edward gostou e gemeu bem baixinho. Então ele sentou e me puxou pelas costas para seu colo, me fazendo virar o rosto para trás e segurar em seu rosto para beijá-lo. A posição era estranha, mas o beijo era incrível, como sempre. Ele empurrava sua cabeça para aumentar a intensidade e alcance da sua língua, o que me fez crer que ele já estava com falta de sentir meus lábios, apesar dos vários beijos de ontem. Ele apertava e massageava minha língua com a dele diversas vezes, o que me deixou um pouco sem ar, mas de um jeito verdadeiramente delicioso.

–Isabella e seus lábios de menta... – ele parou quando sentiu que eu queria recuperar o fôlego, e eu finalmente virei de frente ficando sentada nas suas pernas de novo. Arrisquei-me oferecendo mais um longo selinho e sorri. – Que gostosa, a essa hora... – ele falou ao meu ouvido.

_Okay..._

Obviamente corei.

Seus elogios estavam começando a ficar quentes demais, e fiquei sem jeito. Precisava logo mudar daquela posição.

–Vou preparar o café. – falei ao seu ouvido.

–Está atrasada, minha cara. – levantamos do chão - eu fiz hoje.

–Ótimo.

–Não acostume de novo... depois que provei o da senhorita, não quero voltar naquela cozinha tão cedo. Só para comer. – ele riu ironicamente.

–Pra sua sorte, eu adoro a cozinha. – disse após dar um tapinha no seu braço.

–É mesmo? Dessa eu não sabia.

–Sim. O único lugar da cabana que eu gostaria que fosse diferente é a cozinha. – sentei à mesa e comecei a comer um dos pães que Edward trouxe, junto com ele. – queria que fosse maior para eu poder fazer algumas coisas. – refletia olhando para o nada, e ele mantinha o olhar sobre meu rosto, rindo enquanto mastigava.

– Talvez um dia tenhamos uma maior. – ele levantou o olhar, e eu na mesma hora fiquei séria.

Ouvir aquilo definitivamente me levou a pensar se eu nunca voltaria para sabe-se lá de onde eu vim. Morar com Edward, ainda que na situação de abrigo, estava sendo bom até o momento. Mas, agora, tínhamos uma nova situação. Eu não era mais apenas sua amiga. Era sua namorada. E se brigássemos, para onde eu iria? Todos os pensamentos me fizeram olhar frustrada para a mesa. Ele percebeu, mas não sei se entendeu qual era o problema.

– Eu vou ter o prazer em ser sua cobaia. Apenas me diga onde será a próxima degustação e irei. – ele riu, tentando puxar assunto.

E eu finalmente acordei dos meus pensamentos. Afinal, eu precisava viver o momento, e não cair na paranoia de fantasiar situações, como Edward já me alertou.

– Acho que vou te acostumar super mal. – Eu ri.

–Dane-se. – ele se aproximou e me deu um selinho.

Tão logo acabamos, Edward me convenceu a tomar banho para sairmos logo. Ele queria fazer o dia render e me disse que iríamos a várias lojas. Hoje, bem mais longe: Port Angeles. Nos aprontamos rápido. Rimos por estarmos parecidos, usando calça jeans e camisa. Ele vestia um moletom cinza por cima da sua, e eu, minha jaqueta. Como passaríamos mais tempo fazendo compras e o tempo estava um pouco fechado, ele disse que iríamos de carro. Arrumamos a bagunça do café e finalmente saímos, antes das onze.

Edward conversava comigo sobre nossos passeios. Me fazendo perguntas óbvias, e tive certeza que ele estava checando se eu lembrava de todos os acontecimentos. _Coisa de médico,_pensei comigo enquanto o respondia.

Quando chegamos em Port Angeles, ele abriu a porta para eu sair e eu ri com sua expressão educada para mim e falta de cuidado com os outros. Ele esbarrava nas pessoas pela rua sem nem olhar para trás, e andava junto comigo, porém sempre mantendo certa distância. Na verdade, estávamos bem perto, lado a lado, mas com tantos abraços e beijos ultimamente, aquele espaço entre nós era realmente uma baita distância. Ele não queria chamar a atenção para nós, e eu entendia perfeitamente, apesar de ter algum sentimento passageiro e desconhecido. No fundo, acho que eu queria ficar com ele como qualquer casal normal, de mãos dadas, com abraço, etc. Mas era muito cedo, e realmente não podíamos fazer isso. Edward disse que sempre ia a Port Angeles. Alguém conhecido poderia ver e as fofocas surgiriam.

Ele me levou a um pequeno shopping vertical no final da rua transversal onde parou o carro. Entramos nas lojas e, já sob aviso para escolher tudo o que quisesse e precisasse, ele sentava ou sempre parava perto do provador feminino. Em praticamente todas as lojas, as vendedoras me auxiliavam no que usar, e eu negava separar muitas peças. Ficava completamente embaraçada ao saber que meu amigo, quer dizer, meu namorado estava gastando tanto comigo, ainda que dinheiro não fosse problema para ele, como dizia. Ele aparentemente tinha mesmo muito dinheiro, mas era o cara mais simples do mundo. Acho que suas maiores extravagâncias eram a moto e o Volvo. A voz de Edward falando, "Mary, fica quieta e leva o que ela está falando." e fazendo cara feia perto do provador me deixava _muito_ mais embaraçada. E assim ele me convencia. Blusa por blusa, calça por calça, vestido por vestido, calçado por calçado. Tudo por tudo.

Ele ainda disfarçava mal e olhava discretamente para as roupas que eu provava. Não era difícil ver um esboço de sorriso em seus lábios quando eu saía das cabines.

Assim como na minha primeira visita a Seattle, Edward passava a história de Nestor adiante como um bom ator. Eu aprendi a entrar em seu jogo.

Depois de sairmos da última loja, percebi que ele praticamente acabara de montar um guarda-roupas para mim. Tinha mais de dez sacolas de roupas, sem contar as que já havíamos levado para o carro. Cansamos às quatro da tarde e Edward me levou para almoçar num restaurante de comida caseira na mesma rua, enquanto eu reclamava do gasto excessivo. Ele virava os olhos e bufava para mim.

–Edward, isso não está certo.

–Mary...

–É um absurdo, cacete!

–Mary...

–Você definitivamente perdeu a noção.

–Mary! Cala a boca e me escuta, por favor?

–Fala. – virei os olhos enquanto mastigava.

Edward virou para trás certificando-se de que as poucas pessoas no restaurante não estavam perto ou prestando atenção.

–Eu nunca fiz isso por ninguém. Você precisava, e eu quero te presentear. Não pode lidar com isso? – ele falava baixo, um pouco desapontado com minha reação.

–Tá bem. – arqueei minha sobrancelha e me recompus do _mini surto_, e voltamos a comer em paz.

–Obrigada. E desculpa. – falei baixo, olhando para ele. Edward voltou a sorrir de lado, e parecia um pouco mais aliviado.

–O que quer fazer agora? – ele perguntou quando acabamos de comer.

–Quero ir embora. Já extrapolou por hoje. – falei mais calma.

–Quer ir à Twilight Mountain?

–Pode ser.

Ele pagou a conta e pegamos o carro para voltar à serra. Um trecho do caminho foi contemplado pelo nosso silêncio e o rádio do carro. Edward me olhava de rabo de olho, esperando que eu dissesse algo. Como não falei nada, ele resolveu quebrar o gelo.

–Isabella, você fica linda de bico, mas não fica chateada comigo, vai.

–Não estou. – respondi secamente, olhando para a paisagem fora da janela.

–Eu nunca levei uma garota para fazer compras antes. – ele confessou. – Aliás, nunca gostei de compras. Mas nós dois sabemos que precisava.

–Não precisava de tudo isso. – olhei para trás do carro, apontando para as sacolas.

–Olha, eu não sou bom nisso. Não sei exatamente como fazer, não sei ser um bom namorado. Te disse que nunca tive um namoro muito sério. Desculpa-me por ser essa merda. – realmente parecia triste e arrependido por ter me provocado a comprar tantas coisas, mas seu tom era de raiva.

–Tudo bem, Edward. Eu acho que também nunca passei por isso antes. Desculpa pelo surto momentâneo.

–"Surto momentâneo" – ele mudou o humor bruscamente e segurou uma risada, mas acabou fazendo um barulho tão estranho que eu ri e ele não aguentou.

–Cala a boca, idiota.

–Idiota.

–Chato.

–Chata.

–Ogro.

–Ogro?

–É, ogro.

–Por que ogro?

–Você é ogro com as pessoas.

Ele franziu a testa e riu, sem entender. Chegamos à Twilight Mountain depois de quase duas horas. Ele apontou a direção do shopping onde estávamos e ficamos na pedra que sempre sentávamos. Desta vez, Edward sentou bem próximo de mim. Podia sentir sua perna grudada na minha. Contemplamos o horizonte por alguns minutos. Gostávamos de ficar em silêncio quando chegávamos ali.

Pensei em me abrir com ele um pouco, já que aquele lugar nos inspirava tanto.

–Eu sinto medo, às vezes.

Ele ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, e senti sua mão pousar em cima da minha.

–De que?

–Do que possa acontecer se eu descobrir algo errado.

–Não tenha medo. Estou ao seu lado. – ele olhava para mim.

– Você nunca sentiu medo? – o olhei, e ele tirou a mão de cima da minha, voltando seu olhar para a frente.

E então fez algo totalmente novo para mim. Edward desviou da resposta, depois pegou um cigarro, um isqueiro, e me olhou.

–Se importa?

–Não.

Eu já sabia que ele era um fumante em recuperação. Mas vê-lo assim, voltando atrás em uma decisão, só podia significar que estava nervoso. Senti que provoquei nele alguma lembrança que ele não queria ter. Depois de algum tempo, ele falou.

–Quando eu tinha nove anos, vi uma mulher morrer na minha frente. Eu estava na rua, indo para a escola com meu motorista. Ele não parou, não socorreu. Nada. – eu continuava olhando para seu rosto – Disse que não tinha permissão para ajudar. - Edward agora olhava para frente. – Quando tinha doze, vi a mesma cena. Só que era um garoto de uns cinco anos. Não me deixaram fazer nada. Eu podia pedir ajuda. Mas minha babá – ele virou os olhos, pois era bizarro ter uma babá aos doze anos – cuidadora... ela não deixou. Deu a mesma justificativa. - Então tive a certeza de que queria ser médico. – ele me olhou.

–Sinto muito por tudo isso.

Eu senti compaixão por Edward, como nunca imaginei que poderia acontecer. Agora entendia melhor o seu silêncio e até a bronca da família. Edward tinha motivos para ser assim com seus pais, ainda que eles não tivessem culpa pelo que ele viu.

Voltamos a olhar o horizonte, e a mão de Edward, agora gelada, voltou para cima da minha. Ele provavelmente não estava confortável tendo aquelas lembranças, mas largou o cigarro após algumas tragadas.

Apreciamos o fim da tarde. Quase não tinha sol, e o tempo estava se fechando. Mas as nuvens ainda conseguiam ser bonitas e a paisagem também era de tirar o fôlego, mesmo escura. Ele começou a fazer carinho em minha mão e resolveu mudar de assunto, provavelmente para esquecer do que ele mesmo havia lembrado.

–Isabella, você tem um sonho?

–Um sonho?

–Sim... eu gostaria de saber.

–Hum. Meu sonho é... – hesitei em responder. Lembrei do sonho do casamento que tive na manhã, e sorri com a possibilidade. Mas logo ergui os ombros, tensa, porque era patético sonhar algo assim. – ser foda na guitarra. – eu sorri para ele, e ele sorriu de volta, aprovando com a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo que franzia a testa.

–Você é uma viagem. – ele riu.

–Qual é o seu?

–Eu não sonho. Durmo pesado. – ele fez uma careta e riu.

Assim que sentimos um vento mais forte, decidimos correr para o carro e voltarmos para a cabana.

A noite chegava e fazia um pouco de frio. Estávamos cansados de tanto andar, e Edward, de dirigir. Tomamos nossos banhos para relaxar, comer e dormir. Enquanto comíamos algumas frutas, Edward começou a espirrar. A cada espirro, um palavrão. Foram mais de doze. Já estava desacostumada com tantos expletivos juntos. Ele não exibia sua boca suja assim desde antes de começar a me paquerar descaradamente. Eu ri comigo mesma chegando à conclusão de que Edward estava se policiando em relação à sua língua.

Fiz um chá de limão e mel e o dei para beber. Ele não queria, é claro.

–Pra que isso?

–Pra você não ficar doente.

–Você acha que com um chá vai evitar isso? –ele riu. – Isabella, o médico aqui sou eu. Não curto chá.

–Cala a boca e bebe...

–Isso é viadagem. – ele olhava a xícara na mão, e eu respirei fundo.

–Para de agir como um bebezão e bebe essa merda logo! – virei os olhos.

Ele riu com minha reclamação e bebeu o chá. Até a última gota. Nem reclamou.

–Mandona... –me olhava sorrindo enquanto eu arrumava a mesa.

Como não tínhamos mais o que fazer e estava frio, resolvemos deitar. Ele ficou no chão, e eu percebi que a corrente de ar estava entrando em sua direção, por baixo da porta.

–Edward... vem aqui. – falei, encostando na parede e cedendo espaço para ele.

–Não, vou dormir aqui mesmo. – ele espirrou e eu reclamei, apertando meus olhos em sua direção.

–Vai ficar doente. Sobe logo, você tem prova.

–Tenho que estudar ainda.

–Deixa pra amanhã... fica aqui, está frio. – tentei a voz mais calma e convincente possível.

Ele nunca havia deitado ao meu lado, a não ser quando passava mal ou tinha pesadelos. Não era algo que estávamos acostumados a fazer, mas cedi. Ele era meu namorado e eu agora queria retribuir seu cuidado comigo.

Ele virou os olhos e subiu para a cama de solteiro comigo. Ajudei-o a se cobrir e ele olhou estranho para mim.

–Não estou doente. – ele espirrou. – Droga, Isabella. Vou passar isso pra você.

–Não vai.

Eu o abracei e olhei por alguns instantes. Edward estava de olhos fechados.

Foi a primeira vez que senti _aquilo_ e tive certeza: eu estava gostando dele, muito mais do que como amigo.

Seu cuidado, seus abraços, seus olhares e seus beijos. Agora eu estava finalmente me sentindo mais confortável com a situação toda. Ter um namorado tão charmoso e inteligente não era nada mal, afinal. Se antes fugia, agora eu mesma o queria junto de mim. Sentir seu corpo contra o meu era... mágico. Ele me aquecia, fazendo carinho nas minhas costas. E então abriu os olhos, encontrando os meus.

–Que foi?

–Nada, só te olhando.

–Acho que vou ficar por aqui mesmo. Está bem mais quente que ali em baixo. – ele ameaçou um sorriso.

–Boa noite, Edward. – dei um selinho nele e me virei de costas para seu corpo. Nós nos apertamos e ele, devagar, subiu o braço na minha cintura, antes de me abraçar por trás. Sentia seu braço encostando sem querer no meu seio esquerdo e fazendo a curva em direção ao meu estômago. Segurei por cima da sua mão, e ele logo a pegou, para acariciar meus dedos e barriga.

Ai, meu Deus.

_Conchinha._

–Boa noite, _minha princesa_.

Eu sorri. Praticamente derreti com a nova referência. Não que eu ligasse para contos de fadas, mas ele realmente me fazia sentir como uma princesa. Sua princesa.

* * *

><p>Acordei com Edward cheirando meu cabelo, ainda me abraçando por trás. Ele agora tirava a mão da minha cintura e eu ouvi um barulho diferente. Olhei para cima e vi um livro. <em>Inacreditável.<em> Ele estava estudando e abraçado em mim. Segurei por cima da sua mão e ele voltou a acariciar minha barriga.

– O que está fazendo? – perguntei sem me virar.

–Estudando. – ele mantinha a cabeça erguida para cima, enquanto o livro estava de pé encostado na parede, na direção acima da minha cabeça.

–Que horas são?

– Nove e meia.

Virei para o outro lado, ficando frente a frente com seu corpo aquecido, e ele me olhou, por baixo dos seus óculos de leitura. Começou a abaixar o rosto para me beijar, e eu não quis. _Bafo, não._

–Preciso levantar. – falei e ele insistia, beijando minha cabeça. – Quero fazer xixi. – ele finalmente levantou e me deixou passar, olhando para meu cabelo.

Aproveitei minha passagem no banheiro para, obviamente, escovar os dentes. A escova dele estava molhada e jogada em cima da minha, e aquilo me fez rir. Não tinha me dado conta que nossas escovas, clássicos rosa e azul, sempre ficavam juntas, Agora aquilo fazia muito mais sentido do que quando éramos só amigos.

Voltei para a entrada da cabana e Edward estava fechando seu livro, olhando para mim de óculos. Só pude achar que ele esperava por algo. Me aproximei e quando já estava na sua frente, ele sorriu.

–Bom dia, Isabella.

–Bom dia. – me inclinei para beijá-lo. Ele não pensou duas vezes. Tirou os óculos rápido e segurou minha cabeça. Ao sentir o gosto, gemeu baixinho e me puxou devagar para cima dele. Em uma tímida reação, não fiquei por cima, mas apenas sentei na sua perna, como fiz ontem. Ele continuava massageando minhas costas e me beijando. Sua língua logo roubou a minha e ele parecia querer sentir todo o gosto dela e dos meus lábios. Seu beijo era tão intenso que rapidamente despertei do modo sonolenta. Limpei a garganta e ele pensou que era para parar. Tirou os lábios dos meus e me olhou, e eu não reclamei. Provavelmente já estava vermelha mesmo. Bem que eu queria continuar. Mas coincidentemente foi melhor assim. Aqueles beijos às vezes pareciam... traiçoeiros.

–Adoro seus sabores, Isabella. – ele sorriu e piscou, maliciosamente.

Corei de novo. Tive certeza porque até meus braços ficaram vermelhos.

–Melhorou? – mudei de assunto.

–Aham. Você me fez ficar bom.

–E ainda suspeitou do meu talento. – ri, com cara de metida.

– Não sei bem qual parte me curou. – ele disse, lançando um olhar de pouco caso.

–Claro que foi o chá.

–Eu acho que não. Sua companhia quente, talvez.

_Merda_. De novo, corada.

–Okay... espero não ter perdido algum detalhe como "afrodisíaco" nos seus livros. – franzi a sobrancelha o encarando, e ele riu.

– Vou preparar o café. – levantei do seu colo e fui para a cozinha.

Edward voltou a ler na cama. Suspirei e me espreguicei na entrada da cozinha. Enquanto eu fazia o café, vi uma sacola com um papel colorido dentro, escondida atrás do armário. Pensei em espiar o que era, mas esqueci assim que senti o bule quente na mão. Quase me queimei. _Tão típico de mim._ Arrumei as torradas que compramos na véspera na bandeja com queijo. Levei tudo para a mesa, aos poucos, e Edward levantou o queixo para apreciar o aroma do café.

– Que foi? – perguntei.

–Nada não. Senti algum cheiro de longe, mas já passou. – ele não deu o braço a torcer. Adorava me provocar de vez em quando.

–Vamos comer. - mentalmente mostrei minha língua. Ele sabia que meu café era _bem _melhor do que o dele. E eu sabia cozinhar direito.

Passamos a manhã e início da tarde assim. Ele, estudando na mesa. Eu, lendo na cadeira perto da porta. Frequentemente podia sentir seus olhos cruzando sobre os meus e minhas pernas, penduradas em cima da mesa. Ele coçava a cabeça com o a tampa da caneta e voltava a escrever, completamente compenetrado.

Hoje, o tempo estava muito abafado. O sol não apareceu, mas estava quente. Eu estava no meio de mais um romance, que comprei numa lojinha de Port Angeles. Desta vez era um romance quase erótico. Cheguei numa parte muito sensual e não pude segurar um sorriso, pensando em algumas situações e como aquilo aconteceria se fosse...comigo e com Edward. Bizarro. Acho que a risada foi alta demais.

–O que tem tanta graça aí? – ele tentava espiar a página que eu lia, e eu fechei o livro, envergonhada.

–Nada.

–Onde você pegou isso?

–No seu armário, onde mais? – virei os olhos, tentando mentir. Arrumei o livro em uma das lojas onde estivemos, e ele nem se ligou.

–Não lembro de ter esse. – ele disse, olhando a capa.

Eu dei de ombros.

O calor estava começando a incomodar. Gostava do tempo fresco de Yellow Woods mas, hoje, nem as árvores ajudavam. Comi algumas bananas e cerejas. Não sentia nem um pouco de fome para almoçar.

–Acho que vou pra lagoa. – Anunciei, com os cotovelos na mesa, olhando para fora.

–Vai lá.

Troquei minha roupa. Pensei na regata branca rendada, mas lembrei que ela ficava transparente. Então mudei para a blusa suja dele e um shorts curto que comprei ontem. Edward ainda não tinha visto. Quando saí do banheiro e passei por ele na entrada da cabana, seus olhos levantaram e seguiram meus passos. Ele totalmente flertou em silêncio olhando para minhas coxas. Mas, dessa vez, não falou nada gaguejando. Aliás, não falou absolutamente nada. Apenas olhou. Tentando não entregar que eu sabia das suas olhadas, fingi que não estava percebendo e ele segurou minha mão, tirando os óculos.

Ele começou a esfregar os cabelos e o rosto. Parecia incomodado com algo. Eu apenas o olhei.

–Isabella, tenho que dizer uma coisa.

–O que?

–Antes que você surte de novo, preciso dizer que comprei na semana passada.

–Outro presente?

–É.

Eu bufei, mas educadamente esperei ele levantar e ir pegar. Ele voltou com a embalagem que eu vi na cozinha.

–O que é? – arqueei a sobrancelha, curiosa.

–Abra. – ele me entregou, olhando desconfiado esperando alguma reação minha.

Eu abri a sacola e vi um ovo de Páscoa gigante. Não pude conter um sorriso. Era Páscoa e eu nem lembrava.

–Não precisava, Edward. Obrigada. – o beijei, enquanto ele analisava minha reação. – Feliz Páscoa. – Ele simplesmente sorriu.

– Não sou chegado a celebrações religiosas, mas achei que você gostaria. – ele apontou para meu escapulário, algo que eu usava desde que me encontrou. – você fica louca quando vê um na rua.

–Adoro chocolate. – sorri, tentando ignorar o comentário dele sobre religião e abrindo a embalagem.

Quando provei o chocolate, suspirei. Edward escolheu bem. Tinha pedaços de cereja no meio e o sabor derretia na minha boca sem trabalho algum. Ele olhava cada movimento meu como se estivesse devorando junto comigo.

–Quer? – cortei e ofereci. Ele balançou a cabeça.

–Eu quero sim, mas na_ sua_ boca.

–Vem pegar. – desafiei.

–Porra, Isabella... – ele mexia no cabelo mais do que nunca - tenho que terminar aqui. Já vou pegar. – ele desviou o olhar dos meus lábios e voltou para o livro.

–Tá.

Fui para a lagoa. Entrei na água e tentei relaxar o máximo possível. Boiei e percebi que ele ainda olhava para mim. Disputei a atenção dele com seu livro, na certa. Virei de costas para não atrapalhar seu estudo. Pousei a cabeça sobre meus braços cruzados por cima da grama ao redor da lagoa, no lado oposto à entrada da cabana. Fiquei assim por alguns minutos, relaxando e deixando o mormaço queimar minha pele infinitamente branca.

Ouvi seus passos pela grama, e quando abri os olhos, Edward estava sentando com as pernas dentro da água, de bermuda e suspirando.

–Vamos lá. – ele sorriu maliciosamente, me dando um pedaço generoso de chocolate na boca. Eu aceitei.

–Está morna. – ele disse enquanto entrava na água.

–Uhum. – mastigava devagar, e ele se aproximava, mordendo o lábio superior.

–Me deixa provar essa droga, vai. – ele falou ao meu ouvido, e eu encostei na parede de pedras que delimitava a lagoa.

–Droga? Não. – sorri com cara de má.

–Seus lábios são como uma droga pra mim. – ele virou os olhos, teimoso. – Menta, café, chocolate, cereja, pêssego. Você nunca falha, Isabella. Agora vem cá.

Edward apoiou as mãos acima dos meus ombros, e nossos corpos se tocaram. Ele novamente me prendia ali na sua frente, e percorreu meu rosto com o seu, como se estivesse me cheirando. Eu franzi os olhos.

–Coelho da Páscoa? – ri.

–Não brinque com coelhos. Eles são espertos. – sussurrava no meu ouvido. Eu fiquei arrepiada, e não era de frio. Era o efeito Edward.

– Tá.

Fui interrompida por seus lábios partindo para cima dos meus. Ele chupou o inferior e depois o superior, e eu sentia seu corpo me aquecer cada vez mais. Por reflexo daquela situação, abri meus lábios e nosso beijo esquentava nossas línguas. Ele tocou a minha como nunca fizera antes, e gentilmente segurava atrás da minha cabeça para aplicar mais força no beijo. Definitivamente ele queria sentir o gosto _todo_.

–Deliciosa, Isabella. – ele suspirou.

Eu estava gostando. Demais. Nunca senti algo tão intenso.

Tentei não pensar, mas o _desejo_ era maior.

Minhas pernas se abriram debaixo d'água e prendi na sua cintura.

Eu queria... senti-lo.

Edward percebeu e primeiro continuou imóvel, beijando minha boca. Seus beijos não pararam, e ele logo segurou na minha cintura puxando meu corpo para mais junto dele. Ele desceu uma mão e começou a acariciar a minha coxa, enquanto a outra fazia pressão contra a minha cintura. Ele não avançou muito. Talvez porque se segurava, ou talvez porque eu interrompi. Ao sentir seu toque e excitação refletida no meu shorts, no meio das minhas pernas, eu finalmente acordei do _frenesi._

–Edward ... eu não estou pronta.

–Ok. – ele tirou as mãos da minha cintura e se afastou um pouco, permitindo que eu tivesse espaço para me recompor de pé na água novamente.

–Desculpa, eu não... – disse, olhando para baixo.

– Relaxa, Isabella. Tá tudo bem. – ele se aproximou para me dar um selinho, e eu peguei em seu peito. Seu coração estava a mil por hora, assim como o meu. – Saiu do nosso controle.

–Eu sei. Desculpa. Mesmo.

– Corta isso. – ele fez uma careta, referindo-se a desculpa. - Eu vou tomar um banho, se não se importa.

–Tá. – olhei para ele.

O dia acabava ali. Comemos o que ainda tinha na geladeira, ele voltou a estudar, e eu voltei a ler, muito sem graça.

Acabei pegando no sono.

Desejo estúpido.

Eu estava decepcionada comigo mesma . Antes, nossos problemas eram os beijos. Agora, pela primeira vez, era algo além. E eu começava a entender que sentia por ele o que ele sentia por mim, e isso era um pouco fora do normal para uma garota controlada como eu.

Eu queria, mas não era tão fácil assim.

Por mais que eu tentasse associar o momento a algum passado remoto, não conseguia. Eu podia lembrar das coisas. Podia lembrar de algumas comidas e bebidas. Podia até reconhecer a estrada onde apareci. Podia lembrar de fatos históricos e literatura. Mas não lembrava de estar intimamente ligada a ninguém. Não lembrava de ter namorado ninguém antes.

Não lembrava de ter, enfim, nenhuma relação antes.

E então, eu tive um clique.

Eu era virgem.


	10. Chapter 10

_**NOTAS EM OFF:**_

**_*ESTE CAPÍTULO AINDA NÃO FOI FINALIZADO. NO DIA 13/03/2014, ESTARÁ COMPLETO, NESTE MESMO POST. É SÓ ROLAR O CURSOR ATÉ O MEIO DO ARQUIVO._**

_*COMENTÁRIOS DE CADA CAPÍTULO ESTÃO SENDO POSTADOS PELA AUTORA ATRAVÉS DO SITE fan fiction PONTO com PONTO br /historia/586381/Memories_Truth_or_Dare/ (tudo junto, com ponto: .)_

* * *

><p><strong>10. REVELAÇÕES (PARTE I)<strong>

Eu quase pulei da cama. Perdi a noção do tempo por completo. Meu coração estava quase saindo pela boca. _Virgem._ Nenhum namorado. Nada. Nadinha. Olhei para o lado e Edward estava se aprontando, sério, me olhando. Ainda eram seis da manhã.

–O que houve hoje? – ele sentou na cama.

–Nada. – falei, eufórica. Estava sorrindo e quase chorando, tamanha era a confusão mental.

–Me fala...

–Não aconteceu nada. – respirei fundo e tentei me acalmar.

–Está se sentindo bem?

–Estou.

–Tem certeza?

–Tenho. – dei um sorriso falso.

– Coma alguma coisa, tem pão fresco na mesa.

–Já vou. – olhei para ele, quase sorrindo. Ou chorando, porque não sabia o que pensar sobre minha nova descoberta... _patética._

– Tenho que ir para a prova. – ele olhou, ainda desconfiado.

– Boa prova. Sei que vai arrebentar, Edward. – enfatizei.

Ele ia levantar e eu tive o impulso de puxá-lo para beijar. Edward retribuiu o selinho e riu, porque eu quebrei a rotina e não escovei os dentes antes. Quando eu percebi o que fiz, fiquei sem graça e mexi no cabelo igual a ele.

– Obrigado, lábios de sonho. Volto no início da noite.

Quando ele se foi, eu sentei à mesa e tomei meu café, maravilhada com minha descoberta. Medonha ou não, era mais uma descoberta. Queria tanto contar para o Edward, mas não sabia como fazer. Ele agora era meu namorado e não sei como levaria a notícia. Eu tinha vergonha e receio de que ele fosse me deixar.

Se eu queria fazer? Claro.

Quando? Definitivamente, não agora.

Perdida em pensamentos, peguei meu violão para me distrair. Já fazia alguns dias que não tocava. Aprendi uma nova música, mas logo fiquei entediada. Então resolvi ir para a cozinha. Edward tinha comprado massa de macarrão, e eu resolvi fazer uma macarronada com carne enlatada. Dessa vez não errei no sal, mas a droga toda quase caiu no chão quando misturei, e queimei meu dedo de leve. Consegui cozinhar um ovo e fiz um tempero com azeitonas, pois sempre via Edward roubando todas quando comíamos na rua.

Terminei e ainda era fim de tarde.

Como não estava com fome, resolvi ir para a lagoa. Lá, a céu aberto, eu conseguia relaxar melhor. O tempo estava se abrindo aos poucos, e boiei para deixar o sol aquecer minha pele mais que pálida.

Não conseguia esquecer o que aconteceu ontem. Eu perdi meu controle e Edward quase fez o mesmo. _Bem,_ ele perdeu de fato o controle. Pelo menos sobre seu corpo, isso ficou claro. Eu senti sua ereção ali, na minha frente, ainda que não fosse intencional. Fiquei grata que não aconteceu, e que Edward reagiu bem ao meu comentário sobre a "hora certa". Agora só restava saber como ele reagiria a _isso_. Quero dizer, ele precisava saber. Era algo que eu deveria o contar. Dividia todas as minhas experiências com ele até agora, não era justo deixa-lo sem saber. Até porque ele acompanhava minha evolução. Então, mais calma, cheguei á conclusão de que não o deixaria de fora.

Quando acordei da minha _viagem-mental-quase-psicodélica,_ saí da lagoa e andei praticamente me arrastando para a cabana.

Continuei pensando e dei graças a Deus que iria para a vila. Ter mais um médico ajudando no meu caso seria bom. Eu adorava o Edward, e todo o seu processo de estímulo a memórias por meio de passeios e conversas questionadoras e motivadoras realmente faziam efeito, mas ter alguém mais velho observando o caso poderia ser ótimo. Eles poderiam trocar ideias e eu poderia passar as tardes fora pelo menos duas vezes na semana.

Eu peguei minha roupa e levei para o banheiro. Quer dizer, nossa roupa. Eu sempre vestia uma das suas camisas dentro da cabana. Gostava do cheiro e do caimento em mim. Tirei a blusa dos Stones, completamente distraída. Quando comecei a tirar a bermuda, e estava prestes a ligar a água, ouvi uma voz bem perto de mim.

–Isabella?

Virei com o rosto para a porta, e lá estava Edward, de olhos arregalados e queixo quase no chão.

–Merda! Desculpa. – ele saiu completamente atordoado.

Eu ficaria apavorada também. Na verdade, só não devo ter ficado por completo porque a cara dele foi hilária. Eu agarrei a blusa que tinha acabado de tirar e coloquei na minha frente. Não sei se ele teve sequer tempo para ver alguma parte minha. Eu definitivamente perdi a coragem de tomar banho naquele momento. Vesti minha roupa de novo e voltei para a entrada da cabana, fingindo que nada tinha acontecido. Em vão.

–Da próxima vez, faça algum sinal de que está entrando, droga! – fui completamente agressiva no meu tom.

Edward estava sentado na cadeira com as pernas abertas, os cotovelos em cada uma e curvado para a frente com as mãos enterradas no cabelo, agora completamente desarrumado. Incrível como ele conseguiu levantar todos os fios em menos de três minutos.

– Que foi?

Ele levantou e se focou em meus olhos, enquanto os seus sorriam para mim.

–Isabella! Eu terminei!

–Você terminou... o que? a faculdade? – minha máscara séria caiu e eu abri um sorriso.

–Terminei! – ele riu.

–Porra, Dr. Edward Cullen! – corri para abraça-lo, e ele nem ligou que eu estava um trapo, totalmente molhada e com cabelo bagunçado.

–Merda!

–Peraí, você me viu pelada? – me afastei dele para perguntar.

–Ainda não. – ele riu.

Edward me pegou em seus braços e me levantou do chão, como se eu fosse alguma criança ou irmã caçula dele. Podia senti-lo me apertando e foi delicioso. Seus abraços eram os melhores. Aliás, agora eu já sabia que não só os abraços eram únicos. Seus lábios também trabalhavam _muito_ bem.

–Parabéns! – eu falei enquanto ele ainda me carregava. –Estou orgulhosa de você – sorri, e ele riu.

Quando me desceu para o chão, foi fatal. Continuou me abraçando e nos beijamos. Pensei que seria um beijo de felicitação, que realmente deveria ser, mas não. Foi mais.

Ele me sentou na mesa, onde eu não tinha o que fazer se não abrir as pernas, e voltou a me beijar. Lembrei que a comida estava ali atrás, e era uma ótima chance de cortar.

–Edward, a comida está quente, preciso sair daqui. –segurei seu cabelo para ele parar de me beijar e deixar eu falar.

Ele riu, me pegou no seu colo e me colocou sentada na cama. Ele sentou ao meu lado e me empurrou devagar, caindo junto comigo no colchão e me cobrindo de beijos pelo rosto todo. Eu ria como uma idiota com sua alegria, e então ele estava em cima de mim.

Não era nada sensual, ele apenas estava feliz e brincando comigo. Eu acho. Ele só parou quando pegou no meu cabelo e reparou que eu estava toda molhada.

–Vamos ter que trocar essa roupa de cama.

–Tá. – sorri como uma boba para ele.

–O que é isso? – ele procurava o cheiro olhando curioso pela casa, mas ainda em cima de mim. Eu dei de ombros. – Você fez comida? – eu acenei com a cabeça, dizendo que sim, e ainda sorrindo.

–Eu fiz macarronada.

–Macarronada? Como?

–Bem, você comprou macarrão e vi que tinha carne e outras coisas na geladeira.

Ele sorriu e continuou seu ataque de beijos pelo meu rosto.

–Você é a melhor, Isabella. – ele beijava minha orelha.

–Eu sei. – virei meus olhos.

–Metida. – ele franziu os olhos, e eu ri. – vou pra lagoa, vem cair comigo.

_Céus._

Como negar? Simplesmente concordei e foi com ele. Quando chegamos perto da água, ele me jogou dentro e pulou em seguida.

As brincadeiras continuaram. Jogávamos água um na cara do outro. Não via Edward tão animado assim há dias.

–Você está machucando meus olhos! – protestei.

–Deixe-me ver. – ele puxou minha mão e me colocou junto dele, descendo seu rosto para ficar no nível do meu. Quando conseguiu, grudou a testa na minha e manteve seus olhos fixamente dentro dos meus. Quando ele fazia isso antes de começarmos a namorar, dizia que ele estava me cortejando. Agora, ele estava era me seduzindo, sem pudor.

–Tá vendo, doutor? – brinquei.

–Acho que preciso te examinar. - ele sorriu maliciosamente e me pegou de jeito de novo. Eu balancei a cabeça desaprovando a piada ambígua.

Edward agarrou meus lábios e foi fundo em seus beijos. Eu retribuí a cada um, muito feliz por ele.

–Como está se sentindo agora? – perguntei em seu ouvido.

–Parcialmente realizado profissionalmente. – ele me puxou, colocando meus pés por cima dos seus e me guiando até o canto da lagoa... _onde ontem quase perdemos o controle._

– Agora é só trabalho?

–Sim. – ele sorriu, agora me beijando gentilmente no rosto todo, enquanto eu já estava encostada na parede de pedras. – Três vezes por semana, nos próximos dois anos.

–Isso é incrível. – falei baixo para ele. –Agora tenho ainda mais orgulho ainda por ser sua namorada. Você conseguiu!

Ele soltou um sorriso tão grande que pensei até que iria deslocar a mandíbula. Seus olhos ficaram levemente úmidos, mas não tive certeza porque estávamos na água.

–Até hoje, só tinha ouvido isso do Dr. Masen. – ele colocou suas mãos na minha cintura. – Fico satisfeito por ouvir isso de você, Isabella.

– Bem, então vou dizer de novo: Eu tenho orgulho de você... e de ser sua namorada. – corei e sorri.

Não necessariamente nessa ordem.

–Está tão linda aqui dentro... - ele se aproximou lentamente e começou a me beijar de novo. Lançou pequenos beijos pelo meu pescoço e garganta, e logo encontrou meus lábios molhados. Ele me beijou gentilmente, e sua mão começou a acariciar minhas costas.

E então, eu lembrei do que aconteceu ontem e do que tinha para contar. Prendi meus lábios, insegura sobre a conversa, e me afastei um pouco. Edward me olhou por alguns instantes, desconfiado.

–Eu não vi praticamente nada lá dentro. Palavra de médico. – ele me assegurou.

–E de advogado?

–Também. – ele virou os olhos. – Só um detalhe ou dois.

–O que? O que você viu? – arregalei os olhos, tentando esconder minha vergonha.

–Vi seu seio de lado. Só a curva. – ele ria com mais malícia ainda, fazendo o movimento curvo do meu corpo com sua mão e mordendo o lábio inferior.

–Puta merda. – fingi dar um tapa no meu rosto.

–Qual é o problema? Foi tão rápido que nem pude...

–Nem pôde o que?

–Apreciar? – ele sugeriu, sorrindo. – Olha, foi só a curva mesmo. Nem sombra do seu mamilo.

– Edward, por favor. Cala a boca. – balancei a cabeça, irritada. – Ainda quero uma porta no banheiro. – lembrei.

–Sim, senhora.

Eu continuava em silêncio, olhando para a grama.

–Porque eu tenho a impressão que tem algo a me dizer desde que acordou?

–Hã?

– Quando vai me falar? – ele me olhava e tirava o cabelo do meu rosto.

–Falar o que? – fingi não entender.

–Isabella... você ainda é uma péssima atriz comigo.

–Ok. Depois do almoço. Tá?

–Certo. Vamos entrar. Estou faminto.

Depois de me certificar que ele sabia que eu estava entrando no banheiro, tomei meu banho. Ele tomou o dele e sentamos à mesa para comer. Edward ficou em êxtase com a comida.

–Você nunca falha, Isabella.

–Não?

–Não. Eu adoro a sua comida. Sempre. Só sabia que tinha azeitonas.

–Como?

–Sua boca salgada. – ele virou os olhos.

–Eu já devia saber. – comecei a arrumar a mesa. Ele segurou minha mão de volta, para eu não levantar da cadeira. – Degustador.

–Então, pode falar.

Eu gelei. Quase entrei em pânico. Limpei a garganta. Cocei o cabelo. Pisquei infinitas vezes as pestanas.

–É tão sério assim? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha, esperando na outra cadeira e penteando o cabelo um pouco crescido para trás, com os dedos.

–Não tenho certeza.

–Fala logo, Isabella. – ele começou a batucar impacientemente na mesa com os dedos, esperando e olhando pra mim.

–Bem, eu... – falei sentada na ponta da cadeira, batendo os pés no chão e querendo que surgisse um buraco bem ali para me jogar. – eu tipo lembrei de uma coisa hoje.

–Ótimo. – ele estimulou, gesticulando com as mãos.

–Não me sinto confortável para falar...

–Por que não?

–Porque tipo envolve... nós dois.

Ele franziu os olhos, sem entender.

–"Tipo"... não estou entendendo porra nenhuma. – ele riu, ironicamente.

–Eu tenho vergonha.

– Isabella, estou te perguntando como médico. O que descobriu? – ele se inclinou para minha frente e segurou forte nas minhas mãos, parando os meus joelhos impacientes.

–Edward... não me odeie por isso.

–Fala. Agora.

–Eu sou virgem. – virei a cabeça para baixo, me sentindo completamente escrota. Levantei um pouco os olhos, para observar sua reação. Ele sorria de lado, então levantei o rosto todo, esperando qualquer reação menos essa.

–O que mais?

–É basicamente isso. – o olhei confusa, e ele revirou os olhos, ainda segurando minhas mãos.

–Com todo o respeito, Isabella, isso não é novidade.

–O que? Por quê?

–Eu acho que já sabia disso.

–Como? Nem eu sabia.

–Eu suspeitava. – ele sorriu e me puxou para sentar na perna dele.

–Por quê?

–Você é diferente de todas aquelas garotas lá da cidade. Você é única. Quando te olho, vejo uma garota pura.

–Garota pura? Que porra é essa? – perguntei incrédula.

–Você é inocente. – ele riu.

–Inocente? Eu não sou inocente merda nenhuma. – fechei o rosto.

–É sim.

–Não sou.

Ele apertou os olhos para mim e bufou.

Eu fiquei perplexa. Lutei comigo mesma pensando em conta-lo, e ele... simplesmente sabia mais de mim do que eu mesma? _Bizarro._

Ele me ajudou a arrumar a mesa e guardar a comida, e eu deitei na cama, tentando entender como aquilo pôde acontecer. Ele me espiava enquanto arrumava suas coisas e limpava seus instrumentos cirúrgicos.

–Não vai dizer mais nada? – ele perguntou, sentando na cama de cima e segurando meu braço depois de quase uma hora.

–Eu esperava que você terminasse comigo depois dessa.

Ele riu baixo, e me empurrou para o lado para deitar comigo.

–Olhe bem para mim, Isabella. – ele encostou a cabeça na minha, e eu o olhei. – eu não te pedi em namoro para conseguir transar contigo. E sim porque você é um todo interessante.

–É, sei. – virei os olhos. - Você tem muito mais experiência do que eu.

–Desculpe te desapontar se você me julgava tão mal assim.

–É que isso não faz sentido.

–Por que não? – ele tirava meu cabelo para trás.

–Você poderia namorar com qualquer garota. E escolhe logo... eu. Por quê?

– Tem razão, eu poderia ter qualquer uma. – ele admitiu. – Mas eu não quero uma qualquer, Isabella. Eu quero é você. E digo isso com toda a minha honestidade.

–Obrig... – ele tampou meus lábios e começou a acaricia-los com a ponta do dedo, fazendo cara feia.

– Eu não pretendo te forçar a nada. E nunca poderia te odiar por isso. Não seja boba. Tudo tem uma primeira vez. Posso esperar.

–Tem mais. – o olhei apreensiva.

–Diga.

–Eu nunca namorei. E... bem, se interessa, sou virgem sobretudo por uma convicção pessoal, mas de cunho levemente religioso.

– "Cunho levemente religioso". – ele riu – Não precisa me dar explicações. – beijou minha testa. – você é uma peça. Vê? Por isso escolhi você.

–Não estou brincando.

–Nem eu. – ele beijou de novo minha testa e acariciou minha cabeça. – Então você realmente é uma Virgem Mary.

–Não brinque com isso. – bati de leve nele.

–Não vou te zoar. Acho... interessante. Há tantas vadias por aí, e você é alguém especial. Deveria se orgulhar de si também.

–Então... – demorei para falar.

–Então?

–Então não vai querer fazer... nada comigo?

–Só quando você quiser, Isabella. Se me pedir, farei de você uma mulher... completa.

Eu não pude fazer nada, apenas sorrir.

–Agora...tente não ficar mais ansiosa, ok?

–Ok.

–Há algo mais que queira falar?

–Não de mim. – dentei de bruços, com os cotovelos na cama.

–Ok, escolho "verdade". Pergunte. – ele ia virar os olhos, mas desistiu e começou a analisar pequenos cachos do meu cabelo.

– Acha que vai resistir com uma virgem?

–Te pergunto o mesmo. – ele franziu o cenho. – Eu já te falei, Isabella. Eu quero ficar contigo, não pelo sexo especificamente. – ele me olhou.

– Então não pensa na gente... assim?

– Por que está preocupada com isso?

–Porque às vezes, tipo quando estamos na lagoa... eu sinto que você... sinto que você quer.

–Eu nunca disse que não queria. – ele olhou para cima, soltando meu cabelo. – E sim que posso esperar.

– Então... você quer?

– Absolutamente. – ele me olhou novamente, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, e eu corei, sorrindo de lado. – Isabella, eu sou um homem. Eu já transei. Várias vezes. – ele riu. - Qualquer homem tem tesão, desejos, vontades, sei lá como você quer chamar. Não sou diferente. É claro que tenho curiosidades sobre você.

Após alguns instantes, confessei.

– Eu acho que quero fazer também. – falei bem baixo, e fechei os olhos, sorrindo. – ele virou para o lado, me olhando. – Ainda estou pensando, quero dizer.

–Vai ter que parar de corar toda hora. – ele riu. – Ou não vou conseguir nem tirar sua blusa, no dia. – eu franzi os olhos tentando imaginar, e ri.

–Eu sei.

–Então por isso tem lido romances proibidos. – era mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta, e eu quase sentei, o encarando.

–Eu não leio romance erótico.

–Ah, lê sim. E fica toda alegrinha nas partes mais claras. – ele riu e eu bati de leve em seu braço.

–Eu não faço isso. – protestei.

–Você leu um e ficou corada. Quando saiu, vi que marcou na parte que eles trepavam.

–Edward! Não acredito que fez isso.

–Por que? Fiquei curioso. E você facilitou marcando a página. – ele continuava rindo. Eu deitei na cama de novo olhando pra cima.

–Bem, eles não estava "trepando", como você diz. Eles fizeram amor. – mordi meu lábio superior, quase sorrindo. E o livro não é proibido.

–Mulheres... – ele imitou minha posição e revirou os olhos.

–E quanto a nós, por enquanto, ficamos nesse meio termo. – deixei claro.

–Meio termo? – ele sentou para me olhar.

–É. Você sabe – virei os olhos.

–Não sei. Tipo... dando uns amassos?

Eu fiz cara de desprezo pra ele.

–Nós podemos trocar carícias, Edward. Eventualmente. Isso que eu quis dizer. – ele sorriu com expressão de animação e deitou de novo.

Eu olhei de lado para ele e pensei seriamente se ele poderia ser capaz de esperar para ir comigo pra cama. Edward nunca foi romântico antes de me conhecer e já tinha deixado claro que nunca gostou de ninguém. Certamente eu não ouviria aquelas tais três palavras tão desejadas da sua boca. Mas ele estava fazendo um esforço para mudar. Ele conseguia ser romântico comigo e nem parecia o resmungão que aparentava ser na rua. Mas ainda era uma incógnita se ele seria capaz mesmo de levar a frente um namoro assim. Se ele era capaz de... me amar.

Ele quebrou o silêncio quando me viu séria, olhando para cima.

–Amanhã vamos para a vila de carro. Vou para o hospital cedo e depois te pego aqui.

–Tá.

–Mal acredito que consegui terminar tudo.

–Você foi louco em fazer duas ao mesmo tempo. Deve ter sido puxado.

–Foi loucura mesmo. Mas era tudo ou nada.

–E agora?

–Agora o que? – ele me olhou.

–O que vai falar. Seus pais vão quere te ver em algum _escritório_. – usei aspas imaginárias com os dedos.

–Eu sei. Meu...pai – era difícil ele falar a palavra. – havia dito que iria trabalhar com ele em dois anos. Ele disse para eu viajar nesse tempo e fazer todas as bostas que quisesse porque depois eu assumiria os compromissos da família. – Ele olhou para a parede atrás de mim, desconfortável com o assunto. – Eu não disse como usaria esses dois anos, então... terei tempo para terminar o que quero.

–Ele não vai espiar o que você anda fazendo?

Edward fez uma careta que claramente dizia "meu pai está se lascando pra mim", de um jeito mais grosseiro, é claro.

– Tem um escritório de advocacia na própria faculdade. Eu vou fazer um estágio curto lá, só pra enganar. E darei aos lobos o que eles querem. Entro na maldita área e me deixam em paz. – ele me olhou, ainda sério.

Aquilo pareceu um "desculpa, não quero mais falar sobre isso", e eu parei, entendendo apenas pelo seu olhar.

–Bem, tenho muito orgulho de você e de como está se saindo nesse pequeno caos. – repeti, tímida.

Edward forçou um sorriso e virou na cama, indo para cima de mim, e me beijou com carinho.

–Isabella, você é a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida nesses últimos tempos. –ele disse enquanto eu fazia carinho nos seus ombros.

Sorri, corei, quase chorei. Ele roubou meu coração ao dizer aquilo.

E _sim,_ ele talvez ainda pudesse amar.

Eles me arrastavam pelo chão de novo.

Gritavam no meu rosto.

Queriam... me matar.

Acordei berrando e chorando no início da madrugada. Edward estava saindo do banheiro e levou um susto tão grande que quase teve um treco comigo. Ele berrou um "porra" direto da porta e correu, me abraçando e tentando me acalmar.

–Você precisa se acalmar. Já acordou, agora respire. – ele esfregava minhas costas por baixo da blusa, e eu chorava.

–Eu cansei, Edward. –olhei para ele, chorando. – Não quero mais esses pesadelos. – soluçava.

Ele gentilmente largou minha mão e foi até a cozinha pegar água com açúcar. Me deu o copo e depois o colocou vazio no chão.

–Precisa ser forte, Isabella. Amanhã tudo vai melhorar. Cadê sua marra, moleca? – ele apertou minha bochecha e deitou abraçado comigo na cama. Por algum motivo, me acalmava quando deitávamos assim.

Não conseguia enxerga-lo direito, com a vista embaçada de sono.

Senti que estava muito calor e me descobri.

Tirei a bermuda deitada na cama. Vestia só uma calcinha e sua blusa, que também dobrei nos braços. Edward me abraçou de novo e beijou minha testa, sempre tentando me proteger.

–Está melhor?

–Dor de cabeça. – eu secava as lágrimas enquanto ele me abraçava por trás, agora fazendo carinho na minha cabeça.

–O que mais?

–Nada.

–Tenta dormir. Vou ficar aqui.

Segurei na sua mão e ele deixou presa na minha, pousada na minha barriga.

–Melhor?

–Sim. – me espreguicei.

–Se distraia. Leia um livro. Volto em breve para te buscar.

–Não tenho mais o que ler. Acabei todos. – esfreguei as mãos nos olhos, que provavelmente ainda estavam vermelhos.

–Porra, que rápida. Olha, se sairmos cedo da vila, te levo numa livraria.

–Não precisa ir só por isso.

–Eu tenho que comprar uns livros, você escolhe alguns para você.

–Então tá. Devo fazer o almoço?

–Não, vou trazer alguma coisa pra gente. E amanhã de noite a gente pode sair, se você quiser.

–Vamos ver. – o olhei ainda grogue da péssima noite.

–Até mais. – ele sorriu e se aproximou, me pegando pelas costas e me dando um beijo apaixonado, ignorando completamente minha cara de sono.

–Até, Edward.

–Cuide-se. – ele piscou e saiu com a Harley.

Eu entrei para pegar meu violão e tentar tocar alguma coisa.

–Medo? – Edward perguntou, sorrindo de lado.

–Não. – o deixei tirar todo o sangue que queria, torcendo para aquilo acabar logo. Eram cinco frascos e se fosse outro médico, provavelmente eu já teria desmaiado. Edward colheu o mais rápido que pôde, e colocou um algodão no meu braço.

–Perdão por isso. – ele derramou álcool em uma gaze e passou pelo meu nariz, para evitar meu mal-estar. Depois acariciou minha mão, sabendo que eu odiava ver agulhas.

–Tudo bem.

A vila de Tacoma era bem simples, o que eu gostei. Era perto de onde a cabana ficava, na verdade. Segurei tensa em sua mão. Edward a apertava e me olhava enquanto esperávamos pelo Dr. Masen na clínica. Para todos ali, eu ainda era irmã do seu melhor amigo. Somente nós três sabíamos da minha história, e somente Edward e eu sabíamos do nosso namoro. Não queríamos comentar com o Dr. Masen. Nem precisava. Quando ele entrou na sala e viu Edward acariciando minha mão, depois de tirar a borracha muito apertada do meu braço onde colheu sangue, franziu os olhos e fechou a porta atrás dele, nos perguntando.

–Estou interrompendo alguma coisa? – ele tentou não sorrir e ficar o mais sério possível.

–Não, senhor. – Edward disfarçou e soltou minha mão, dobrando meu braço para cima enquanto levantava. – Dr. Masen, Isabella. Isabella, Dr. Masen.

–Prazer, Isabella. Ou Mary? – ele sorriu.

Edward já havia contado a ele que eu lembrei o meu nome.

–Só Bella. – o cumprimentei com o braço livre, e depois cocei o local onde a borracha apertou.

–Vou deixa-los a sós e ver se alguém precisa de mim lá na frente. Até mais, Isabella.

–Tchau, Edward. – eu sorri para ele e Dr. Masen nos olhava, intrigado.

–Então, minha jovem Isabella...

–Só Bella, por favor. Edward insiste em me chamar assim. – repeti, e o Dr. Masen sorriu, enquanto pegava o medidor de pressão e uma pequena luz, não tenho ideia para que.

–Edward sempre foi teimoso.

–Eu sei! Ele é assim.

Dr. Masen franziu os olhos e sorriu, pegando a luz e levando até meus olhos.

–Bella, farei alguns exames de rotina. Vou marcar alguns exames para checarmos se tudo está bem e depois vamos conversar um pouco sobre você.

–Tá.

Dr. Masen me examinou. Não foi muito diferente do que Edward fez comigo nos quase dois meses em que nos conhecíamos. Talvez o mais diferente tenha sido uma série de marteladas no joelho. Ele disse que meus reflexos eram ótimos e eu sorri. Depois marcou alguns exames neurológicos para os dias em que Edward me levasse à vila. Aparentemente, eu iria estrear um equipamento que veio de manutenção do hospital, e eu nem decorei seu nome.

Todo o processo não demorou mais do que uma hora, e então ele sentou-se à sua mesa, e eu, na cadeira de paciente.

A série de perguntas começou também parecida com o que Edward já havia me perguntado. Perguntou sobre minhas memórias do passado, o que eu gostava de fazer, até que a conversa finalmente tomou um rumo diferente. Senti-me num verdadeiro _talk show_, e aquilo era bizarro.

– Certo, Bella. Agora fale de você e Edward.

Eu só poderia ter duas cores naquele momento, estampadas em meu rosto: vermelha ou branca. O Dr. Masen escrevia por cima de um livro com caligrafia não estranha. Acho que era a letra do Edward, mas ali estava mais arrumada do que nos garranchos de anotações em seus livros. Ele levantou os olhos quando me viu calada.

Eu tentei disfarçar.

–Nós somos... dois grandes amigos. – eu sorri torto, mordendo o lábio superior, sem graça. - Edward é meu melhor amigo. Isso é óbvio. – eu virei os olhos e Dr. Masen balançou a cabeça.

– Como ele trata você?

– Bem. Ele é ótimo.

– Soube que mora com ele. Conte como é a convivência.

–Dr. Masen, isso faz parte da consulta? – eu perguntei sem querer, e ele levantou os olhos, tirando os óculos e encostando na cadeira.

–Sim, Bella. Eu não estou lá, então preciso saber de tudo o que acontece com você. E se isso inclui Edward, também faz parte da consulta.

–Certo. – franzi os olhos.

–A menos que tenha algo muito pessoal que não queira me contar. – ele esboçou um sorriso, e eu corei.

Dr. Masen era um jovem senhor, mas era _muito_ bonito. Talvez tenha alguma química estranha no ar de Washington que atraia médicos bonitos.

–Não. Sim. Bem, eu... – comecei a gaguejar. – Olha, ele é o melhor amigo que eu poderia ter. Se não fosse por Edward, não estaria mais aqui. Ele me salvou, cuidou de mim, me deu abrigo e comida. E roupas – olhei o que eu vestia e balancei os ombros, enquanto o Dr. Masen me olhava na cadeira. – Não tenho o que reclamar dele.

–Já reparou como anda o humor dele enquanto está contigo?

– Muda constantemente só quando falamos dele... Eu sei que Edward tem problemas pessoais, mas ele parece estar lidando bem com a vida... longe de casa. – Voltei o foco para nós dois. - Edward me protege desde o primeiro dia. Ele agora está numa fase de me agradar e querer ser meu... grande... melhor... – limpei a garganta escondendo a palavra. – ele quer ser o melhor amigo que eu poderei ter.

– Como ele faz isso? – Dr. Masen sorriu com minha pequena confusão.

–Ele me leva para passear bastante.

–Isso é perigoso. – ele franziu os olhos.

–Foi o que ele sempre me disse. Mas depois que passaram algumas semanas do meu "aparecimento" – usei aspas imaginárias no ar, e Dr. Masen continuava esboçando um quase-sorriso. – ele disse que podíamos sair para alguns lugares. Desde então sou sempre a irmã do seu amigo Nestor. Criamos uma história e até agora deu certo. – eu ri e Dr. Masen tentava acompanhar.

–Então ele sempre te trata bem?

–Sim.

– Nunca presenciou nenhum comportamento estranho dele?

–Não que eu lembre. - franzi os olhos, sem entender.

–Isso é formidável – Dr. Masen voltou a ler o livro e eu fiquei sem entender por que aquelas perguntas sobre o comportamento do Edward.

–Que tipo de comportamento estranho ele poderia ter? E... o que é formidável?

–Bella... a consulta é sua. Perdão por desviar o foco.

–Tá, mas se ele faz parte disso tudo... e o senhor o conhece há mais tempo... acho que poderia me falar. – tentei usar seu mesmo argumento.

Dr. Masen me olhou de lado, hesitou um pouco e voltou à sua posição inicial.

Ele sorriu.

–Bella, há muito sobre o Edward que você ainda vai aprender. Ele é um rapaz um pouco atormentado.

–Eu prometo que nada sairá daqui. Sei que nos conhecemos há pouco tempo, mas Edward sempre fala bem sobre o senhor, de como o ajudou e de como ele é grato, e ele gosta de verdade do senhor. Eu nunca entendi algumas coisas e ele parece não gostar de tocar no assunto "vida pessoal" – usei aspas imaginárias novamente. – comigo.

–Não sabia que ele falava de mim com admiração.

–Ele já falou várias vezes. – me inclinei na mesa, tentando o convencer. – viu? Eu disse algo novo, o senhor deveria fazer o mesmo.

–Boa estratégia, Bella.

–Não falarei nada sobre essa conversa com ele. Por favor... eu gostaria de saber mais sobre ele.

– Então ele não fala nada sobre a vida dele contigo?

–Fala. Já falou sobre como seus pais são severos, como ele foi insano de cursar duas faculdades escondido, como ele admira o senhor, e mencionou que sua família tem algo a ver com a política.

O Dr. Masen sorriu, pensou um pouco, e resolveu falar.

–Bella, você sabe bastante, se comparada aos próprios colegas dele. Edward é mesmo misterioso. Mas acima de tudo, ele tem um bom coração. Não o julgue.

– Não farei isso.

– Vou te contar algumas coisas porque acho que deveria saber. – ele me olhou e continuava sorrindo. – Edward mudou completamente de uns tempos para cá.

–Como assim?

–Ele é outro. Agora chega sorrindo, arrumado, limpo e parece mais jovem, de acordo com a idade dele. Ele está mais esperançoso no próprio trabalho. Edward sempre foi bom no que faz aqui, mas eu temia que faltasse... um pouco de fé no seu trabalho, e que eventualmente ele acabasse desistindo. E a perda de um talento como ele, seria uma lástima.

Cada vez mais, a história dele me deixava curiosa.

–Já percebi que ele é meio nerd com os estudos. – nós rimos. - Como ele era antes? – estava com os cotovelos na mesa, ouvindo tudo com o maior interesse do mundo. Descobrir mais sobre Edward numa conversa com um conhecido seu era algo raro. Tinha que fazer o assunto render.

– Antes, era triste, mal-humorado, ansioso e... grosso, digamos assim, com as mulheres. – eu ri quando o Dr. Masen falou em ansiedade, já que Edward me acusava de ser assim. Mas fiquei super confusa sobre sua situação com as mulheres. Voltei minha atenção às suas palavras. – Ele nunca aceitou bem algumas situações... e sua família. Por isso, sempre foi rebelde e fechado.

– Ele já comentou comigo sobre esse mal-estar familiar. Acho que esse foi o único ponto claro bem que ele me revelou... e acho que isso explica algumas experiências dele com... coisas estranhas.

– Ele já fez muita besteira sim, Bella. Mas agora, é impressionante como mudou. Lembro que no mês passado ele apareceu aqui a ponto de ter uma nova crise. E de um dia pro outro, simplesmente mudou. Tenho percebido uma grande mudança nas últimas semanas.

Eu apertei os olhos, fazendo uma conta rápida. Fazia praticamente dois meses que nos conhecíamos. O Dr. Masen percebeu e confirmou minha sensação.

–Bella, acredito que toda a mudança no comportamento de Edward pode ter a ver contigo.

–Verdade? – franzi os olhos. Edward já havia me dito algo parecido sobre como estava mudando, mas eu nunca levei a sério pensando que ele estava jogando charme para cima de mim. Ouvir aquilo de alguém de fora, mais velho e amigo dele, era revelador.

– Certamente. Creio que ele tenha... uma grande afeição por você. Nunca sentiu isso?

–Sim. – sorri de lado e provavelmente corei. – Só que nunca soube que ele parecia realmente outra pessoa antes. Quer dizer, eu sei que ele experimentou algumas coisas proibidas, e só. E isso é o mais distante do Edward que eu conheço. Mas ele é diferente comigo.

–Ele se preocupa muito contigo. – Dr. Masen virou o livro para eu ler.

Me aproximei da mesa e vi que era um registro médico minuciosamente escrito... sobre eu mesma. Virei as páginas voltando para o início e, para meu choque, tudo era sobre mim. Desde o primeiro dia. _Tudo._ As marcas em meu corpo, a posição que eu estava na estrada, minhas taxas de glicemia e pressão, os resultados dos meus exames de laboratório. Passei as páginas, encontrei minhas primeiras palavras para ele. Minha cicatriz. Meus pesadelos. _Tudo_. Edward devia ser louco.

Tive vontade de bater nele por nunca ter me falado sobre aquilo. Acho que apenas sorri. Dr. Masen me olhava enquanto eu lia. Tive que esconder minha expressão de "porra, que louco" que estava pensando. Lembrei-me de quando eu tentava ler suas anotações, ele as fechava e me dava outros livros disfarçando.

– Edward é exagerado. – eu disse, ao ler a palavra "teimosia" escrita em seu registro, perfeitamente grifada.

– Acho louvável que vocês dois sejam tão amigos. Talvez você também esteja fazendo muito bem para ele, sem saber. Edward também tem problemas, Bella. Não se deixe enganar. Ele sempre sofreu em silêncio, e isso sempre me preocupou. Fico feliz em ver que ele esteja com uma boa companhia.

Eu sorri. Mas esperava que o Dr. Masen não tivesse notado nada além do que Edward e eu deixamos escapar. E não pude deixar de perceber que havia algo errado quando ele mencionou o sofrimento solitário de Edward. Aquilo eu não entendi muito bem. Parecia que tinha algo por trás, além do que eu sabia. Quando eu ia perguntar sobre o assunto, alguém bateu na porta. Vieram chamar o D. Masen para a sala de emergência. A consulta acabou e eu não pude perguntar mais nada.

–Bella, desculpe. Preciso ir, espere por Edward aqui. Até amanhã.

–Tudo bem, até amanhã, Dr. Masen. Foi um prazer lhe conhecer.

–O prazer foi meu. – ele tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu. Apertou as minhas mãos e logo estava na porta, com pressa.

Esperei na cadeira até começar a ficar impaciente com tanta demora para alguém entrar ali. Passaram-se mais de trinta minutos. De repente, ouvi um choro de criança. Na verdade, era um bebê. O som insistiu por alguns minutos, até diminuir e, por fim, parar. A porta se abriu, e Edward entrou. Ele estava suando e usava um jaleco branco.

Eu... tremi.

Ao vê-lo entrar pela sala e fechar a porta, meu queixo foi provavelmente no chão. Ele ficava lindo de terno, mas de jaleco era algo do outro mundo. Eu confesso que tive vontade de pular em cima dele, mas continuei ali, sentada como uma trouxa na cadeira.

Ele me olhou enquanto eu estava o admirando, e sorriu de lado.

–O gato comeu sua língua? – ele brincou.

–Ainda não. – eu rebati, perplexa. – Mas bem que o gato poderia... – sorri de lado e ele aprovou meu projeto de cantada com a cabeça.

–Muito bem. Ele vai comer quando chegar em casa. – Edward sussurrou e se inclinou rápido, dando um selinho em mim.

Eu corei, com certeza.

Tentei disfarçar, limpando a garganta, e vi algumas gotas de sangue na sua roupa.

–Estava chorando? – perguntei.

–Quem, eu?

–É...ouvi um choro de bebê. – Edward se afastou e riu, enquanto ele tirava o jaleco.

– Se fosse eu, te diria que chorei porque quero mam... deixa pra lá. – ele coçou a cabeça e mudou o foco. – Estava atendendo um recém-nascido. – Ao perceber que eu olhava as manchas de sangue, explicou. - Ele está um pouco ferido, mas estável. Vai ficar bem.

–Um bebê? Sério?

–Sim. Ele tem cerca de quinze dias. – Edward sorriu.

–Não consigo te imaginar carregando um bebê.

–Já carreguei alguns, Isabella. Não muitos. O de hoje chama-se Jacob e é todo enrugado.

–Não me lembro de ter visto um bebê enrugado antes. – tentava puxar pela memória, mas era em vão.

–Quer ver um agora? – ele perguntou, enquanto guardava o jaleco na bolsa.

–Você estava _tão_ sexy de jaleco, Edward. – me distraí do assunto e pensei alto demais. – Foi bom ter vindo porque agora sei que verei isso com meus próprios olhos com alguma frequência.

Edward me olhou torto e riu enquanto arrumava a roupa na bolsa. Devia estar chocado com o que eu disse...ou não.

–Bom saber que gostou. Talvez da próxima vez possamos brincar de médico. – ele riu e piscou.

–Ok... –virei os olhos envergonhada. - Então, quero ver o bebê. – cocei o braço que ele tirou sangue. Eu era tão pálida que o local onde foi amarrada a borracha, ainda estava vermelho.

–Ele está na enfermaria, sendo vestido. Vamos.

Edward pegou sua pasta, saímos e ele trancou a porta. A clínica era muito simples, mas os pacientes eram aparentemente bem cuidados.

Quando entramos na enfermaria, Edward me deu um tipo de roupa especial e mandou eu lavar as mãos. Ele fez o mesmo e entramos. Era uma ala pequena, de recém-nascidos. Havia duas incubadoras, e apenas uma estava ocupada. Quando me aproximei do bebê, um enfermeiro estava saindo com um lençol enrolado, provavelmente sujo. Jacob era lindo, parecia um índio de desenho animado. Mas estava com os pés enfeixados, e dava para ver marcas vermelhas, em carne viva, entre suas pernas.

–O que aconteceu com ele? – perguntei aflita a Edward, que estava ao meu lado.

–Está machucado... com queimaduras.

Meu coração doeu. Como alguém poderia deixar aquilo acontecer com um recém-nascido? Jacob era tão lindo.

–Que droga. – olhei para o bebê, triste.

–O pai está internado na UTI do hospital. Estava apenas com ele, e só conseguiu falar que é prematuro de duas semanas. Trouxemos o bebê porque ele não está fora de perigo, e é mais perto para eu ou outro médico olhar.

–Quem fez isso? – eu não tirava os olhos das perninhas de Jacob, e Edward me olhou rapidamente.

–Eu te disse que Yellow Woods não é um lugar seguro para quem chega. – ele estava sério, me olhando.

–Tirando essas feridas, ele está bem?

–Está. Teve febre, mas está bem. Estamos o mantendo aqui somente porque a pele é fina e pelas feridas. Mas o peso está bom. – Edward voltou o olhar para o bebê, levantou as mãos dele e sorriu de lado. –Vê? Todo enrugado.

– Posso tocar nele? – perguntei, sorrindo.

–Contanto que não o quebre.

Peguei nas mãozinhas de Jacob e ele era realmente todo enrugado. Fiz carinho na palma da mão dele e ele abriu os olhos, me olhando.

–E o pai? Vai ficar bem?

–O pai está numa pior... está em coma. Ainda não sabemos da família. Ficaremos com ele até aparecer um parente ou o pai melhorar. – Edward sorriu enquanto observava minha atenção e os olhos de Jacob em minha direção. Ele parecia querer sorrir também.

–Ele é uma gracinha. – eu sorri.

–Moleque esperto. Não tira os olhos de você. – Edward riu.

–Cala a boca, Edward. – eu balancei a cabeça. – quem vai cuidar dele aqui?

–Vamos revezando. Temos quatro médicos e quatro estagiários, todos terão que passar por aqui. Por essas e outras precisamos de alguém na ala infantil. Preferencialmente uma moça. – ele me olhou, sugestivamente.

–Bem, olhando assim, acho que é um bom trabalho. – sorri, enquanto Jacob agarrava meu dedo com sua mão. Ele começou a bocejar, e os olhos ficaram apertadinhos.

–Ele precisa descansar. Vamos à livraria? – Edward sorriu, me olhando.

–Vamos. – pousei as mãos do bebê no lençol, delicadamente. – Tchau, Jake! – sussurrei. Edward ajeitou a cabeça de Jacob no pequeno travesseiro e me levou para fora dali.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUAÇÃO: 2703/15 (PRÓXIMA SEXTA-FEIRA)**

**(NESTE MESMO POST, PELA NOITE)**


End file.
